Twisted Existence
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de iJapan : Ichigo part en guerre contre la Soul Society, et rejoint Aizen au Hueco Mundo avec le secret espoir de vaincre ceux qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer, son but ultime étant Aizen lui-même. Pour se débarrasser de lui et de ses mensonges, il pourra compter sur l'aide des espadas de rang six et huit, desquels il va inextricablement se rapprocher.
1. La promesse est faite

**Auteur : **iJapan

**Fiction : **Twisted Existences

**Nombre de chapitres : **12

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me voici revenue à mes premiers amours : la traduction. Et j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups : approcher mon couple préféré (Grimmjow-Ichigo) tout en conservant mon goût prononcé pour les associations audacieuses. J'avoue que le choix de l'auteur d'ajouter un troisième larron est ce qui m'a le plus attiré dans cette fiction. Ce d'autant que le troisième perso (Szayel Apporo 'rose' Grantz) est assez rare dans les fictions en langue française et qu'il est ici dépeint différemment. J'espère que vous aimerez cette autre vision de la guerre d'hiver et ce ****threesome**** détonnant. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **La promesse est faite

* * *

Orange.

Comme les feuilles parfumées des arbres en été tombent à l'assaut du changement de saison.

Comme les rayons lumineux du soleil se reflètent dans les nuages dorés qui ornent son coucher sur l'océan couleur bronze.

Comme les trainées chatoyantes des feux d'artifice du festival d'automne diffusent des messages d'espoir et de joie à travers le pays.

Dans sa vie faite d'éternité, il a vu beaucoup de choses portant cette couleur chaude, synonyme d'aventures, de liberté et de force. Pourtant, jamais auparavant, que ce soit à la Soul Society ou n'importe où ailleurs, Sosûke Aizen n'avait été autant fasciné par cette teinte profonde. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce jour où un adolescent impétueux, fonceur et franchement agaçant, fût assez courageux pour venir en aide à Rukia Kuchiki, membre de la treizième division du Gotei 13 et sœur adoptive du vingt-huitième chef de la maison nobiliaire Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Dès lors, Aizen se mit à porter un certain intérêt pour cette couleur.

Pas pour ce que la couleur symbolise, mais plutôt pour le garçon dont la chevelure en est une représentation animée. Le garçon… _et surtout ses capacités_.

Oui, il connait tout de ce merveilleux enfant, né dix-huit plus tôt. Il sait tout ce qu'i savoir, tout ce qu'il n'_aurait_ pas dû savoir, lui, un shinigami. Après tout, n'est-il pas celui qui a dépassé l'essence même de l'esprit de la vie pour celle de l'Au-delà. Un hollow.

Et ce garçon… a _vraiment_ attiré son attention.

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

Amenant sa main vers son menton, Aizen pose sa joue contre les doigts écartés qui s'amusent avec des mèches de cheveux bruns. Tout en observant l'écran face à lui, il s'autorise un sourire qui adoucit ses traits. Des images des combats du jeune homme défilent devant ses yeux, et c'est loin d'être la première fois au cours de ces derniers mois. Le gamin est fascinant. En un temps incroyablement court, il a réussi à développer des pouvoirs de hollows dès l'âge de quinze ans (tout ça suivant ses plans à lui, bien sûr), et à apprendre à contrôler la bête qui vit en lui. Son immense énergie spirituelle ne fait que le valoriser encore plus à ses yeux à lui, le shinigami traitre et manipulateur.

Il sera un instrument très utile dans la guerre à venir.

En ayant Kurosaki à ses côtés, Aizen pourra le façonner pour en faire le soldat idéal, capable de se battre pour lui, de tuer pour lui. De le servir aussi fidèlement que son espada.

Il sera l'arme parfaite pour détruire la Soul Society.

Et le Gotei 13 le sait pertinemment. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi les shinigamis se sont abstenus de faire ne serait-ce qu'_une_ tentative pour stopper les traitres des troisième, cinquième et neuvième divisions, lors de leur ascension pour le Hueco Mundo, le monde des hollows. Ils se sont contentés de déclarer qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour regrouper leur force et évaluer la situation, ceci afin d'éviter de prendre des décisions avant d'avoir tous les faits en mains.

Ils ont dit au gamin de se reposer et d'attendre qu'ils lui donnent de plus amples informations.

En réalité, ils ont eu peur d'admettre qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de tous les plans d'Aizen : le départ pour le Hueco Mundo, la destruction de la ville de Karakura et la création de la clé du roi. Ils ont sciemment omis d'en informer la tête brulée, pressentant qu'elle se serait jetée dans la mêlée et serait inévitablement tombée dans les filets de l'homme qui n'attendait que ça.

En un instant, Aizen aurait détenu le garçon.

En un instant, tout aurait été fini.

Le traitre se met à ricaner. Sa voix profonde résonne depuis le fond de sa gorge et il finit par éclater de rire à la stupidité de la Soul Society. Car au bout du compte, la seule chose qu'ils vont réussir, c'est lui permettre d'avoir plus facilement le garçon.

En taisant à Kurosaki ce qu'ils savent, ils ont réprimé ce que le jeune humain estimait être son devoir en tant que shinigami remplaçant et protecteur de la ville de Karakura. Lentement, il est tombé dans un désespoir sans fond, duquel personne ne l'a tiré. Car personne n'est venu.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

'_Oui_', songe Aizen en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il éteint les moniteurs et fixe d'un air pensif le néant noir des écrans vides, '_vous allez m'aider à le revendiquer comme mon soldat. Merci, Genryusai Yamamoto. Sans vous et le Gotei 13, rien de cela ne pourrait être possible. Vous allez m'ouvrir grand la voie vers le succès, et offrir une nouvelle recrue pour ma famille._

_Cela ne sera plus très long._

_J'obtiendrai les pouvoirs du garçon, et votre monde s'écroulera._

_C'est une certitude_.'

* * *

- « Un problème, capt'ain Aizen ? T'as l'air bien trop sérieux pour ton propre bien. Ça t'fait ressembler à un vieux. »

Depuis la porte où il attend une réponse à sa boutade, la silhouette aux cheveux argentés d'Ichimaru regarde l'homme aux cheveux brun assis dans son fauteuil, dans le silence de la pièce sombre, uniquement dérangé par les bruissements du tissu lorsque de temps à autre il bouge de son siège. Tout ce qu'il obtient est un vague murmure, signe qu'au moins sa présence a été remarquée.

Le sourire de renard s'étire alors que Gin avance en silence.

- « T'es encore en train d'penser au gamin Kurosaki, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui… c'est tout à fait ça. »

Ça y est, il se tient debout près de l'homme assis. Il penche sa tête pour l'observer à travers les cils de ses yeux toujours fermés. En le regardant, il comprend qu'Aizen a enfin pris une décision au sujet de l'adolescent.

- « Donc, t'as décidé quoi ? »

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

- « Toujours aussi observateur, Gin. »

- « Toujours », répond l'argenté avec désinvolture.

Le brun presse légèrement ses doigts ensembles, puis il s'incline vers l'avant et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux. De nouveau, il dirige son regard vers les écrans noirs.

- « Le temps est venu. J'ai observé le garçon et j'estime que maintenant, nous devons commencer à bouger. Le Gotei 13 est de plus en plus inquiet face à la menace de la guerre d'hiver. Ce sera par conséquent un choc pour eux, lorsqu'ils apprendront que la bataille interviendra plus tôt que prévu. Ça va les affaiblir, ce qui est une bonne chose. Cela nous donnera suffisamment de temps pour approcher Kurosaki et le gagner à notre cause. Gin », le brun hausse soudainement le ton, tournant la tête vers son compagnon grimaçant, « organise sans délai une réunion avec l'espada. Il est essentiel qu'ils acceptent le garçon. »

Gin acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il se retourne et sort de la pièce, trainant derrière lui sa longue veste d'arrancar. Quant à Aizen, dès qu'il sent la présence de l'autre s'effacer, il ramène son regard sur les écrans.

* * *

- « Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Je suis conscient que la plupart d'entre vous aient pu en être gênés. » La voix d'Aizen retentit à travers la salle de réunion, ses iris marron balayant les dix personnes rassemblées autour de la longue table ovale.

Dix paires d'yeux regardent dans sa direction, avec une expression indéchiffrable placardée sur leur visage.

C'est la première fois que tous les membres de l'espada sont assis et pleinement concentrés. Ils ont été informés que la guerre serait là sous peu et que leur seigneur détenait une arme capable de leur assurer la victoire sur la menace venant de la Soul society.

Plusieurs têtes se tournent pour observer dans diverses directions, avec pour but évident de trouver l'endroit où ils pourront apercevoir cette fameuse arme.

- « Comme Gin vous l'a dit, il est temps pour nous de faire subir à la Soul Society le châtiment que nous attendons depuis longtemps, mes amis. Veuillez regarder la projection, je vais maintenant vous présenter ce que j'ai cherché pendant des mois. Notre nouvel allié, celui qui assurera notre victoire dans cette guerre. »

Tandis qu'Aizen parle, un objet sphérique et translucide commence à tourner et vrombir au-dessus de la table en bois blanchi à la chaux. Un son électrique faible puis surgit une image holographique d'un jeune homme aux cheveux orange vif, à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Les yeux s'écarquillent.

Ça ? C'est _ça_ qui a tenu maître Aizen en haleine au cours des derniers mois ? Un _humain_ ?

De suite, des marmonnements épars se font entendre dans le groupe. Puis s'ensuivent les murmures d'incompréhension. Certains ont l'air d'approuver, et d'autres semblent inquiets.

Toutefois, parmi les dix personnes réunies, deux n'ont pas dit un mot.

Après avoir trainé sur la représentation holographique, deux yeux bleus finissent par se fixer sur l'image du garçon. Celui qui étudie la vision qui se présente à lui est un homme avec des cheveux bleu en broussaille, plutôt pas mal, avec un air légèrement sauvage quand il sourit. Sa joue droite est ornée d'un masque en os et il est vêtu d'un pantalon ample blanc et noir et d'une veste ouverte qui révèle un torse tonique et ciselé. De longs bras tout aussi musclés viennent s'abattre sur le plateau de la table.

_Ce garçon…_

- « C'est quoi son nom ? », fait-il. Au moment où il a posé la question, il ne s'attendait pas à que sa voix rauque soit amplifiée par la pièce redevenue silencieuse.

Aizen le regarde.

- « Je suis ravi que tu poses la question, Grimmjow. Il s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. »

L'espada numéro 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, hoche légèrement la tête, avant de ramener ses yeux bleus sur la projection.

- « Mais maître Aizen, ce jeune Ichigo Kurosaki est un humain ! L'impliquer dans cette guerre pourrait être dangereux… pour les deux camps… », lâche une voix musicale plus légère.

Tout le monde se retourne pour regarder l'homme aux cheveux roses qui vient d'intervenir.

Son visage est à la fois délicat et empreint de force. Sa silhouette est mince, presque maigre, et ses yeux dorés étincellent derrière les lunettes à la monture blanche et fine, unique vestige de son masque de hollow. L'homme passe une main à travers ses cheveux, puis pose à nouveau ses yeux sur l'hologramme.

Grimmjow jette un œil à son collègue espada, le numéro 8, Szayel Aporro Grantz. Rien qu'en le regardant, il sait qu'il est aussi préoccupé que lui à ce sujet. Essayer de recruter ce garçon, un adolescent et surtout un humain, ne mènera à nulle autre que la mort du garçon. Sans s'en ouvrir aux autres pour des raisons évidentes, ça fait longtemps que Grimmjow et Szayel ont des doutes sur la soi-disant position de leader d'Aizen au Hueco Mundo et dans son palais, Las Noches. Ils ont beau ne pas être des enfants de chœur, les deux hommes ont conservé un certain sens de l'honneur. Et embarquer ceux qui se perdraient irrémédiablement dans une cause vaine, n'augurerait rien de bon pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

Alors qu'il observe le regard de son ami aux cheveux roses se focaliser sur l'image de l'adolescent, les yeux dorés plongent brusquement dans les siens et Grimmjow comprend qu'il n'est pas le seul à ressentir des émotions contradictoires vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

Aizen va le conduire à la mort. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, le gamin le suppliera de le faire bien avant ça.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, Szayel Aporro, ce garçon possède des capacités plutôt uniques, ainsi qu'une énergie spirituelle exceptionnelle. Il maîtrise ses pouvoirs. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et croyez-moi, je sais ce qu'il vaut. Par conséquent, le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki sera amené au Hueco Mundo. »

Alors que le brun poursuit son explication, Grimmjow et Szayel restent silencieux. Lorsqu'il en a terminé, Aizen ne peut retenir le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le temps est venu d'agir.

'_Mes espadas sont éternels. Toi en revanche, Ichigo Kurosaki, tu ne l'es pas. Tu dois impérativement venir à moi. Et bien entendu…, tu le feras, je le sais.'_

* * *

Au même moment, en-dessous d'eux, dans le monde réel, le soleil commence à grimper au-dessus des toits de la ville de Karakura. Avec un éclat paresseux, la lumière met en évidence les arbres et les rues.

Parmi tous ceux qui se préparent pour la journée qui s'annonce, une personne est en train de se frotter le visage, puis la nuque. Les cheveux ébouriffés par la brise fraîche du matin et les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu, il réfléchit. Ichigo Kurosaki prend une grande inspiration et retient son souffle pendant une minute silencieuse.

Quelque chose va se passer.

Il le sent.

* * *

**Un chapitre en forme de prologue. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!**


	2. Le pacte est scellé

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Le pacte est scellé

* * *

Les pas de Grimmjow résonnent sur le marbre du couloir sombre. Ses yeux se plissent alors que son esprit s'obscurcit au souvenir des informations transmises par Aizen. Il ne parvient pas à réprimer la colère assourdissante de savoir que le garçon aux pouvoirs de hollow est désormais marqué comme une proie par cet ex-shinigami qui a pris le pouvoir à Las Noches.

Bien sûr, au début il a ignoré l'inquiétude qu'il a ressentie pour le garçon. Pour l'avoir expérimenté auparavant, il sait ce qu'il lui arrivera une fois conduit au Hueco Mundo. Après tout, Aizen, le mielleux, le bâtard tout en flatterie, a déjà attiré à Las Noches bon nombre de hollows et de shinigamis en errance. Tout ça pour s'en débarrasser dès l'instant où ils ne lui ont plus été d'aucune utilité.

Ses dents grincent et ses mains se serrent en poing jusqu'à ce que les jointures fassent blanchir sa peau bronzée. Grimmjow entend encore les cris de souffrance et de torture faire écho partout dans le palais, comme ses pas font aujourd'hui écho dans le couloir vide. Cette époque est pour lui un repère pour ne jamais oublier à quel point Aizen se fiche de ceux qu'il a piégés pour le servir. L'Espada y compris. Il les tient en laisse, il le sait bien.

Une poussée de colère éclate dans sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, son énergie spirituelle oscille vers un niveau élevé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme de lui-même, et qu'il reprenne sa route. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bleus et pousse un long soupir.

Non… cette crainte qu'il ressent pour Ichigo Kurosaki va bien au-delà du fait qu'il se soucie de son bien-être. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa proximité avec les espadas, au fait qu'il ait un côté hollow, tout en conservant des pouvoirs de shinigamis. Finalement, les Arrancar sont des hollows avec des pouvoirs de shinigamis.

'_Nan… c'est pas non plus vraiment ça. Putain, mais on y voit rien ici !'_

Un autre soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres au moment où il est arrêté dans son élan face à une porte de couleur crème légèrement entrouverte. Il s'y attendait. C'est toujours ainsi. Il jette un regard d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Satisfait, il avance et entre dans la grande pièce, refermant la porte doucement comme il le fait à chaque fois.

Il est accueilli par l'éclairage éblouissant que l'on trouve généralement dans les laboratoires. Des tubes à essai et des béchers gisent çà et là, certains remplis de liquides gazeux de couleur sombre, d'autres colorés par des teintes criardes, le reste étant vide.

Un sourire triste vient fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il continue d'avancer le long des tables en métal. Il sait que, pour que le matériel reste ainsi sans être utilisé, il faut que quelque chose vienne troubler son ami et partenaire de longue date. C'est un truc à lui ça ! Prendre la peine de tout installer pour finalement tout abandonner, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire d'autre que de ressasser des pensées qui l'exaspèrent. C'est incroyable qu'il n'octroie jamais à son esprit scientifique un peu de repos.

Tournant au bout de la rangée de matériels, Grimmjow s'arrête dès qu'il aperçoit l'homme, les mains posées sur le bureau, la tête penchée face à plusieurs écrans et les yeux rivés sur les données.

- « On va faire quoi ? »

Les paroles font redresser la tête du scientifique, qui dirige ensuite son regard droit vers le Sexta en train de l'observer derrière l'une des tables. Il affiche un sourire fatigué, comme le prouvent ses traits délicats plissés à force de regarder par-delà ses lunettes. Il tourne complètement son corps mince pour faire face à celui qui approche.

- « Je ne sais pas », répond Szayel en lâchant un énorme soupir. Des mèches de cheveux roses tombent sur ses yeux alors qu'il secoue la tête.

Grimmjow acquiesce. Tous les deux savent très bien qu'Aizen trahira tout le monde dès l'instant où il aura pris le dessus dans cette guerre. Et cela s'applique aussi au gamin, pour peu qu'il mette la main sur lui.

- « Peut-être qu'on devrait le dire aux autres. Ils méritent de savoir c'que ce connard projette de faire », suggère Grimmjow avec des mots empreints de fureur.

Les lèvres de Szayel s'arrondissent en un sourire attendri par la ténacité dont fait preuve son compagnon. Il fait non de la tête.

- « Non… de toute façon, il est trop tôt. On a besoin de preuves, preuves qu'Aizen n'est pas vraiment prêt à nous donner. »

Agacé, Grimmjow se met à grogner bien qu'il sache que c'est inutile, puisque Szayel a raison.

- « Mais enfin on n'peut pas juste s'assoir et attendre qu'il nous baise et utilise le gamin », fustige-t-il.

Le regard de l'autre se durcit. Le garçon était précisément le sujet principal de ses pensées lorsque le bleuté est arrivé.

- « Non, c'est certain. Néanmoins, si nous essayons d'intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre pour veiller à ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki ne vienne jamais ici, ce ne sera rien d'autre qu'un échec. Quel que soit le moyen, Aizen mettra la main sur lui. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Je pense que le mieux à faire, Grimmjow, c'est d'être sûr de pouvoir nous occuper de lui lorsqu'il viendra. Ce qui arrivera de son plein gré ou de force, ça je ne sais pas… il est shinigami remplaçant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimmjow hoche la tête.

- « Bien, puisque c'est le cas, il restera fidèle à la Soul Society. Il doit sûrement connaitre Aizen. Par conséquent, s'il vient ici, ce sera pour trouver un moyen de mener Aizen à sa perte. Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que cela arrive. J'irai même jusqu'à l'aider », conclut Szayel sur un ton à la fois clair et déterminé.

Un large sourire placardé sur le visage, les yeux bleus vifs de Grimmjow brillent d'un regard mêlant fierté et joie, comme celui qui l'anime pendant un combat.

- « J'espère que par 'je', tu veux dire en fait 'nous' ? »

Szayel se met à glousser d'amusement.

- « Bien sûr, Grimmjow. Je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi à ce sujet. »

- « Ouais… » Le sourire s'efface sur le visage du plus grand et il soupire encore, ses yeux plongés dans les iris dorées de Szayel. « Et Kurosaki ? »

L'Octava baisse son regard sur l'une des tables. Pendant un moment, son visage devient plus sombre.

- « Aizen n'aurait jamais dû poser son regard sur lui », répond-il, une pointe de menace dans le ton habituellement si mélodique.

Les yeux du Sexta se rétrécissent pour n'être plus qu'une fente.

- « Non…, il n'aurait jamais dû. »

Ils ont pris leur décision. Même s'ils ne l'ont pas formulée à haute voix, chacun des deux en comprend le sens dans le court silence qui suit. Indubitablement, le garçon est spécial, et les deux hommes feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour lui. Pourtant, une partie d'eux, silencieuse et profondément cachée, se demande s'ils ne font pas ça pour eux-mêmes, même si cela ne durera qu'un instant fugace avant que la Soul Society ne vienne le reprendre.

Le silence se prolonge jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow avance sa main et éloigne avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur l'œil droit de Szayel. Celui-ci cligne des yeux et sort à nouveau de ses pensées. Il affiche un petit sourire, puis penche doucement la tête, afin de prolonger la caresse chaude de l'autre homme.

- « Je devrais me remettre au travail », murmure-t-il après un moment.

Grimmjow hoche la tête et retire sa main. Il se dirige vers la sortie avant de tourner la tête vers le scientifique.

- « Ça ira ? », demande-t-il.

Ce n'est pas tant une question orientée sur le bien-être de son collègue, car le Sexta sait parfaitement que celui-ci va bien. C'est une question relative à la situation dans son ensemble. D'un hochement de tête, Szayel répond par l'affirmative, assimilant entièrement ce que l'autre veut dire.

Grimmjow se permet un dernier petit sourire avant de partir, le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissant progressivement. Quant à Szayel, il reste là sans bouger, mâchouillant sa lèvre tout en réfléchissant. Il soupire avant de rediriger son attention sur les données à l'écran.

* * *

C'est étrange à quel point une journée si paisible et prometteuse peut changer en un claquement de doigts, et se transformer en une chose synonyme de peur et de mauvais présage. C'est précisément ce que ressent Ichigo Kurosaki en continuant d'observer le ciel azur au-dessus de lui. Le soleil est éclatant, et des nuages blancs flottent doucement dans la brise. Des rires d'enfants remplissent l'air, des enfants qui se préparent pour une autre journée d'école.

Pourtant, l'adolescent de dix-huit ans est incapable de se débarrasser de cette sensation négative qu'il traine depuis ce matin. Il baisse son regard sur le châssis de la fenêtre qu'il agrippait de ses mains. Il s'en écarte pour la refermer, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées.

Ce sentiment…

Il a l'impression que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Ça fait quelques mois qu'Aizen s'est enfui au Hueco Mundo, et durant ce laps de temps, rien, pas une chose n'a été tentée par la Soul Society pour éviter une catastrophe imminente. Catastrophe que le jeune homme _sait_ qu'elle aura des répercussions pour les deux camps.

Une fureur sans nom le prend aux tripes, lui faisant abattre son poing sur le mur tout proche, sans même qu'il ne sourcille face à la douleur sur la peau de ses articulations, éraflée sous la force de l'impact.

Personne ne lui donne la moindre information. Ni Rukia, ni Renji, pas même Tôshirô ou Rangiku. Personne.

A chaque fois qu'il a interrogé la petite brune lors de ses visites d'inspection de la ville, ses réponses ont toujours été les mêmes.

- « Le commandant Yamamoto préfère que nous attendions de voir. C'est trop tôt pour agir, Ichigo. »

L'orangé se met à grogner avec dédain. Tout ça, c'est des conneries. Aizen a déjà commencé ses premières attaques, et ils le savent. Ils ne veulent pas que lui, le shinigami remplaçant, se mette en travers de leur route.

En fait, ce qui le met le plus en rogne, c'est d'être ignoré, mis de côté, comme s'il n'était rien. Quand il pense à tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux.

Et puis, ça lui fait mal au cœur de constater à quel point Ishida, Inoue et Chad semblent s'éloigner de lui ces derniers temps. Visiblement, ils ont été informés par la Soul Society de ce qui se passait. Mais comme les bons petits soldats qu'ils sont soudain devenus, ils se contentent de hausser les épaules lorsqu'Ichigo leur pose des questions. Au final, ils agissent comme si de rien n'était.

Même ce petit con de vendeur au chapeau et aux chaussures en bois, Kisuke Urahara, s'est fait dernièrement très discret.

Ça atteint de telle proportion qu'il arrive souvent à Ichigo d'avoir envie de hurler à la Soul Society et à ses amis un bon Getsuga Tenshô, dès fois que ça leur remettrait un peu de bon sens dans le crâne. Bon sang, qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'ils vont le mettre aisément sur la touche !

Résultat, compte tenu de la façon dont ils le traitent, il a décidé de renvoyer coup pour coup. Il a commencé par se couper des autres, ne prenant plus la peine de répondre à leurs appels ou à leurs questions le concernant. S'ils veulent le considérer comme quantité négligeable, eh bien soit ! Il les considèrera lui aussi comme tel.

De faibles coups sont frappés à sa porte. Il se redresse et rencontre le regard de sa petite sœur Karin. Elle a l'air pâle et semble trembler.

- « Ichi-nii… est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne lui faut guère de temps pour comprendre que sa colère l'a conduit à augmenter son énergie spirituelle, la diffusant dans toute la maison. Karin est particulièrement sensible à ça depuis qu'elle est capable de voir les fantômes, comme son grand frère. Elle sait d'ailleurs qu'il est un shinigami.

Doucement, Ichigo essaie de se calmer, se fiant au tremblement des épaules de Karin qui diminuent peu à peu.

- « Ouais, ça va… je suis désolé, Karin », murmure-t-il, en venant à grandes enjambées enlacer de ses bras le corps fin de sa petite sœur. A son tour, le brune enroule ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de son frère et fermant les yeux. Rien que voir sa sœur en souffrance, fait mal à Ichigo.

- « Le ciel est chargé aujourd'hui… s'il te plait… s'il te plait, fais attention, Ichi-nii », implore la gamine d'une voix tremblante.

Ichigo la soulève du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras, la tenant serrée tandis qu'il sort de sa chambre pour descendre l'escalier en direction de la cuisine où il entend Yuzu préparer le petit déjeuner.

- « Je ferai attention… je te le promets », répond-il. Il la repose parterre dès qu'il atteint le rez-de-chaussée. D'un revers de sa main, la brune essuie ses yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Le geste fait bondir le cœur du rouquin : d'habitude, elle ne pleure jamais.

Elle réussit à lui faire un sourire avant de se retourner et d'aller vers la table qu'elle se décide à mettre.

Ichigo soupire longuement de la voir s'éloigner, ses mains se serrant de manière convulsive. Il vient de réaliser que cette guerre va le conduire à sa propre mort. Pas la guerre contre Aizen, mais celle qu'il a entreprise contre la Soul Society.

* * *

Il laisse de côté ses pensées tortueuses. Yuzu se retourne pour les saluer, lui et sa jumelle. Alors, il s'assoit à la table pour commencer son petit déjeuner.

Dans un bruit de déchirure, le garganta explose dans le ciel sans que les humains en-dessous ne se rendent compte de ce qui vient de se passer. Deux silhouettes émergent du trou noir qui les entourait et entrent dans le monde réel ensoleillé, tout en s'émerveillant en silence des couleurs, des images, des sons et des odeurs.

- « Ça a l'air différent de la dernière fois que j'suis venu », fait la voix gutturale d'un mâle grand et charpenté, qui observe les voitures et les gens en bas. Il n'est plus humain depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

- « Nous ne sommes pas là pour perdre notre temps en conversation futile », répond une voix froide, dénuée d'émotions. Le corps maigre d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle surgit de derrière la haute stature du premier. Des yeux couleur émeraude scannent les lieux en long, en large et en travers, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- « Tsst ! T'as toujours été qu'un merdeux, Ulquiorra », marmonne le plus grand.

Le dénommé Ulquiorra pose lentement et sans ciller son regard sur l'homme vulgaire.

- « Notre mission est de localiser Ichigo Kurosaki et de parler avec lui de ce que maître Aizen désire. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier où est ta place, Yammy », lâche le brun sur un ton monotone et clairement menaçant.

Comme le lourdaud qu'il est, Yammy se met à ricaner, croisant ses bras charnus contre son torse gigantesque.

- « Bon, d'accord. Donc il est où ? »

Ulquiorra continue de marcher, ses yeux reprenant leur examen des maisons et des êtres humains sous ses pieds.

- « Il viendra à nous. Il suffit d'attendre. »

Un autre ricanement moqueur éclate en guise de réponse.

Ennuyeux.

Pour Ichigo, c'est le seul mot pour qualifier les six heures de cours auquel il doit assister tous les jours de la semaine.

Même les week-ends le sont devenus.

La même monotonie de vivre et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se battre, pour aider, voilà le mal qui est en train de le ronger du lever au coucher. Ça et le lourd pressentiment qu'il a eu ce matin, et qui continue d'être présent dans l'air, ne sont d'aucune aide pour améliorer son humeur alors qu'il prend le chemin du retour.

- « Kurosaki-kun ! »

- « Ichigo ! »

- « Kurosaki ! »

Il ignore les appels de ses amis. Il veut rester seul. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il les écouter alors que précisément, ils ont fait en sorte de l'isoler ? Il a toujours pensé que l'amitié, c'était tout partager, le bon comme le mauvais. Apparemment, il s'est trompé. Ça signifie juste se faire froidement poignarder dans le dos. Et Ichigo avoue préférer la seconde solution. Au moins, la plupart du temps, ce genre de blessure peut guérir.

Accélérant la cadence de ses pas, il s'éloigne rapidement de la cohue, tournant le coin de la rue et laissant sur le carreau un Ishida, une Orihime et un Chad abasourdis et le visage peiné.

Il s'en fiche.

Au fond, maintenant il se fiche de tout. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est en finir avec Aizen et envoyer un grand 'allez-vous faire foutre' à la Soul Society. Personne ne le traitera comme un vulgaire déchet. Et il va leur faire savoir.

Ichigo se fiche même que son énergie spirituelle augmente par vague. Que les hollows se ramènent, il les tranchera sans hésiter. Pourtant, au coin de la rue, alors qu'il lève la tête, il est assez surpris de découvrir deux hommes. Il fronce les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posent sur les trous parfaits qu'arborent les deux corps.

Non. Ce ne sont pas hommes. Ce sont des arrancars.

- « Ichigo Kurosaki. Je savais que nous allions nous rencontrer ici », commence l'un des deux d'une voix monocorde. C'est le plus mince, celui qui arbore une peau couleur d'albâtre, des cheveux d'ébène en partie cachés par le casque orné d'une corne, et des yeux d'émeraude soulignés de deux traits fins, comme des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

L'autre arrancar est grand et large. Il porte une moitié de masque sur la mâchoire, des cheveux retenus en arrière et des yeux globuleux sans intérêt.

- « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? », demande Ichigo avec prudence, pas vraiment d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec eux.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas déjà saisi son badge de shinigami, c'est qu'aucun des deux hommes n'a pour le moment fait un geste qui laisserait à penser qu'ils sont là pour le combat. Au contraire, ils semblent juste vouloir parler avec lui. Il ne fait aucun doute pour le rouquin que ses deux hommes sont liés au sentiment de crainte qui l'habite depuis ce matin.

- « Comment nous vous connaissons n'est pas pertinent, Ichigo Kurosaki. Quant à ce que nous voulons, nous ne sommes ici que pour délivrer un message », continue le plus pâle des deux.

Ichigo gronde.

- « De qui ? D'Aizen ? », demande-t-il avec un sourire qui ne laisse deviner aucune de ses émotions.

Et comme le plus mince des deux hommes reste silencieux, venant confirmer la question de l'adolescent, celui-ci finit par soupirer.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

- « Il souhaite vous offrir son hospitalité, Ichigo Kurosaki. On nous a envoyé, mon collègue ici présent et moi-même, pour vous trouver et vous transmettre ces quelques mots. Il connait vos pouvoirs de hollow, et est au courant de vos récentes démêlées avec la Soul Society. Ils vous taisent des choses, vous isolant dans l'espoir de vous déprimer. Vous représentez à leurs yeux une perte de temps et d'énergie. Même vos soi-disant amis vous ont abandonné. C'est bien ça ? »

Les mâchoires du rouquin se serrent à l'écoute des mots honnis, sortis des lèvres sans vie de l'homme. Il serre les poings.

- « Dis-moi », réussit-il à cracher, maîtrisant à grand peine son énergie spirituelle grandissante, « pourquoi devrais-je le rejoindre, car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, alors qu'il veut détruire nos trois mondes sans la moindre hésitation ? »

Le grand mâle costaud tourne enfin son attention vers les deux hommes devant lui, écoutant désormais avec le maximum de concentration. Quant au petit brun, s'il est touché par les paroles de l'humain, il ne le montre pas. Et ce, bien qu'Ichigo ait remarqué avec une certaine satisfaction, que cette fois, il prend plus de temps pour répondre.

- « Il croit que le moment venu, vous ferez le bon choix. »

Ichigo a un air moqueur. « Je vois », sourit-il.

- « Nous reviendrons demain soir », poursuit imperturbablement l'homme froid. Il se retourne et, d'un geste de la main, il ouvre un garganta face à lui et son compagnon. L'air redevient lourd, à cause du reishi qui sort du trou noir.

Au moment où il entre à l'intérieur, il tourne la tête et regarde Ichigo du coin de l'œil.

- « Quand nous reviendrons, vous viendrez avec nous. »

Le vide se referme et Ichigo se retrouve seul dans la rue, bien plus effrayé par les paroles glaciales de l'homme que par le garganta. Tout redevient silencieux pendant ce qui ressemble à une éternité. Ichigo bouillonne de colère après ce que l'autre lui a dit. Mais ce qui le rend malade à crever, c'est de savoir qu'il y a une part de vérité dans chacun de ces mots.

Après une profonde inspiration, il pose une main tremblante sur son front, après quoi il reprend son chemin en direction de sa maison, son esprit chamboulé par cette brève rencontre.

La dernière chose dont il a envie, c'est de rejoindre ceux qui sont du côté d'Aizen.

Pourtant, la Soul Society gagne du temps, faisant croire à leur méconnaissance des projets d'Aizen et le mettant hors circuit. Et ses amis ont été informés. On les a convaincus de le tenir, lui, éloigné de leurs affaires car ils savent pertinemment qu'il est le seul à pouvoir stopper le mégalo. Après, tout, il n'a jamais été tenu sous le pouvoir de Kyôka Suigetsu.

D'un autre côté, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Aizen veut Ichigo pour ses pouvoirs de hollows. L'homme perfide lui apprendra à mieux contrôler ses capacités en échange de quoi il devra adhérer pleinement à sa cause.

Ces deux arrancars aussi, connaissent les vraies intentions de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Doué pour lire sur les visages, le rouquin a vu pendant quelques secondes de la rage et de l'indignation lorsqu'il a mentionné qu'Aizen détruirait le monde réel, la Soul Society, mais aussi le Hueco Mundo.

Et on l'a mis de côté lui, le seul prêt à se battre pour faire tomber le tyran une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout le monde l'a abandonné. Traité comme une merde.

Au moment où il repère l'enseigne brillante de la clinique Kurosaki au-dessus de sa maison, le jeune homme constate qu'il a pris une décision. S'il ne peut pas le battre, il se joindra à lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix qu'il aura la chance de vraiment en terminer avec les combats.

* * *

**Réponses aux ****reviews**** anonymes :**

**Anemone33 :** oh la la ! Une review de (re)bienvenue et une review. Tu m'as gâté là ! Quoique le deuxième 'ouais' comporte moins de lettres, je suis un peu déçue ! J'aime beaucoup le choix du terme alléchant quand tu évoques ces trois canons aux cheveux pétaradants et ne marche pas les yeux fermés, tu risquerais de te faire du mal. Sinon, je transmettrais tes sincères salutations et remerciements à l'auteur, qui le mérite, sois en sûre !


	3. Dans la gueule du loup

**Encore une fois, merci pour les ****reviews****. L'auteur original iJapan est ravie de l'accueil fait à son histoire. Voici d'ailleurs ce qu'elle m'a écrit lorsque je lui ai fait part des premiers retours et que je ne vous traduirai pas pour plus d'authenticité : **_« __Tell the French readers they're very welcome and I thank them all back for reading and I hope they continue to enjoy it__ »_

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Dans la gueule du loup

* * *

- « Onii-chan, t'as pas touché à ton dîner… quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le rouquin relève la tête et pose ses yeux dans ceux bruns de sa sœur Yuzu. Elle le regarde avec un air inquiet. Les plats ont été posés sur la table, et tout le monde a commencé à se servir. Tous, sauf lui.

- « Quoi ? Oh non, ça va, Yuzu. C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim », fait-il en haussant les épaules, parvenant quand même à lui sortir un petit sourire.

Résultat, la petite fait un 'oh' avec sa bouche avant d'afficher un air ravi.

- « D'accord, Onii-chan. Je pourrais te le réchauffer pour plus tard, si tu veux ? »

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit.

- « Ouais, ce serait génial. Merci, Yuzu. »

Et avec ça, il se lève pour regagner sa chambre.

Karin et leur père, Isshin Kurosaki, suivent des yeux la silhouette du jeune homme. Tous les deux ont constaté le changement d'humeur d'Ichigo, depuis qu'il est rentré hier après-midi. Quelque chose s'est passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

Isshin sirote son verre d'eau, soupirant intérieurement. Il connait la raison de cette attitude aussi soudaine. A cause de ça, il en est arrivé à cesser ses pitreries qui consistent entre autres choses, à agresser son fils dans toute la maison.

D'ailleurs, peu de temps avant le dîner, il a eu une conversation avec Ichigo. Et pour une fois, son visage reflétait tout le sérieux qu'il peut avoir les rares fois où il décide de ne pas plaisanter.

- « Ichigo, fais ce que tu crois juste de faire. Je suis et je serai toujours fier de toi. Quoi que tu fasses. »

- « Ouais… merci papa. Tu veilleras sur Karin et Yuzu ? », sourit le rouquin en réponse.

- « Oui, je le ferai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. »

- « … merci. »

Il n'a pas révélé à ses deux sœurs où il s'en allait, et Isshin sait que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il a fini par accéder à la demande de son fils et il a juste dit à ses filles que leur grand frère s'absentait avec des amis pendant quelques temps. Il n'a pas précisé la durée, parce même lui ne sait pas ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il sera parti.

Un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il avale le reste de son verre, avant de le reposer sur la table.

'_Bonne chance Ichigo.'_

* * *

Allongé sur son lit sous sa forme de shinigami, Ichigo fixe le plafond, tout en attendant. Il a sciemment laissé la fenêtre ouverte.

Rien ne le fait réagir, pas même Kon qui continue de s'agiter dans tous les sens, ce qui lui a valu au mode soul d'être jeté sans cérémonie dans le placard, le faisant enrager et marteler sans cesse les portes depuis lors. Il fait dire qu'Ichigo s'est contenté d'échanger un bref regard avec le lionceau, avant de murmurer doucement « amène mon corps à Urahara-san ». Ensuite, dès que la peluche a commencé à protester, il l'a balancé à l'intérieur.

L'adolescent aux cheveux orange ignore même le tic-tac du réveil près de son oreille. Il est bien trop perdu dans ses pensées et obsédé par ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Personne ne saura où il se trouve, parce qu'il ne l'a dit à personne. Certains viendront le voir, mais il ne sera plus là. Et finalement, ça lui convient.

Comme un écho à ses pensées négatives, le bruit particulier et familier du déchirement entre deux dimensions résonne dehors, apportant avec lui la même sensation de crainte que lorsque le ciel bleu a été déchiré par le trou noir un peu plus tôt. Nul besoin pour Ichigo de se mettre debout ou de déplacer son regard pour savoir ce qui se cache et patiente dans la nuit. Il le sait déjà. Ils sont venus pour lui.

Il sourit à l'ironie de la situation. Les deux hommes d'hier après-midi viennent ce soir pour le chercher alors que, de sa propre volonté, il accepte de les suivre. Exactement comme l'avait prédit l'arrancar au visage sans émotion. Il laisse échapper un soupir et se redresse lentement, réajustant son zanpakutô derrière son dos. Puis, il regarde en direction de la fenêtre, enjambe le rebord et quitte sa maison, sans même lancer un dernier coup d'œil en arrière.

Comme prévu, devant le garganta ouvert, le grand costaud et le petit brun à la peau blanche attendent, prêts pour l'emmener avec eux.

- « Que vous résistiez ou non, n'a guère d'importance, Ichigo Kurosaki. Vous venez avec nous. Je vous avais dit que nous reviendrons », déclare la voix monotone et familière de l'homme aux yeux verts.

La réaction d'Ichigo est immédiate : il se met à ricaner.

- « Tu te répètes. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je viens. Alors, me faites pas chier et allons-y, avant que je ne regrette ma décision. »

Le plus grand des arrancars émet un grognement amusé, tandis que les yeux du plus petit s'agrandissent pendant un court instant, vraisemblablement choqué par l'audace tout en vulgarité du rouquin. Lorsqu'il se retourne, les yeux ont repris leur inexpressivité.

- « Bien, suivez-nous. »

Ichigo emboite le pas du brun en plissant les yeux et en serrant les poings. Son corps bat la chamade lorsqu'il est englouti par le noir chatoyant autour de lui. Le garganta se referme derrière le deuxième arrancar, qui les suit. La seconde suivante, le monde réel n'est plus, seule reste l'obscurité qui les avale en entier.

Après ce qui semble des heures, mais qui en réalité n'a duré que quelques minutes, le néant disparait autour d'eux et ils se retrouvent dans une pièce très haute de plafond. Les murs se reflètent sur le sol de couleur sombre. Protégeant ses yeux qui viennent de passer de la plus obscure noirceur au clinquant de la lumière, Ichigo prend le temps d'observer ce qui semble être la salle principale du palais de Las Noches.

Etonnamment, la pièce est chaleureuse, même si sa localisation connote un sentiment de froideur et de rejet.

- « Maître Aizen, nous avons ramené le garçon. »

- « Ah ! Excellente nouvelle, Ulquiorra ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

Le rouquin se fige quand il entend cette voix détestable et sirupeuse. Son attention est alors ramenée sur le centre de la pièce. L'homme pâle devant lui, celui qui s'appelle Ulquiorra, s'incline. Ensuite, il se dirige vers sa place, sur une ligne où figurent quatre personnes qu'Ichigo n'avait pas remarquées, trop occupé qu'il était par le faste de l'endroit.

A son tour, l'arrancar à la taille de géant vient faire ce qui ressemble à une courbette, avant de prendre place sur une autre ligne de quatre personnes, à l'opposé de la première.

'_Ils sont dix'_, note Ichigo en passant brièvement son regard sur chacun d'entre eux. '_Ils doivent être ses soldats d'élite._'

Parmi les dix, un rose flashy comme celui des chewing-gums et un bleu électrique lui sautent aux yeux pendant un court instant. Il ne peut en découvrir plus, puisque le responsable de tout ça descend de son trône blanc.

- « Bienvenu, Ichigo Kurosaki. J'espère que ton voyage n'était pas trop déplaisant. »

Une fois encore, la voix irritante lui fait hérisser le poil. Il se force à afficher un regard impassible avant de lever les yeux vers nul autre qu'Aizen. Celui-ci se tient debout, en haut d'une petite estrade placée au centre de la pièce. Il est vêtu d'un costume blanc semblable à ceux que portent les dix arrancars alignés de chaque côté de la salle.

Ichigo ne dit rien, parce que la seule idée de converser avec cet homme le révulse.

Aizen sourit, puis ricane, sa voix semblant résonner sur les murs tout autour.

- « Tu es sain et sauf, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je crois qu'Ulquiorra t'a fait part de la raison de mon invitation ? »

La mâchoire serrée, Ichigo se force à se détendre. Maintenant, il doit faire avec. Il doit gagner la confiance d'Aizen, s'il veut espérer le vaincre. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il faut qu'il lui donne l'image d'avoir été rejeté par la Soul Society. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, est le cas.

- « Oui, il me l'a dit », répond-il.

Aizen hoche la tête, apparemment content de lui.

- « Voilà qui est bien. Je pense que nous pourrons rectifier certains mensonges colportés par la Soul Society à notre encontre. Ichigo, je vois ta venue ici, un peu comme un phare qui nous apporterait la lumière. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert de leurs manigances. Je sais aussi que tes amis se sont détournés de toi. Personne ne te comprend, Ichigo. Du moins, c'est ce que tu crois. Ici, tu trouveras de puissants alliés. Personne ne te mentira, ou ne te trahira. Je vois dans ton regard que tu es sceptique, ce qui est une sage attitude. Après tout, je ne suis pas digne de confiance. »

Le sourire du mégalo s'agrandit de voir la gêne du jeune homme.

- « Mais en temps voulu, tu apprendras que même ceux dont tu dois te méfier le plus, peuvent se révéler plus utiles que tu ne le penses. Ton hollow, par exemple. Bien que tu réussisses à le gérer tout seul, il y a encore des fois où il échappe à ton contrôle. Nous pourrons t'aider à acquérir une maîtrise totale sur la bête qui vit en toi. Bien sûr, tes pouvoirs sont d'un grand intérêt à mes yeux, Ichigo. Je ne vais pas te mentir puisque c'est précisément ça, qui motive ta présence ici. Tu seras en effet un excellent soldat pour mon armée. Peut-être qu'en montrant à la Soul Society et au Gotei 13 quelle est ta vraie puissance quand je serai vaincu et tué de tes mains, ils reconnaitront leurs erreurs. »

A cela, les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent et il laisse échapper un bégaiement. Aizen éclate de rire, le son est profond et… malsain.

- « Ne me prend pas pour un naïf, Ichigo. Je vis depuis plusieurs siècles. J'en sais infiniment plus que toi. Il n'a pas fallu bien longtemps au génie que je suis pour lire dans tes yeux et découvrir la seule raison qui t'a poussée à venir de ton propre chef. Gagner ma confiance et attendre une ouverture pour attaquer. Finalement, ton audace est ce qu'il manque ici. Tu m'intrigues, Ichigo. Je suis heureux que tu aies eu le courage de venir ici, d'autant qu'en franchissant le garganta, tu savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. J'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu vas faire avec nous. »

A aucun moment, le sourire n'a quitté les lèvres du traitre et Ichigo commence à trembler de là où il se trouve, à quelques mètres de l'estrade. L'autre poursuit son speech, et lui sent tout espoir le quitter. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Aizen percerait la pauvre façade qu'il a érigée. Il serre ses poings et prend une grande inspiration. Il ne peut plus faire machine arrière. C'est bien la seule chose dont il soit d'accord avec le traitre.

Aizen avance de quelques pas, et commence à descendre l'escalier, ses mains faisant un geste de bienvenue.

- « Ichigo…, permet-moi de te présenter à l'espada. Tes nouveaux frères et sœurs. »

Par ces seuls mots, le jeune humain a l'impression qu'une main invisible l'a attrapé pour lui apposer une marque. Il déteste vraiment cet homme et tout ce qu'il représente. Et maintenant qu'il a été trompé et forcé à le rejoindre, il comprend qu'il est devenu ce qu'il s'était juré de détruire. Il sait que lorsque la Soul Society l'aura découvert, et il ne fait aucun doute que cela arrivera sous peu, il sera considéré comme un traitre.

Curieusement, cette pensée ne le dérange pas outre mesure. Qu'ils viennent. D'ici là, il aura trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser d'Aizen.

Il le doit.

Toujours souriant en direction du rouquin, Aizen se tient désormais au pied de l'estrade, sa main gauche levée montrant la ligne des cinq arrancars à sa gauche.

- « Coyote Stark, le Primera. »

Un homme grand avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs hoche la tête dans la direction d'Ichigo. Ses yeux bleus clair clignent comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

- « Barragan Luisenbarn, le Segunda. »

Le plus petit des dix, un vieil homme, ne fait aucun signe, comme si l'adolescent n'existait pas.

- « Tia Hallibel, la Tercera. »

La seule femme du groupe, une blonde à la peau foncée fait glisser un regard calculateur sur le rouquin.

- « Ulquiorra Schiffer, notre Cuarta, avec qui, je n'en doute pas, tu vas t'entendre… »

Le brun continue de fixer le mur face à lui. Sa mission de ramener le garçon étant accomplie, il ne voit aucune nécessité d'interagir plus encore avec lui.

- « Ensuite, notre Quinta, Nnoitra Jiruga. »

La forme longiligne de l'espada de rang cinq pose son regard sur Ichigo. Celui-ci a l'impression que la taille de cet arrancar est à la mesure de sa valeur au combat. Le rouquin plisse les yeux lorsqu'il remarque le bandeau sur l'œil. Ça lui rappelle son combat contre le capitaine de la onzième division, ce fou furieux de Kenpachi Zaraki. Un homme dont Ichigo aimerait se souvenir le moins souvent possible.

En ayant terminé avec le premier groupe de cinq, Aizen étend sa main de l'autre côté, indiquant la seconde ligne.

- « … notre Sexta, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Le regard d'Ichigo se fixe sur l'homme en train de soigneusement le dévisager. Ses cheveux sont bleus et indisciplinés, ce fameux bleu qui a attiré l'attention du jeune homme un peu plus tôt. L'homme lui fait un geste de la tête, un signe qu'il l'accepte comme l'un des leurs. Pas une seconde, ses iris clairs ne quittent le marron de ceux du rouquin et, d'un hochement de tête, celui-ci lui renvoie son salut.

Un autre signe de la tête et l'homme lui indique l'un de couloirs au-delà du vestibule, signifiant qu'il souhaite lui parler juste après la fin des présentations. Voyant dans cette invitation l'opportunité d'obtenir des renseignements, Ichigo acquiesce en silence.

- « Zommari Le Roux, le Séptima. »

Un homme noir ouvre les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil au garçon, avant de les refermer derrière un bref salut.

- « Szayel Apporo Grantz, l'Octava. »

Encore une fois, Ichigo marque une pause. Son regard se pose sur un homme mince, aux traits délicats et aux yeux dorés encadrés de lunettes blanches. Ses cheveux ont une couleur plutôt inhabituelle, rose comme du bonbon. C'est lui, l'autre personne qui a capté l'attention d'Ichigo lorsqu'il est arrivé.

L'espada de rang huit lui lance un léger sourire, qui lui est aussitôt retourné.

- « Aaroniero Arruruerie, le Novena. »

Cette fois, Ichigo sent ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant ce qui ressemble à un homme. Sauf, qu'en lieu et place de la tête, se trouve une forme allongée comme un tube entouré d'un masque.

- « Et notre dernier espada, Yammy Rialgo, le Décima, que tu connais déjà », conclut Aizen, avant de repartir vers l'estrade. « Apprend à les connaître, Ichigo. Ces dix-là sont ta nouvelle famille. »

Ichigo revient sur Aizen qui s'est installé sur son trône, au sommet de l'estrade. Un sourire chaleureux se dessine sur ses lèvres, provoquant chez Ichigo un regard dégoûté.

Un ricanement retentissant, est la seule chose qu'il obtienne.

- « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu vas faire avec nous. Mais le plus important, c'est que la Soul Society le verra aussi. Après tout, cette haine que tu ressens est ce qui t'a amenée ici, mon garçon. Ne l'oublie jamais. » Le sourire d'Aizen grandit lorsqu'il voit Ichigo serrer de nouveau ses poings. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

A ses mots, les deux lignes se défont et les dix se dispersent.

La seule question qui vient à l'esprit d'Ichigo, est comment il va retourner cette situation à son avantage pour en finir avec ce tyran abhorré. Et peu lui importe que ce dernier puisse anticiper chacun de ses mouvements.

A ce moment-là, la Soul Society le suppliera de lui pardonner de l'avoir envoyer balader.

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourne sur le balcon donnant sur le croissant de lune qui culmine au-dessus du Hueco Mundo, Aizen peine à retenir le sourire béat que lui procure son succès. La lumière pâle de cette lune est la seule source d'éclairage sur les dunes de sable gris au-dessous. Le paysage est mort, mais soudainement, tout semble beaucoup plus vivant.

Amener le gamin ici s'est révélé plus facile que ce qu'il avait prévu et il ne peut s'empêcher de louer la stupidité de Yamamoto d'avoir fermé l'accès à la Soul Society à Kurosaki, le rendant plus malléable à capturer et à manipuler.

Il rit encore en portant à ses lèvres la tasse de thé fumante, appréciant la chaleur du liquide qui coule dans sa gorge.

- « J'peux à peine y croire », fait une voix désinvolte derrière lui.

Le maitre des lieux ne bouge pas son regard de la lune au-dessus de sa tête.

- « Croire quoi, Gin ? », demande-t-il calmement.

L'argenté avance jusqu'au balcon, son sourire constamment scotché à son visage.

- « T'as réussi à amener l'gamin ici et tout… ça m'ferait presque d'la peine d'imaginer c'que sa famille dirait d'ça. »

Aizen avale une autre lampée de son thé.

- « Oui, ça pourrait être amusant. »

- « Bien sûr, tu vas l'dire à la Soul Society, hein capt'ain Aizen ? »

Un autre sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du traitre.

- « En effet, je vais le faire. Ce sera intéressant de voir leur réaction face à cette information. Je crois foncièrement que ce travail est fait pour nous. »

- « D'toute façon, c'est quoi ton projet pour l'gamin ? », demande Gin après un moment de silence. Toute trace de plaisanterie a disparu, laissant place à un ton sérieux.

- « Gin, je pense que tu le découvriras quand le moment sera venu. »

- « Oh ! C'est comme ça ? »

- « En effet. »

* * *

Ichigo passe ses mains devant ses yeux et s'autorise quelques minutes de silence pour essayer d'éclaircir ses idées du mieux qu'il peut. Du moins, au vue de sa situation actuelle.

Il a localisé la chambre dans laquelle il restera, bien qu'il soit réticent à l'appeler _sa_ chambre.

Des murs aux teintes sombres l'entourent, alors qu'il est sur le lit recouvert de draps noirs. Un canapé vert est appuyé contre le mur opposé et une table rectangulaire en verre posée sur un tapis, une teinte en-dessous de celle des murs. Il a une salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle est équipée avec les commodités de base, ainsi qu'une baignoire et une douche étonnamment spacieuse. Mais, il doit bien reconnaitre que le plus beau de son logement reste le balcon surplombant les plaines poussiéreuses du Hueco Mundo.

Regardant la lueur de la lune, Ichigo s'avance. Il pose les mains sur la balustrade du balcon et l'entoure avec délicatesse. La brise vient frôler son visage. Il n'a pas la chance d'avoir un balcon chez lui, à Karakura, donc il doit bien admettre que sa situation n'est pas complètement mauvaise. Il a toujours aimé contempler la lune, alors maintenant qu'il dispose d'un peu de temps, il le passe à admirer les rayons d'argent.

Rien ne semble bouger dans les plaines apparemment mortes en-dessous.

'_Comment peuvent-ils vivre dans ce monde ?'_, se demande-t-il en pensant aux hollows qui vivent au Hueco Mundo, et aux résidents de Las Noches.

- « Tout va bien ici ? »

Le rouquin est tiré de ses rêveries par une voix douce et mélodieuse qui provient de quelque part derrière lui. Il se retourne et découvre l'homme aux cheveux roses. Un mouvement derrière lui attire l'attention d'Ichigo sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui vient d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre, sur les pas du premier.

Sans un mot, le dernier arrivé lui demande d'un signe si cela lui pose un problème de fermer la porte. Un peu perdu face à ce qui est en train de se passer, Ichigo cligne des yeux puis hoche la tête, quelque peu abasourdi. Le bleuté ferme la porte en la poussant, puis vient se tenir à côté de l'autre espada.

Ichigo se racle la gorge, songeant _'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'_

- « Euh… ouais, ça va, enfin je suppose », commence-t-il un peu lamentablement, incertain de ce qu'il est censé faire. Le plus mince des deux hommes hoche la tête et jette un coup d'œil à la pièce affectée à Ichigo, les yeux dorés scrutant les meubles et les murs.

- « Désolé d'faire irruption chez toi comme ça, mais on a pensé qu'on devrait s'présenter nous-même », lance le bleuté. Sa voix est rauque et plus profonde que celle de l'autre. Tout dans son apparence, de son masque en forme de mâchoire sur sa joue droite à sa corpulence sauvage, de ses yeux turquoise à son torse exposé par la veste à manches courtes, sans compter son trou de hollow situé à mi-chemin au-dessus de la ligne du bassin, font penser à Ichigo à un animal, un prédateur. Probablement du type félin.

Il tourne ses yeux bruns vers l'autre homme, détaillant les traits délicats entourés par les cheveux à la teinte originale, les mèches effleurant la peau de sa joue alors qu'il continue son observation de la chambre. Les iris dorés de ses yeux lui donnent un air intelligent et perspicace qui sied à sa silhouette élancée. Il est très soigné et Ichigo ne doute pas un instant qu'il peut aussi bien représenter une menace que paraître un homme charmant. Quelque chose dans son allure, que ce soit les lunettes sises sur son nez ou son air d'universitaire, fait dire au jeune humain qu'il pourrait bien être du genre intellectuel, peut-être un scientifique.

Plus il les regarde, plus il trouve les deux hommes attirants, plus il estime que chacun d'eux porte un truc particulier qui définit un peu de leur personnalité. Ça déclenche en lui quelque chose de profond, faisant se tordre son estomac. Sensation qu'il repousse rapidement.

- « Non, ça va. Est-ce que vous voulez vous… assoir ou autre chose ? », répond Ichigo en se frottant le cou avec nervosité. Même s'ils semblent plutôt aimables, il doit se montrer prudent. Après tout, il _est_ en territoire ennemi, même s'il est venu suite à une invitation. Bon, une invitation forcée, quoique là encore, il a eu le choix d'accepter ou de refuser.

Les deux hommes acquiescent et vont s'installer sur le canapé contre le mur. Le rouquin tente de faire fi des deux paires d'yeux qui trainent intentionnellement sur lui, comme ils l'ont déjà fait dans la grande salle de réunion. Malgré ses efforts, il constate qu'il n'est pas aisé de détourner le regard des yeux bleu turquoise et doré profond.

- « Donc… Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est ça ? », lâche le bleuté, rompant le court silence qui s'était installé.

Ichigo hoche la tête.

- « Je préfère Ichigo tout court. Je n'aime pas beaucoup utiliser les noms complets. »

- « Ça m'va », répond le plus grand avec un sourire. Un sourire qui dévoile à Ichigo une rangée de dents dont les incisives ressemblent aux canines des chats. « Moi c'est Grimmjow », continue-t-il en se désignant du pouce. Ichigo est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire tellement le bleuté lui fait penser à ces loubards tendance punk qu'on voyait dans les films des années 80.

- « Szayel Apporo », se présente le plus mince des deux. Ses yeux dorés continuent d'étudier le rouquin face à lui. Il s'enfonce dans son siège, croisant les jambes et enroulant ses mains dessus.

- « Ok… vous êtes des espadas… six et huit… c'est ça ? », interroge l'humain, se demandant s'il a visé juste. Il n'a pas l'habitude des mots espagnols.

Les deux hochent la tête.

- « Eh bien, merci de… vous présenter vous-même, enfin je suppose… »

Grimmjow se met à ricaner, un rire profond qui correspond à sa voix.

- « Pas besoin de faire semblant, gamin. On sait très bien à quel point c'est difficile de s'retrouver dans une situation comme celle-là », déclare-t-il.

Toujours en se frottant la nuque, le rouquin émet un petit rire de soulagement.

- « Ouais… quel merdier… »

- « Nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne chose si on te montrait les alentours et on t'informait de tout ce qu'on sait de Las Noches. On pense que tu pourrais faire des choses bien ici, Ichigo », explique lentement Szayel.

Le ton léger de sa voix attire l'attention d'Ichigo dont les yeux se plissent lorsqu'il demande : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

- « On va, pour ainsi dire, te prendre sous notre aile. On sait pourquoi t'es venu ici, Ichigo. Merde, on le sait tous depuis qu'Aizen nous l'a dit pendant une réunion. J'pense même pouvoir dire que même si on s'connait à peine et qu'on est censé être des ennemis, tu vas nous écouter. Tu nous aides, on t'aide, un deal quoi. Tu m'suis ? »

Un léger silence s'instaure.

- « Ouais, je vous suis… mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voudriez aller contre Aizen ? Franchement, je suis… »

- « Surpris que deux personnes de son propre camp aient pour objectif de se débarrasser de lui ? », suggère Szayel.

Ichigo répond oui de la tête.

L'homme aux cheveux roses soupire. Il passe une main à travers ses cheveux pour éloigner une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux.

- « C'est une longue histoire », murmure-t-il.

- « Bah…, j'ai du temps. »

Le commentaire fait sourire l'Octava.

- « Toi peut-être, mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Aizen a des caméras qui espionnent tout le palais. Il observe nos moindres mouvements et les enregistre afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne conspire contre lui. J'ai réussi à désactiver le système de cette pièce, mais malheureusement pour un délai très court. Il ne fait confiance à aucun de nous, tout comme la majorité d'entre nous ne lui font pas confiance. »

L'adolescent est de plus en plus confus.

- « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… ne vous vexez pas, mais n'êtes-vous pas supposé être…, je ne sais pas… des soldats loyaux ? »

- « Dis-moi un truc, Ichigo », demande Grimmjow à voix basse, « que ferais-tu si quelqu'un envahissait ta maison ? »

Un éclair de compréhension se fait sur le visage du jeune, avant qu'un sourire résigné ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- « La même chose que vous. »

Grimmjow émet un grognement satisfait par la réponse. Le gamin est futé, il l'aime bien. Il se tourne vers son compagnon, assis à ses côtés, et devine qu'il pense de même.

- « Aizen est un menteur et un meurtrier. Sa tyrannie est ce qui nous a obligés à l'idolâtrer comme une sorte de dieu. Nous ne nous inclinons devant personne, mais il a pris tout ce que nous avions et l'a transformé pour l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Il te tuera, Ichigo, et il se débarrassera de nous dès qu'il aura la clé », dit Szayel sur un ton amer et avec les sourcils froncés.

- « … je sais », répond à mi-voix le jeune humain qui fixe à travers la fenêtre le croissant de lune. « Je suis venu ici en pensant que je pourrais le vaincre en gagnant sa confiance. Ce qu'il a dit à propos de la Soul Society et ceux que je croyais être mes amis, est vrai. A chaque fois que je songe à eux, mon sang bouille dans mes veines et j'aimerais les voir souffrir pour m'avoir traité comme ils l'ont fait. Mais plus que tout, je veux _le_ voir mort. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est en train de révéler tout ça à ces deux hommes qu'il connait à peine. Bon sang, il y a tellement de choses dont il ne peut expliquer le pourquoi !

Un silence confortable s'établit, pendant lequel Szayel et Grimmjow fixent à loisirs le jeune homme.

- « Vengeance, hein ? », s'enquière le bleuté.

Ichigo acquiesce.

Les deux espadas échangent un autre regard. Ils voient bien douleur et colère dans les yeux marron. Ils savent qu'on l'a accablé avec une charge trop lourde à porter. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer la résolution qu'ils ont prise de l'aider, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- « Nous allons t'aider », décrète Szayel en se levant, imité par Grimmjow. Ichigo constate que la haute stature de ce dernier semble mettre en valeur la silhouette svelte de l'espada de rang huit.

Après un moment de silence à les observer et à revenir de la surprise des paroles, Ichigo parvient à lâcher : « … merci… »

Pourquoi ces deux-là sont-ils si… sympas avec lui, il n'en sait rien. Néanmoins, il sait qu'au bout du compte, leur expérience et la sienne ne diffèrent pas tant que ça. Tous les trois sont des pions dans le jeu tordu d'Aizen. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ichigo sent qu'il peut partager avec eux une amitié véritable. Il est juste ironique de penser qu'ils sont dans l'autre camp.

Un sourire gracieux apparaît sur les lèvres de Szayel, alors que c'est un sourire carnassier qui orne celles de Grimmjow.

- « Il faut qu'on y aille avant qu'Aizen suspecte quelque chose. On s'voit demain, Berry », lance Grimmjow en sortant de la pièce.

Ichigo pousse un son outragé, récoltant un sourire encore plus grand du Sexta. Quant à Szayel, il marque une pause à côté de la porte, échangeant un regard avec l'adolescent. Puis, il tourne les talons et s'en va.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Ichigo ne cesse de repenser aux deux numéros qu'il a vus. Lorsque les deux hommes se sont dirigés vers la porte, la brise venant de l'extérieur conjuguée au déplacement de l'air dû à leurs pas, a soulevé la veste du bleuté, révélant un six gothique et de bonne taille, tatoué dans le dos du bleuté, juste au-dessus de son trou de hollow. Pour Szayel, ce sont ses cheveux qu'il a écartés de sa main, et qui ont découvert sa nuque arborant en son centre un chiffre huit dans le même style.

Une rage subite se diffuse dans tout son être. Comment Aizen a pu bafouer les droits de ces dix espadas et marquer leur corps pour les identifier comme s'ils étaient de simples objets que l'on peut posséder ! Finalement, maintenant qu'il repense aux paroles des deux espadas, il n'est plus du tout surpris. Il comprend mieux leur besoin de s'entraider dans les jours, semaines et mois à venir, et aussi longtemps que durera cette guerre.

Ressentant les effets de la longue conversation et de la fatigue de cette journée riche en rebondissements, Ichigo expire longuement et commence à se préparer pour aller se coucher.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et qu'il sent le sommeil le prendre, la dernière image qu'il a est une paire d'yeux bleu turquoise et doré.

* * *

L'atmosphère de la pièce est lourde.

Neuf capitaines sont alignés, attendant les consignes du dixième.

Les paupières se soulèvent. La peau ridée semple protester contre le mouvement sec lorsqu'il assène son bâton sur le plancher en bois lambrissé. L'écho sonore se répercute dans toute la pièce, un peu à la manière d'un fouet. Le commandant Genryusai Yamamoto va transmettre ses ordres.

- « Capitaines du Gotei 13 », s'écrie sa voix imposante, « il est venu à notre attention qu'hier soir, dans le monde réel à la tombée de la nuit, le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki a de sa propre volonté, accompagné deux espadas vers le Hueco Mundo. En connaissance de cause et de son plein gré, il s'est allié avec notre ennemi. Par conséquent, il est considéré comme un traitre à la Soul Society, et sera exécuté à vue. »

A la fin de la réunion, le bruit des pas sur le sol en bois retentit dans l'air du Seireitei.

* * *

**Réponses aux ****reviews**** anonymes :**

**Anemone33 : **Ichigo est à la croisée des chemins, c'est une certitude. Même si ce n'est pas initialement avec l'objectif que tu sous-entends, espèce de perverse yaoi !

**Ayu :** oh, mais de rien. J'aime bien faire découvrir ce que j'ai aimé. Même si cela me demandes des heures et des heures de travail. Au bout du compte ça fait plaisir de constater que des gens comme toi répondent présents pour dire qu'ils aiment.


	4. Chez moi, c'est là où vivent mes ennemis

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **Chez moi, c'est là où vivent mes ennemis

* * *

_- « Ichigo, tu nous as trahi. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Froidement, les yeux bleu indigo fixent les iris marron en colère. Les cheveux de la petite brune virevoltent dans la tempête._

_- « Et pourquoi pas ? »_

_Il passe à côté d'elle sans même la regarder, comme eux l'ont fait pendant si longtemps._

_- « Kurosaki ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? »_

_- « Kurosaki-kun… pourquoi ? »_

_- « Ichigo… s'il te plait, reviens. »_

_- « Et pourquoi je devrais nom d'un chien ? Foutez le camp », fait-il en grognant et en tournant le dos à ses soi-disant amis._

_- « Ichigo… on t'aidera. »_

_Il s'arrête, tournant la tête vers l'homme à qui appartient cette voix mélodieuse qu'il apprécie tant. Des yeux dorés le saluent, des mèches roses balayant le côté droit du visage._

_Il avance en souriant._

'_Toi, je te fais confiance. Et je t'écouterai.'_

_- « Allez gamin, il est l'heure de se lever », fait une voix rauque à côté de lui. Toujours souriant, Ichigo tourne la tête vers l'endroit où une main réconfortante agrippe son épaule. Il découvre les yeux et les cheveux bleus d'un homme plus grand que lui._

_- « Et si j'veux pas », répond-il._

_- « Tu dois te lever, Ichigo », insiste Szayel avant de faire quelques pas et de tracer le contour de son visage avec délicatesse. Le rouquin en a le souffle coupé._

_- « Eh gamin ! Tu m'écoutes ? »_

_- « Oui », murmure Ichigo lorsque la main se déplace de son épaule vers sa taille, rapprochant le bleuté vers lui._

_Cette sensation… c'est agréable. Il se sent bien._

_Ses paupières se ferment._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je t'fasse ? Allez debout, Ichigo. »_

_Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire._

_- « Ichigo… »_

_Ichigo fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Grimmjow a l'air aussi impatient ?_

_- « Ichigo… »_

_Ichigo ouvre lentement les yeux._

- « Ichigo ! Oi, j'essaie de te lever là ! »

- « … Hein ? »

Après un effort pour s'extraire de sa rêverie, Ichigo parvient à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré sa vision encore un peu floue à cause du réveil en sursaut, il voit du bleu. Il gémit car son cerveau est encore enlisé dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

- « Enfin ! », fait une voix clairement amusée à ses côtés, celle-là même qu'il a entendue dans son rêve.

Quelques minutes de plus sont nécessaires pour que ses yeux se focalisent et que son cerveau se déconnecte complètement de l'emprise de son rêve. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est la pièce verte qui lui semble inconnue. Ensuite, les rayons brillants du soleil qui passent à travers la fenêtre. Enfin, la paire d'yeux bleu qui est en train de le fixer dans l'expectative.

Il met encore un moment à réaliser que Grimmjow le regarde avec un sourcil levé, qu'il se tient au bout du lit et que visiblement, il attend qu'il se lève.

- « PUTAIN ! », s'écrie Ichigo en se redressant en position assise. Se faisant, il se cogne la tête contre la tête de lit.

Le bleuté rejette la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Le son est clair et ses yeux respirent l'amusement. Tout en se frottant la tête, Ichigo marmonne dans sa barbe, essayant d'empêcher la rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues et son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure.

- « G-Grimmjow ? Que… bon sang qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le choc s'évanouit peu à peu. Il passe une main sur ses yeux et sur son front, et ce alors que son esprit est encore embrouillé à cause de son rêve interrompu. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre que la chaleur disparaisse de ses joues.

- « Désolé gamin, je voulais pas t'faire peur à ce point ! », rigole Grimmjow. Face à l'image du jeune sortant abruptement du sommeil, il cesse de rire et essaye de se calmer, même si sa bouche reste agrandie par un sourire.

- « Ouais, ok », murmure le rouquin. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? »

- « J'essayais de te réveiller pour que tu sortes ton cul de là et que tu t'habilles. Je suppose que tu veux connaitre les lieux, non ? », répond l'autre en revenant poser son regard sur lui.

- « Ouais, ce serait bien en effet », sourit Ichigo.

- « Bon, tes fringues sont là, Aizen les a fait faire pour toi. »

Alors qu'il tend une pile de vêtements blancs et noirs, le nez du bleuté se retrousse, écœuré par le simple fait de les tenir dans ses mains. Ichigo les prend, ignorant au passage la caresse chaude des doigts sur les siens. Il déplie le tas, détaillant l'ensemble des vêtements bordés de noir et ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux que revêtent les espadas. Il lâche un soupir. La haine et la répugnance déchirent ses entrailles.

- « Vraiment ? », demande-t-il en relevant ses yeux vers Grimmjow.

- « Désolé, gamin » L'autre acquiesce d'un soupir. « Pour le moment, faut juste que tu fasses avec, d'accord ? On essaiera de trouver autre chose. »

- « Merci », murmure le rouquin.

Un petit signe de tête de la part du bleuté et le silence s'instaure. Jusqu'à ce que le rouquin redresse la tête, le visage contrarié.

- « Quoi ? », demande Grimmjow un brin confus.

- « Je _dois_ me changer, tu vois… », répond le plus jeune en montrant les vêtements et en souriant.

Aussitôt, l'espada lève les yeux au plafond en rigolant, et lance avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce : « D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi _princesse_… »

Ichigo s'apprête à regimber lorsqu'il ajoute : « Je serai de retour quand t'auras fini. » Puis il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, Grimmjow s'accote contre le mur en souriant. Il repense à la forme endormie du rouquin lorsqu'il est entré pour le réveiller, puisqu'il ne répondait pas à ses coups frappés à la porte.

_Sur sa bouche, il y a un sourire qui accentue les traits encore enfantins. Son souffle est lent et les quelques mèches oranges sont ébouriffées par la position allongée. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer doucement la main et de la passer sur la joue, en faisant le contour de la mâchoire. Sa peau est douce._

Grimmjow ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration et appuie sa tête contre la pierre froide du mur.

'_T'as été courageux de venir ici, gamin. J'admire ça.'_

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo s'efforce de paraitre à l'aise. Il a enfilé les habits faits sur mesure et laissé son zanpakutô dans le placard de sa chambre.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir été trahi par la Soul Society et par ses amis et d'avoir été poussé à venir au Hueco Mundo dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de vaincre Aizen, pour finalement être démasqué illico par l'autre bâtard, maintenant il doit parader dans l'uniforme de l'élite du traitre. Il entend déjà les trucs que pourrait dire à ce sujet la Soul Society. Le rouquin se met à railler pour lui-même : _'C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un putain de numéro ?'_

Ce qui le ramène au six et huit tatoués qu'il a aperçus hier soir. Il soupire. _'Jamais, je ne pourrais le porter devant lui.'_

- « Je vois que ça te va. »

Le jeune homme est sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Grimmjow. Il se tourne vers la droite, là où le bleuté est encore appuyé et d'où il le regarde avec un air un rien dégoûté. Le rouquin ne peut pas lui en vouloir, lui aussi déteste cet uniforme. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant blanc, à l'opposé de celui qu'il porte habituellement sous sa forme de shinigami. À ses pieds, des bottes noires bordées de blanc remplacent ses habituelles socquettes et sandales. La tenue est complétée par une veste blanche à manches longues qui lui arrive à la taille. Elle comporte quatre bandes noires, dont trois s'étirent au centre de la poitrine. La quatrième ligne est plus fine et borde le vêtement.

Habillé comme ça, il se sent stupide. Il se gratte l'arrière du cou, tentant de passer son doigt entre la peau et le col serré. Tellement serré d'ailleurs, qu'il a l'impression de porter une cravate.

- « Ne me dis pas de m'habituer à ce truc, car c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Jamais je n'y arriverai », prévient-il le plus grand face à lui.

- « J'allais pas te le demander. Je trouve ça aussi bizarre que toi », réplique l'autre sur un ton sérieux.

Ichigo pousse encore un soupir. Au moins, il n'est pas le seul embarqué dans cette galère.

Rapidement, le Sexta change de sujet.

- « Allez, amène-toi, je vais te faire visiter les lieux. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de parler », fait-il en commençant à marcher, les mains dans les poches.

Le rouquin lui emboite le pas, jetant un œil autour de lui.

- « Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ta chambre est dans la partie réservée à l'espada », commence le bleuté.

- « Je le savais ! », s'exclame Ichigo. « Il a prévu de me marquer. »

Alors qu'il souffle de dépit, il n'entrevoit pas la rage traverser un instant le regard de l'autre.

- « Il ne le fera pas », déclare ce dernier d'une voix un peu tendue. « Pas si Szayel ou moi l'en empêchons. »

C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé à Las Noches, qu'Ichigo est stupéfait. Stupéfait par cet homme, et par les mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Il doute de pouvoir un jour les remercier, lui et Szayel, pour leur aide. Ce d'autant qu'il est attiré par eux. Il se sent détendu, à l'aise en leur compagnie, comme on l'est avec des amis.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes… autant prêts à m'aider ? », demande-t-il après un moment.

Parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi cette question lui est posée, Grimmjow se retourne vers lui avec un froncement de sourcil, exprimant à sa manière sa confusion.

- « Hein ? »

- « Eh bien, ce que je veux dire…, ne te méprend pas, je suis vraiment reconnaissant et tout, mais… vous m'avez rencontré seulement hier. Et je sais bien ce que toi et Szayel avez dit hier soir, mais ça n'a pas cessé de m'obséder depuis. Comme tu l'as dit, vous êtes l'ennemi… du moins, de la Soul Society. Bon sang, même maintenant, j'agis comme eux alors que je connais la plupart des êtres qui vivent ici. Jusqu'à hier, chacun des hollows ou des arrancars que j'ai croisés, n'étaient rien d'autre que des êtres stupides et assoiffés de vengeance et ils ne méritaient pas de pitié. Ils tuent, mentent et suivent un même schéma, qui ne les mène qu'à leur propre fin. Ils détruisent. Voilà ce que je sais. Mais toi et Szayel, vous êtes… différents », explique l'adolescent.

- « Ah » est la première réponse. Ichigo voit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. « Ichigo, il y une chose que tu dois savoir sur l'espada : nous ne sommes pas de simple hollows ou arrancars. Bien sûr, on l'a été… mais mieux que n'importe quel être vivant au Hueco Mundo, nous sommes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un humain. Nous pensons, nous ressentons, nous expérimentons les choses, exactement comme les humains. Nous pouvons manger comme les humains. Nous ressemblons physiquement aux humains. La seule différence, c'est ça », il marque une pause pour monter le trou de hollow sur son torse, puis le masque sur sa joue, « et certaines capacités comme le fait de lancer des céros. Et puis, … on nous a donné des zanpakutô, comme les shinigamis. Nous appelons nos pouvoirs de la même manière qu'eux. Et la plupart d'entre nous… », il s'interrompt une nouvelle fois, ses yeux fixant un point très loin au-dessus du jeune homme, « se souvient de comment c'était la Soul society. »

Ebahi par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Ichigo cesse de marcher.

- « Vous étiez… à la Soul Society ? », demande-t-il.

A son tour, Grimmjow s'arrête, après avoir constaté que le plus jeune ne le suivait plus. Il le regarde avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- « … ouais, y'a plus d'un siècle. »

Quand Ichigo pose son regard sur Grimmjow, les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandissent quelques secondes. Il décèle de la rage et de la colère se débattre dans les yeux marron.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le Sexta soupire.

- « Aizen. Il faisait des expérimentations non autorisées sur des shinigamis ou des âmes vivant dans le Rukongai. Pour les transformer en hollows. Dans la majorité des cas, il a réussi. Les effets variaient et beaucoup d'entre eux sont devenus des Gillian, puis des Adjuchas, ensuite des arrancars… des vasto lordes… etc. Les plus chanceux sont devenus des espadas », finit-il avec humour.

- « C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il obtient un hochement de tête en réponse.

- « … tu étais un… »

- « Shinigami ? Nan. Juste un de ces branleurs du Rukongai. Le seul truc dont je me souvienne de ma vie d'humain, c'est que je me battais. Le besoin d'être un genre de roi. Je suppose que ce n'est guère surprenant que j'aie été assassiné. »

La réaction d'Ichigo est à la hauteur de la révélation de Grimmjow : des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte et un air proprement choqué. Le bleuté se contente de lui offrir un sourire, s'efforçant de cacher sa souffrance. Il hausse les épaules et se remet en marche, les mains toujours dans les poches.

- « Et à propos de… à propos de Szayel ? », continue la voix derrière lui.

L'allusion à l'homme aux cheveux roses qu'il connait et dont il est proche depuis qu'ils sont devenus arrancars, lui fait se mordre la lèvre.

- « Il n'est pas venu par le chemin habituel. Pas de la Soul Society. Il était médecin lorsqu'il était humain, c'est ce qu'il se rappelle essentiellement. Il travaillait dans un service scientifique où il faisait de la recherche. Il est devenu un hollow après une expérience pour tester un médicament contre une maladie qui a foiré. Il était très attaché à son travail et donc, il ne se reposait pas. Il a débarqué au Hueco Mundo, est devenu un arrancar puis un espada par le processus habituel. »

- « Je le savais ! »

- « Savais quoi ? »

Grimmjow tourne la tête sur le côté pour découvrir que l'adolescent s'est remis à marcher et surtout que ses sourcils sont rapprochés, signe qu'il vient d'avoir confirmation de l'une de ses hypothèses.

- « J'avais imaginé qu'il était une sorte de docteur ou de scientifique. En fait, c'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je l'ai rencontré hier. »

- « C'est le meilleur scientifique qu'on ait », fait Grimmjow en se marrant. « Son cerveau est capable de calculer tout un tas de trucs en quelques secondes. Moi ça m'prendrait des années ! Je suis plutôt du genre à agir que réfléchir. »

C'est maintenant au tour d'Ichigo d'éclater de rire. « Bah, on est deux alors », approuve-t-il.

Ravi que l'ambiance soit considérablement plus légère, Grimmjow poursuit son chemin avec le sourire, puis tourne au bout du couloir, Ichigo toujours à sa suite.

Après quelques secondes de silence, une question à peine audible est posée : « Tous les deux, vous êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ouais… »

- « Vous êtes ensembles ? », demande le rouquin avec un léger sourire.

- « … ouais… »

Le sourire s'agrandit et le jeune homme continue de jeter des coups d'œil à l'homme à côté de lui. Il soulève ses bras et amène ses mains sur sa nuque, regardant le nouveau couloir, beaucoup plus dépouillé en décoration que le précédent. Ils parviennent devant une grande porte. Derrière s'étend une salle avec des fenêtres à barreaux, qui diffusent une lumière striée, qui parvient à réchauffer le marbre froid dont la pièce est entièrement constituée.

- « Ici, c'est la séparation entre les chambres et le reste du palais. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

* * *

Il a perdu le compte des pièces qu'ils viennent de traverser. Pourtant, Ichigo n'aurait pu espérer meilleure compagnie. Il se sent plus proche du bleuté depuis que celui-ci lui a révélé son passé. Ils ont aussi discuté d'histoires à propos de la Soul Society et de son gouvernement tyrannique, se racontant l'un à l'autre des récits sur le monde réel. Ils ont bien évidemment évité de faire allusion à Aizen. Un sujet à cacher derrière des portes closes, où personne ne sera susceptible d'écouter.

A la place, Ichigo s'est vu expliqué que Las Noches a été construit par Aizen lorsqu'il est arrivé au Hueco Mundo et qu'il est constitué d'un dôme central et de cinq tours. La lumière du soleil qu'il a vue entre les fenêtres tout à l'heure, ainsi que les nuages et le ciel ne sont rien d'autres qu'un plafond érigé par le traitre de la Soul Society, pour imiter les conditions météorologiques du monde humain. Car à la vérité, le monde des hollows est recouvert d'une nuit sans fin, et la lune est juste un croissant en rotation dans le ciel.

En un mot, une terre morte.

Il a en outre appris beaucoup sur les espadas. Notamment que la numérotation des arrancars se révèle être basée sur la naissance de l'arrancar, et par conséquent, ne reflète pas nécessairement la force de l'individu. Grimmjow lui a expliqué que certains espadas sont plus forts que d'autres, même si leur classement ne le montre pas. Ça enrage Ichigo de constater que le rang d'un espada puisse être négligé autant que celui qui le porte. Et que dire du fait qu'un arrancar peut être autorisé à combattre celui qui possède le rang pour pouvoir le lui prendre. Tout dans ce monde est régi sur le pouvoir du plus fort, sur le principe d'auto-préservation.

Grimmjow lui a aussi parlé de la Forêt des Menos, qui gît sous le sable des paysages arides, là où vivent d'innombrables hollows et Menos grande, se maudissant les uns les autres.

La conversation a évolué et plus rien sur le palais n'est inconnu pour le jeune humain : la localisation des logements des espadas, les salles d'entrainement, les équipements tels que les cuisines et les salles de repos. Il y a même une bibliothèque et une pièce avec une grande baie vitrée, où chacun peut se reposer en scrutant le monde extérieur.

Alors qu'ils parlent et rient, Ichigo réalise qu'ils sont très vite devenus bons amis. Ça l'apaise et le rend heureux, lui qui n'a jamais ressenti ça auparavant, pas même avec Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Rukia ou Renji. Il en arrive presque à penser qu'il est à l'aise dans ce palais, avec cet homme, comme s'il se promenait chez lui.

Chez lui ? Peut-être est-ce le cas.

Après tout, il n'y a plus rien pour lui dans le monde réel. Dès que la Soul Society aura découvert ce qu'il a fait, ils l'empêcheront de revenir, que ce soit là-bas ou à la Soul Society. Non pas qu'il s'en soucie. Ils peuvent bien rôtir en enfer !

Peut-être… oui … lorsqu'Aizen sera vaincu, peut-être qu'il pourra considérer cet endroit comme son chez lui.

- « Ça va, Ichi ? », appelle Grimmjow qui vient de constater que le plus jeune s'est éloigné depuis un moment.

Ichigo cligne des yeux. Au fil de leur conversation, le bleuté a imaginé cette abréviation du prénom du garçon.

- « Ouais, je vais bien. Désolé, j'étais en train de penser… »

- « A quoi ? »

Le rouquin hausse les épaules.

- « A rien en particuliers… c'est juste un peu difficile à accepter, enfin je crois… »

L'autre homme acquiesce aux mots, puis tourne la tête dans sa direction.

- « Je peux comprendre. Tu t'y habitueras. Ah… »

Il stoppe tout mouvement, jetant un œil dans le couloir dans lequel il allait s'engager.

- « Il y a un problème ? »

- « J'étais en train de penser… il se pourrait qu'on passe par le plus long chemin. Ici commence les pièces de vie commune. Je suis sûr que t'as pas envie de subir ça encore une fois », réfléchit le bleuté.

- « Nan, pas vraiment », fait Ichigo en roulant des yeux.

Lorsqu'ils sont passés par là la première fois, les deux hommes ont rencontrés d'autres espadas dans cette partie du palais. Ichigo a été présenté à certains d'entre eux. Hallibel en premier lieu, qui s'est contentée d'un regard et de quelques mots de bienvenue, et ensuite Nnoitra. Ce dernier a tout de suite défié le rouquin dans un combat. Et quoi de mieux comme lieu que le présent couloir et comme date que maintenant !

Grimmjow s'est alors évertué à faire entendre raison à cette grande gigue, à grand renfort de « Putain, il va certainement pas s'battre avec un connard comme toi ! »

Inutile de préciser qu'Ichigo n'a guère apprécié l'air menaçant du Quinta quand celui-ci a fini par lancer « Si tu veux avoir une putain d'chance d'baiser Aizen, faudra qu'tu deviennes tôt ou tard plus fort. La seule façon, c'est d'abord d'passer par moi. » Puis, il s'en est allé.

Au souvenir de l'altercation, Ichigo secoue la tête. Il ne demande pas mieux que de se battre contre ce connard pour lui prouver qu'il peut gagner, mais là tout de suite, il n'est pas d'humeur.

Il suit Grimmjow qui continue tout droit.

- « Szayel a probablement terminé d'bosser maintenant. On peut aller le voir. En plus, c'est le seul endroit où on peut parler librement », murmure le bleuté.

Ichigo a compris que le 'librement' renvoie à Aizen et à son espionnage en règle. Décidé à changer de sujet, Ichigo demande : « Sur quoi est-ce que Szayel travaille ? »

La réaction de Grimmjow est immédiate : il se met à ricaner.

- « Franchement, la moitié du temps je ne veux même pas savoir. Cela dit, tu peux lui demander. Au risque d'obtenir une réponse avec plus d'équations chimiques qu'en contient le cerveau d'Ulquiorra ! »

Ichigo éclate de rire.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils sont stoppés dans leur élan par une voix familière et dénuée d'émotions, juste derrière eux. Ils se retournent et découvrent le fameux Ulquiorra, qui sort d'une pièce. S'il a entendu l'insulte de son collègue, il ne le montre pas.

- « Ulquiorra, tu sais, je pourrais te répondre mais pour ça, faudrait que t'es une personnalité », ironise-t-il en levant sa main et en agitant son index droit face au Cuarta, le tout sous l'œil amusé du rouquin.

A peine si le brun cligne d'un œil et le voilà dévisageant Ichigo.

- « Ichigo Kurosaki, tu ferais bien de te rappeler où est ta place. Tu es ici à la demande de maître Aizen. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et avec ça, il tourne les talons et s'en va dans la direction opposée. Les deux hommes attendent qu'il ait tourné au bout du couloir, pour plisser les yeux.

- « Ce gars a un bâton dans le cul ! », grogne Grimmjow sur un ton profondément dégoûté. Il fait signe à son compagnon de le suivre.

- « Ça lui arrive parfois de sourire ? », songe Ichigo à voix haute.

Un air dangereux sur les lèvres, le bleuté renifle et lâche tout bas : « Probablement quand son précieux maître Aizen le baise sur son matelas ! »

Ichigo affiche une mine catastrophée.

- « Qu-quoi ? »

- « Ce n'est pas confirmé, mais beaucoup le soupçonnent », répond Grimmjow en jetant un regard sur le côté.

Ichigo se met à glousser, trouvant l'idée trop amusante.

Après un moment, l'espada reprend la parole, un peu plus fort.

- « On est arrivé. Fais attention, parfois il est un peu négligent et laisse trainer son matériel un peu partout. »

Le rouquin hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris. Ils franchissent la porte de couleur crème que le plus grand vient d'ouvrir. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il découvre le vaste laboratoire, les bocaux en verre, les tubes à essai, les paillasses et les écrans. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est impressionnant.

Il sent la présence de Grimmjow à ses côtés, alors il le suit à travers l'allée devant eux, en direction du local principal du labo. Un énorme système informatique est installé au vu et aux sus de tous. Des écrans sont allumés et des lumières clignotent au fur et à mesure que les données sont entrées dans la machine.

Ichigo est ravi de découvrir à sa droite l'Octava. Penché au-dessus d'un écran de contrôle, il est en train d'écrire tout en relevant ses lunettes de sa main libre. Il se redresse et tend le document à un arrancar qui s'incline face à lui avant de sortir du laboratoire, après un salut à l'attention de Grimmjow.

- « Szayel ? », appelle ce dernier.

L'interrogé tourne la tête et offre un large sourire à son amoureux qui s'approche de lui. Au début, ses yeux dorés plongent dans leurs homologues bleus, avant de s'écarquiller et de rencontrer ceux couleur marron.

- « Dites-donc vous deux, quelle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu Ichigo ? Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? », fait-il en les saluant sur un ton amical.

Appuyé contre l'une des tables, Ichigo croise les bras avant de répondre : « Je vais bien, merci. »

Le sourire de l'espada s'efface en même temps que ses yeux découvrent la tenue du jeune humain.

- « C'est Aizen qui t'a demandé de porter ça ? »

Suivant le trajet de son regard sur l'uniforme d'arrancar dont il est vêtu, Ichigo lâche un soupir et s'oblige à faire oui de la tête. Brièvement, le regard doré assombrit les traits fins de Szayel.

- « Merde… », s'échappe à voix basse de sa bouche.

- « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? », demande Grimmjow en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre, disposée autour de la table.

- « On a toujours besoin de preuves avant d'agir », répond le scientifique.

- « De preuves ? », répète Ichigo. Les deux confirment d'un signe de tête. « Je me doute déjà que ça ne sera pas facile… » Ce à quoi Grimmjow répond d'un sec « Bingo ! »

Alors que ce dernier passe une main dans ses cheveux, le plus jeune se frotte le cou.

- « Des idées ? »

La question reste en suspens dans l'air pendant quelques minutes.

- « Comme tu l'as dit, ce ne sera pas chose aisée. En fait, je crois que le bon moment sera lorsque la guerre contre la Soul Society sera ouvertement déclarée », commence Szayel. Sa voix mélodieuse a un effet apaisant. « Si nous voulons trouver quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, qui puisse être utilisé contre lui, on pourra convaincre les autres espadas que celui pour lequel ils se battent, les conduira à leur destruction plutôt que vers une mission de quête et de gloire censée donner le pouvoir absolu au Hueco Mundo. »

Grimmjow et Ichigo semblent tomber d'accord avec ça.

- « J'ai étudié les effets de Kyôka Suigetsu. Est-ce que tu connais ce zanpakutô, Ichigo ? », continue l'homme aux cheveux roses.

- « Ouais, je suis au courant », opine le rouquin. « On m'a dit que j'étais le seul, du moins à la Soul Society, à avoir une chance de le battre, compte tenu du fait que je n'ai pas été soumis à son pouvoir. »

- « C'est une bonne nouvelle. D'après les données dont j'ai pu prendre connaissance, il s'avère qu'en disposant de suffisamment de temps, je peux créer un gaz qui peut contrer la capacité d'hypnose absolue de son zanpakutô. Bien sûr, ce sera difficile mais d'ici un mois, j'estime que cela peut se faire. »

- « Un mois ? », demande Grimmjow.

- « Pas assez tôt, je sais », soupire Szayel.

Ichigo serre les poings.

- « Non… ça le fera… » Une certain détermination filtre dans sa voix, faisant lever le regard surpris des deux espadas vers lui. « Aizen a reconnu qu'il savait que mes pouvoirs de hollow étaient incomplets, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il est certain que je les maîtrise, mais pas au niveau requis pour le battre. Je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'il recherche. Mais je crois aussi que faire ce qu'il a prévu, vous laissera le champ libre. Par conséquent, je vais contrôler mon hollow. Je me doute bien qu'il comprendra tôt ou tard, mais moins il en sait sur vous deux, mieux c'est. »

- « Ichigo… » Grimmjow a un mouvement de recul, semblant complètement perdu.

Le regard résolu du jeune homme confronte les yeux bleus écarquillés. Il dit en silence qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir, si bien que le regard azur s'adoucit, signe qu'il accepte l'idée.

Derrière lui, un soupir discret attire l'attention d'Ichigo, qui revient vers Szayel.

- « Ichigo, je pense… qu'il le sait déjà », murmure le scientifique.

- « Raison de plus pour agir dès maintenant », rétorque l'adolescent.

Szayel sourit. Après avoir échangé un regard avec un Grimmjow qui a les bras croisés et semble en pleine réflexion, il hausse les épaules et se met debout.

- « Je ne peux pas argumenter contre ça », décrète-t-il simplement.

Impossible pour Ichigo de ne pas rire de concert avec lui.

Il est vrai que ce ne sera pas un chemin facile à prendre, mais pour l'heure, ce bref moment de répit leur suffit. Ensuite, ils mèneront leur combat.

* * *

**Réponses aux ****reviews**** anonymes :**

**Ayu :** normal, je ne sais pas mais jamais assez souvent du point de vue de l'auteur, ou l'humble traductrice que je suis. Donc merci encore de signifier ta présence.

**Anemone33 :** oui, Aizen est terriblement machiavélique, imbu de sa personne, fier de son intelligence, sans cœur et sans âme. Bref un méchant avec un grand M. Heureusement que le rouquin a tapé dans l'œil de deux des espadas. Et pas les plus moches en plus ! Quel veinard !

**Mama :** oh, une autre perverse vient de rallier le groupe de soutien. Merci pour les encouragements et sache que c'est un plaisir de partager quelque chose que j'ai apprécié. Donc les efforts sont oubliés !


	5. Le sort en est jeté

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Le sort en est jeté

* * *

Le choc métallique de l'acier contre l'acier résonne dans la pièce en forme de dôme. Le bruit d'une explosion, comme celle du tonnerre qui déchire le ciel, fait écho au tremblement et à ce qui ressemble à un claquement lourd contre un pilier pas très loin. Dans ses oreilles, vibre un cri aigu de douleur, légèrement déformé par l'écoulement du sang qui se répand sur sa gorge.

- « Allez Kurosaki, ça fait qu'une heure qu'on y est ! Et t'as déjà fait mieux qu'la dernière fois ! »

En gémissant, Ichigo essuie sa bouche sur le revers de sa manche, salissant de rouge foncé le tissu blanc. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'efforce de maintenir son corps endolori et meurtri. Il a râlé un coup en levant sa main, son autre restant agrippée sur la lame mince et lisse de Zangetsu. Il s'efforce de concentrer son énergie spirituelle, un peu comme s'il essayait d'attirer les raies de lumières passant au travers d'une fenêtre occultée par un store. Il ressent l'énergie le picoter, puis pulser en lui tel un vrombissement. Il prend une grande inspiration pour se glisser consciemment dans sa version d'hollow. Le masque se forme et recouvre son visage. Ses yeux deviennent noirs avec des iris d'or.

Il pousse un cri et use du sonido, bien plus rapide que le shunpo, pour jaillir avec aisance dans les airs, et éviter les faux mortelles sur lesquelles Nnoitra exerce un mouvement de balancier.

- « Pas mal du tout ! Continue à esquiver comme ça et t'auras une médaille ! », lâche d'une voix trainante et moqueuse le Quinta. Celui-ci lance la chaîne derrière lui, à hauteur de sa taille, tirant vers lui Santa Teresa avec une vitesse telle qu'elle pourrait couper l'air en deux.

Pour dévier le choc, Ichigo ramène très vite son épée, contractant ses bras dans une position de blocage ferme mais relativement aisée. Il plisse les yeux tandis qu'il repousse la guillotine en forme de demi-cercle. Cette arme cruelle qui pourrait gravement le blesser, si ses réflexes n'étaient pas aussi bien dosés.

Son adversaire se met à ricaner tout en ramenant à lui sa lame à double tranchant. Ça fait presque un mois qu'Ichigo est à Las Noches. Depuis le deuxième jour et la discussion dans le laboratoire de Szayel, le rouquin s'efforce de maîtriser ses pouvoirs de hollow. Il a pris Nnoitra au mot, et lui a fait tellement plaisir avec son reiatsu de malade et son envie d'en découdre, que l'espada longiligne a continué les séances d'entrainement pour l'aider. Après tout, son ardeur au combat, quel qu'il soit, est un fait avéré.

Lorsqu'Ichigo disparait en une seconde, l'iris violet de Nnoitra devient une fente. Par réflexe, il lève son arme surdimensionnée et l'appuie sur son épaule, souriant d'entendre le bruit clinquant d'un coup remplir l'air. Afin de le surprendre, le rouquin vient de l'attaquer par derrière. Résultat : le grand brun s'y attendait.

- « Tsst », la voix d'Ichigo est déformée derrière son masque, et ses lèvres s'ouvrent en un large sourire. Lui aussi, sait que Nnoitra avait deviné.

- « Getsuga… »

L'œil unique de l'espada s'agrandit pendant une minute, confus alors que la pression contre son épée diminue, Ichigo s'étant éloigné de lui.

'_Où y va attaquer maintenant ?'_

- « … TENSHO ! »

Nnoitra hurle lorsque la vague de reiatsu dense vient couper l'air d'une émanation semblable à du vide, appuyant fortement contre lui et le faisant parer trop tard le coup que le rouquin lui assène par en haut.

- « GYAH ! »

Le plus grand est envoyé dans les airs et atterrit contre l'un des côtés du dôme, s'écrasant sur la surface lisse avec une force telle que l'impact aurait cassé un humain en deux. Il grogne de douleur, car même son puissant hierro ne parvient pas à adoucir les effets de l'attaque. Alors qu'il secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de sa vision floue, Ichigo réapparait devant lui, la main tendue et la paume en direction de l'espada hébété.

'_Y fait quoi là ?'_

Il voit une boule d'énergie rouge sang se former entre les doigts de l'adolescent et soudain, il réalise avec effarement ce qu'il va se passer. Usant du sonido, il a juste le temps de s'éloigner du cero destructeur qui frappe le mur une fraction de seconde plus tard, en brûlant la base dans une énorme explosion.

Pantelant sous l'adrénaline qui se répand dans ses veines et augmente les battements de son cœur, Nnoitra tourne la tête vers Ichigo qu'il regarde dans un état second. Il ressent encore les picotements de la dernière attaque sur sa peau.

- « Quand est-ce que t'as appris à contrôler ton cero ? », halète-t-il.

Ichigo sourit, portant sa main libre pour détacher les particules de reiatsu qui maintenaient son masque en place. La structure en os s'efface et les yeux du garçon reviennent à leur couleur naturelle.

- « Je me suis entrainé. Grimmjow m'a montré », répond-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Putain d'merde, Kurosaki ! »

Nnoitra en reste bouché bée alors qu'Ichigo est tout sourire.

- « T'en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui, ou est-ce que tu veux que j'essaye encore ? »

Le Quinta se met debout. Il prend le temps de se raffermir sur ses jambes avant d'aller récupérer Santa Teresa, là où il l'a lâchée lorsqu'il a rencontré le mur.

- « Nan, j'pense qu'ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Tu contrôles déjà l'cero et t'es capable d'garder ton masque pas mal de temps. En plus, tu peux utiliser l'sonido même sans ton masque. Putain, j'vais montrer à Grimmjow c'que c'est d'faire mon boulot à ma place ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense… tu crois qu't'as encore besoin d'ton masque ? », demande-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Ichigo s'arrête à l'endroit où il allait sceller son bankai. Après un moment de réflexion, il répond : « Probablement pas. »

Nnoitra siffle d'incrédulité.

- « Eh ben, tu m'as bien baisé », murmure l'échalas.

- « Je vais y aller et faire soigner mes blessures. Merci pour la séance, Nnoitra », lance Ichigo en s'éloignant du terrain d'entrainement. En réponse, Nnoitra se contente de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible, en agitant sa main.

Ichigo est fier de ce qu'il vient d'accomplir. Il a fait en sorte que l'espada numéro cinq ait l'air d'un idiot fini, tout en améliorant ses pouvoirs. Il ne déteste pas spécialement Nnoitra, c'est juste qu'il estime qu'il a besoin d'être remis à sa place.

Soupirant en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux blessures qu'il vient d'accumuler aujourd'hui, le jeune homme sait que Szayel va être bouleversé.

Au cours du mois dernier, Ichigo, Szayel et Grimmjow se sont rapprochés, devenant de bons amis. Le rouquin est au courant pour la relation entre Szayel et Grimmjow. Il a tout de suite deviné qu'ils étaient amants, le jour où Grimmjow lui a fait faire le tour de Las Noches. Et cette découverte n'a eu aucun effet sur l'amitié qu'il partage avec eux. Au contraire, dès qu'il en a le temps, le jeune humain ne cesse de rechercher leur compagnie, ce qui convient au deux espadas. Le trio passe ainsi des heures à discuter.

Vaincre le shinigami traitre est devenue leur priorité, poussant Ichigo à travailler dur pour être plus fort. Il a pris cette décision pour détourner l'attention de Szayel, et lui permettre de mener ses recherches en vue d'annihiler les effets du zanpakutô d'Aizen.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, a passé tout son temps libre à aider Ichigo pour son entrainement. Et c'est le bleuté qui a finalement réussi à lui inculquer comment parfaire son cero et maîtriser ses capacités de hollow, en complément des sessions avec Nnoitra.

Ichigo se sent redevable envers les espadas dont il partage la vie depuis son arrivée il y a quelques semaines. Il a changé du tout au tout. Il est vrai que le souvenir de la Soul Society et de ceux qu'il a un jour appelé ses amis, est encore chaud, mais il a mûri et totalement accepté sa vie au Hueco Mundo. Il commence même à se considérer chez lui.

Bien sûr, il sait d'ores et déjà que cette impression est liée à l'homme aux cheveux roses et à celui aux cheveux bleus. Il n'y qu'à voir à quel point ils remplissent ses pensées nuit et jour.

Posant sur son épaule son zanpakutô repassé en mode shikai, il se dirige vers le laboratoire de Szayel. Il fait un signe de tête à Stark, le primera qui a toujours l'air fatigué et qui se promène sans doute à la recherche de Lilinette. L'espada à la haute stature lui répond d'un signe paresseux et un 'Bonjour Ichigo' ensommeillé franchit ses lèvres. Ichigo serait bien en peine de dire si c'est le matin. Rien ne change au Hueco Mundo, comme si le temps n'existait pas. La seule façon de croire le contraire provient du plafond artificiel qui procure l'illusion du lever du soleil, du midi et du coucher.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, il repense à la façon dont les autres espadas ont changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui entre le moment où il est arrivé et maintenant. Il est désormais considéré comme l'un des leurs. Bien sûr, certains ne l'ont jamais reconnu avec autre chose qu'un regard, notamment Ulquiorra et Barragan. Mais Ichigo s'en fiche.

Alors qu'il va tourner dans le couloir, il s'arrête et plisse les yeux. Il se retourne lentement vers le petit mouvement qu'il a détecté dans sa vision circulaire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Une silhouette louche sort de l'ombre.

- « Oh, c'est pas drôle si tu devines qu'y a quelqu'un aussi facilement, Ichigo-kun ! », fait Gin Ichimaru sur un ton frivole et boudeur avant d'apparaître en pleine lumière devant le rouquin.

Ce dernier fixe avec dégoût l'argenté au sourire de serpent.

- « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais. »

- « Oooh, comme t'es méchant et sérieux aujourd'hui ! Si tu continues à froncer les sourcils, ça risque de devenir permanent », sourit l'homme comme à son habitude. « Le capt'ain Aizen veut t'voir », ajoute-t-il.

Ichigo sent ses intestins se tordre.

- « Pourquoi ? », crache-t-il.

L'autre lève un sourcil, sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage.

- « Si j'étais toi, j'lui demanderais pas… »

Ichigo lui jette un regard acéré avant de se détourner de sa première direction. Il passe devant l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division en ignorant le sourire qui ne quitte toujours pas le visage du second d'Aizen.

Sans dire un mot, celui-ci suit des yeux le jeune humain.

* * *

Tandis qu'il se dirige vers le lieu honni, les pas d'Ichigo se font délibérément lents. Il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à se rendre dans ces quartiers-là. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il est parvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui à éviter le perfide bâtard.

Il fallait bien que sa chance tourne.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, le rouquin arrive face à l'imposante porte. Il ne se gêne pas pour frapper. Le « Entre, Ichigo-kun » lui fait comprendre que sa présence devant la porte a été détectée. La voix mielleuse de l'homme fait hérisser les poils d'Ichigo et le ton doucereux l'écœure au plus profond de lui. Il ouvre la porte, se raidissant d'anticipation à toute la merde que l'autre va essayer de lui faire bouffer.

La pièce à l'intérieur est spacieuse. Murs et sols sont de couleur sombre et il y a un large balcon qui surplombe les plaines sablonneuses du Hueco Mundo. Aizen est assis sur une chaise disposée sur le balcon, une main autour d'une tasse posée sur une table en verre. Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme brun oblige Ichigo à faire tout son possible pour maîtriser son énergie spirituelle afin de ne pas foncer bille en tête pour l'assassiner.

Il le tuera, c'est certain. Mais pas tant que ce sera aussi risqué de le faire.

- « Je suis ravi de te voir, Ichigo-kun. Cela fait un moment », commence Aizen.

'_Pas assez'_, songe amèrement le jeune homme.

Amusé par la réticence à répondre du garçon, Aizen poursuit : « J'ai entendu parler de ton entrainement avec Nnoitra. Je suis extrêmement content des énormes progrès que tu as réalisés, Ichigo-kun. Tu vas au-delà de mes espérances. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

- « Je suis également heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec tes compagnons de l'espada. Grimmjow et Szayel Apporo en particulier. »

Là, Ichigo commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, sans pour autant le montrer. Entendre le nom de ses amis sortir de la bouche de cet homme, c'est comme entendre une insulte.

- « Il y a vraiment un but à tout cette foutue discussion sur ma vie ? Si vous m'épargniez ces conneries et alliez droit au but ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Aizen s'agrandit, faisant porter la rage qui l'envahit au point d'ébullition.

- « Comme tu veux. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo se crispent.

- « Le mois dernier, la Soul Society a découvert que tu nous avais rejoint. De ton plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause. Ils t'ont étiqueté comme un traitre aux shinigamis, et en tant que tel, tu dois être exécuté sans sommation. »

Ichigo reste silencieux pendant une minute avant de demander : « Et vous avez attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour me le dire. Pourquoi exactement ? »

Aizen se met à ricaner.

- « Ça m'intrigue que tu ne sembles pas être surpris à ce sujet. Après tout, tu es un criminel reconnu, Ichigo-kun. Tu as été condamné à mort. Ça ne te gêne pas ? Cette nouvelle trahison par ceux-là même en qui tu avais porté ta confiance ? »

Encore une minute de silence.

- « J'avais compris quelle serait leur réaction dès qu'ils apprendraient ce que j'avais fait. Par conséquent, non, cela ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. Vous m'avez demandé si ça me gênait ? Non plus, car je leur ai tourné le dos à la seconde où j'ai franchi le garganta. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi que je ne les considère plus comme des gens dignes de confiance. J'ai bien l'intention de prendre ma revanche. Mais une fois de plus, vous le savez déjà. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en train de me sortir toute cette merde de psychologie, afin de pouvoir essayer de prendre l'emprise sur moi. Moi, je ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Aller servir votre merde à ceux que vous baisez. Tiens, Ulquiorra par exemple. J'ai entendu dire qu'il adorait ça. »

Aizen affiche un sourire indéchiffrable. Les yeux du rouquin se plissent dangereusement. Il tourne les talons pour s'en aller.

- « Le Gotei 13 va regrouper ses troupes pour attaquer la semaine prochaine. »

Les pas d'Ichigo ne faiblissent pas alors qu'il s'approche de la porte, et qu'il entend clairement ces derniers mots du traitre, malgré la distance qui les sépare.

- « Laissez-les venir », c'est tout ce qu'il répond avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le fracción Lumina accueille Ichigo dans le laboratoire avec un retentissant « maître Kurosaki, maître Kurosaki ! », des applaudissements et des sauts partout. Ichigo lui offre un sourire et un petit signe en retour.

Il n'est pas surpris de trouver le scientifique au-dessus de son ordinateur bourré de données, des papiers où figurent les résultats de ses expériences éparpillés partout autour de lui. Au cours du dernier mois, Szayel est presque toujours resté confiné dans son laboratoire, consacrant la majorité de son temps à trouver un moyen de faire descendre Aizen de son piédestal.

- « Szayel ? », appelle Ichigo.

Quand il entend la voix du rouquin, l'espada aux cheveux roses redresse immédiatement la tête et lui offre un grand sourire. Il remonte ses lunettes sur les deux billes dorées fixées sur l'adolescent.

- « Ichigo, je suis content que tu sois là. Je t'attends depuis un moment », fait-il sur un ton soulagé.

Souriant, le plus jeune vient s'assoir sur la chaise désignée par le plus vieux, qui s'empare aussitôt d'une trousse de secours. Il l'ouvre, prêt à soigner les blessures d'Ichigo.

- « Je suis désolé », répond ce dernier, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus sombre : « Aizen voulait me parler. »

A ces mots, le regard de Szayel s'assombrit très nettement. Si bien que l'expression si douce de son visage devient carrément meurtrière.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? », demande-t-il d'une voix qui n'a plus rien de mélodique.

- « Il m'a servi sa soupe sur 'combien il est fier que j'ai progressé avec mes pouvoirs'. Ensuite, il a fini par me révéler que la Soul Society m'a condamné à mort, et qu'ils nous attaqueront la semaine prochaine. »

Les mains de Szayel saisissent avec force des bandages et une seringue. Ses lèvres sont pincées en une ligne mince.

- « Ils ne t'auront pas. » Le ton est plus que menaçant.

- « Evidemment qu'ils ne m'auront pas », murmure en réponse Ichigo. Les yeux dorés viennent se poser sur les siens. « Tout comme ils ne poseront pas un doigt sur toi, ou Grimmjow, ou même sur les autres espadas. Enfin…, à quelques exceptions près », ajoute l'adolescent après coup, se référant ainsi à Ulquiorra et Barragan.

Un semblant de sourire vient élever le coin des lèvres de Szayel.

- « Ichigo… »

Il recommence à relever la manche d'Ichigo et débute son inspection des dommages sous le tissu. Un sifflement lui échappe lorsqu'il découvre la large entaille sur l'avant-bras. Il s'empresse de désinfecter la blessure avec de l'alcool et plante avec douceur l'aiguille dans le bras de l'adolescent. Ce qu'il injecte est une substance de sa création, qui permet de restaurer l'énergie spirituelle et soigner ainsi de l'intérieur. Il retire l'aiguille et applique avec tendresse un bandage autour du bras.

Malgré la piqûre, Ichigo n'a pas cessé de sourire.

- « Je vais finir par transformer Nnoitra en quelque chose d'infiniment moins barbare et plus humiliant s'il continue à te faire subir ça », fuse de la bouche de l'Octava tandis qu'il continue ses soins.

Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Szayel laisse échapper un soupir. Il se met debout.

- « Ichigo, enlève ta veste, s'il te plait. Ces blessures vont au-delà de ton bras. »

Alors qu'il ôte sa veste, Ichigo fait une grimace, donnant raison à l'espada. Il lui donne le vêtement que celui-ci plie avec précaution et pose sur une table plus loin. Il voit alors les yeux dorés s'écarquiller lorsqu'ils tombent sur des trainées de sang provenant des petites blessures qui parsèment le torse du rouquin.

Ce dernier baisse la tête, et à son tour, ses yeux s'agrandissent.

- « J'avais même pas vu ça… »

Szayel ne prononce aucun mot. Il se contente de prendre un autre coton imbibé d'alcool et de nettoyer les coupures sur la peau, faisant frissonner le garçon sous l'effet de la brûlure du produit.

Après un moment, Ichigo se rend compte que ce n'est plus le coton qu'il sent sur sa peau, mais des mains chaudes qui massent gentiment ses muscles. Sursautant, il tourne son visage et découvre que les yeux de Szayel fixe son torse avec rien de moins que du désir. Des frissons parcourent l'épine dorsale du rouquin, et cela n'a rien à voir avec la froideur du produit désinfectant.

La sensation augmente lorsque Szayel baisse la tête et vient effleurer de ses lèvres les abdominaux, apposant sur la peau bronzée des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume. Doucement de sa bouche, il caresse les coupures comme si ses baisers pouvaient faire disparaitre les blessures.

Les muscles d'Ichigo se contractent agréablement sous les tendres attouchements, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérant. Ses mains se sont agrippées de chaque côté de la chaise avec une telle force que ses jointures ont blanchi.

- « S-Szayel ? », balbutie-t-il.

L'espada ne répond pas. À la place, il pose sa main à plat sur le torse du rouquin, puis il bouge la tête de façon à venir caresser délicatement avec sa bouche la clavicule du plus jeune. Ichigo est incapable de retenir le gémissement lorsqu'il sent les dents taquiner sa gorge, passer d'un côté à l'autre de son cou, avant de remonter grignoter le lobe de son oreille.

Szayel obtient en récompense un autre grognement de la part de l'adolescent, qui finit par fermer les yeux en entendant un « chuuut » murmuré à son oreille.

Les gémissements, la poitrine qui monte et descend fébrilement sous la paume de sa main, le cœur qu'il sent battre violemment, tout concoure à faire papillonner les yeux dorés et à tendre son corps sous le besoin impérieux qu'il a du jeune homme.

Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il attend ça. Il sait que Grimmjow lui pardonnera.

Brusquement, il s'assoit à califourchon sur les genoux d'Ichigo, ses jambes pendant de chaque côté de lui. Le contact fait gémir de concert les deux hommes et lorsqu'il enroule ses mains autour du cou de l'humain, celui-ci ouvre des yeux désormais obscurcis par la passion. Sans perdre de temps, Szayel redresse la tête, chatouillant au passage avec ses cheveux la joue du plus jeune. Il clôt la distance qui les sépare et presse ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ichigo se fige. Sa bouche est envahie par un goût qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'odeur de l'Octava. Il se détend alors, et parvient même à bouger ses mains pour envelopper avec douceur le dos de Szayel, qui gémit d'être rapproché ainsi.

Le baiser se poursuit avec lenteur, pour permettre au moins expérimenté des deux, de s'habituer à la sensation. Ichigo a un goût de vanille et de fruits d'été, un parfait contraste avec la cannelle et le musc de Grimmjow. Et Szayel raffole des deux.

Lentement, Ichigo laisse Szayel diriger. Son seul crédo est d'appuyer ses lèvres sur la bouche chaude du scientifique, mémorisant soigneusement la sensation et le goût. Un autre gémissement sort de sa gorge et il a l'impression que son cœur est sur le point d'exploser, tant il bat fort. Ses lèvres ont bien vite acquis le rythme, le besoin de se rapprocher ayant saisi les deux hommes. Un peu de salive traine au coin de la bouche d'Ichigo. Szayel s'empresse de venir laper le liquide avec le bout de sa langue, faisant grogner le plus jeune lorsque l'appendice glisse au coin de son menton. L'espada geint avec plaisir lorsqu'il reprend les lèvres devenues rouges et de ses mains, il renforce la prise autour du cou. Dans le même temps, un Ichigo plus sûr de lui entrecroise ses doigts dans le dos de l'espada.

Le besoin en air se fait sentir et Szayel casse le baiser en s'éloignant. Tout en reprenant sa respiration, il prend le visage en coupe et plonge son regard doré dans les yeux chaleureux. Légèrement haletant, le plus jeune dodeline de la tête, son être tout entier étourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Il regarde à son tour les yeux si intelligents, si captivants, puis il relève une main qu'il passe dans les mèches roses qui balayent la joue.

- « Wow… » C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à murmurer.

Il prend une jolie teinte rouge et, embarrassé, il se met à fixer les données sur l'écran juste à côté, provoquant le rire de Szayel qui est en train de caresser sa joue. Ce dernier se redresse et se retire de ses genoux. Il prend au vol les bandages qu'il avait laissés de côté pendant ces quelques minutes. Il les démêle et les étire le long des marques sur le torse blessé.

- « J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir comment Grimmjow va réagir en l'apprenant », songe à voix haute Ichigo après un moment. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

Mais il ne peut terminer sa phrase, arrêté par le rire de Szayel.

- « Disons que je suis du genre impulsif quand j'en ai envie. De toute façon, il ne m'en voudra pas. Je le connais depuis longtemps. C'est assez facile de savoir lorsque quelque chose va gentiment le foutre en rogne. Et ce qui vient de se passer n'en fait pas partie », répond-il.

- « Merci pour… eh bien… euh… », fait Ichigo en rougissant encore plus. Il trouve ça un peu impoli de dire 'ce baiser'.

Un autre rire lui répond, faisant persister le rouge sur son visage.

- « Voilà, c'est fini. S'il te plait, essaye de faire attention à toi », soupire Szayel en refermant la trousse et en la replaçant sous le bureau, à sa place.

Ichigo prend sa veste pliée et la pose sur ses genoux, s'évertuant à faire attention aux bandages sur sa poitrine et sur son bras.

- « Je pense que je devrais me remettre au travail », continue Szayel.

Il se dirige vers une table sur laquelle est posé un objet ressemblant à un réservoir, qui abrite des rangées de tubes servant à des expérimentations.

Ichigo acquiesce. « Comment ça se passe ? »

Szayel se retourne vers le rouquin. Il lui sourit et lui fait signe de venir voir par lui-même. Ichigo obtempère, ignorant la légère piqûre due aux blessures lorsqu'il se déplace.

- « Je viens de terminer de décoder la structure moléculaire des longueurs d'onde que Kyôka Suigetsu émet lors de sa libération. Etonnamment, c'est quelque chose de simple. Bon, il est vrai que c'est long à enregistrer, parce qu'il est difficile de se procurer des échantillons sur lesquels cibler. Mais maintenant, j'en ai rassemblé suffisamment pour pouvoir créer une substance anti-hypnotique qui pourra altérer ses effets », présente-t-il satisfait de lui.

Ichigo est stupéfait. « C'est impressionnant », fait-il. « Combien de temps cela va-t-il te prendre ? »

Réfléchissant un instant, Szayel se mord la lèvre.

- « On va dire d'ici trois jours, tout au plus. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Ichigo écarquille les yeux. « Trois jours ? »

Il reçoit un hochement de tête.

- « Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir éliminer tout ce qui fait qu'Aizen a une emprise sur tout le monde, et nous pourrons alors montrer à tous qui il est vraiment. »

Ichigo reste silencieux quelques instants, avant de demander : « Nous aurons besoin d'une preuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Szayel disparait au profit d'un froncement de sourcils.

- « Oui, en effet. »

- « Des idées ? »

Le scientifique secoue la tête. Ichigo soupire en passant une main devant ses yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour qu'on en ait terminé avec tout ça », marmonne-t-il.

- « Tout comme moi, Ichigo », soupire Szayel.

L'homme aux iris dorés regarde le plus jeune et pose doucement une main sur son épaule. Main sur laquelle Ichigo vient poser la sienne. Au moment où Szayel allait conseiller à Ichigo d'aller se reposer, l'un des ordinateurs émet un long bip.

D'abord confus, les deux hommes hâtent le pas vers l'ordinateur. Szayel tape sur le clavier, ses doigts se déplaçant à une vitesse impressionnante. Puis il lève les yeux sur l'écran où apparait un message. Ses sourcils se froncent.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demande Ichigo.

- « Aizen a convoqué une réunion de tout l'espada », répond le scientifique à voix basse.

Ichigo plisse les yeux. « Pour quoi faire ? »

- « Il ne le dit pas. Juste que tout le monde doit y assister, y compris toi, Ichigo », continue Szayel le regard plissé.

Ichigo reste silencieux, se demandant quelle peut être la raison de cette convocation. Il ne veut pas approcher de ce connard encore une fois, à moins que ce ne soit pour le voir mort.

- « Tu as dit tout le monde, c'est ça ? »

Szayel se tourne vers le jeune homme, hochant la tête.

- « Est-ce que ça inclut Gin et Tôsen ? »

Un plan est en train de se former dans le cerveau d'Ichigo. Interrogatif, Szayel lève l'un de ses sourcils.

- « Oui, en effet, pourquoi ? »

- « Eh bien… je pense que ça pourrait être notre chance… », commence lentement Ichigo en regardant Szayel. « Nous savons pertinemment qu'à chaque fois qu'Aizen provoque une réunion, l'un ou l'autre des anciens capitaines reste dans ses quartiers, pour monter la garde. S'il prétend que Gin ou Tôsen doivent être tous les deux présents, sa chambre ne sera pas surveillée. Je pourrais me faufiler pendant que toi, Grimmjow et les autres serez à la réunion, et ainsi je pourrais fouiller. Il y a forcément un truc là-bas qui nous donnera une indication sur ce qu'il projette de faire », explique-t-il.

Les traits de Szayel passent de la confusion au choc.

- « Ichigo…, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop risqué. »

- « Mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? C'est sans doute la seule occasion que nous aurons ! Szayel… s'il te plait », lance Ichigo en serrant sa main sur celle de l'Octava. Ce dernier regarde leurs mains jointes pendant un instant, le regard douloureux face à l'ensemble de la situation.

Après ce qui ressemble à une éternité, les regards s'entrechoquent et l'espada lâche un soupir, avant de hocher de la tête d'une manière tendue.

- « … Très bien alors », murmure-t-il.

Ichigo lui offre un sourire.

- « Merci… »

- « Je vais prévenir Grimmjow quand il reviendra de sa mission. Il devrait déjà être de retour, je pense. »

Ichigo fait un signe de la tête puis tourne les talons pour s'en aller. Il est pourtant arrêté par la prise sur sa main. Il revient sur Szayel.

- « Ichigo, prend ça. »

Szayel prend un petit objet sur une étagère à proximité, puis il ouvre la main d'Ichigo et le dépose dans sa paume. Le jeune homme inspecte le boitier métallique dans sa main. Il regarde l'homme avec un air d'incompréhension.

- « S'il y a une preuve là-bas, ce ne sera pas écrit. Ce sera de l'oral. Je viens juste de le concevoir. Cet appareil désactive les systèmes de sécurité dans un rayon de 30 mètres. Je l'ai aussi modifié pour qu'il enregistre le son autour de lui. Pose-le quelque part et met-toi en embuscade. Masque ton énergie spirituelle, et en aucun cas, ne te fais prendre. Ça nous tuerait Grimmjow et moi, si tu étais découvert », déclare avec douceur Szayel.

Ichigo fixe fermement son regard dans celui du scientifique, renforçant sa prise sur le petit objet qu'il finit par mettre dans sa poche.

- « Je te le promets », fait-il avec sincérité et détermination.

Szayel se déplace pour renforcer son emprise autour du bras de l'adolescent, le faisant se retourner.

- « Je vais travailler à réécrire le programme informatique afin que tout le système de sécurité autour du logement d'Aizen ne détecte pas la désactivation soudaine des moniteurs vidéos. Bonne chance », lance-t-il.

Ichigo fait un signe de tête avant de partir.

Une minute encore, Szayel reste debout, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit d'où est parti le garçon. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et pose sa paume contre son front. Ses yeux reviennent sur le message affiché à l'écran. Il ravale le sentiment de doute et se dirige vers l'ordinateur pour afficher le réseau des couloirs. Il entre un mot de passe pour accéder à la base de données. Il appelle ensuite l'une de ses fracciones.

* * *

- « Szayel ! »

Le scientifique tourne la tête et envoie un sourire léger vers Grimmjow qui accourt dans sa direction.

- « Grimmjow, comment ça s'est passé ? »

- « Tsst, ces connards n'avaient pas une chance », crache le Sexta. Ses yeux bleus et froids inspectent le couloir autour de lui, pour vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un.

Satisfait que ce ne soit pas le cas, il revient vers son amant et remarque tout de suite l'air tourmenté dans les yeux dorés.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? », demande-t-il inquiet.

- « Aizen a convoqué une réunion », répond la voix délicate.

Grimmjow acquiesce. Il a reçu le message de la part de Shawlong en revenant à Las Noches.

Des mèches orangées surgissent dans le coin de ses yeux. Grimmjow se tourne pour voir le corps d'Ichigo à quelques pas de lui. Il se retourne vers son amant, l'air renfrogné.

- « C'est pas Ichigo, hein ? »

- « Ichigo est parti dans les quartiers d'Aizen pour essayer de trouver quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser comme preuve. »

Grimmjow sursaute, l'estomac retourné.

- « Non… », murmure-t-il.

- « Maître Szayel, nous devrions y aller », fait une voix qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'Ichigo.

Szayel jette un regard vers l'imposteur, le verre de ses lunettes reflétant l'air fatigué de ses yeux.

- « Verona, ne t'adresse pas à moi ainsi lorsque tu es sous cette forme. Cela risque d'attirer les soupçons des autres. Tu as observé Ichigo lorsqu'il a visité le laboratoire. J'attends de toi que tu mimes ses mouvements avec précision. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de détruire ce qui est peut-être notre unique chance contre Aizen. »

Le faux Ichigo bouge la tête, montrant qu'il a compris, puis il croise ses mains derrière son cou et se met à regarder le plafond.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillent. Il se retourne vers son amant.

- « T'as utilisé ton fracción ? »

Szayel fait oui de la tête. Il avance, Grimmjow et Verona sur les talons.

- « Y'a-t-il une limite à ton génie ? », ricane le bleuté tandis qu'il regarde le faux Ichigo. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le gamin, il jurerait que l'imposteur à ses côtés est le vrai.

Un sourire très faible se forme sur les lèvres de Szayel.

- « J'espère que ça n'échouera pas, sinon on peut s'attendre au pire. »

Un silence gênant s'installe.

* * *

Ichigo retient son souffle alors qu'il se glisse dans le couloir sombre. Ce qui s'est passé avec Szayel ce matin est toujours frais dans sa mémoire et le pousse à réussir. Il le doit. Trop de choses sont en jeu.

Serrant le petit objet dans sa main, il progresse en silence, étouffant autant que possible ses déplacements. Plus il se rapproche des quartiers d'Aizen, plus il sent son cœur battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Son plan est d'entrer dans la pièce et d'attendre à l'intérieur, planqué, jusqu'à ce que les trois traitres se ramènent. Au moment où il parvient à la fameuse porte, il entend des voix à l'intérieur.

Son cœur semble s'arrêter.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer les nerfs et aussi de peur que son énergie spirituelle vienne tout gâcher, Ichigo colle son oreille contre la porte pour écouter.

- « Donc t'es sûr qu'ce s'sera prêt quand on s'battra ? »

Ichigo est abasourdi d'entendre la voix de Gin.

- « Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer sans. »

La deuxième voix est profonde. On dirait celle de Tôsen. Ichigo fronce les sourcils. Ils sont supposés assister à la réunion. A moins qu'Aizen n'ait entretemps changé d'avis.

- « Soyez patients, messieurs. Le hogyoku sera prêt, je peux le certifier. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo donne l'impression qu'il va cesser de battre. Cette voix… cette voix mielleuse, vénéneuse… ça ne fait aucun doute. C'est bien Aizen.

Le rouquin a la nausée.

'_Non… ils ne sont pas censés être là.'_

D'une main tremblante, il appuie sur le petit interrupteur du boitier qu'il pose contre la surface métallique de la porte. Une lumière verte flashe sur le petit objet, indiquant que le système de sécurité du couloir est momentanément désactivé.

Ses paumes sont moites. Il doit se calmer, sinon ils risquent de le découvrir.

'_Mais au fait… s'ils sont ici… qui est à la réunion ?'_

* * *

Des yeux bruns, froids et feignant la chaleur balayent la pièce où sont rassemblées onze personnes. Pendant un court instant, ils se focalisent sur une tête aux cheveux orange, avant de revenir sur les autres.

- « Merci à tous d'être venus », fait la voix dégoulinante d'une gentillesse bien rôdée.

De là où ils se tiennent dans leur rangée, Szayel et Grimmjow s'efforcent de rester calmes. Ils regardent avec indifférence l'homme qui commence maintenant à descendre les escaliers, Gin et Tôsen un peu à l'écart au fond de la pièce.

Un peu à l'arrière, accoté contre le mur les bras croisés, Verona, le faux Ichigo, regarde partout sauf en direction d'Aizen, de son air renfrogné bien connu.

Jusqu'ici, personne ne soupçonne que le vrai Ichigo n'est pas présent. Le Sexta et l'Octava ne peuvent qu'espérer que cela continue.

- « Je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui pour vous rapporter certaines nouvelles inquiétantes », continue Aizen, ses traits empreints d'un air grave. « Comme vous le savez tous, la Soul Society a menacé de nous attaquer il y a quelques mois de ça. Le délai arrive à échéance et le Gotei 13 sera là d'ici une semaine. Ichigo a été désigné comme traitre aux shinigamis. Il est dans notre intérêt qu'il ne lui arrive rien, de même qu'il nous faut assurer la protection de tous. »

Ichigo fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Les espadas lance un regard vers lui, puis se regardent les uns les autres. Szayel et Grimmjow continuent de regarder le mur opposé avec une expression dénuée d'émotion, bien qu'intérieurement, ils bouillonnent.

- « Szayel Apporo », interpelle la voix d'Aizen après un bref silence, attirant l'attention des autres sur l'homme aux cheveux roses. L'homme en question s'agite quelque peu avant de poser son regard sur Aizen. Son visage ne trahit aucunement le choc, la suspicion et la haine qu'il ressent. Et, alors qu'ils sont éloignés de deux places, il est vaguement alerté de la tension de Grimmjow, comme s'il était en alerte maximale.

- « Oui, maître Aizen ? », répond-il. Sa voix mélodieuse est claire alors que son esprit est rempli du venin qui empoisonne sa langue lorsqu'il prononce les mots.

- « Tu as conduit des recherches sur les zanpakutô des capitaines, c'est bien ça ? »

Szayel se fige mais incline quand même la tête.

- « Oui, maître Aizen. »

- « Quels sont les résultats ? »

- « Je pense détenir suffisamment d'informations pour fournir un système de défense capable de protéger Las Noches de toutes les attaques qui pourraient causer de sérieux dommages. » La réponse est donnée sans aucune pause.

Aizen semble se réjouir des explications.

- « Excellent », sourit-il.

Une fois de plus, Szayel incline la tête, ses mains se serrant derrière son dos.

- « Est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? », lance quelqu'un. Il s'agit d'Aaroniero. La voix du Novena, le mélange d'un ton robotique et d'une voix de baryton, attire plusieurs regards. « Je ne pense pas que quelques maigres systèmes de défense soient susceptibles de nous protéger des soldats du Gotei 13. Maitre Aizen, vous prenez trop de risque. »

- « Préfèrerais-tu donc, Aaroniero, que j'éclate le verre qui englobe tes têtes pour y extraire l'essence même de tes capacités et ainsi nous aider à renforcer les barrières de protection de Las Noches ? Après tout, tu sembles avoir tellement confiance en toi, Novena », rétorque fraichement Szayel, en prononçant le dernier mot avec un ricanement.

Les rires de plusieurs espadas se font entendre, avec en fond le gargouillis enragé provenant du tube contenant les deux têtes du novena. Il avance d'un pas, bien décidé à répliquer, lorsqu'il est stoppé par Aizen qui vient se placer devant lui.

- « Patience, Aaroniero. Sois patient et aies confiance, ce sera suffisant. Tu es d'accord, Ichigo-kun ? »

Tous les yeux sont maintenant sur le rouquin qui est toujours appuyé contre le mur et silencieux. Les yeux de Szayel et de Grimmjow surveillent de près alors qu'il tourne lentement la tête, qu'il incline en direction d'Aizen, les yeux plissés.

- « La seule chose que je crois, Aizen, c'est que c'est une perte de temps. Vous m'avez déjà sorti cette merde aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis là. »

Szayel sourit intérieurement. Son fracción a vraiment su calquer l'air enfiévré de l'adolescent. De même, de là où il est, Grimmjow est ravi du comportement du faux Ichigo.

Aizen sourit. Pourtant, le ton n'était pas spécialement plaisant.

- « Sans aucun doute, Ichigo-kun. Mais tu seras en première ligne pour te battre, avec tes frères et tes sœurs. »

Ichigo se contente de ricaner, reportant son regard sur le mur face à lui, son froncement de sourcil de nouveau en place. Aizen continue de sourire, son regard balayant à nouveau les dix autres.

- « Nous attaquerons dans exactement une semaine. Nous détruirons le Gotei 13 et créerons la clé du roi. Nous allons remettre en cause les croyances des shinigamis, et prouver que nous serons ceux qui finiront pas être victorieux. Vous pouvez disposer. »

C'est sur ses mots que les deux lignes se dispersent.

* * *

Le cœur d'Ichigo ne cesse de battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il est en train d'entendre.

- « Donc, c'que tu dis, c'est qu'on a pas vraiment besoin du gamin ? », demande la voix amusée de Gin.

Un long rire retentit à l'intérieur.

- « J'en ai besoin, Gin, mais pas au point de m'appuyer seulement sur lui. Certes, il constitue un bon appât pour attirer le Gotei 13, et sa puissance sera nécessaire pour se venger d'eux. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas besoin de lever le petit doigt », explique Aizen.

- « Et le hogyoku ? » C'est Tôsen qui parle maintenant.

- « Il est réveillé. Ses pouvoirs sont indispensables pour pénétrer dans la division du roi et l'affronter, après que l'espada ait aidé Ichigo à attaquer les escadrons qui le protègent. Ils ont aussi leur utilité pour que je parvienne à mes fins. »

- « Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu t'fiches de c'qui peut leur arriver ? »

- « Bien sûr. Ils ne sont rien d'autres que des outils, des subalternes. Rien de plus. Ils sont là pour faire diversion pour moi. »

Les mains d'Ichigo tremblent et ses poings se serrent, tellement la rage le brûle de l'intérieur et il doit prendre sur lui pour maîtriser son énergie spirituelle. Il sait qu'Aizen a toujours voulu l'avoir, et aussi qu'il a embobiné l'espada avec ses mensonges, mais l'entendre aussi crûment de la bouche même du traitre… surtout son empressement à se débarrasser des dix qu'Ichigo considère comme sa famille, notamment les deux dont il se soucie tant…

C'en est trop.

- « T'es sûr que tu veux qu'ils l'apprennent ? Je pense pas qu'ils seraient ravis », taquine Gin.

Un autre ricanement se fait entendre.

- « Peu importe qu'ils le découvrent. Ils seront vaincus avant que cela n'arrive. »

A peine capable de contenir le tremblement qu'il le secoue, Ichigo appuie sur le bouton de la puce. La lumière passe du vert au rouge, lorsqu'il la détache du mur.

Il l'a enfin. La preuve qui va, espérons-le, changer le cours de la guerre.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé, le jeune homme s'en va, prenant soin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons autour de lui. Son cœur bat la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Lorsqu'il atteint le bout du couloir, il tourne à gauche et attend quelques instants avant de partir comme une flèche en sonido.

Dans la chambre d'Aizen, un homme aux cheveux argentés et au sourire de serpent s'excuse auprès de son supérieur et sort de la pièce, ses mains enfouies dans les manches de son uniforme. Il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir d'où Ichigo les a espionnés, puis ouvre lentement les yeux.

'_J'espère que tu as entendu c'que tu voulais, Ichigo-kun.'_

* * *

Pénétrant avec fracas dans le grand laboratoire, Ichigo ne s'arrête même pas pour respirer, tant il est occupé à fermer la porte derrière lui, puis à foncer entre les tables en métal pour se diriger vers le système de télésurveillance.

Deux têtes se redressent à la seconde où elles entendent l'adolescent entrer.

- « Ichigo ! », s'écrie Grimmjow en se précipitant vers le jeune qu'il prend dans ses bras. Il le retient alors que ce dernier tente de reprendre son souffle. Szayel s'empresse d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

- « Ichi, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » La voix du bleuté est emplie d'inquiétude. Il dévisage le rouquin dont le visage est rougi par l'effort qu'il vient de consentir et qui tient serré dans ses mains un objet noir. Les bras du bleuté resserrent la prise sur le garçon, l'attirant contre son torse.

Ichigo reprend doucement sa respiration, soupirant en se laissant aller dans les bras du plus grand.

- « Mm… je vais bien… il ne s'est rien passé », parvient-il à sortir tout en essayant de calmer le rythme des battements de son cœur. Il relève la tête et plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qui le tient. Il lui offre un sourire que l'autre lui renvoie, quoique un peu confus.

Szayel approche avec un verre d'eau qu'Ichigo accepte avec un sourire.

- « Merci », fait-il à l'attention des deux hommes qui acquiescent.

Ichigo avale le verre d'eau. Grimmjow tire une chaise et l'y assoit. Les deux espadas restent debout, attendant avec impatience qu'il leur dise tout.

- « J'ai trouvé », commence-t-il en remettant à Szayel la puce.

Les deux paires d'iris s'agrandissent d'incrédulité.

- « Merde ! T'es sérieux ? », s'exclame Grimmjow.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo se tourne vers lui et lui offre un petit sourire en coin. Grimmjow est estomaqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Quant à Szayel, il lève sa main et regarde un instant la puce d'un œil scientifique. Un large sourire vient animer ses lèvres.

- « Ichigo, tu as vraiment réussi… », dit-il avec soulagement.

Ichigo continue d'afficher un sourire satisfait, tandis que Grimmjow se remet à respirer, frottant ses mains devant ses yeux en éclatant de rire.

- « Putain, Ichi… j'étais vraiment inquiet quand Szayel m'a dit c'que tu faisais », fait-il en soupirant.

- « Je suis désolé… », fait le plus jeune en prenant un air contrit. « De toute façon, j'ai un autre truc à vous dire », poursuit-il sur un ton plus fort, attirant toute l'attention de ses deux compagnons. « Je ne pense pas qu'Aizen ait assisté à la réunion. »

Une fois encore, les yeux s'arrondissent de surprise.

- « C'était… »

- « Kyôka Suigetsu. »

- « Exactement », rétorque Ichigo en regardant l'homme aux cheveux roses qui vient de l'interrompre. A ses côtés, les yeux de Grimmjow se plissent.

- « J'aurais dû le deviner avant », fait le scientifique en soupirant. « Ça explique pourquoi mes mesures ont fluctué dans le hall. Elles ont enregistré les ondes de Kyôka Suigetsu. Grimmjow et moi en discutions juste avant que tu n'arrives. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo se mord la lèvre.

Szayel jette un œil aux deux hommes, puis il vient insérer la puce dans l'ordinateur principal. Il se recule pour lire les données puis accède au système audio. Ils écoutent la conversation à laquelle Ichigo a assistée peu auparavant, et se faisant, leur humeur s'assombrit au point que l'air devient subitement plus dense, comme chargé d'instincts meurtriers.

Le silence s'instaure dès que l'enregistrement est terminé. Et c'est Grimmjow qui le brise.

- « J'vais lui arracher la tête à c'connard ! » Sa voix est basse, comme un grognement rauque, et il montre les dents.

L'air sombre sur le visage de Szayel et son regard empli de colère font écho aux paroles de Grimmjow. Ichigo lâche un soupir et baisse la tête.

- « Vous savez… tout ça est tellement tordu quand on y pense », finit par murmurer ce dernier après un moment, les yeux perdus au loin.

- « Comment ça ? », demandent les deux autres sans comprendre.

Le regard d'Ichigo revient sur eux, un serrement douloureux au cœur.

- « Ça. La guerre, la Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo. Tout quoi. » Il fait une geste circulaire.

Grimmjow éclate de rire. Les yeux du plus jeune s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il sent brusquement une main posée sur sa joue lui tourner la tête et une bouche vorace s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Sous le coup de la surprise, le corps d'Ichigo se fige et il ouvre la bouche, permettant à Grimmjow d'approfondir de suite le baiser, alors que ses mains fouillent dans ses mèches orangées.

Le Sexta a un goût de cannelle. Une saveur aussi exquise que la douceur de Szayel du point de vue d'Ichigo.

Un grognement sourd sort de la gorge du bleuté au moment où, enfin détendu, le rouquin lève la main et saisit une poignée de cheveux indisciplinés. Le baiser de Grimmjow est plus dominant que celui de Szayel. Néanmoins, Ichigo est tout aussi chamboulé, surtout lorsque la langue chaude et humide qui s'est faufilée entre ses lèvres, se met à jouer millimètres après millimètres dans sa bouche.

Le plus jeune est à court de souffle, ce qui n'empêche en rien Grimmjow de le rapprocher dans le seul but de continuer à le taquiner, par des petits baisers déposés sur ses lèvres et le long de son menton. Il mord la lèvre inférieure du rouquin, qui augmente autant la fréquence de ses gémissements que l'emprise sur les cheveux bleus. Une fois de plus, la langue lèche les lèvres rougies et souples, avalant au passage les geignements émis par la gorge d'Ichigo. Pas en reste, ce dernier fond avec voracité dans le baiser, comme s'il était déjà drogué au goût du bleuté.

- « C'était… pourquoi ça ? », demande-t-il avec difficulté. Il est encore porté par l'état d'hébétude dans lequel l'a plongé l'autre homme, qui conclut leur échange en léchant une dernière fois la bouche d'Ichigo, lui envoyant une salve de plaisir dans le dos.

Le bleuté hausse les épaules, mais ses lèvres portent un sourire tellement diabolique.

- « Un, parce que putain, tu m'as inquiété, Kurosaki. Deux, parce que tu t'en es sorti sans bobo. Et trois, parce que si tu t'imagines que je vais laisser Szayel récolter toute la gloire, tu te goures », rétorque le bleuté alors qu'il envoie un regard triomphale vers le rose, qui se contente de secouer la tête et rire dans son coin.

- « Eh bien, excuse-moi… », fait-il avec désinvolture.

- « Donc ça y est, c'est ça ? », fait Grimmjow. « On est enfin sur le point d'baiser cet enculé pour tout c'qu'il a fait. »

Ichigo ferme les yeux et lâche un « ouais », quand Szayel se contente d'un murmure pour dire qu'il est d'accord.

Détenir une preuve est une chose. Veiller à ce qu'ils restent tous vivants en est une autre.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**mama : **c'est vrai que les quatre premiers chapitres installaient le décor en quelques sortes. Mais, tu as remarqué que le cinquième est plus mouvementé. Et j'espère que la perverse en toi a été satisfaite par ces deux roulages de patins !

**Anemone 33 :** le feu au slip est peut-être une expression vilaine, mais elle a le mérite d'être explicité et drôle. Et puis, maintenant c'est dans sa bouche qu'il y a le feu.

**Ayu** : merci et merci !


	6. Un retournement de situation

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Un retournement de situation

* * *

La joue appuyée sur sa main, les doigts jouant avec la mèche qui balaye son front et l'arête de son nez, Aizen semble d'humeur taquine, comme le prouve ses yeux qui brillent d'une joie intérieure.

En fait, il trouve la situation particulièrement intéressante. Tout à l'heure, il était parfaitement conscient de la présence d'Ichigo juste derrière la porte, qui sans nul doute possible, espionnait sa conversation avec Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tôsen.

Ainsi, le gamin est capable de masquer son énergie spirituelle. Pour être honnête, c'est le hogyoku qui a alerté le brun, puisqu'il résonne en présence des hollows. Machinalement, le traitre passe une main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où la boule de cristal a pénétré son corps.

Là maintenant, il est en train de penser à une punition pour le jeune homme. La punition adéquate pour quelqu'un prêt à mourir pour ceux qu'il aime.

* * *

Lentement, il plisse les yeux. Ses sens engourdis se réveillent sous l'effet de la lumière qui filtre à travers la fenêtre et il geint faiblement lorsque son corps tout entier sort de l'état de sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Etrangement, il ne souvient pas avoir jamais dormi aussi bien auparavant. Il se concentre un instant sur sa respiration, avant de papillonner paresseusement ses yeux pour tenter de les garder ouverts. Quand c'est chose faite, il étouffe un bâillement. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalise contre quoi il est appuyé. Il repose contre un torse chaud et ferme.

La lumière se fait dans son cerveau encore embrumé et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'en tournant la tête, il découvre le corps endormi de Grimmjow sous lui. Les bras du Sexta sont enroulés autour de sa taille à lui, le tenant fermement. Il suit les mouvements ascendants et descendants de la poitrine, sent les battements du cœur et écoute le son de la respiration. Les yeux bleus sont clos, et ce sont les marques couleur turquoise qui attirent l'attention du jeune homme. L'homme a vraiment des yeux captivants. Toujours aussi intenses, malgré que le bleu incroyable de ses iris ne soit pas exposé.

Le regard inquisiteur tombe ensuite sur la masse de cheveux bleus qui encadrent son visage. Ils sont emmêlés par le sommeil et accentuent le côté sauvage de l'homme. Peut-être davantage que lorsqu'il est éveillé. Il est diablement attirant, et porte en lui un mélange de danger et de séduction, ce qui fait brièvement frissonner Ichigo. Il regarde le masque collé sur la mâchoire. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine de l'étudier jusqu'ici. Il en profite alors pour tendre les doigts et effleurer la structure faite d'os, faisant le contour de chaque excroissance créée par les dents. Il sourit de voir que son toucher vient de provoquer un léger tressaillement du sourcil du bleuté.

Il poursuit son exploration et regarde en même temps la pièce autour de lui. Ils sont allongés sur l'un des grands canapés en cuir dans la pièce adjacente au laboratoire de Szayel. Les murs sont peints de blanc, mais le rouge du tapis et le bois foncé des meubles viennent casser la monotonie immaculée dans laquelle baigne le lieu. Une porte est fermée sur le mur opposé, probablement la chambre à coucher.

Ichigo estime que Grimmjow et lui n'ont dû dormir que quelques heures. La dernière chose dont il se souvienne avant de fermer les yeux, c'est d'avoir partagé avec ses deux compagnons les paroles d'Aizen au sujet de l'espada.

Et surtout, il repense au plaisir engendré par le baiser passionné qu'il a reçu. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, à la recherche de la saveur exotique qu'il a goûtée lorsque la bouche du bleuté l'a agressée hier. Il suppose que Szayel est parti poursuivre ses expériences, histoire de mettre la touche finale à cette drogue qui annihilera les effets de Kyôka Suigetsu.

- « Tu comptes encore t'amuser longtemps avec moi, plutôt qu'de m'réveiller comme il faut ? »

Ichigo sursaute au son de la voix rauque et tranquille du Sexta. Il baisse son regard et constate que les deux billes bleues le fixent intensément et qu'un sourire carnassier est venu fleurir sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il suspend la caresse sur le masque, puis il se penche en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre la bouche de l'espada.

Un grondement satisfait, qui ressemble fort à un ronronnement, accueille le geste du rouquin et l'un des mains qui tenait sa taille, vient se poser contre sa joue. Un gémissement faible lui échappe lorsque Grimmjow vient lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Il l'attire plus près de lui et se faisant, approfondit le baiser. Subissant morsures taquines et petits pincements, Ichigo émet un autre geignement et Grimmjow s'en amuse, souriant contre les lèvres douces. Au final, le plus jeune se retrouve emporté dans un baiser possessif avant que le plus vieux ne se recule pour poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, ravi de ce réveil matinal.

C'est maintenant le tour d'Ichigo d'être amusé. Alors qu'il reprend son souffle et qu'il recommence à tracer le contour du masque de hollow en force de mâchoire, il sourit en voyant Grimmjow se pourlécher les lèvres.

- « Ça va Ichi ? », demande l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

Ichigo se contente de hocher la tête.

- « J'étais sur le point de vous réveiller tous les deux », les coupe une voix enjouée depuis la porte.

Les deux hommes allongés regardent dans la direction de Szayel, qui scrute la scène avec amusement et envie.

- « Oh vraiment ? Et comment t'aurais fait ça ? », sourit Grimmjow alors que son espada se déplace vers eux.

- « Un homme se doit de conserver un certain mystère, n'est-ce pas ? », répond le scientifique en clignant de l'œil de manière fort suggestive et en faisant rire les deux autres.

- « C'est un enfoiré doublé d'un pervers », murmure Grimmjow à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

- « Oh, mais tu aimes ça », rétorque sur le même ton Szayel.

Il passe une main dans les cheveux orange, et glisse l'autre sur la joue de Grimmjow qui acquiesce en se moquant. Enchanté par l'attitude des deux hommes, Ichigo vient appuyer contre la caresse de Szayel.

- « Bonjour, Ichigo », chuchote le scientifique.

Il presse ses lèvres contre l'oreille du rouquin qui répond un bonjour et gémit en même temps. Szayel fait un hum appréciateur, puis s'en va réitérer le geste sur Grimmjow, dont la réponse est quasiment identique à celle d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier soupire de bien-être en observant ses deux compagnons. Malgré des traits délicats trompeurs, Szayel, tout comme Grimmjow, possède cet air séducteur et dangereux. Sa peau est pâle, et bien que son corps soit plus mince que celui de Grimmjow ou celui d'Ichigo, il reste aussi puissant qu'eux. Les cheveux roses qui balayent ses épaules et les lunettes qui lui donnent un air sérieux, ne sont rien comparés aux yeux dorés empreints de passion. Une passion qui a allumé le feu dans le cœur d'Ichigo.

Il se redresse, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre

- « J'ai terminé la drogue », annonce-t-il.

- « Déjà !? »

Szayel lève un sourcil, raillant ouvertement la réaction choquée de Grimmjow.

- « Oui, déjà », répond-il en riant.

- « T'avais pourtant dit que ça te prendrait trois jours ? », fait Ichigo.

- « En effet… mais n'en voulez pas au génie que je suis. Même les plus brillant font des erreurs », réplique le scientifique.

Les paroles font pouffer les deux autres, bien que l'expression sur le visage de Szayel devienne plus sérieuse.

- « Nous devrions informer le reste de l'espada », propose-t-il doucement.

Grimmjow soupire en s'asseyant. Ichigo revient lui aussi en position assise.

- « Ouais… faudrait bien », marmonne le bleuté.

Ichigo descend du canapé et sent le stress monter. S'ils révèlent à l'espada qu'Aizen ne fait que les utiliser depuis le début, cela devrait leur faciliter la tâche et lui permettre de le battre au moment de l'attaque menée par le Gotei 13.

Il refuse de penser à ce qui se passerait si la preuve ne suffisait pas. Mais plus important encore, il refuse de laisser la Soul Society se mettre sur leur chemin lorsque l'espada attaquera Aizen. Il ne permettra pas que l'on fasse du mal à sa famille.

Particulièrement, les deux hommes avec qui il se trouve en ce moment.

* * *

Huit paires d'yeux dévisagent avec minutie et soupçon les trois personnes qui se tiennent devant elles.

- « Quel est le but de tout ceci ? », interroge Barragan.

Szayel, Grimmjow et Ichigo dirigent leur regard vers l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo qui, soit dit en passant, n'a rien perdu de sa verve et de son autorité.

- « Nous sommes ici pour vous communiquer des informations importantes. Nous estimons en effet que vous devriez en être informés. » La réponse calmement énoncée par l'Octava atteint son auditoire.

Juste après leur entrevue dans son laboratoire, Szayel a envoyé depuis son ordinateur un message à chaque espada, les conviant à une réunion. Le lieu de la rencontre a été fixé dans l'une des pièces avec de grandes verrières donnant sur les dunes du Hueco Mundo. C'est là qu'ils ont leurs habitudes.

Bien entendu, par mesure de sécurité, le scientifique a désactivé les caméras et le système de surveillance tout autour de la pièce. Ils disposent donc d'un temps limité pour parler.

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? », demande Zommari depuis le fond de la pièce.

Grimmjow s'avance et pose le petit disque dans le projecteur installé sur la table noire autour de laquelle les huit espadas sont assis. Plusieurs regards dubitatifs se focalisent sur l'écran.

- « T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ces conneries, Sexta », raille Nnoitra.

Grimmjow lui jette un regard de biais.

- « C'est l'cas. Et t'as putain intérêt à bien écouter ce qu'Ichi et Szayel vont dire. Sinon, tu seras foutu avant même de t'être battu », le prévient le bleuté avec hargne, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Nnoitra.

Au moment où il presse sur le bouton de la télécommande, Szayel s'éclaircit la voix, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Le son d'un échange entre des personnes commence à s'entendre, interrompant de fait les conversations autour d'eux.

_- « Donc, c'que tu dis, c'est qu'on a pas vraiment besoin du gamin ? »_

_- « J'en ai besoin, Gin, mais pas au point de m'appuyer seulement sur lui. Certes, il constitue un bon appât pour attirer le Gotei 13, et sa puissance sera nécessaire pour se venger d'eux. Pour que je n'ai pas besoin de lever le petit doigt. »_

_- « Et le hogyoku ? » _

_- « Il est réveillé. Ses pouvoirs sont indispensables pour pénétrer dans la division du roi et l'affronter, après que l'espada ait aidé Ichigo à attaquer les escadrons qui le protègent. Ils ont aussi leur utilité pour que je parvienne à mes fins. »_

_- « Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu t'fiches de c'qui peut leur arriver ? »_

_- « Bien sûr. Ils ne sont rien d'autres que des outils, des subalternes. Rien de plus. Ils sont là pour faire diversion pour moi. »_

_- « T'es sûr que tu veux qu'ils l'apprennent ? Je pense pas qu'ils seraient ravis »_

_- « Peu importe qu'ils le découvrent. Ils seront vaincus avant que cela n'arrive. »_

L'enregistrement est terminé et, paradoxalement, le silence devient assourdissant.

- « Vous comprenez maintenant ce que votre cher maitre pense de chacun de vous depuis tout ce temps », fait la voix tranquille de Szayel. « Ce n'est que la vérité. Celle qu'on vous a cachée derrière des mensonges et des tromperies. »

- « Ne vous avais-je pas dit, Ulquiorra, Yammy, qu'il finirait par détruire nos trois mondes ? », demande un Ichigo resté silencieux jusque-là et les yeux dirigés vers l'homme pâle et le grand costaud.

Le géant, dont l'expression faciale semble très agitée, serre nerveusement ses énormes mains. Et pour une fois, Ulquiorra est dans l'incapacité de défendre Aizen. Ichigo, Grimmjow et Szayel jubilent de le voir dans cet état perdu. Il baisse ses yeux verts sur la table.

- « Putain, j'le savais », s'exclame quelqu'un sur un ton sec, avec en fond un bruit de métal. C'est Nnoitra. « Et dire qu'on a fait tout l'sale boulot pour lui ! »

- « Je suis d'accord », renchérit la voix vibrante de Stark. Pour une fois, le primera semble bien réveillé.

- « Je dois avouer que j'ai… du mal à digérer tout ça », intervient Hallibel d'une voix hésitante. « Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je viens d'entendre. »

Des murmures du même acabit se diffusent dans toute la pièce. Szayel, Grimmjow et Ichigo sont satisfaits d'avoir pu les convaincre aussi facilement.

- « Donc… vous nous aiderez ? », demande Ichigo en prenant le temps de regarder les huit personnes face à face.

Aucune hésitation n'accompagne les hochements de tête et les cris réclamant la tête d'Aizen font place à la rancœur. Ichigo a un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est comme si on lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

- « Merci », murmure-t-il.

Derrière lui, ses deux hommes se réjouissent de la réponse positive à leur plaidoyer. Avec Ichigo soutenu par tous les espadas, ils pourront mettre un terme à tout le mal que leur a causé Aizen. Ils vont enfin le voir à terre. Ils continueront à soutenir leur jeune compagnon dans cette lutte et contrer tout ce qui le menacera, qu'il s'agisse de la Soul Society ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

A l'extérieur de la salle de réunion, un homme seul se tient debout et écoute le tumulte à l'intérieur. Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

Gin Ichimaru tourne les talons, et s'en va à travers le couloir.

* * *

- « Mais on va faire quoi par rapport à la Soul Society ? », demande Nnoitra une fois que tout le monde s'est calmé.

- « Bien que ce sera une surprise pour eux de constater que nous nous retournons contre Aizen, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils vont nous pardonner de le faire. Pour eux, nous sommes toujours l'ennemi. De leur point de vue, notre camp n'en vaut pas la peine », souligne la seule femme de l'espada.

- « Je m'occuperai d'eux », déclare Ichigo en s'avançant d'un pas déterminé.

Szayel et Grimmjow lui lance un regard, mais c'est Stark qui lui répond.

- « J'espère que tu ne veux pas dire tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es recherché par la Soul Society. Aussitôt qu'ils te verront, ils te tueront. »

- « Il a raison, Ichi », fait Grimmjow.

Szayel fait un signe d'assentiment, mais les yeux du jeune humain restent volontaires.

- « Je ne serai pas seul », commence-t-il. « De plus, je pense qu'ils m'écouteront si je parle en premier. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils voudront une explication à mes actes, avant de vouloir me couper la tête. Mais s'ils n'écoutent pas… eh bien, vaille que vaille. Nous les vaincrons comme nous le ferons avec Aizen. »

Le contenu de la réponse, alliée à la détermination du garçon, semble rallier les membres de l'espada et les mettre à l'aise. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'apprécie la Soul Society.

- « Tu es sûr de toi, Ichigo ? », vient chuchoter Szayel, une fois que les autres se remettent à discuter entre eux.

- « Oui, je le suis », affirme-t-il en plongeant dans le regard doré.

- « Bah, je pense qu'on obtiendra rien de plus que 'si tu m'emmerdes, j't'arrach les couilles' », commente Grimmjow avec désinvolture.

Les deux autres sursautent, leurs yeux clairement amusés.

- « Pour ton information, j'aimerais garder les miennes, Ichi », lance le Sexta avec un clin d'œil tout en suggestion, faisant ricaner le plus jeune des trois.

- « Considère-les comme saines et sauves », fait-il en pouffant.

Tandis que le rouquin se bidonne, le bleuté se met à serrer puis desserrer son poing, un grand sourire ourlant ses lèvres. De son côté, Szayel se met à secouer la tête, avant de glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- « Toujours aussi sans gêne, mon cher Grimmjow », fait-il en soupirant.

- « Tu sais bien que vous aimez ça tous les deux », fait Grimmjow la voix tellement basse qu'on dirait un ronronnement.

Ichigo tourne rapidement la tête pour essayer de cacher le rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

'_Putain. Il est vraiment culotté.'_

* * *

Des avertissements sonores résonnent dans les rues du Seireitei, des coups donnés sur du bois frappant à intervalle régulier en se répercutant dans la brise. Une voix vient couvrir toutes les autres.

« _Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines doivent immédiatement se présenter au rapport, à la première division. Je répète, tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines doivent immédiatement se présenter au rapport à la première division._ »

Rukia Kuchiki, membre de la treizième division, se redresse dès qu'elle entend la convocation. Elle se tourne vers son ami, Renji Abarai, le lieutenant de la sixième, avec qui elle est assise depuis un moment.

- « Renji… », appelle-t-elle calmement. Sa voix, tout comme l'air sur son visage, donne l'impression que la jeune femme est accablée.

Renji soupire avant de se tourner vers son amie d'enfance.

- « Ichigo… », fait-elle en chuchotant.

Le regard du rouge se fait fuyant.

- « Ichigo a un as dans sa manche. T'inquiètes pas, Rukia. Il trouvera un moyen de battre Aizen et tous les autres. »

- « Nous l'avons laissé tomber », lâche-t-elle, ses yeux indigo fixant sans la voir vraiment, l'allée pavée juste devant l'étang scintillant.

Renji résiste à rouler des yeux.

- « Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Rukia, c'est pour son propre bien. Il l'a sûrement compris. Jamais, nous ne lui ferons le moindre mal. »

Lorsque la brune se tourne à nouveau vers son ami, celui-ci est contraint à un mouvement de recul, tant le regard qu'elle lui lance est meurtrier.

- « Et maintenant il est condamné à la peine de mort pour trahison. Non, bien sûr qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? », répond-elle avec sarcasme.

Pendant un instant, le lieutenant cherche ses mots, et finit par lâcher un soupir en se frottant la nuque.

- « Je dois aller à la réunion », marmonne-t-il.

Exaspérée, Rukia se lève et passe devant lui, marquant une pause lorsqu'elle est face à lui.

- « Et dire que je pensais que tu étais aussi son ami », remarque-t-elle à voix basse en se dirigeant vers les bâtiments de sa division.

Renji reste debout, les yeux grands ouverts et avec toutes les peines du monde à déglutir. Il cligne des yeux pour sortir de cet état sonné, puis se met à courir vers la première division.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas le dernier arrivé. Lorsqu'il franchit la grande porte en bois, et qu'il regarde autour de lui, il constate qu'ils attendent tous le lieutenant de la deuxième division et Jûshiro Ukitake, le capitaine de la treizième. Bien vite et sans dire un mot, il va se positionner juste derrière son supérieur, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Après deux minutes, les manquants à l'appel arrivent enfin, et le commandant Yamamoto s'avance.

« Capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei 13 », commence le vieux d'une voix forte, « la guerre est ouvertement déclarée contre les shinigamis traitres que sont Sosûke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tôsen et Ichigo Kurosaki. Dans cinq jours, nous marcherons sur eux pour défendre les lois et les droits de la Soul Society. Sosûke Aizen est en possession du hogyoku. Nous devons empêcher qu'il ne l'utilise pour entrer dans la division du roi. N'hésitez pas à attaquer les traitres et l'espada qui est désormais notre ennemi. Vos ordres sont de n'en laisser aucun en vie. »

Son discours terminé, il lève son bâton et le frappe sur le sol en bois.

'_Ichigo, t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour nous avoir tourné le dos. La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, je n'aurai pas le choix. Désolé.'_

* * *

Inerte.

Fragile.

Mortel.

C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo perçoit le paysage du Hueco Mundo. Reposant son front contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre, il ferme les yeux pour effacer la vision du ciel toujours noir et de la lune qui continue inlassablement sa progression dans la nuit d'encre.

Ça fait quatre jours.

Quatre jours depuis qu'Aizen l'a informé que la Soul Society préparait une attaque.

Quatre jours qu'il a enregistré la preuve de la trahison d'Aizen.

Quatre jours que l'espada dans sa totalité a laissé éclater sa colère contre les actions d'Aizen, et a fait le vœu de le renverser.

Et enfin, quatre jours qu'il n'a pas revu Szayel et Grimmjow.

Il soupire une fois de plus. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il sait qu'on leur a ordonné de quitter Las Noches pour une mission au Hueco Mundo et il trouve cela un peu trop commode, juste après la réunion avec l'espada. Mais il ne peut rien y changer, pour peu qu'il ait été tenté de le faire.

Après cette fameuse réunion, les deux hommes ont d'ailleurs passé une heure et demie à essayer de le calmer, à lui faire comprendre que sa façon de réagir ne pouvait que nuire à ses chances de vaincre Aizen. Il a fini par saisir où ils voulaient en venir. Installé confortablement contre eux deux, il s'est finalement endormi.

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, ils étaient partis.

« Putain de merde », murmure-t-il.

Il est tellement inquiet que cela se ressent sur son énergie spirituelle.

- « Il y a un souci, Ichigo-kun ? »

Instantanément, le jeune homme se fige. La paume de sa main posée sur la vitre se serre et il retient sur le fil le grognement de la colère qui monte en lui. Sa peau frissonne lorsqu'il sent l'énergie du brun l'entourer. Aizen vient se placer juste à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait broyer cet homme comme le garganta broie le ciel.

- « Ouais. Foutez-moi la paix », fait-il lentement.

Aizen émet un petit rire.

- « Toujours aussi éloquent, mon garçon. »

Ichigo se met à marmonner un commentaire qui dans les grandes lignes, dit qu'Aizen peut prendre son éloquence et se la coller dans un endroit que seule sa mère connait.

- « J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus heureux, Ichigo-kun. Après tout, tes… amis… Szayel Apporo et Grimmjow seront bientôt de retour. »

Ichigo reste silencieux. Il continue de pester contre l'homme, qui en plus de toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu commettre, a éloigné ses compagnons de lui.

- « Leur mission s'est déroulée avec succès. Ce qui est loin de s'appliquer à ta personne », poursuit le brun sur un ton tranquille.

Une fois encore, Ichigo se fige, tournant comme au ralenti vers le plus grand pour le fixer avec suspicion.

- « De quoi vous parlez ? » Sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement.

La bouche d'Aizen s'orne d'un sourire et un rien de malice brille au fond de ses iris bruns.

- « De quoi je parle ? Je pense que tu dois en avoir une petite idée, Ichigo-kun. M'espionner l'autre jour… pensais-tu vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? »

Le rouquin déglutit, reportant son regard sur le paysage sous lui.

- « Non », répond-il avec sincérité.

Un nouveau rire d'Aizen résonne.

- « J'admire ta ténacité, Ichigo-kun. Cela te conduira probablement dans les plus intéressantes des situations. »

- « Merci », fait sèchement l'adolescent

- « Ce n'était un compliment », murmure Aizen.

Le ton a changé. Il est devenu subitement plus menaçant, toutes traces de son habituelle obséquiosité ayant disparu.

Ichigo entend les avertissements d'un danger imminent dans tout son corps. Il entend un son grinçant quelque part pas loin et, dans l'air, les crépitements chauds d'un reiatsu. En réaction à la puissance qui se diffuse dans la pièce, sa peau commence à le picoter. Il tourne rapidement la tête et constate que le visage d'Aizen est éclairé par la lumière pourpre qui irradie dans sa main, que ses yeux scintillent et que ses dents se découvrent en un sourire mauvais.

Ichigo fait un bond en arrière, appuyant sur ses jambes pour se préparer à se déplacer en sonido.

Merde ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris Zangetsu ?

- « Il est temps de récompenser tes efforts, Ichigo. À compter de ce jour, la Soul Society ne te prendra en effet plus en pitié. »

Pour la première fois, Ichigo est envahi d'une peur irraisonnée tandis qu'Aizen lui tombe dessus. Le traitre s'est déplacé si vite que le jeune homme ne sait pas s'il a eu ou pas recours au sonido. Il pousse un cri au moment où une main vient agripper une poignée de ses cheveux et le tirer en arrière. La prise est tellement serrée qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir le nouveau cri, et encore moins ses yeux de se remplir de larmes.

- « L-LACHEZ-MOI PUTAIN ! », hurle-t-il.

Un rire dangereux près de son oreille vient interrompre son cri. Il ressent l'énergie spirituelle de l'homme pulser contre son estomac.

- « LACHEZ… LACHEZ-MOI ! CER… »

Les faibles tentatives d'Ichigo pour s'éloigner, un cero prêt à lancer dans sa main, tournent court. Il vient de comprendre qu'Aizen l'a immobilisé grâce au kido. Il hurle et se débat contre le pouvoir invisible qui restreint ses mouvements. Il tente même d'augmenter son énergie spirituelle pour se libérer, mais c'est sans espoir. Les liens sont trop forts.

Le kido de l'homme va au-delà ce qu'il a expérimenté jusque-là.

Il est impuissant, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est regarder et crier lorsque des ongles pointus s'enfoncent dans la chair de son ventre, sous sa veste. La peau est chauffée et distendue. C'est comme si elle criait d'elle-même d'être malmenée par des filaments pourpres de reiatsu qui la marquent et la brûlent.

Les lèvres d'Aizen bougent et, à cause de ses cris de souffrance, Ichigo peut à peine entendre les mots prononcés.

- « Bakudo no Hyakusan : Shirushi. »

- « AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH ! »

Il faut quelques secondes à Ichigo pour réaliser que le cri qui lui déchire les tympans est le sien. Il a l'impression que tout son corps est en feu. Son estomac lutte avec rage contre le liquide en fusion qui coule à travers sa peau. Son âme semble être entachée par quelque chose de tordu, d'étranger et de malveillant.

Les larmes coulent de ses joues et, de plus en plus faible, sa vision s'obscurcit. Il a même commencé à supplier en pleurant l'homme d'arrêter. La douleur lacère son corps telle une faux, les membres crispés contre les liens le retenant. Il rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'un cri déchirant fend une fois de plus l'air. Ses hurlements d'agonie continuent d'incendier sa gorge, et ce même si sa peau brûlée semble se rafraichir, le laissant secoué de frissons. Les liens invisibles de kido viennent de le relâcher.

Ichigo pleure comme il n'a jamais pleuré, même dans sa plus tendre enfance. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et se met à convulser. Ses yeux marron sont écarquillés et mouillés, alors que ses cris et ses hoquets se mélangent.

Aizen le relâche et le jeune homme tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, il se met en position de fœtus, les bras autour de son ventre. D'halètements en gémissements, de lamentations en pleurs, il finit par rendre le contenu de son estomac.

- « Bienvenu dans l'espada, Undécimo », sourit Aizen. La cruauté et la malice ne quittent pas le visage du traitre alors qu'il s'éloigne de l'adolescent brisé.

Laissé seul, les pleurs et la douleur écrasante brouillent la capacité à parler d'Ichigo. Alors, il déchire sa veste et devant ses yeux, gravé sur la peau rougie de son ventre, se révèle un 11 gothique en lettres noires indélébiles.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**mama : **non, je ne vais pas éclairer ta lanterne à propos de Gin. Sinon, tu ne vas plus de me poser des questions. Et moi, j'aime bien quand mes lecteurs me font part de leurs conjectures. Parce que moi, je sais ! A part ça, ravie que tu aies apprécié les deux baisers torrides.

**Anemone 33 :** bah toi, tu ne perds pas le nord. Emballé, c'est pesé ! Et l'intrigue, ma chère ? Et le suspense ? Le lemon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et tu verras, il est bien amené. Donc, ça vaut le coup d'attendre. Et comme tu le dis si justement, l'histoire avance.

**ayu :** crois-tu être la seule à vouloir être entre les deux ou les trois ? Moi, même d'un seul, je m'en contenterais, c'est tout dire !


	7. Réaffirmation du cœur

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **Réaffirmation du cœur

* * *

Grimmjow rengaine son zanpakutô et s'essuie le front, frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Le froid engourdit ses membres alors il resserre le manteau beige autour de son corps. Il jette un regard dégoûté à ce qui reste du hollow, ce renégat qu'ils avaient pour ordre de tuer. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il leur faudrait quatre jours pour mettre la main sur ce petit lascar ?

Quoique… il n'est pas vraiment petit… La question reste cependant pertinente, songe-t-il sans cesser de regarder le corps de ce ver qui a failli à plusieurs reprises lui coûter un bras et une jambe. Heureusement, il s'en sort avec seulement une plaie profonde à l'épaule. Rien que le temps ne puisse soigner. Ou Szayel.

Il lève la tête et voit le scientifique aux cheveux roses s'approcher. Il est en train de rengainer son propre zanpakutô, une expression lasse sur le visage. Il a réussi à vaincre le hollow et il trouve encore le moyen d'être impeccable et de sentir la rose. Grimmjow est amusé. C'est vraiment tout ça, lui !

L'Octava retire de la poche de son manteau un petit scanner doté d'un écran. Il le passe au-dessus des restes du hollow, et enregistre le niveau d'énergie spirituelle. Il collecte ensuite quelques échantillons de tissus de ses organes internes, pour les utiliser dans de futures expériences. Puis, il replace l'appareil dans sa poche.

- « Bon sang, on en est venu à bout », soupire le Sexta en s'asseyant sur un petit rocher tout près. L'autre vient à sa hauteur, sort des bandages et commence à soigner sa blessure.

- « Aizen voulait nous séparer », décrète Szayel tout en soignant l'épaule du bleuté. Son regard doré est préoccupé, mais aussi irrité.

Grimmjow hoche la tête. Lui aussi est arrivé à cette conclusion. Il tente de garder son sang-froid quand il murmure à l'autre espada : « J'espère qu'Ichi va bien. »

Le scientifique se mord la lèvre, son visage trahissant chacune des émotions qui le traverse. Grimmjow l'observe un instant. Ses yeux s'adoucissent et de sa main libre, il atteint le visage et pose la paume sur la peau délicate du menton. Les yeux dorés se focalisent sur les siens.

- « Eh… »

Il se penche et capture les lèvres roses pour un baiser délicat et rassurant. Immédiatement, il sent Szayel répondre, appuyant sa bouche et gémissant de gratitude. Grimmjow approfondit le baiser en léchant les lèvres de l'autre homme, avant de s'écarter une seconde plus tard, et de caresser la joue de son amant.

- « Merci… », chuchote ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

- « Pas de quoi », rétorque l'homme aux cheveux bleus en passant une main dans les mèches soyeuses de son amant.

Szayel ramène son attention sur le bandage qu'il enroule rapidement autour de l'épaule du blessé. Il essaye de tirer dessus pour s'assurer qu'il est bien fixé, puis traine sa main sur le bras de l'autre avant de se lever.

Grimmjow en fait de même, et emboite le pas de son compagnon alors qu'ils commencent à marcher vers Las Noches. De loin, ils perçoivent la forme arrondie du dôme. Tout en marchant, le bleuté fléchit son bras. Il ressent encore la douleur de son muscle blessé.

- « Je… ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose est en train de se passer », lâche Szayel après de longues minutes de silence.

- « Ouais… J'y pense aussi depuis un moment », rétorque Grimmjow sur un ton tendu.

Les deux hommes tiennent leurs manteaux serrés autour d'eux et augmentent la cadence de leurs pas, qui se transforment bien vite en sonido.

* * *

Aizen observe les plaines baignées par la lune. Au loin, un mouvement se fait. Probablement, un hollow prenant son envol à la recherche d'une proie.

Il ricane tout seul, une tasse de thé voyageant de sa main à ses lèvres. Le petit Kurosaki lui a fourni un excellent divertissement. Tout à l'heure, les cris de torture du jeune humain se sont révélés une musique douce à ses oreilles. Surtout lorsqu'il a tatoué l'âme du rouquin avec ce qu'il exècre le plus : un numéro. Une connexion avec Aizen. Un signe intangible d'appartenance au brun. Un signe qui prouve qu'il le sert en tant qu'espada.

Il a délibérément utilisé un rituel de kido pour le marquer. Alors que pour les dix autres, il s'agit d'un simple tatouage qu'on peut facilement enlevé, celui-ci est différent. C'est une tâche permanente, qu'il devra garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Lorsqu'il mourra et qu'il deviendra une âme errante perdue aux confins du Rukongai ou bien qu'il atterrira directement au Hueco Mundo, il l'aura toujours. Et de ce fait, il sera perpétuellement considéré comme un traitre, comme un espada, et par conséquent, traqué par la Soul Society. Ainsi vont le pardon et la clémence du Gotei 13.

Il prend une autre gorgée de thé.

Cette digression lui aura en outre fourni le moyen d'envoyer un rappel à l'ordre amical au Sexta et à l'Octava. Aizen sourit. Il connait parfaitement la relation qui existe entre Ichigo Kurosaki et les deux membres de son espada. De même qu'il sait tout de leur complot visant à le renverser, à apporter un peu d'espoir après sa soi-disant défaite. Tout comme il sait que le reste de l'espada est au courant de sa fourberie.

Ses yeux froids brillent d'amusement.

'_Je suis intrigué de savoir comment cela va se passer. En aucun cas, je ne vais les arrêter. Attendons de voir s'ils ont la force de se mettre en travers de ma route. Encore une fois, Ichigo, tu m'offres un joli divertissement.'_

Le brun reste assis encore un moment. Après quoi, il se lève et se dirige vers le balcon sur lequel il vient s'appuyer. Il met la main dans sa poche et en ressort ce qui, à première vue, ressemble à une petite boule noire. Il la regarde un instant, toujours avec ce sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il la pose sur la balustrade et la regarde briller d'une lumière verte et émettre un petit bruit sourd. Deux petites structures en forme d'ailes se mettent à dépasser de la surface lisse, transformant la balle en une sorte de scarabée. Ce qui ressemble à des yeux luit faiblement, signe que l'objet est sur le point de recevoir un message. On entend un vrombissement, suivis de crépitements.

Quelques secondes passent, avant qu'un nouveau bruit ne résonne dans l'appareil.

- « Oui, Aizen-sama ? »

Après une agitation qui n'aura duré que le temps d'une fraction de secondes, le maitre de Las Noches est ravi d'entendre la voix de Szayel Apporo.

- « Szayel Apporo, Grimmjow est avec toi ? »

Un nouveau silence et la réponse vient : « Oui. »

Aizen revient s'assoir.

- « Votre mission s'est bien déroulée ? »

- « Oui, Aizen-sama. Nous nous sommes débarrassés de la menace. Nous allions nous mettre en route pour Las Noches. Nous vous ferons un rapport dès que nous serons arrivés. »

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suppose que vous avez trouvé des données susceptibles d'être analysées ? »

- « C'est le cas, en effet. »

- « Excellent. J'ai bien fait de vous envoyer tous les deux. Ichigo-kun n'a qu'une hâte, c'est que vous reveniez. »

Le silence prolongé amuse le brun.

- « Il est où ? », demande cette fois la voix de Grimmjow.

- « Je ne m'occupe pas de ce que ce garçon fait de son temps libre. Je pense néanmoins qu'il doit vous attendre. »

Aizen met fin à la transmission et éclate de rire. La tension palpable à l'autre bout de la ligne laisse présager des retrouvailles intéressantes.

Il vient de leur lancer un subtil avertissement qu'ils ne pourront décemment pas ignorer.

* * *

Ichigo a le regard fixé sur le faux coucher de soleil. Cela fait un moment que les larmes ont cessé.

Lorsqu'il est revenu dans sa chambre, sa main n'a pas quitté une seule fois son ventre. D'ailleurs, son bras est toujours enroulé contre son estomac, comme si son esprit l'obligeait à maintenir sa main là, dans une tentative vaine et pitoyable de cacher la marque sur lui. Cette marque, qui fait désormais partie de lui, ne le brûle plus comme lorsque ce démon l'a tatoué. Non, à la place, c'est son cœur et sa raison qui sont entrés en combustion. Tuer est la seule chose à laquelle il pense. Tuer cet homme qu'il essaie de combattre depuis des mois, le tuer pour ce qu'il lui a fait, le tuer pour ses actions contre la Soul Society.

Il ferme les yeux. La peine qu'il lui serre la poitrine est plus douloureuse que cette marque apposée par Aizen. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rend compte que le traitre l'a délibérément séparé de Grimmjow et de Szayel, qu'il les a éloignés suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir agir et infliger son châtiment.

Et puis, Ichigo est conscient qu'Aizen a veillé à ce que le Gotei 13 attaque Ichigo et sa famille sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Qu'ils l'attaquent lui et ses compagnons.

Cela lui remue quelque chose en lui. _'Undécimo, hein ?'_

Ses mains se serrent sur le tatouage. Il se sent nauséeux.

- « Ichigo ? »

- « Ichi ! »

Il tourne rapidement la tête sur le côté et entend la porte s'ouvrir. En un rien de temps, il se retrouve encerclé par deux bras musclés et plaqué contre un torse ciselé. Grimmjow enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Tiré de sa rêverie vengeresse, Ichigo réagit avec retard. Il se fige un court instant, avant de lentement réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une sorte de mirage qu'il aurait créé pour contrebalancer la souffrance qui a envahi son esprit. Il enroule alors un bras autour du sexta, cache son visage dans les mèches bleues et ferme les yeux. Il ressent à nouveau de la chaleur. Et cette chaleur-là est bienfaisante.

Une paire de bras forts, bien que plus fins, enveloppe sa taille par derrière. C'est Szayel qui vient coller son corps contre son dos, reposant sa joue contre son épaule.

Ichigo s'abandonne dans ce double contact. La présence des deux espadas efface tout ce qu'il a pu expérimenté de pire au cours des dernières heures, atténuant la fureur qui l'habitait et réfrénant la douleur de son âme.

- « Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux… », murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est enrouée de ne pas avoir fonctionné depuis qu'elle a émis tous ces hurlements. Soupçonneux, Grimmjow s'écarte et regarde Ichigo.

- « Ichi, tu vas bien ? », demande-t-il.

A son tour, Szayel suspend son geste. En quelque pas, il contourne le jeune homme et vient se positionner, face à lui, à côté du bleuté. Et lui aussi porte un regard interrogatif. Les deux hommes ont le visage marqué par une vive inquiétude, reflet parfait de leur état d'esprit.

Ichigo cligne des yeux et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais pas un mot ne sort. Il ne peut pas leur raconter ce qu'Aizen a fait. Pourtant, il sait bien qu'il leur suffit de baisser les yeux pour constater d'eux-mêmes. Après tout, il n'a toujours pas ôté la main de son ventre.

Progressivement, le regard des deux hommes devient plus sombre. La peine dans les yeux d'Ichigo est sincère.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? », gronde Grimmjow.

Ichigo prend une grande inspiration, et sent de nouveau une rage sans nom envahir son être tout entier.

Szayel baisse les yeux et remarque l'endroit où est posée la main d'Ichigo. Il plisse les yeux.

- « Ichigo… ? »

Ce dernier incline la tête.

- « Je suis désolé… », fait-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Dans une ambiance tendue, Grimmjow enroule sa main autour du poignet d'Ichigo et l'éloigne de son ventre, afin de regarder la zone sombre sur le bout de peau dévoilé par la veste déchirée, zone que lui et Szayel ont entrevue.

Lorsqu'il entend deux longs hoquets, Ichigo fronce les sourcils et serre les dents à les faire grincer. Pendant un instant, on n'entend pas un bruit dans la pièce.

- « Merde… Ichi… »

Le dit-Ichi sent la main sur son poignet trembler et le reiatsu d'un Sexta furieux augmenter. Lentement, il redresse la tête et voit les yeux bleus teintés d'une sombre envie de meurtre. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu Grimmjow aussi en colère. Il a l'air terrifiant.

Quant à Szayel, il laisse échapper un cri étranglé. Ses yeux sont écarquillés d'horreur et sa lèvre inférieure tremblote. Il tombe à genoux face à Ichigo dont il encercle les hanches, collant sa tête contre le ventre souillé de l'adolescent.

- « Non… », soupire-t-il, horrifié. Il presse sa bouche contre le numéro, embrasse la peau rendue sensible autour du 11, trainant lentement la langue sur le muscle tonique et désormais tatoué, comme s'il espérait pouvoir par ce geste enlever la marque, ou du moins faire disparaitre la douleur.

Grimmjow lâche un grondement rageur. Il libère le poignet d'Ichigo avant de balancer son poing dans un mouvement circulaire et de percer un trou dans le mur tout proche.

- « MERDE ! »

Il retire sa main encastrée dans la paroi et appuie son visage contre son bras, sans se préoccuper des dégâts qu'il vient d'occasionner. Sa respiration est laborieuse et ses yeux sont clos.

Encore une fois, Ichigo sent son cœur se déchirer en deux et son estomac le tirailler. Alors que l'Octava continue d'embrasser son ventre, il passe ses deux bras autour de lui et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux roses.

- « … Il l'a tatoué à l'aide du kido, c'est ça ? », fait Grimmjow d'une voix basse et rocailleuse.

Ichigo relève la tête vers lui. Toujours face au mur, la tête reposant contre sa main, il dévoile à un rouquin révulsé le grand six inscrit dans son dos.

- « Oui », répond le plus jeune.

L'étreinte de Szayel autour de sa taille se resserre.

- « Putain Ichi… », se lamente Grimmjow. Il s'écarte du mur et, c'est avec un regard complètement angoissé qu'il se tourne pour faire face à Ichigo.

- « Il ne vous a pas marqué comme ça…, c'est ça ? », demande timidement ce dernier.

En réponse, le bleuté secoue la tête.

- « Les nôtres ont été tatoués avec son reiatsu. Ils sont faciles à enlever. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est décider qu'on n'en vaut plus la peine et se débarrasser de nous, comme du numéro », grogne le Sexta.

Ichigo commence à pressentir où cela le mène.

- « Ce type de marque…, ton numéro Ichigo… c'est permanent », chuchote Szayel en relevant la tête.

Le jeune humain soupire et laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il serre les poings et se force à maintenir son énergie spirituelle sous contrôle. Il se doutait bien que son numéro était différent et il savait au fond de lui, que le marquage serait permanent. Mais l'entendre à voix haute le remplit de désespoir.

- « Aizen aura voulu faire son possible pour m'inclure dans la famille, n'est-ce pas ? », énonce-t-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

- « Tu comprends c'que ça signifie, Ichi ? », déplore Grimmjow.

Ichigo acquiesce. Plus question de négocier avec la Soul Society. Il est marqué à jamais. Et cela ne fera que souffler un peu plus sur les braises lorsque viendra le moment du combat.

- « Putain, j'vais m'le faire ! Je ne me reposerai pas tant qu'il n'pissera pas le sang sur le sable du Hueco Mundo. J'VAIS L'TUER ! », se met à hurler Grimmjow en envoyant à nouveau son poing dans le mur.

Il ramène ses mains sur son visage et vient frotter ses yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et calmer sa colère. Ichigo baisse son regard pour ne pas craquer. Il déteste que les deux autres souffrent autant à cause de tout ça. Une fois de plus, l'envie de tuer envahit son esprit.

Szayel lance un coup d'œil à son amant.

- « Grimmjow… », lance-t-il d'un ton appelant au calme, « ça ne nous aide pas… »

Vaincu, le bleuté hoche la tête et s'en va s'assoir sur le sofa. Il croise les mains devant lui et incline légèrement la tête.

- « Ouais… t'as raison. Désolé »

- « Viens », invite Szayel en guidant Ichigo vers le lit où ils s'assoient tous les deux.

Un silence pesant s'instaure pendant de longues minutes.

- « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? », demande Ichigo.

La question reste en suspens pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow redresse la tête et ne réponde, les yeux fixés sur les plaines au dehors : « Rien d'autre que ce qu'on a prévu. Aizen doit avoir de la merde à la place du cerveau s'il pense que l'fait de te donner un rang dans l'espada va nous remettre à notre place. En fait, c'est comme s'il nous poussait à l'attaquer plus tôt », explique le bleuté.

Un soupir se fait entendre à côté, attirant le regard des deux hommes sur Szayel qui, perdu dans ses pensées, est en train de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure.

- « Je dirais que c'est ce qu'il visait », fait-il en écho à la déclaration du bleuté qui l'observe, tout comme Ichigo.

- « Ben si c'est le cas, j'me demande si cette tête de bite est au courant d'autre chose », lance sur un ton rageur le sexta. Il se lève du canapé et monte sur le lit où il s'allonge, les yeux fixés au plafond. De son bras, il attire doucement Ichigo qui se déplace pour mieux s'étendre à ses côtés. Après que le plus grand ait reposé sa tête sur son épaule, le plus petit se met à caresser distraitement les mèches bleues. Se faisant, il redescend sa main vers son ventre. Les traits de son visage sont tendus par la douleur et l'œil aiguisé de Szayel ne tarde pas à le repérer.

- « Ça te fait mal ? », demande-t-il alertant Grimmjow qui se met en position assise.

Tous deux reçoivent un hochement de tête affirmatif.

La vérité, c'est que l'idée même qu'Aizen ait fait cela non seulement pour contenter son plaisir malsain, mais aussi parce qu'il est au courant de leur projet contre lui, diffuse à travers tout son corps une souffrance autant physique que morale, le mettant dans l'incapacité de se focaliser sur autre chose que le souvenir de ces lignes brûlant et déchirant sa peau, de sa voix se cassant à force de hurler pour que ça s'arrête. Il a froid. La seule chose qu'il ressent c'est l'envie de tuer, la mort et le tourment.

Et la douleur. Parce que putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

Szayel incline sa tête. Ses yeux dorés sont froids tandis qu'il se rapproche. Il est conscient que son reiatsu vacille autant que celui de Grimmjow. Il place son index sous le menton du plus jeune et lui redresse la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse plonger dans les iris marron, envahies par la peine. Ichigo a un petit sursaut, se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

Szayel ne dit pas un mot. Il pose sa bouche sur celle d'Ichigo, recouvrant les lèvres douces pour un contact qui se veut rassurant, et qui est immédiatement accepté.

L'esprit d'Ichigo s'évade rapidement, au gré du mouvement et du toucher si prévenant de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur bat la chamade et sa bouche s'écrase sur la bouche chaude de l'espada. Il est définitivement revenu du choc que lui a causé le geste et que maintenant il apprécie.

Un frisson voyage le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sent d'autres lèvres se balader autour de son oreille, puis sous sa mâchoire, là où Grimmjow est en train de déposer des baisers ardents. Il continue son chemin vers la gorge offerte et entoure ses bras musclés autour d'Ichigo sur l'épaule duquel il pose sa tête.

Un bruit étouffé, entre plaisir et gratitude, quitte la bouche du rouquin. Il garde les yeux fermés, s'éloignant sans brusquerie de la bouche de Szayel qui caresse toujours la sienne, et s'assoit bien droit, la tête baissée, les yeux toujours clos.

Grimmjow se déplace pour échanger un regard avec son amant aux cheveux roses dont les yeux sont emplis de confusion.

- « Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demande ce dernier en posant sa main sur celle du jeune humain.

Aussitôt, Ichigo l'attrape, entourant de ses doigts le poignet de l'espada, avant de redresser la tête et révéler des yeux en résonnance avec le tourment intérieur qui semble l'agiter.

- « Ichi… », commence Grimmjow, avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'Ichigo fait glisser de ses épaules sa veste, exposant pleinement aux deux autres ses abdominaux toniques. « Mais… que… »

L'air sur le visage de Grimmjow est légèrement hébété et ses yeux bleus trahissant la confusion de son esprit.

Ichigo n'en a cure. Il dirige maintenant sa main vers les lunettes de Szayel qu'il ôte sans une once d'hésitation, surprenant l'homme au plus haut point. Les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillent encore lorsque le rouquin se saisit de la fermeture éclair de son uniforme, la descend dans le but de lui retirer son vêtement. Szayel réussit à agripper le poignet du jeune homme et maintenir sa main.

- « Ichigo ? Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demande-t-il, la respiration hachée.

L'expression d'Ichigo semble désespérée.

- « S'il vous plait… », murmure-t-il.

La compréhension se fait alors sur le visage des deux espadas. Ils échangent un regard avant de le reporter sur un Ichigo dont les émotions se disputent la place au fond de ses yeux.

- « Ichi… même si nous aimerions beaucoup le faire, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment », explique doucement Grimmjow.

Un sourire vide vient se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Ichigo alors qu'il baisse la tête.

- « Je sais et je m'en fiche. Cette marque n'est pas près de disparaitre. Cette souffrance ne guérira probablement jamais. Qu'est-ce que qui me dit que demain, ce ne sera pas la fin ? Le Gotei 13 va lancer son attaque. Et nous, nous allons faire tomber Aizen. Il se peut que ça n'arrive jamais. Et si… et si… on mourrait… tous… »

- « Ichigo ! » La voix de Szayel se fait plus dure. Il resserre son emprise sur son poignet. Ses yeux expriment toute la peine véhiculée par la voix d'Ichigo.

- « Ne dis pas ça, Ichi… ne redis plus jamais ça », gronde Grimmjow en l'empoignant par les épaules et en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il lui saisit le menton et incline sa tête pour lui permettre un meilleur accès, puis il le pousse sans ménagement sur le matelas.

Surpris par le geste possessif, Ichigo émet un petit gémissement et ferme bien vite les yeux pour répondre à la bouche vorace. Il lâche prise et se sent sombrer lorsqu'une langue vient taquiner ses lèvres. Sans attendre, il les entrouvre pour autoriser l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Un grognement du plus vieux accompagne le mouvement tourbillonnant contre l'appendice du plus jeune. Il bouge de sa position initiale et vient de ses mains encadrer la tête aux cheveux orange. Il approfondit ainsi le baiser et arrache un gémissement plus fort à Ichigo qui en vain, tente de lutter pour la dominance, sa langue frottant et caressant celle du bleuté.

Certes, Grimmjow réalise qu'il va à l'encontre de ce qu'il vient d'affirmer. Hors de question pour lui d'être d'accord au sujet la bataille qui aura lieu demain. Néanmoins, il comprend qu'Ichigo ait envie d'eux. Et il serait fou de ne pas reconnaitre que lui et Szayel en ont autant envie que lui.

Malgré que son esprit soit quelque peu embrumé, Ichigo détecte un mouvement. Quelqu'un est en train de monter sur le lit, à côté d'eux.

- « Ichigo,… tu es sûr ? », chuchote la voix mélodieuse de Szayel. Ce dernier lui passe une main dans les cheveux et le rouquin parvient à faire un signe affirmatif bien que la bouche de Grimmjow revendique toujours la sienne. Otant sa main, Szayel lui signifie qu'il accepte son choix.

Le besoin d'air se fait sentir et Grimmjow se retire, permettant à Ichigo de s'assoir et d'enlever la veste déchirée de son uniforme, qu'il jette sur le sol. Puis, il se laisse retomber sur le lit. Suivant le mouvement, l'Octava pose ses lèvres sur sa joue, explorant avec lenteur la peau douce jusqu'à effleurer le bout du nez, le front, le menton pour finalement prendre possession de la bouche que Grimmjow a savamment pillée. Le baiser est moins dominateur, mais tout aussi délectable et Ichigo le fait bruyamment savoir. Un halètement et il ouvre la bouche, laissant le passage à la langue d'un Szayel qui semble fredonner de bien-être. Il profite de l'instant pour terminer de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste qu'il ôte sans jamais se séparer des lèvres du rouquin.

- « Ichi… », susurre la voix rauque de Grimmjow en glissant sa main qu'il pose sur la joue d'Ichigo, libérée par Szayel. A l'aide de ses bras, le Sexta soulève Ichigo pour le plaquer contre la tête du lit, puis il se positionne à califourchon sur ses hanches, le coinçant fermement sous lui. Il se penche et fait glisser une partie de son masque contre le cou du jeune homme qui respire de plus en plus difficilement. Et lorsque celui-ci sent une érection plutôt de bonne taille contre son pantalon, ses yeux sont à deux doigts de se retourner.

Grimmjow remarque qu'Ichigo tremble légèrement alors il vient murmurer à son oreille : « Ichi… t'es trop tendu là… tu dois te détendre sinon ça ne marchera pas lorsque que l'un d'nous te prendra. »

En réponse, le jeune homme noue ses mains autour du cou du sexta.

- « Ça va aller, Ichi », continue de chuchoter le bleuté.

Il appuie sa bouche contre le cou dénudé et fait courir ses mains sur le torse exposé, jusqu'à les plonger sous la ceinture du rouquin. Surpris, celui-ci n'a que le temps de sursauter et il se retrouve sans vêtement, complètement nu sous le regard des deux autres. La vision de son membre tendu face à eux fait grogner les deux espadas. Ce d'autant que la verge libérée dans l'air frais de la pièce, suinte déjà un peu de sperme.

Szayel échange un clin d'œil avec son amant aux cheveux bleus, avant de s'allonger et de serrer gentiment entre ses dents l'oreille sensible d'Ichigo et d'en grignoter la chair sucrée. Grimmjow, quant à lui, enroule sa main autour du sexe dur et commence à le branler. Conséquence, Ichigo rejette la tête en arrière et ses hanches tressautent sous le mouvement de va-et-vient des doigts. Pour dire vrai, l'adolescent est en train de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

- « G-Grimmjow… », halète-t-il.

- « Chut, Ichi… calme-toi », répond le bleuté.

Ichigo se mord la lèvre et lâche un soupir exprimant tout le plaisir qu'il ressent de sentir la main de Grimmjow pomper son sexe. De son côté, Szayel continue de cajoler son oreille, trainant sa main libre jusqu'à l'un des tétons roses qu'il pince entre ses doigts, provoquant un miaulement du rouquin. Puis, lentement, il descend sa langue dans le cou puis remonte vers les lèvres qu'il reprend d'assaut pour un nouveau baiser. Les bienfaits qui envahissent tout son corps obligent Ichigo à presser son dos contre le lit et le font gémir de tout feu.

Grimmjow commence aussi à descendre vers l'entrejambe excitée. Lorsqu'il parvient face au sexe qu'il a toujours en mains, il se lèche les lèvres puis donne un coup de langue sur le sommet, prenant soin d'agripper les hanches pour les maintenir en place.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Ichigo a un hoquet de surprise. Sa poitrine monte et descend au gré du plaisir qui submerge ses sens. Il trouve la main de Szayel près de la sienne et la saisit fermement. Et Grimmjow de continuer à taquiner le gland, en grognant avec véhémence, dodelinant de la tête, titillant la fente sensible, avalant les petites perles de pré-sperme qui se sont formées, effleurant la longueur du haut jusqu'à la base, puis près des bourses. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de gober en entier le sexe turgescent, il lève son regard et plonge ses iris bleus dans les yeux marron et les yeux dorés, tous deux embrumés par le plaisir.

Ichigo pousse une longue plainte jouissive et bouge ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la bouche qui vient de l'avaler. La chaleur qui l'entoure va le rendre dingue. Ses balancements ne dérangent pas le Sexta dont la bouche s'empale un peu plus, heureux de prendre tout ce que lui offre le jeune homme.

Grimmjow suce maintenant la hampe avec un soin particulièrement diabolique et Ichigo sent bien le plaisir monter et se diffuser à travers lui, le faisant haleter et ensuite gémir lorsqu'un ronronnement sort de la gorge de Grimmjow et répercute ses vibrations sur son sexe qui se contracte un peu plus. Le bleuté creuse ses joues pour augmenter la pression et un bruit de succion obscène remplit la pièce et se joint aux râles enfiévrés du jeune aux cheveux orange. Le sexe glisse d'avant en arrière dans la bouche, en cadence avec les mouvements de hanche d'Ichigo.

Le frémissement du rouquin est annonciateur de sa toute proche libération. Et Grimmjow en profite pour le taquiner et le pousser vers la jouissance en avalant plus profondément le membre dans sa gorge.

- « Ahhh !... je vais… ohh putain… »

C'est le seul avertissement qu'Ichigo a pu lâcher. Ses yeux sont exorbités et devant eux, des taches blanches font vaciller sa vision. Avec une force incroyable, il pousse en avant dans la bouche de l'homme, expulsant de sa gorge des hoquets de surprise. Grimmjow grogne avec délectation en retirant légèrement sa bouche et en l'ouvrant plus grand pour recevoir le sperme du plus jeune, qui hurle maintenant son nom.

Ichigo lâche un long gémissement. Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique et la sueur perle en milliers de gouttes sur son front.

A nouveau, Grimmjow se lèche les lèvres. Son regard azuré continue de fixer avec envie le corps allongé et ses mains caressent de manière séductrice les flans d'Ichigo.

- « Ça va aller, Ichi ? »

Incapable de répondre à cause du manque de souffle, Ichigo hoche la tête. Sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller et, bien qu'il ait assouvi son désir, son corps est pris de tremblements.

Szayel se penche un peu en avant et ravit les lèvres de Grimmjow, goûtant indirectement la semence d'Ichigo. Il gronde de satisfaction d'avoir sa langue dans la bouche du Sexta. Puis, les deux hommes se séparent. Ichigo a à peine le temps de poser une question qu'il est stoppé par deux paires d'yeux puant la luxure, fixées sur sa personne. En dépit de son orgasme tout chaud, sa queue se contracte par anticipation, le sang se dirigeant une fois de plus vers son bas-ventre. Sa respiration redevient saccadée.

- « Ichigo, viens ici », ordonne gentiment Szayel alors même qu'il le tire par le bras. Ichigo se retrouve assis et encercle ses mains autour du cou de l'Octava. Il colle son front sur le sien et leurs lèvres se connectent pour de légers baisers. L'adolescent marmonne et halète contre la bouche de l'autre parce qu'il a détecté un corps brûlant se glisser derrière lui. Il étouffe un gémissement car il sent à présent quelque chose de dur au bas de son dos et une petite morsure sur son oreille. Il geint encore tandis qu'il s'accote contre le torse musclé du bleuté qui a encerclé sa taille.

Szayel commence à enlever son hakama. Malgré qu'il lève sa main pour l'enfouir dans la chevelure de Grimmjow, Ichigo suit chacun de ses mouvements. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir, ni de gémir faiblement. En un rien de temps, Szayel a ôté ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement, apparaissant dans le plus simple appareil face à Ichigo. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent lorsqu'il découvre l'érection proéminente juste sous ses yeux, ainsi que le trou de hollow qui découpe une petite zone au sommet de sa queue.

- « Donc, c'est là qu'il se trouve », fait-il en fixant le trou avant de rougir face à la réaction de Szayel. Amusé, celui-ci lève un sourcil et se penche en avant, appuyé sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il lève une main et se met à caresser la joue d'Ichigo.

- « Où est-ce que tu t'attendais qu'il soit ? », demande-t-il à voix basse, passant sa langue sur la joue d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier se fige quelques secondes.

- « Bah, je sais pas, mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un endroit aussi… sexy », chuchote-t-il tellement bas que les deux autres ont bien du mal à l'entendre. Pourtant ils y parviennent.

Grimmjow a un petit ricanement. Il fait trainer sa langue dans le cou d'Ichigo alors que Szayel fait des hum en riant. Il en profite pour poser son index et son majeur contre les lèvres du rouquin qu'il invite silencieusement à ouvrir la bouche pour les sucer.

Le jeune obtempère. Retenant son souffle, il enroule sa langue autour des doigts et plonge ses yeux avides dans les iris dorés tout aussi emplis de désir.

- « Ichigo, si tu continues à me flatter ainsi, surtout avec mes doigts dans ta bouche, je crains d'être obligé de te conduire dans mon laboratoire et de m'occuper de ton cas », dit Szayel, un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. Ichigo gémit autour des doigts tout en poursuivant son léchage en règle.

- « Je songe aussi à un endroit sympa où ta bouche talentueuse pourrait faire des merveilles, mon cher. Le sexe dans un laboratoire est quelque chose de particulièrement stimulant… est-ce que tu peux imaginer tout cet équipement à disposition ? »

Les mots coquins du scientifique font suffoquer Ichigo et tressauter son sexe.

Amusé, le sexta s'approche de l'oreille d'Ichigo dont il effleure la coque extérieure.

- « Il dit la vérité, Ichi… la forme de ma résurrection est une panthère… oh t'imagines pas ce qu'il m'a fait faire avec ma queue… », chuchote-t-il d'une voix profonde, presque un ronronnement. Le jeune shinigami bascule sa tête en arrière. Son cerveau est sur le point d'exploser face à la torture verbale et mentale qu'il subit.

Cette distraction a permis à Szayel de récupérer ses doigts mouillés et d'en glisser un vers l'anneau de chair d'Ichigo. Les lèvres d'Ichigo sont emprisonnées par la bouche conquérante de Grimmjow à l'instant où débute la phase de préparation de Szayel. Il entre et ressort un doigt de l'antre et, tout de suite, il se mord la lèvre et soupire, retourné par l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui y règne. Son propre sexe est mis à rude épreuve, pris par le besoin irrépressible de combler le jeune homme. Il redresse la tête et fixe comme pris dans une transe la face rougie du rouquin. Il insère un second doigt après qu'Ichigo l'y ait invité et avant que Grimmjow ne ravisse à nouveau ses lèvres. Il remue les deux doigts, mimant l'ouverture d'un ciseau et progressant avec douceur. Quand il sent Ichigo redevenir calme, il ajoute un troisième doigt. La réaction du jeune homme est plus bruyante et Grimmjow vient lui frotter le ventre pour l'aider à se relaxer.

'_On y est presque…_', songe Szayel.

Il courbe légèrement ses doigts et les plonge avec délicatesse contre les parois veloutées. Il appuie contre quelque chose et aussitôt les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrent avec démesure, tandis qu'il siffle un long gémissement et décolle son dos du torse de Grimmjow.

Les deux espadas échangent un sourire, appréciant la vision érotique qu'offre Ichigo au moment où sa prostate est touchée.

La respiration d'Ichigo est irrégulière. Ses joues possèdent cette couleur rouge carmin et de la sueur s'amoncelle sur son front. Il bouge son corps à chaque fois que Szayel touche la petite tâche source de son plaisir.

- « Tu aimes, Ichigo ? », ronronne à son oreille le scientifique.

Le rouquin fait oui de la tête tout en essayant de ramener ses hanches vers le bas, en direction des doigts magiques qui lui procurent cette sensation d'extase.

- « O-Ouiiii… plus… s'il te plait… », fait-il en pleurnichant.

Grimmjow se retient difficilement. Il regarde Szayel et lui tend la main, que ce dernier saisit. Il enduit chaque doigt de salive et le bleuté est obligé de fermer les yeux sur la vision de la langue de son amant autour de son index. Par ce geste, Szayel augmente la pression de son corps sur le plus jeune qui ne cesse de se tordre de bien-être.

Sans attendre, Grimmjow enlève ses doigts de la bouche de Szayel et les insère dans l'antre d'Ichigo, rejoignant les trois de l'octava. Ichigo sait que les parois de son anus doivent être un peu plus étirées s'il veut espérer supporter la pénétration des deux hommes. De ce fait, il fait mouvoir plus rapidement ses hanches. Son sexe à nouveau érigé suinte déjà un peu de sperme pré-éjaculatoire et sa tête recommence à dodeliner, preuve que le plaisir continue à se diffuser en lui.

- « Putain, Ichi… », s'exclame Grimmjow.

Szayel ne peut que grogner.

Très vite, les deux hommes retirent leurs doigts, rendant Ichigo fort mécontent. Il suffit d'un regard aux deux espadas pour que Grimmjow s'allonge sur le lit, basculant avec lui Ichigo qu'il a saisi par les hanches.

Ichigo place ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Grimmjow, ses doigts cramponnés dans l'oreiller en-dessous. Il émet un petit cri quand il sent Szayel venir le coller derrière, le tenant serré au milieu de chacun d'eux. Une fois ses jambes positionnées de chaque côté des hanches de Grimmjow, tous les deux se mettent à geindre à cause de la friction de leurs deux sexes.

Ichigo focalise toute son attention sur les iris bleus face à lui et sur le massage dans son dos. Tout d'abord, il ferme les yeux pour se calmer. Puis il hoche la tête donnant à Grimmjow le signal pour qu'il glisse la tête de sa verge vers son anneau de chair. Instantanément, les deux poussent un grognement. Le sexta parce que son sexe est serré dans cet étau de chair et Ichigo parce que quelque chose de bien plus large que des doigts vient de s'introduire en lui.

Grimmjow suspend tout mouvement, laissant Szayel tracer de sa main des cercles apaisants dans le dos d'Ichigo. Puis, une fois qu'Ichigo est suffisamment détendu, il entre avec lenteur jusqu'à la garde.

Dès qu'il est complètement à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, Grimmjow ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Un gémissement rauque et intense quitte sa bouche tellement c'est bon de sentir l'adolescent autour de lui. La réaction d'Ichigo est toute autre, puisqu'il laisse entendre un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir, son anus resserré autour du sexe du bleuté.

- « Bon dieu… G-Grimm… »

- « Ça va Ichi ? »

Ichigo acquiesce avec difficulté.

- « S'il te plait… »

Captivé, Grimmjow dévisage son jeune amant. Tout en ce dernier, de la rougeur sur son visage à sa respiration erratique, le font se tendre encore plus. Un air satisfait sur le visage, avec ses mains il empoigne la taille svelte pour mieux s'immiscer dans l'antre de la félicité. Sa hampe dressée disparait dans le passage, apportant son lot de gémissements et autres geignements de la part d'Ichigo. Les dents serrées, celui-ci agrippe fermement les épaules de Grimmjow. Son visage est rouge, et de fines gouttelettes de sueur dégoulinent sur ses joues. Sa bouche s'ouvre à la recherche d'air, et il commence sérieusement à perdre la raison alors que s'affirment les mouvements de Grimmjow en lui.

Le dos de Grimmjow forme un arc de cercle sur le lit quand un grondement sourd s'extirpe du plus profond de lui. Ichigo bouge ses hanches au-dessus des siennes, l'anus avalant sa verge avec délice, et cette vision lui fait voir des étoiles. La pièce est maintenant emplie d'halètements difficiles et de gémissements. Malgré le fait qu'il se sente partir complètement, Grimmjow maintient la cadence de ces coups, allant et venant dans l'étroit passage. Il s'impose de bercer ses hanches suivant un rythme profond, lent et régulier, ceci avant de ne pas pilonner le jeune et satisfaire plus vite son envie d'atteindre le septième ciel.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le corps secoué de spasme, la respiration rendue difficile, telle est l'image qu'Ichigo renvoie. Plus Grimmjow le pilonne durement, plus ses sens sont retournés et plus il en redemande.

- « S'il-S'il te plait… plus… pluuuus… »

- « Putain Ichi… ahhh… t'es tellement serré… » Grimmjow semble à court de souffle. Il se cambre un peu plus vers le haut tandis qu'Ichigo tombe en avant, semant des sons délicieux au gré du mouvement qu'il imprime à ses hanches et aux poussées de Grimmjow. Il ressent l'urgence d'avoir le bleuté profondément en lui, le besoin d'être rempli. Les yeux à moitié fermés et assombris par le plaisir, il parvient néanmoins à regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- « S-Szayel… s'il te plait… je… nghh… vous veux… tous les deux… en moi. »

Szayel expire, réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps où il a observé les deux hommes bouger. La douleur sur son membre est à son paroxysme. C'est pourquoi il obtempère à la demande d'Ichigo en écartant un peu plus ses jambes. Il commence par déplacer son visage pour pouvoir ravir la bouche du rouquin. Quant à Grimmjow, qui n'est plus que gémissement, il enserre sa main autour du sexe du plus jeune, le faisant se tendre sous l'afflux de plaisir, dans le but non caché de faciliter la double pénétration. Le frottement de haut en bas sur sa queue fait geindre Ichigo, dont les hanches sont animées de mouvements saccadés.

Avec précaution, Szayel s'aligne face à l'entrée de l'adolescent et s'introduit lentement, au moment où Grimmjow se retire légèrement. Sa bouche est toujours reliée à celle du jeune humain, si bien que le gémissement provoqué lorsque son membre est aspiré dans le canal chaud et serré, vient mourir contre les lèvres adorées.

En baissant la tête sous le coup de cette nouvelle intrusion, Ichigo laisse échapper un cri, tout comme sa bouche laisse échapper celle de Szayel. En une seconde, le bleuté en profite pour capturer les lèvres d'Ichigo. Szayel peut donc détourner son attention en griffant avec ses dents la peau de son épaule, lui permettant de s'ajuster au deuxième sexe en lui. Il gémit faiblement et tend sa main pour entourer celles des deux hommes et leur signifier qu'il est prêt.

A bout de souffle, Szayel passe ses bras autour du torse d'Ichigo et le rapproche de lui afin de l'assoir. Le geste qui empale lourdement le jeune rouquin sur les deux verges, fait hurler Ichigo. Sa poitrine monte et descend de façon anarchique, ses hanches sont prises de secousses et son dos s'incurve. En fait, il se tend et se contorsionne en parfaite adéquation avec le plaisir irréel qui semble parcourir son être tout entier. De longs geignements franchissent les lèvres du Sexta et de l'Octava et la sueur colle à leur front, tandis qu'ils admirent Ichigo se tordre indécemment sur leurs membres.

Le regard enfiévré, le bleuté commence ses coups de butoir. Aussitôt, les grognements de plaisir du soumis se transforment en plaintes essoufflées, son corps submergé par une sorte de béatitude. Lentement, son comparse s'insinue à son tour, coulissant le long de Grimmjow sur un rythme parfaitement synchrone et faisant sortir des sons plus forts de la gorge d'Ichigo.

Rapidement, Grimmjow s'enlise de nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'ardeur. Szayel patiente avant de se glisser entièrement à l'intérieur de leur jeune amant. Et lorsque son collègue au numéro six se retire, les deux grognent en chœur, avant de revenir à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

Ichigo noue ses mains autour du cou de Grimmjow et repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Szayel. Il appuie son dos contre le torse pâle tandis que les deux hanches frappent et que les deux sexes s'enterrent dans son étroitesse. Szayel serre les dents lorsqu'il se sent s'engouffrer entre les parois serrées, mais il en veut plus, désespérément plus. D'un côté, il enfile ses doigts dans les cheveux roux et de l'autre, il étreint son autre main contre la hanche du jeune homme.

Des larmes de bonheur coulent gentiment sur les jours d'un Ichigo emporté par les vagues de plaisir qui déferlent en lui. Le fait d'être pris par ses deux amants lui fait complètement perdre le fil de ses pensées, les mouvements de va-et-vient dans son antre l'emmenant très haut vers des sommets. Ses gémissements se font plus bruyants, se mêlant dans les aigus à ceux des deux autres.

- « AHHHH… GRIMM…JOW…S-SZAY…EL… ahhh… ngghhh… »

Il ne sait même pas à quel moment il a commencé à hurler leurs prénoms.

Les deux espadas râlent de plaisir tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent plus loin à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Ou alors ce sont les hanches de ce dernier qui s'élèvent et se rabaissent à leur rencontre, les chevauchant dans une recherche désespérée pour se libérer. L'air est lourd, chargé de sueur, de chaleur, de passion et de désir. Szayel et Grimmjow resserrent leur prise sur le plus jeune, l'aidant à s'assoir bien droit sur eux pour le pénétrer sans aucune retenue. Et en réponse, la verge du plus jeune tressaute et dégouline de petites perles nacrées.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le dos scandaleusement cambré, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes par les coups simultanés des deux sexes sur sa prostate, Ichigo ouvre la bouche pour lâcher un cri de délice absolu. Szayel et Grimmjow se figent une seconde face à l'image de pure luxure que le jeune homme dégage, avant eux aussi d'émettre des cris passionnés.

Gémissant et pantelant, Grimmjow donne des coups plus forts mais plus erratiques, signe qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre son apogée. Il écrase sa bouche sur celle d'Ichigo et avale ses cris d'extase tout en modifiant la cadence. Il bouge plus fort, glissant en dedans puis en dehors, à une vitesse telle qu'elle en est bestiale.

Szayel pince avec sa bouche l'épaule d'Ichigo. Sa façon à lui d'extérioriser son plaisir tout en pilonnant le jeune homme, tapant encore et encore la prostate aussi vite que possible. Il commence à lécher la marque qu'il a apposée sur la peau, ses dents grattant au passage la chair sensible.

Les hanches d'Ichigo tressautent sauvagement et les larmes s'écoulent plus rapidement. Il gémit dans la bouche de Grimmjow alors que son sexe suinte abondamment.

- « Je… je… AHHHHH ! » La phrase finit dans une plainte aigue au moment où il rejette la tête en arrière.

Le visage rougi par le plaisir et l'effort, le bleuté et le rose serrent leurs dents.

- « Ichigo… ngghhh… ICHIGO ! »

Le susnommé hurle leurs deux prénoms et se libère, éjaculant son sperme sur le torse de Grimmjow. Il continue à bouger ses hanches jusqu'à se tendre au plus haut de son orgasme dans un long gémissement de plaisir.

Suivant de près leur jeune amant, Szayel et Grimmjow, en une dernière poussée en avant, atteignent leur jouissance et s'enfoncent profondément à l'intérieur du passage agréablement abusé, hurlant très fort d'une même voix le nom d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se joint à leur cri dès qu'il les sent se libérer en lui. Leurs semences s'écoulent contre ses parois, le faisant se sentir entier. Sa tête tombe en avant, chaque parcelle de son être tremblant encore sous les secousses des hanches de ceux qui le chevauchent.

Malgré sa respiration difficile et son corps agité, Ichigo réussit à lâcher : « Je-je vous aime. »

Les bras de Szayel encerclent fermement sa taille. Il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes et tous deux se mettent à gémir dans la bouche l'une de l'autre. Grimmjow appuie son front contre celui d'Ichigo, puis tel un affamé, vient insinuer sa langue entre les lèvres des deux autres pour se joindre à leur baiser.

- « Nous t'aimons aussi, Ichigo… », répondent en chœur les deux espadas. Ils stoppent le mouvement de leur hanche et dans un grognement, se retirent du rouquin. Lessivé, celui-ci ferme alors ses yeux, imité par ses deux amants.

* * *

Au dehors, le coucher de soleil artificiel a disparu pour laisser place à l'immuable croissant de lune. Sa lumière d'argent filtre à travers la fenêtre.

Le corps d'Ichigo tremble de toute part. C'est comme si toute son énergie avait été aspirée. A tel point qu'il a bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne cesse de haleter pour retrouver son souffle, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Szayel et Grimmjow aussi sont ébranlés. Tous deux sont tombés d'épuisement contre le matelas, leurs corps en sueur et leurs respirations saccadées emplissant la pièce à l'unisson de celle d'Ichigo. Ils échangent un petit sourire lorsque harassé, le jeune homme entre dans leur champ de vision. Il est allongé entre eux d'eux. Grimmjow passe un bras autour de sa taille pendant que Szayel, de l'autre côté, passe avec douceur une main à travers ses cheveux, avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son cou et d'enrouler un bras par derrière.

Ichigo marmonne faiblement. Il finit par se recroqueviller entre ses deux amants, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil.

- « Merci… »

Le regard chaleureux se ferme. Il est en train de s'endormir.

Grimmjow et Szayel se sourient. Ils continuent de tenir l'adolescent très près d'eux, déposant un baiser sur son front et sa joue alors que lui est déjà endormi.

Grimmjow lèche l'oreille du rouquin et lui murmure doucement : « T'as été incroyable, Ichi. »

Szayel embrasse délicatement le dessus de la main d'Ichigo, avant que lui et Grimmjow posent leur regard sur le numéro 11 tatoué sur son abdomen.

- « Undécimo, hein ? », chuchote Grimmjow pour ne pas réveiller Ichigo.

Le regard de Szayel devient dur comme la pierre. Il passe ses doigts sur le numéro gothique. Il arrive encore à sentir le picotement du kido utilisé pour le tatouer.

- « Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère », répond-il sur un ton affligé.

Grimmjow soupire et remarque le 8 à l'arrière du cou du scientifique, lorsque celui-ci pose sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses cheveux s'étalent, dégageant ses épaules et permettant de voir clairement la peau claire.

De nouveau, il sent une rage irraisonnée submerger son corps.

- « Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Ichi déteste autant ces numéros », fait-il à voix basse. Szayel ouvre un œil qu'il fixe sur le bleuté.

- « Pour ce qui est de la bataille demain… j'vais faire onze cicatrices sur le corps de ce fumier. Une pour chacun d'entre nous. La plus saignante sera dédiée à Ichigo. »

Szayel s'amuse de la promesse de son amant dont les iris bleus scintillent de colère et de détermination.

- « J'avais l'intention de faire exactement la même chose », murmure-t-il en enroulant ses doigts autour de la prise d'Ichigo, se joignant à Grimmjow pour tenir la main de leur jeune amant dans la leur.

Rapidement, le sommeil les prend. Seule reste la lune du monde des hollows, qui illumine les trois corps enchevêtrés.

Demain, l'avenir des trois mondes sera mis dans la balance, et la guerre qui en découlera dans chaque camp sera lourde de conséquences. Mais s'il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que ce jour verra la défaite d'Aizen. C'est la promesse faite par tous les espadas. En particuliers, par le Sexta et l'Octava, pour leur jeune Undécimo.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest :** Ichi n'est pas devenu un hollow, il est toujours un shinigami version humain. Aizen s'est contenté de le tatouer. Bon, il est vrai que pour le rouquin, la douleur physique et psychologique est probablement du même ordre.

**Anemone 33 :** Oui, la situation est délicate pour Ichigo. Mais si tu es en train de lire ma réponse, c'est que tu as vu que ces deux nouveaux amis dispensent un soutien très particuliers et qui aura sans doute satisfait la perverse qui sommeille en toi. Sinon, pas mal, le nouveau petit nom d'Aizen : chacal puant, tout un programme !

**Ayu :** pauvre Ichi certes, mais après la torture d'Aizen, il a subi celle de Grimmjow et de Szayel, et il ne perd pas au change.

**Mama :** mon dieu, quelle impatience ! Te voilà comblée et plutôt bien, du moins au sujet des trois protagonistes, parce que pour gin, faudra attendre… encore !


	8. Le diable joue sa dernière carte

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **Le diable joue sa dernière carte

* * *

L'ambiance est solennelle et il règne un silence de mort.

La seule chose audible réside dans la respiration discrète de la vingtaine de personnes réunies.

Dans le sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara, les dix capitaines et les douze lieutenants se tiennent tels des soldats au garde à vous, le visage dénué d'expression.

Deux personnes se tiennent à l'écart. L'un porte un chapeau à rayures vertes et blanches et, à ses pieds, des chaussures en bois. L'autre, plus grand, a des lunettes et des tresses dans les cheveux. Les deux hommes grimpent sur la structure en bois érigée au milieu de la cave.

Le commandant Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto lève lentement sa face toute ridée. Il a beau avoir les yeux fermés, une simple inclinaison de la tête est suffisante pour communiquer avec le commerçant.

Urahara hoche la sienne et enfonce un peu plus son chapeau, masquant entièrement ses yeux et son nez. Avec le bout de sa canne, il touche une poutre en bois. Pendant un bref instant, il ferme les yeux et relâche son reiatsu. La canne émet alors une lumière bleue qui brûle la poutre. Il commence son incantation du rite de Keikaigi, le rite qui relie les mondes, pour ouvrir un passage reliant directement le Gotei 13 au Hueco Mundo.

Ses lèvres bougent.

_« Ma main droite est la pierre qui construit un pont entre les mondes. Ma main gauche est l'épée qui se fixe à la réalité. Le berger aux cheveux noirs est suspendu à une chaise. Les stratus montent dans le ciel, et frappe l'ibis. »_

La poutre en bois se met à briller plus fort et des vrilles d'énergie ondulent maintenant autour du côté opposé à la structure. Dans un bruit claquant dans l'air, un trou noir déchire l'atmosphère, ouvrant un passage béant vers le monde des hollows.

L'air devient plus froid dans le sous-sol.

- « Vous disposez de quatre minutes avant que le passage ne se referme », explique Urahara. Il regarde les shinigamis tandis que Tessai et lui s'évertuent à maintenir, aussi longtemps que possible, le tunnel fraichement créé.

Le commandant Yamamoto leur répond d'un signe de tête. Seul un grognement s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il s'avance.

- « Gotei 13 », fait-il à voix haute, par-dessus le bruit, « c'est la force et la fierté que nous possédons qui va nous mener au combat. Le traitre Sosûke Aizen sera vaincu. Ne laissez personne se mettre en travers de votre chemin, et n'ayez aucune pitié pour nos opposants, car vous n'en recevrez aucune en retour. Tous doivent périr, pour le bien de notre monde, et pour le monde réel. C'est la volonté de notre roi, et ce sera celle du Gotei 13. A l'ATTAQUE ! »

Une fois son ordre donné, les vingt-deux shinigamis rugissent leur soutien et leur ardeur pour le combat. Ils foncent en avant et pénètrent à l'intérieur du passage. La férocité dont ils font preuve pour se déplacer remue l'air dans la cave.

L'air est chargé de leur désir de tuer et de punir l'armée d'Aizen. Ils détruiront de leurs mains le monde des hollows et tous ses habitants.

Du moins, ils vont tout faire pour.

* * *

Le silence n'a jamais autant régné à las Noches.

La mort qui règne au Hueco Mundo s'est glissée à travers les murs du palais, rendant les couloirs froids et quasiment inhabités aussi déserts, éloignés et impitoyables que la lune qui éclaire les dunes de sable.

La densité de l'air est en adéquation avec ce qui est sur le point d'arriver.

Ichigo contemple le désert dépourvu de vent. Il se fiche bien que le Gotei 13 ait débuté l'assaut en pénétrant en ce moment même dans le tunnel. Il les a sortis pour de bon de son cœur à l'instant où il a posé un pied ici, il y a deux mois. Il ne ressent que de la haine vis-à-vis d'eux, la même qu'il a pour le numéro qui orne son abdomen.

La seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est de protéger, de veiller à ce que ses amants ne soient pas blessés, et que sa famille reste saine et sauve. Et de tuer Aizen avec toute la force que lui et l'espada pourront rassembler.

Il sent quelqu'un bouger derrière. Szayel et Grimmjow approchent et viennent se placer de chaque côté de lui. Leur regard, qui balaye les plaines vides, est tout aussi dur que le sien.

Lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés ce matin, ils n'ont pas parlé. La seule conversation est celle qu'ils ont eue à travers leurs yeux et leurs baisers.

Ils n'échoueront pas aujourd'hui. Ils se protégeront les uns les autres, aussi sûrement qu'ils protégeront leur foyer.

Plusieurs personnes s'approchent d'eux, se rassemblant sur la ligne de front à l'extérieur de Las Noches. Ichigo, Szayel et Grimmjow échangent des regards, les huit autres se contentant de simples hochements de tête et de petits sourires à leur intention.

- « J'me demande combien j'vais en découper avant toi, Sexta », remarque Nnoitra sur un ton désinvolte. Le brun vient se placer à côté du bleuté, son regard fixé devant eux. Santa Teresa est posée nonchalamment sur ses épaules, et les bracelets à ses poignets tintent au gré de ses mouvements.

Grimmjow renifle avant de lui lancer avec un sourire : « T'as vraiment l'air d'une bite, tu sais. »

Nnoitra se met à ricaner.

- « M'avait semblé que t'aimais les queues pourtant, Sexta », glousse-t-il en observant Ichigo et Szayel, son sourire plein de dents aux lèvres.

Ichigo et Szayel pouffent de rire pendant que Grimmjow fourre les mains dans les poches. Un regard pensif traverse son regard.

- « Tu sais, je me suis toujours posé des questions à ton sujet, Quinta… », commence-t-il.

Le brun tourne la tête vers le bleuté, les yeux plissés.

- « Comment ça ? », fait-il sèchement.

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, les yeux de Grimmjow glissent l'air de rien sur le grand échalas.

- « Tu t'es jamais demandé à quoi d'autre pourrait servir ta grosse épée en forme de cul ? »

Nnoitra est incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. Ichigo et Szayel sont obligés de se détourner pour éviter d'afficher leur rire. Quant à Stark qui passait par là au moment où Grimmjow a sorti son commentaire, il se place devant le borgne.

- « Toute cette bravade que tu nous sers, c'est juste pour cacher ton embarras. Tu sais, Grimmjow a raison, les petits garçons comme toi doivent grandir », fait-il de sa voix apathique.

Le visage rouge de colère, l'espada de rang 5 fixe son confrère brun.

- « PUTAIN, qu'est-ce t'as dit sur moi ? »

En retour, Stark pose sur lui un regard dur comme l'acier, lui rappelant qui parmi les onze espadas présents, il est le Primera.

- « Nous surveillons tes arrières, Ichigo », continue de façon monocorde l'homme en jetant un œil au rouquin.

- « Ok… merci », réplique ce dernier avec un léger sourire.

Stark ramène son regard sur les plaines grises devant eux, et demande doucement : « C'est quoi le plan ? »

- « Ça ne servirait à rien de l'attaquer s'il n'est pas disposé à sortir son katana. La drogue que j'ai mise au point ne sera effective que s'il libère Kyôka Suigetsu. Et je suis sûr que cela arrivera avec le commandant Yamamoto qui va venir nous faire une petite visite d'ici peu », explique Szayel avec un air calculateur.

Il reçoit des dix autres des hochements de têtes et des murmures approbateurs.

- « Donc, on s'ramène et on lui éclate la tête quand il dégaine son épée. Ça marche pour moi », sourit Nnoitra en caressant la lame de Santa Teresa.

- « Ne sois pas si impétueux, Nnoitra. Ça ne va certainement pas être aussi facile que ça en a l'air », le prévient durement Hallibel. Elle n'obtient en réponse qu'un regard acéré du brun.

- « Mais qu'en est-il du hogyoku ? », interroge Ulquiorra.

Face à la question inattendue du Cuarto, plusieurs sourcils se lèvent. Grimmjow se marre, un air menaçant sur les lèvres.

- « Quoi ? La petite boule en cristal ? Elle n'a rien à faire dans l'plan…nan… on va l'avoir. Il ne pourra pas nous échapper », répond le bleuté sur un ton plus amer.

Ichigo sent le Sexta et l'Octava se rapprocher. Rien qu'en regardant leurs visages, il peut affirmer que leur esprit est empli de la haine vis-à-vis d'Aizen et l'envie de le tuer. De même qu'il peut sentir ses propres yeux se plisser et la colère envahir son être.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Grimmjow. L'arme la plus dangereuse d'Aizen réside dans la capacité à illusionner de son zanpakutô. Dès que ses effets seront annulés, rien ne pourra nous empêcher de le massacrer », reprend Szayel.

- « Ils sont au Hueco Mundo », fait une voix mielleuse derrière eux.

Les onze paires d'yeux deviennent froides comme la pierre d'entendre ce ton doucereux qui les écœure. Ils se tournent et découvrent Aizen franchissant la porte principale du palais, Gin et Tôsen juste derrière lui. Lorsque son regard se pose sur chacun de ses soldats, il feint la sympathie. Il termine par les deux espadas qui entourent Ichigo. Les dents serrées et les yeux brûlant d'envie de meurtre, ils encerclent de leurs bras la taille du plus jeune. Aizen qui fixe désormais Ichigo, se contente de sourire de leur réaction.

Le reiatsu du jeune rouquin flirte dangereusement autour de ses deux amants. Il parvient toutefois à le contenir, concentrant sa colère dans l'œillade noire qu'il envoie au traitre. Même s'il exècre ce numéro et tout ce qu'il implique, il s'en servira pour montrer à ce tyran qu'il peut le porter avec fierté au moment où il massacrera sa jolie petite gueule.

- « Mes chers espadas », commence le maitre de Las Noches dans l'air silencieux. La référence fait raidir la plupart des personnes présentes. « La Soul Society arrive. N'hésitez pas un seul instant à les détruire. Nous attendons cela depuis si longtemps. Avec la défaite du Gotei 13, nous irons de l'avant et abattrons le roi de la Soul Society pour ainsi créer la clé et régner en maitre. Les hollows prendront leur place légitime à la tête du monde. Frappez les shinigamis, notre heure est venue », ajoute-t-il d'une voix puissante.

- « Ouais, on va l'frapper … », chuchote Nnoitra.

Les plus proches de lui qui l'ont entendu, hoche la tête en assentiment.

- « Bonne chance », termine Aizen.

Le commentaire prononcé à voix basse, passe presque inaperçu, et ceux qui l'ont compris, plissent les yeux. Cependant, les onze guerriers rassemblés n'ont guère le temps de méditer sur le sens caché de ces mots. Ils empoignent avec force la garde de leur zanpakutô. Un bruit de tonnerre déchire l'atmosphère, tandis qu'un passage s'ouvre devant eux. Le regard si chaleureux d'Ichigo devient froid comme l'acier et sa bouche une fine ligne.

Tous les gradés du Gotei 13 surgissent du trou noir derrière eux, et immédiatement, ils se mettent en ligne, l'arme dégainée, prêts à en découdre. Leurs regards sont durs lorsqu'ils se posent sur les quatorze face à eux.

- « Genryusai Yamamoto », sourit Aizen en avançant et en tendant la main dans un signe de bienvenue moqueur. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. »

A son tour, le commandant avance, son bâton en main.

Un sursaut suivi par un gémissement est étouffé depuis la ligne derrière lui. Le lieutenant de la troisième division Izuru Kira vient de coller sa main sur la bouche de sa collègue de la cinquième, Momo Hinamori, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots face à son ancien capitaine. La peine et la trahison se lisent dans ses yeux bruns en pleurs.

Le regard d'Aizen effleure brièvement la jeune femme et il s'amuse de sa détresse.

- « Je constate que le niveau de vos soldats a quelque peu diminué, commandant », reprend-il de sa voix douce. « Croyez-vous vraiment que des gens avec aussi peu de férocité et de prouesses aux combat qu'une mouche blessée viendront à bout de moi ? »

Hinamori se débat contre la prise de Kira, la douleur continuant à affluer dans ses yeux.

- « Cela suffit », gronde le commandant Yamamoto. Il ouvre ses yeux ridés et les fixent sur le traitre qui lève tout juste un sourcil. « Sosûke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tôsen et Ichigo Kurosaki », le regard du chef millénaire du Gotei 13 s'attarde sur chacun d'entre eux, surtout sur le rouquin, « vous avez été reconnus coupables de la plus haute trahison. Vous constituez une menace que nous ne pouvons ignorer. Vous savez depuis longtemps que nous allions vous chasser et vous éliminer. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à parler pour votre défense. Préparez-vous à mourir. »

Ichigo détecte la rage qui envahit ses deux amants. Lentement, ils tournent la tête vers lui et il peut déceler dans les iris dorés et bleus une grande détermination. Il leur fait un léger signe, signifiant qu'en aucun cas, il ne laissera cela arriver.

Le Gotei 13 fait un pas en avant. Et l'espada en fait de même.

Le regard d'Ichigo est clair alors qu'il agrippe fermement Zangetsu dans ses mains. Il tient en joue sa lame en acier brillant pour montrer à ses adversaires qu'il ne se rendra pas sans combattre.

- « Que le meilleur hollow gagne », murmure Nnoitra. Ses yeux étincèlent de plaisir tandis qu'il observe la ligne face à lui. Il se lèche les lèvres d'une façon menaçante lorsqu'il repère le grand corps du capitaine de la onzième division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Il lui donne l'impression d'être sacrément fort, et si son reiatsu est à la hauteur, alors il va s'en donner à cœur joie.

- « T'as raison », ricane Grimmjow, son regard posé sur le vieux bougre avec son bâton. Il sait qu'il est la cible d'Ichigo, et à la seconde où ils se seront occupés d'Aizen, Szayel et lui aideront leur jeune compagnon à le renverser.

Au bout du compte, sur ce champ de bataille qui s'étend devant eux, les onze espadas ont leurs yeux fixés sur un seul homme. Un homme avec un sourire narquois et des yeux amusés. Un homme qui fait face au leader du Gotei 13. Et là, ils comprennent qui est leur cible dans cette guerre.

Le vieux commandant frappe le sol de son bâton.

Et l'enfer se déchaine.

* * *

Les épées ont été tirées de leurs fourreaux. Elles virevoltent dans l'air froid qui soudainement, s'emplit de la chaleur et du crissement métallique de l'acier contre l'acier et des cris qui suivent le début des hostilités.

En silence, Aizen surveille la scène. Stark fonce vers l'avant, frappant son katana contre ceux des capitaines des huitième et treizième divisions, Shunsui Kyôraku et Jûshiro Ukitake. Barragan fait face au capitaine de la deuxième, Soi Fon et à son lieutenant maladroit, Oomaeda Marechiyo. Gin a attiré l'attention de son ancien vice-capitaine et il est en train d'échanger des coups avec lui, son sourire de serpent scotché sur son visage. Tôsen, lui aussi, est engagé dans un combat avec son ancien lieutenant, Shûhei Hisagi et son ancien condisciple, le capitaine à tête de chien de la septième, Sajin Komamura.

Nnoitra caquète fort bruyamment, fonçant en avant en faisant glisser sa lame en croissant de lune contre le sabre de Zaraki. Leur combat imprègne une touche de luxure dans l'air dense. Aaroniero est en train de lancer une attaque contre Restu Unohana de la quatrième et sa subalterne, Isane Kotestu. Hallibel se retrouve à batailler contre les deux gradés de la dixième, Tôshirô Hitsugaya et Rangiku Matsumoto.

Zommari s'est précipité vers le capitaine de la sixième, Byakuya Kuchiki. Yammy et Ulquiorra essuient sans effort les attaques du troisième siège Ikkaku Madarame et du lieutenant de la septième, Iba Tetsuzaemon.

Renji Abarai a acculé Ichigo qu'il bombarde de question exigeant de savoir pourquoi il a trahi. Le rouquin ne tarde pas à le surpasser et à l'envoyer voler d'un coup de Getsuga Tenshô. Pas loin d'eux, Grimmjow et Szayel sont arrêtés par le capitaine de la douzième, le troublant Kurotsuchi et sa lieutenante, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Le regard d'Aizen glisse sur le côté où apparait le dernier capitaine.

- « Sors ton épée, Sosûke », ordonne le commandant. Ryujin Jakka s'est d'ores et déjà matérialisé à partir du bâton que tient le capitaine de la première division.

Aizen se met à ricaner, tournant la tête en direction du vieux et de son vice-capitaine, Sasabike Chojirô.

- « Vous perdez vraiment la main », fait remarquer d'un ton sec le traitre.

Yamamoto ne répond pas.

Aizen continue à fixer le redoutable commandant avec amusement. Il pense qu'il peut se permettre quelques moments de divertissements avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

'_Après tout… si mon espada souhaite tellement me vaincre, voyons voir ce qu'ils pourront supporter lorsqu'ils s'en montreront incapables.' _

- « Comme vous voulez », reprend-il en dégainant avec lenteur son zanpakutô de son étui. Ses yeux brillent d'amusement en songeant à ses pensées.

- « _Kudakero, Kyôka Suigetsu_. »

Les yeux ridés s'étrécissent en entendant Aizen libérer à voix basse le shikai de son zanpakutô. La main à la peau flétrie resserre son emprise puissante sur Ryujin Jakka. Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit.

- « _Kanzen Saimin_. »

Autour d'eux, les combats semblent se mettre momentanément en pause. Les mots prononcés s'infiltrent sans effort dans la solennité du moment et font cesser le fracas haineux des épées les unes contre les autres. C'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Les regards vont et viennent entre amis et ennemis. Les espadas se tiennent droits, les yeux accrochés sur le shinigami traitre.

Les mains se resserrent autour des épées.

- « Genryusai-sensei ! »

Le capitaine Kyôraku tend une main vers son ami Jûshiro Ukitake qui vient de hurler le nom.

Un flash couleur acier vient s'immiscer entre eux en guise d'avertissement. Les deux capitaines tournent leur attention vers Stark, qui a glissé sa lame en travers de leur chemin.

- « Contentez-vous d'attendre », fait ce dernier d'un ton endormi.

Kyôraku et Ukitake clignent des yeux, confus.

* * *

De là où ils combattent, pas très loin d'Ichigo qui pare toujours les coups du rouge appelé Renji, Grimmjow et Szayel échangent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se faire un petit signe de tête.

Szayel met la main dans sa poche, mais est contraint de lever son zanpakutô qui se heurte au katana empoisonné de Kurotsuchi. La position de défense fait siffler de mécontentement le capitaine de la douzième, qui se replace pour frapper une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux jaunes analysent la longue déchirure sur la manche de la veste de l'espada et le sang qui s'écoule de son bras. Il ricane et se lèche les lèvres, avide d'en finir avec ce combat et de ramener un spécimen espada dans son laboratoire.

Szayel baisse son regard sur la blessure qui vient de lui être infligé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se met à rire, provoquant étonnement et incrédulité chez le shinigami. Comme si de rien était, il appose la garde de son zanpakutô sur son épaule blessée. Emettant une lumière colorée, la peau découpée pâlit et se reforme d'elle-même, l'hémorragie semblant jugulée. En quelques secondes, la plaie a disparu. Szayel plie son bras. Il ressent les anticorps qu'il vient de s'injecter, se diffuser dans tout son corps et annuler les effets du poison de son adversaire.

Pas une fois, son sourire ne le quitte, surtout quand il découvre l'air stupéfait de Kurotsuchi.

- « Je vous ai informé avant le début du combat que je possédais des informations sur vos capacités. Les vôtres et celles de tous les capitaines », prévient l'espada en parant une autre attaque de la drôle d'épée. Il remet la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit objet. Une sorte de puce.

Intéressé, Grimmjow les observe, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par son opposante, cette ennuyante bonne femme qui vient de surgir de nulle part, prête à lui porter un coup par derrière. Le visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion, elle bondit dans les airs avec force, jetant son pied en avant pour lui asséner un coup par le haut.

Grimmjow affiche un sourire carnassier lorsqu'en levant son bras musclé, il stoppe le coup. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la femme ouvre grand les yeux. Le bleuté vient de lui saisir la cheville et elle pousse un cri de surprise. L'espada savoure la peur qui se lit dès lors dans les yeux aigues-marines. Il tire vers le bas et la fait tournoyer avant de lui frapper vicieusement la jambe avec la sienne.

Cette fois, c'est de souffrance qu'elle se met à hurler. Son pied vient de heurter son torse. Le coup d'une grande violence l'atteint au niveau des côtes et l'envoie voler en arrière. Son corps embrasse avec brutalité un pilier tout proche.

Grimmjow dégaine son zanpakutô, les yeux rendus hagards par le frisson du combat. Il vise sa cible et porte son coup. La respiration de la femme devient sifflante et elle émet des sons déformés par ce qui est logé dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'émoussent et du sang sombre s'écoule en gros bouillon le long de son cou tranché, tandis que son corps décapité chute dans le sable.

Le capitaine de la douzième division plisse ses yeux jaunes alors qu'ils se posent sur ce qui reste de sa vice-capitaine.

- « C'est plus qu'ennuyeux. Maintenant, je vais devoir en fabriquer une autre », fait-il en soupirant en secouant la tête. Le ton est plat et sans inquiétude. Les deux espadas envoient un regard haineux à l'homme à la face blanche et noire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demande-t-il à l'espada avec qui il se battait.

Ce dernier brise la puce dans ses mains et un gaz de couleur violette se disperse dans les airs. Les yeux du scientifique du Gotei 13 se rétrécissent.

- « Tu comprendras bien assez tôt », répond calmement l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il disparait en sonido avec son camarade aux cheveux bleus. Mayuri cligne des yeux et reste là à tenter de comprendre ce qui vient juste de se passer.

* * *

Alors que le shinigami aux cheveux rouge fait tournoyer Zabimaru, Ichigo parvient à bloquer la force écrasante du zanpakutô en forme de serpent. Dans un grand cri, il jette Zangetsu sur le côté et repousse la pression de l'attaque, faisant perdre l'équilibre de Renji.

Les yeux de Renji s'élargissent et il se hâte de ramener à lui sa lame. Mais trop tard car grâce au sonido, Ichigo est arrivé au-dessus de lui et l'a frappé. C'est à peine s'il réussit à parer le coup du grand couteau qui sert de zanpakutô à Ichigo. Ses yeux continuent de vaciller lorsqu'il découvre sur le visage de celui qui fut son ami, de la haine et une rage à l'état pur.

C'est comme s'il ne le connaissait plus.

- « Ichigo. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée d'à quel point on a eu peur ? A quel point on a encore peur ? Rukia n'a plus toute sa tête à cause de ce que tu as fait et qui a obligé le Gotei 13 à ordonner ton exécution ! »

Le rouquin porte un regard dur sur le rouge. Il se penche et l'attrape avec une force décuplée dont Renji n'arrive pas à se défaire malgré qu'il se débatte désespérément.

- « A qui la faute ? », crache Ichigo d'une voix sombre et avec le regard enflammé par la colère.

Toujours aussi confus, le lieutenant pousse un cri et réussit à repousser Ichigo. Il lance en avant Zabimaru dans l'espoir de dévier l'attaque suivante du rouquin. Malheureusement, une fois encore, il se prend le coup de plein fouet. Du sang éclabousse son bras après qu'Ichigo en ait tranché le biceps. Renji retient le sifflement de douleur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Le contact de l'épée est à l'image de l'enfer qui brûle dans les yeux de son ancien ami.

- « Ichigo… pourquoi ? », fait-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il agrippe son bras et tente de détourner son esprit de la souffrance. Il voit le rouquin debout face à lui, le zanpakutô pendant le long de ses flans, portant à la place de son uniforme de shinigami celui blanc et noir des arrancars. S'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il l'aurait pris pour l'un des espadas.

- « Parce que toi et la Soul Society, vous êtes tous pareils. Vos actions m'ont conduit à ça, Renji. A aucun moment tu ne t'en es inquiété, quand vous m'avez traité comme un moins que rien. Y compris de pousser ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, à me traiter de la même façon. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Aizen, et dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui », il marque une pause et fronce les sourcils, « … je viendrai pour la Soul Society juste après. »

Renji n'a même pas le temps de réagir à la déclaration brutale, qu'il voit Ichigo lever son épée.

- « Si tu en est capable, à ta place, je m'barrerai, Renji. Getsuga… Tenshô ! »

Il ne peut qu'hurler face au reiatsu qui déferle sur lui tel un arc empli de vide. D'ailleurs, il l'évite de justesse en se jetant sur le côté et en atterrissant dans un rocher. Un cri de douleur lui échappe. Ses jambes ont été touchées dans l'impact, si bien que c'est à la porte de l'inconscience qu'il distingue la silhouette d'Ichigo s'approcher.

Il s'arrête pile en face du rouge. Les yeux marron semblent fatigués bien que les mains soient serrées autour de la garde du zanpakutô.

- « Ichi…go… »

La voix est basse, à peine un murmure. Ichigo lâche un soupir.

- « Renji… fiche le camp de là », fait-il doucement en se tournant.

Somnolent, Renji suit du regard le jeune humain qui vient de le planter là. Il est sonné et son esprit est embrumé à cause de la douleur. Il s'efforce de faire marcher son cerveau pour essayer de donner un sens à ce qui vient d'arriver. Malgré sa vision floue, il saisit vaguement l'arrivée de deux personnes à côté d'Ichigo. Deux personnes qui sont en train de lui parler. Le rouquin se tourne pour répondre à un homme aux cheveux roses et un autre aux cheveux bleus quelque chose que lui n'entend pas. Tout juste ses yeux enregistrent le départ des trois hommes.

'_Ichigo…ces espadas… putain de…'_, voilà tout ce qu'il peut rassembler sur l'identité des deux nouveaux venus. Il grogne de constater que même ses pensées sont inefficientes. Il se ratatine sur lui-même, grimaçant de douleur. Tenu de prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'évanouir, il se met à ramper dans une vaine tentative pour bouger malgré ses blessures.

Du côté d'Ichigo, il n'a même pas octroyé un dernier regard vers son ancien ami et s'en est allé avec ses deux amants.

Car le piège tendu à Aizen est en place.

* * *

Amusé, Aizen regarde Yamamoto déplacer son katana et le positionner en défense devant lui. Le maitre du Hueco Mundo pense que ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Vite fait, bien fait. D'ailleurs, il n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi cet homme est réputé pour être le plus puissant des shinigamis que le Soul Society ait enfanté.

Il concentre son esprit sur une image de lui-même, qui se trouverait juste devant lui. L'hypnose complète de son zanpakutô lui permet d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur la perception sensorielle de son adversaire. Il s'éloigne en shunpo et va se placer derrière le commandant. Il sort son épée et constate que Yamamoto n'a pas bougé, certain que c'est toujours le vrai Aizen face à lui. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque le vieux brandit son arme. Il en fait de même avec la sienne.

Au dernier moment, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Le zanpakutô du commandant vient parfaitement heurter le sien, alors même qu'il l'avait placé dans un alignement idéal pour trancher le cou du vieil homme.

- « Comment… »

- « Tu as tellement foi en tes capacités que tu es incapable de voir lorsque tu n'as pas assez travaillé », répond le commandant.

Les yeux d'Aizen s'agrandissent encore lorsque les flammes oranges et destructrices de Ryujin Jakka le ratent de peu et encore, parce qu'il a fait un écart et amené son katana pour les bloquer.

C'est à peine s'il regarde le visage ridé du commandant.

- « De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? », lâche-t-il calmement mais sur un ton meurtrier.

Son attaque a fonctionné puisqu'il a senti son énergie spirituelle à travers l'épée. Le commandant a probablement fait quelque chose. Il plisse les yeux, songeant qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à un truc du genre.

- « Permettez-moi de vous expliquer », fait une voix chantante derrière lui.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. En quelques secondes, tous les combats cessent et tous les participants sont les témoins de la tentative avortée d'Aizen sur le chef du Gotei 13. Toute l'attention est désormais dirigée vers un espada aux cheveux roses qui pointe son épée vers Aizen et qui se tient à côté d'Ichigo et d'un autre aux cheveux bleus.

- « Szayel Apporo », chuchote le brun à la mèche. Il ferme les yeux en gloussant. _'Bien sûr. C'est tout à fait logique.'_ « J'aurais dû deviner. »

- « En effet », répond l'espada. L'atmosphère est électrique et chacun perçoit l'augmentation du reiatsu du scientifique, chaud et menaçant, tout comme celui du Sexta. Les deux espadas dardent un regard assassin sur l'homme devant eux. Szayel lève la main, montrant l'objet qu'il a brisé tout à l'heure. Celui-ci ne cesse de répandre le gaz violet dans l'air. Les huit autres espadas viennent se placer derrière les trois hommes.

Face à ce qui est en train de se passer, les escadrons de shinigamis sont perdus. Le commandant ouvre ses yeux d'habitude plissés.

- « Ceci est une drogue volatile sur laquelle j'ai travaillé au cours du mois dernier. Après avoir étudié les capacités uniques de votre zanpakutô, j'ai pu créer un contrepoids à ses effets hypnotiques. Les molécules dispersées ici ont annulé les longueurs d'ondes émises par votre épée et autour d'elle, les faisant disparaître. Pour faire court, votre zanpakutô est désormais sans effet, Sosûke Aizen. »

Aizen plisse les yeux alors que tout autour d'eux, on entend les sursauts de stupeur de pratiquement tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines.

- « Commandant que faisons-nous ? », interroge le lieutenant de la première division, Sasabike Chojirô, en accourant près de son supérieur.

Yamamoto reste silencieux pendant qu'il observe le désaccord entre Aizen et son espada.

- « Laissons-les faire. Nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard », décrète-t-il.

Les membres du Gotei 13 s'échangent des regards, à l'instar des espadas.

- « Sans effet dis-tu ? », murmure Aizen en fixant son sabre. Il se met à ricaner. « Si c'est le cas, alors il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de reposer sur ce simple objet. »

A la surprise de tous, il lève son épée et la brise en deux, ramenant des yeux effarés sur son visage rayonnant.

- « Il semblerait que la punition que j'ai donnée à Ichigo-kun n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à vos simples esprits, Szayel Apporo et Grimmjow », poursuit-il sur un ton plus rude à mesure que ses yeux se posent sur les deux espadas. Il s'amuse de sentir leurs énergies onduler de furie contre lui, et ce même s'ils sont éloignés de plusieurs mètres. Ils tremblent et ont apparemment des difficultés à retenir leur colère, comme en témoigne la haine qui obscurcit leurs yeux. Instinctivement, les deux hommes se rapprochent d'Ichigo, une expression livide placardée sur leur visage.

- « Le message a été reçu… » La voix de Grimmjow est rocailleuse et enragée. Sa main se déplace vers la garde de son arme. Le bleu profond de ses yeux est envahi par quelque chose de sauvage, que rien ne saurait dompter. Son reiatsu brûle l'air à l'unisson de celui de Szayel, dont les iris attestent de sa détermination à détruire. « Tu vas payer pour c'que t'as fait à Ichi… j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour t'ouvrir le bide en deux… on s'arrêtera pas tant que le sable n'aura pas mémorisé chaque goutte du sang qui s'écoulera de ton putain de corps déchiqueté… j'vais décapiter ta putain de tête de ton corps et te détailler pièce par pièce ! On va te mettre en PUTAIN DE MORCEAUX ! »

Le cri de Grimmjow résonne encore dans l'air alors que le sourire d'Aizen devient laideur et qu'il se met à gronder.

- « Et voilà tout le résultat de votre haine ? Révéler aux autres espadas mon intention d'en finir avec vous tous ? », fait-il remarquer à tous les membres de son élite, qui ont aussi dégainé leur épée contre lui et dont les yeux viennent distiller la rage qui est en train de les gagner.

- « Aizen. »

Les yeux froids couleur chocolat glissent sur le rouquin qui vient d'avancer d'un pas et qui affiche clairement son dégoût.

- « Mais si ce n'est pas mon petit Undécimo ! », répond Aizen avec un sourire cruel.

Le regard des shinigamis ne fait qu'augmenter en confusion.

- « Tu as menacé ma famille pendant assez longtemps », énonce calmement le plus jeune, alors qu'à l'inverse, son énergie spirituelle croit dangereusement, se mélangeant à celles de Szayel et de Grimmjow et enveloppant l'atmosphère d'une puissance asphyxiante. « Tu as dit que te tuer serait une chose désespérée, que tu pouvais lire en moi. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Mais ça ne nous arrêtera pas de te trancher morceau par morceau, d'arracher de ton âme chaque mensonge, chaque manipulation et chaque parcelle de tyrannie. Tu as blessé ceux que j'aime. Tu as blessé mes amis. Tu nous as fait du mal, Aizen. Ta mort est la seule chose justifiable en ce monde, et nous l'avons prévu depuis tellement longtemps… ta chute…», le jeune homme pose son regard dur sur Yamamoto, « … et la sienne. »

Son regard revient sur Aizen, ignorant au passage les éclats choqués de certains.

- « Pour Szayel, pour Grimmjow, pour tous les membres de l'espada, Stark, Hallibel, Nnoitra, Barragan, Aaroniero, Zommari, Yammy, Ulquiorra… pour nous TOUS… nous allons de massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien… et ENVOYER TA PUTAIN D'AME BRULER EN ENFER ! »

Les spectateurs se sont tus. Ils se contentent de regarder les espadas pousser des hurlements en furie qui emplissent l'air, exprimant ainsi leur soutien aux paroles d'Ichigo. Et face à eux, les yeux d'Aizen s'étrécissent.

'_Voilà qui est très audacieux, Ichigo. Si tel est le cas, je te verrai toi et ta précieuse famille en enfer avec moi. Surtout tes deux amis.'_

- « BANKAI Tensa Zangetsu ! », hurle Ichigo. Cerné par son propre reiatsu, son zanpakutô prend sa forme lisse et noire. Son shihakusho modifié est blanc sur noir, pour correspondre avec son uniforme d'espada. C'est le cas depuis qu'Aizen lui fait porter ces vêtements.

Autour de lui, les espadas lèvent leurs épées, faisant appel à leur résurrection. Bien que délesté de son katana, ils savent qu'Aizen ne sera pas simple à vaincre par les moyens habituels. Los Lobos de Stark, le Ira de Yammy, le Arrogante de Barragan, le Tiburón d'Hallibel, la Brujería de Zommari, la Glotonería d'Aaroniero et le Murciélago d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo observe et entend chacune des libérations. La variété des formes suffit à lui couper le souffle, et tous ont un air terrifiant, maintenant qu'ils ont débloqué leur puissance.

A ses côtés, il entend Nnoitra crier « Inore, Santa Teresa ! » et il est stupéfait de découvrir la forme d'insecte avec les six bras prise par le Quinta, ce d'autant que chaque bras est pourvu d'une longue faux.

Et c'est alors qu'un « Kishire Pantera ! » et un « Susure Fornicaras ! » sont lancés de chaque côté de lui. En découvrant les libérations de ses amants, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Le vêtement ample de couleur violette, avec des appendices en forme d'ailes, accentue l'apparence délicate habituelle du scientifique. Son visage aussi a changé : une marque violette s'étend de son front jusqu'à couvrir son œil gauche et descendre sur sa joue. Quant à ses lunettes, elles sont remplacées par une structure blanche en os qui entoure sa nuque et couvre ses oreilles. Ces nouvelles caractéristiques font ressortir les yeux dorés qui fixent avec hargne Aizen.

Sentant quelque chose frotter contre sa jambe, Ichigo se tourne et regarde la nouvelle forme de Grimmjow. Ses cheveux bleus et ébouriffés cascadent désormais jusqu'en bas de ses fesses. A son masque en forme de mâchoire, s'est substitué une protubérance, comme une couronne, qui repose sur le haut de son front. Les marques turquoise sous ses yeux s'étendent vers des oreilles allongées et recouvertes de fourrures. Les dents sont plus pointues, telles des crocs aiguisés, et font ressortir l'air prédateur qu'il possède naturellement. Tout son corps est habillé dans une combinaison blanche, à l'exception, des mains, des pieds et du col.

Ichigo constate que c'est la queue que porte désormais le Sexta qui caresse sa jambe. Il est scotché face à la puissance féline de l'un et la délicatesse de l'autre.

Et un peu plus loin, l'armée du Gotei 13 piaffe d'impatience, prêt à attaquer.

- « Je ne crois pas », dit Szayel en souriant d'une façon effrayante en direction des divisions amassées. D'un geste vif, il projette une sorte de liquide noir sur ceux prêts à aller à l'assaut des espadas. Aussitôt, les cibles découvrent avec horreur de parfaites copies d'eux-mêmes sortir de leur propre corps et se retourner contre eux, faisant tinter l'acier de leurs épées.

Szayel éclate de rire en voyant les capitaines se battre contre eux-mêmes, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de leurs doubles. Puis, il revient vers Aizen, après avoir jeté un œil aux ombres derrière lui.

- « Ce combat est le nôtre », annonce-t-il avec force aux deux capitaines qui s'élancent vers eux. Abasourdis, Komamura et Hitsugaya sont stoppés dans leur élan.

Il s'avance, ses yeux haineux dirigés vers Aizen qui les regarde tous avec dégoût. Ichigo agrippe Zangetsu et tourne de même vers leur opposant.

- « Je vais essayer de vous en laisser à tous les deux », dit Grimmjow à voix basse. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, élargissant son sourire et dévoilant des dents acérées.

Szayel et Ichigo hochent la tête sans cesser de fixer leur ennemi.

Puis vient la charge de l'espada.

* * *

Alors qu'il subit l'assaut du puissant Cascada d'Hallibel, Aizen réussit sur le fil, à s'éloigner en shunpo. Cependant les eaux turbulentes projetées viennent flouter sa vision pendant quelques secondes, permettant à Nnoitra d'allonger ses six faux vers l'avant, le tout dans un rire de crécelle. A une vitesse impressionnante, Aizen évite chaque épée. Cela ne décourage pas pour autant le Quinta qui semble rayonner dans ce combat. Deux loups gris-bleu se jettent sur les jambes du traitre. Les yeux d'Aizen s'écarquillent lorsqu'il entend le clic signifiant que Stark vient d'armer ses deux pistolets. Un cero bleu se forme. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il devrait atteindre sa cible, Aizen s'est évaporé. Plissant leurs yeux, Nnoitra et Stark examinent l'espace autour d'eux, cherchant où a pu se cacher l'ancien shinigami.

Barragan libère sa Respira. Le brouillard violine s'infiltre dans l'air. Les onze paires d'yeux se concentrent sur le petit bout de lumière bleue chatoyante qui apparait, et le manteau en kido dans lequel Aizen s'était enveloppé pour devenir invisible, se dématérialise autour de lui.

Le sourire du traitre est sauvage.

- « Dankuu », énonce-t-il avec sérénité. Le sort de Bakudo forme devant lui une structure de protection, un peu comme du verre securit, afin de stopper les effets de l'attaque du plus vieux des espadas.

Le shinigami tient dans sa main la lame brisée de Kyôka Suigetsu. La tenant éloignée de lui, il se tourne vers le visage enragé du Segunda.

- « Kuyou Shibari. »

Barragan ouvre grand ses orbites sombres alors qu'il se retrouve enfermé dans un cube noir et que des dizaines de lances viennent le transpercer, l'immobilisant totalement.

- « Hadō no kyūjū : Kurohitsugi. »

Une gigantesque boite noire tirant sur le violet s'érige à partir du reiatsu qui vacille autour du Segunda, et finit par engloutir celui qui fût le leader du Hueco Mundo. La structure s'effondre sur lui et les pointes sombres pénètrent dans la prison.

Le choc traverse la plupart des regards face à la démonstration de kido qui vient d'être effectuée. Des cris jaillissent alors que plusieurs d'entre eux fonce droit sur Aizen.

Avec le sourire, ce dernier fait bouger le reiatsu autour de sa main, invoquant plus de puissance pour pouvoir riposter avec un autre sort destructeur. Il fait tournoyer sa lame, bloquant avec facilité chacune des attaques menées par Nnoitra et Grimmjow, y compris le redoutable Desgarrón du bleuté. Toutes les griffes d'un bleu éclatant sont rejetées très loin, entrainant de sérieux dommages sur la terre au-dessous d'eux.

Ichigo serre les dents et bondit en avant en sonido. Il lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et envoie un puissant Getsuga Tenshô qui découpe l'air et diffuse des trainées brutes sur Aizen.

Le brun sourit méchamment. De sa main, il attrape et bloque le coup du bout de ses doigts. Tout semble s'arrêter pour un instant.

Et puis, Ichigo sourit.

Aizen ouvre grand les yeux et se met à crier fort tandis que son corps est pris de secousses. La douleur irradie tout son être. Il cligne des yeux et, avec lenteur, il baisse la tête pour découvrir le bout d'une lame aiguisée dans sa poitrine, recouverte de son sang qui coule abondamment.

De là où il se tient sur la terre ferme, le sourire de serpent de Gin Ichimaru s'élargit. L'extraordinaire longueur de son zanpakutô, Shinsô, vient d'atteindre le poumon du brun, alors qu'il se trouve à plusieurs mètres en-dessous.

- « Pourquoi t'as l'air surpris ? », fait-il sur un ton joyeux.

La concentration d'Aizen vacille et le met dans l'incapacité de continuer à stopper le Getsuga d'Ichigo. De ce fait, il explose autour de lui et lui arrache un cri de souffrance.

Ce moment de faiblesse est le signal que les espadas attendaient. Ils font monter leur reiatsu et repartent à l'attaque, alors que la frappe d'Ichigo ne cesse de brûler par vague à proximité du shinigami.

- « Attendez », crie Gin en levant une main. Les dix s'arrêtent et focalisent leur haine sur l'argenté. Ses yeux, désormais bien ouverts, glissent vers trois hommes. « Laissons-les l'avoir en premier. Ils ont plus de raisons de le combattre que nous. »

Il est vrai que les énergies chauffées à blanc d'Ichigo, Grimmjow et Szayel emplissent le champ de bataille. Aussi les sept autres membres de l'espada ne peuvent qu'être d'accord. La somme du courroux des trois pique la peau des spectateurs et l'air devient tellement lourd qu'il devient difficile de respirer. Même l'oxygène semble chargé en amertume, comme empoisonné.

Un rire profond et guttural semble sortir des restes fumants du Getsuga Tenshô d'Ichigo. Pas très fort au début, il augmente jusqu'à ce qu'il retentisse dans les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes, s'immisçant dans leur esprits et les faisant serrer la garde de leur katana.

- « Laissez-en un peu pour nous », fait Nnoitra à côté de Grimmjow. Le Sexta gronde et contracte ses doigts griffus. Tout en lui est tendu et en alerte lorsque ses yeux bleus tombent sur le corps d'Aizen, émergeant des cendres et des débris.

Les dix espadas sifflent de déception de voir que l'homme est intact. L'attaque d'Ichigo n'a rien causé, mise à part une petite brûlure de la peau sur son flanc gauche. Aucune rougeur, pas de sang, rien. Le regard d'Ichigo reste courroucé et il serre le poing autour de son arme.

Aizen s'esclaffe toujours d'un rire fort et clair, qui résonne à travers les plaines silencieuses. Ses yeux bruns sont livides et sa bouche ornée d'un sourire de maniaque.

- « Les laissez m'attaquer en premier ? J'ose dire qu'ils méritent cet honneur. Après tout, ce n'est que récompense après qu'ils aient manifesté la détermination la plus tenace et exaspérante par rapport à vous tous, misérables insectes. Mais toi Ichimaru, par contre… ce sont là des mots audacieux pour quelqu'un dans une position aussi inconfortable qu'est la tienne. »

Aizen pose son regard sur l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, souriant de façon très inquiétante. Gin plisse les yeux, avant de hoqueter devant l'image d'Aizen saisissant son épée qui est toujours planté dans son torse, serrant ses longs doigts autour de la lame sanglante et l'arrachant de son corps sans penser un instant à la douleur. Il ouvre sa paume et lance une vague destructrice de kidô en direction de l'argenté. Celui-ci parvient à éviter le rayon brûlant en s'écartant en shunpo à la dernière seconde. Un grognement de douleur échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entre en collision avec un rocher. Le sang débordant de ses lèvres dévale son menton, le faisant tousser et haleter. Ses yeux bleus de glace assassinent le traitre au-dessus de lui. Aizen l'ignore, préférant porter le sien sur l'espada, particulièrement sur des yeux bleus, dorés et marrons.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous trois ? », demande-t-il avec amusement alors que les trois en question marchent vers lui.

Leurs têtes sont inclinées, mais certainement pas pour se soumettre aux paroles de l'homme face à eux. Toujours aussi gai, Aizen lève un sourcil.

- « On choisit le silence, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que l'on songe à m'attaquer au dépourvu ? Je peux vous assurer que rien de ce que vous planifiez ne réussira. Vous avez bien vu le résultat de vos attaques jusqu'à maintenant. Ichigo-kun est sans aucun doute possible votre leurre. Peu importe à quel point ses pouvoirs se sont améliorés grâce à vous, il ne peut même pas espérer poser un doigt sur ma personne. N'est-ce pas, mon cher Undécimo ? »

Le sourire d'Aizen est terrible. Et en plus, il les raille en même temps qu'il jauge leurs réactions. Comme prévu, le plus jeune serre les dents et les deux autres augmentent la vitesse de leurs pas, se rapprochant inexorablement.

Aizen qui rit toujours, resserrent ses mains autour de la lame cassée de Kyôka Suigetsu dans son dos.

- « Evidemment, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible si ça n'avait été pour toi, Ichigo-kun. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté d'être guidé par tes deux amis ici. La bêtise que vous affichez tous les deux, Grimmjow et Szayel Apporo, ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. J'espère que vous profitez de ces moments de fausse victoire. Est-ce que vous voudriez que je fasse de votre rang dans l'espada quelque chose de plus permanent ? Ce rituel de kidô ne marche pas qu'une seule fois. C'est un procédé qui peut être répété, une peu comme vous et le reste de l'esp- »

- « MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! »

Les yeux d'Aizen s'agrandissent le temps du hurlement de Grimmjow. Il claque la langue sur son palais, révélant toutes ses longues canines de félin, puis s'élance à toute vitesse, se jetant de lui-même sur le shinigami. Des touffes de cheveux bleus, voilà tout ce que peut voir le brun. Une main pleine de griffes se referme sur sa gorge. Grimmjow émet un grognement sourd, envahi de la rage qui lui a servie à distancer les deux autres.

Le son devient effrayant lorsqu'Aizen pousse un cri de douleur en heurtant méchamment un pilier. Les griffes de Grimmjow sont sans merci, sentant les muscles se contracter et se tendre. Son visage est empli du désir de tuer et ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes.

- « FERME TA GUEULE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUTE TA MERDE ! J'VAIS T'BUTTER POUR CE QUE T'AS FAIT A ICHI ! TU VAS PAYER POUR LUI AVOIR FAIT DU MAL, AVOIR FAIT DU MAL A SZAYEL ET A MOI, ET A TOUS LES AUTRES ! »

Il est à bout de souffle. Il a perdu le contrôle de la colère qui l'habite. Tout ce que Grimmjow peut voir maintenant, ce sont les vagues de son énergie bleue. Il serre sa prise autour du cou et sourit avec malice tant il savoure les signes d'étouffement du traitre. Il sent du mouvement de chaque côté de lui. L'épée noire d'Ichigo pointe sur la joue d'Aizen pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Szayel s'approche lentement. Il exulte par tous les pores de sa peau toutes les façons de mettre en lambeaux l'homme en face d'eux.

Grimmjow ne perd pas une seconde. Il commence à charger un cero. Le globe rouge vif dans la main pourvue de griffes, alors même qu'il serre celle-ci autour du cou du traitre. Des gouttes de sang tombent des ongles aiguisés qui percent la peau. Aizen fixe durement le Sexta et, bien qu'il soit contraint de lutte pour respirer, il ne fait rien pour stopper le sourire amusé qui incurve ses lèvres.

Les yeux brillants de colère, le bleuté relâche son cero.

Le rayon déchire la nuit, se traduisant, pendant quelques secondes, par un bruit assourdissant pour les oreilles et une lumière aveuglante pour les yeux. Protégeant leurs visages, les spectateurs regardent partout, impatients de découvrir ce qui est advenu du shinigami. Du sable et des débris volent autour d'eux. De là où ils sont, Szayel, Grimmjow et Ichigo attendent. Ils savent qu'il est impossible de vaincre Aizen avec un cero.

Szayel analyse ce qui reste des piliers contre lesquels leur opposant s'est écrasé. Fumée et cendre sont soulevées par la brise qui résulte de la quantité massive d'énergie qui s'est déchainée.

Du bout des doigts, il élabore son cero, une boule d'énergie de couleur rose qui frémit dans la paume de sa main. Ses yeux ne cillent pas et les secondes passent. Les respirations de chacun semblent s'arrêter. Les membres du Gotei 13 tout comme les autres espadas attendent, un peu perdus face à ce qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

Une ombre brève et en mouvement apparaît derrière le rideau de cendres. Les doigts de Szayel se crispent. L'ombre est de nouveau là, il lâche son cero. Le rayon d'énergie pénètre la fumée et la déchire en morceaux.

Szayel fronce un peu les sourcils car il n'y a plus personne lorsque toute la fumée est estompée. Son expression reflète alors un semblant de défaite.

- « Tsst… loupé… », fait-il à voix basse.

Il ferme les yeux et soupire, avant de faire entendre un petit rire.

- « Je plaisante », ajoute-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. L'une de ses ailes se déploie dans son dos pour s'enrouler autour de la poitrine d'Aizen au moment où ce dernier surgit en shunpo derrière lui. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que l'expression faciale du brun est proche de l'incrédulité. La pression augmente sur les côtes du traitre qui souffre indéniablement. Et cette pression semble être presque jouissive, comme si l'aile se faisait l'écho de l'amusement sadique de son propriétaire.

Devant, Ichigo serre son épée et bondit en sonido et le corps de Grimmjow se tend, s'accroupissant à l'affût.

Serrant les dents, Aizen a les yeux qui brillent de fureur d'être dans une position aussi compromettante. Il serre les doigts autour de son zanpakutô et continuent de se débattre contre les liens qui le retiennent, baragouinant un Bakudo de déviation.

Szayel plisse son regard et balaye de la main les mèches qui le gênent. Se faisant, il tend son bras et l'une des vignes rouges de ses ailes se met à grandir et s'abaisse vers ses doigts aux ongles pointus. Le traitre est ébahi de voir que l'un de bulbe se casse, révélant une lame en acier tomber dans la main du scientifique.

Un autre sifflement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fixe la réplique de Kyôka Suigetsu dans les mains de son adversaire. Quoique celle-ci est intacte.

- « Utiliser une épée ? Et qui plus est, celle de ton ennemi. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Szayel Apporo », gronde-t-il d'une voix qui n'est plus du tout mielleuse. L'homme est désormais hors de lui.

- « Tu pourrais au moins être surpris », répond l'homme aux cheveux roses. Aizen pousse un cri à cause de la vigne qui compresse sa poitrine, écrasant ses côtes et ses poumons.

- « B-Bakudo no »

- « N'essaye même pas… », murmure Szayel en empêchant Aizen de lancer un autre sort de kido de haut vol. Il sourit à se fendre les lèvres de voir le brun pâlir. Car l'aile qui le retient, l'écrase avec une force hors du commun, une force capable de briser les os humains. Puis elle le catapulte sauvagement, l'envoyant chuter sur le sable du désert. Son corps heurte le sol à une vitesse comparable à la force avec laquelle il y a été jeté, lui arrachant un hoquet outré. Le vent fouette ses vêtements et son torse endolori.

Au-dessus de lui, l'Octava disparait en sonido. Aizen serre la mâchoire et plisse les yeux. Dans l'expectative, il renforce la prise sur la garde de son zanpakutô brisé. Il entend au loin le déplacement en sonido.

'_Il va m'attaquer par derrière.'_

Il redresse son arme et jette un rapide coup d'œil en bas. Il comprend que s'il ne bouge pas pile au bon moment, alors il s'écrasera sur le sol. Il ferme les yeux, et malgré le mal qui se diffuse dans ses membres, il trouve la ressource d'afficher un petit sourire.

'_Non… c'est un leurre.'_

Le bruit métallique de l'acier contre l'acier remplit l'air et Aizen s'éloigne rapidement en shunpo. Pas assez puisqu'il tombe sur un Ichigo plutôt remonté. Le visage de l'adolescent est tordu par la rage et lorsqu'il attaque, pointant son arme vers le bas, il pousse un cri. Aizen réussit à lever ce qui reste de son katana pour bloquer le poids énorme de l'épée adverse.

- « Quelle audace de ta part, Ichigo-kun… se mettre à l'affût pour prendre ensuite le dessus… »

Aizen réussit à ricaner, ignorant les efforts qu'il doit consentir pour respirer. Ichigo continue de crier et d'asséner avec acharnement coup après coup, que le brun s'applique à repousser. Le télescopage des deux sabres est torride et à l'origine de l'envolée d'étincelles noires et argentées.

Les dents serrées et le regard sauvage, Ichigo canalise l'énergie puissante et familière de son zanpakutô avant de hurler « Getsuga Tenshô ! »

Avec sa main, Aizen détourne le contrecoup de la puissance libérée par le katana du garçon. Mais pas suffisamment pour éviter que la peau de ses doigts ne soit décollée. L'attaque a porté ses fruits et marqué le corps du traitre qui ressent les vagues de douleur dans son bras. Ichigo crie toujours en abaissant son zanpakutô pour un grand coup.

- « JE… VAIS… TE… TUER… Aizen ! », hurle comme un mantra le rouquin entre chaque attaque. Sa voix est semblable à un mugissement, criant le nom du traitre au même rythme que son zanpakutô s'abat encore et encore. La faculté d'Aizen à dévier les coups faiblit et il finit par écarquiller les yeux face à la facilité avec laquelle Ichigo porte ses attaques, comme si la répétition le faisait s'améliorer et augmenter sa puissance. Son but est mettre cet homme honni en charpie, pour qu'il n'en reste rien.

Un cri retentit du côté d'Aizen. Le dernier coup a fragilisé son équilibre, même s'il se dépêche de reprendre une contenance. Il grogne d'énervement d'être poussé par le jeune, qui jette en avant son poids juste après avoir balancé son coup, ratant de peu la tête du brun. Les oreilles de ce dernier résonnent d'une voix amplifiée et haineuse et il réalise au dernier moment que le masque de hollow du jeune homme est en place et que ses yeux noirs et dorés sont emplis d'une détermination sans merci. La force émanant de Zangetsu est presque imperceptible. D'un coup rapide comme l'éclair, la fine lame noire envoie Aizen voler dans les airs à plusieurs mètres.

Du sang s'écoule de la blessure sur son bras. Il grogne de fureur et saisit son épaule, inspirant et expirant avec difficulté. Il distingue brièvement du rose et du pourpre sur sa droite, du bleu sur sa gauche et du orange vif au-dessus de lui. Fou de colère, il lève son arme… et laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur. Il arque son dos sous l'effet d'une forte explosion qui se répercute autour de lui. Il ouvre la bouche et des gouttes de sang viennent mouiller ses lèvres, et se répandre sur sa gorge. Son corps tremble sous la sensation de brûlure et d'élancement sur sa peau et ses muscles.

Grimmjow rejette la tête en arrière et éclate d'un fou rire. Lorsqu'il plonge la pointe de Garra de la Pantera dans la colonne vertébrale d'Aizen, sa bouche se tord dans un sourire bestial. Aizen regarde dans la direction de son assaillant, les dents serrées et les yeux froidement posés sur le Sexta, derrière lui.

- « Où est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Alors qu'un hoquet franchit ses lèvres rouges de sang, Aizen tourne la tête et rencontre des yeux dorés. Souriant presque avec sadisme, Szayel saisit la garde de l'un des katanas qui chutent des excroissances sur ses ailes. Doté d'une épée dans chaque main, il lève les lames.

- « Tu… »

- « C'est fini, Aizen. »

- « Va en enfer. »

Les yeux froids fixent les iris marron, désormais dépourvues d'émotion. Le masque de hollow se désagrège du visage de l'adolescent qui stabilise la pointe de son zanpakutô à quelques centimètres d'Aizen.

- « Ça ne sera pas aussi facile que ça… », siffle-t-il en serrant les dents.

Les trois paires d'yeux le regardent avec animosité.

La tête d'Aizen se renverse en arrière, un cri étranglé jaillissant de sa gorge alors que trois épées perforent son corps. Szayel et Ichigo l'ont touché vers le bas, le métal plongeant dans les chairs de l'abdomen de l'ex-shinigami. Grimmjow laisse échapper un rugissement terrible lorsque ses griffes s'introduisent dans la poitrine du traitre, déchirant et provoquant de profondes trainées de sang. Sa bouche s'ouvre et il loge ses dents pointues dans le cou de l'homme. Il mâche, broyant os et muscle dans un craquement écœurant, écartelant la peau et la chair. Puis il frappe un grand coup dans le ventre, le perforant d'un énorme trou. Szayel et Ichigo retirent leurs épées, pour aussitôt les renfoncer, couvrant le métal gris et noir de rouge rubis.

Cet instant de vulnérabilité permet aux espadas de se précipiter, leurs armes érigées pour porter leur attaque sur le shinigami. Tous contre un.

Du sang peint de ses gouttelettes épaisses l'air de la nuit. Et un hurlement comme aucun autre retentit dans les oreilles de tout le monde.

Le corps broyé et mutilé de Sosûke Aizen émerge face à la menace des onze épées. Avec sa main droite, il saisit fermement le moignon de son bras gauche. Son reiatsu exceptionnellement puissant et son habilité en kido n'ont pas suffi à se protéger du déferlement de rage. Son cou est tranché et du sang trempe ses vêtements. Au-delà de la masse sirupeuse et sombre, apparaissent des fragments d'os cassés qui sortent de la chair en lambeaux. Pourtant, il parvient à conserver la prise sur son zanpakutô brisé.

- « Kuro… saki… Ichi…go… »

La voix est gênée par l'afflux de sang dans la gorge. Sa tentative pour parler fait couler le liquide épais sur son menton.

Ichigo le regarde durement et maintient son sabre rougi contre la gorge du traitre. Szayel, Grimmjow et le reste des espadas observent Aizen, tous prêts à donner le coup final qui les débarrassera de lui à jamais.

Malgré la perte de sang sur ses yeux marron, Aizen affiche un dernier sourire mauvais.

Sa main se déplace.

La lame brisée de Kyôka Suigetsu taillade la veste d'Ichigo, révélant aux yeux de tous le 11 tatoué sur son abdomen.

Le sourire reste fixé sur les lèvres d'Aizen tandis qu'il met la touche finale à sa vengeance sur l'adolescent. Le Gotei 13 a découvert ce qui fera du jeune une proie éternelle. C'était sa dernière carte.

Szayel et Grimmjow sont abasourdis, leur être tout entier suintant la fureur. Et le reste de l'espada l'est tout autant. Car les membres du Gotei 13 ne pourront jamais effacer ce qu'ils viennent de voir, même si dans l'instant, Yamamoto garde les yeux fermés.

Ichigo se tient là, juste debout, son épée pointée sur la gorge d'Aizen. Il voit les blessures qui lui ont été infligées, onze longues entailles sur le torse, le moignon ensanglanté qui fût avant son bras, son manteau déchiqueté qui révèle son ventre sectionné, avec les entrailles sur le point de sortir de la plaie, le cou ravagé. Il lève son regard vers l'homme. De l'énergie noire s'agglomère sur le bout de ses doigts, qu'il presse sur le cœur du brun.

- « Cero », fait-il sans une once d'émotion.

La vague d'énergie destructrice qui résulte du lancement sur Aizen de dix ceros se répercute sur des kilomètres. On entend comme un grondement de tonnerre, accompagné par la lumière des rayons multicolores.

L'onde de choc balaye le Hueco Mundo.

Le Gotei 13 n'a pas d'autres choix que de battre en retraite. Ceux qui n'ont pas été tués, se mettent à l'abri derrière les piliers, du moins, derrière ce qui reste du palais de Las Noches.

L'air devient invivable pendant ce qui semble être des heures, alors qu'il ne s'agit que de secondes. Et lorsque le brouillard s'évapore, il reste une odeur de brûlure et une enveloppe incinérée, dont les cendres s'envolent pour rejoindre le sable du désert.

Aizen n'est plus.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone 33 :** je n'ai pas attrapé chaud lors de la traduction pour la simple raison que j'ai eu du mal à la faire, comme la plupart des chapitres d'ailleurs. Ne te méprend pas, j'aime toujours autant cette histoire. Ce que je n'aime pas en revanche, c'est le style de l'auteur, répétitif et très lourd (au lieu de dire un chat noir, elle est du genre à écrire l'animal félin aux poils soyeux couleur ébène). A bien y réfléchir, je crois que pour la première fois depuis que je traduis, j'ai dû réécrire avec mes propres mots et sabrer certains adjectifs voire des phrases entières. Et la difficulté de ce lemon a été de comprendre la position des protagonistes, ce qui est la base pour une scène de sexe. Sinon, comme tu l'as lu plus haut, Grimmjow s'en est donné à cœur joie, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Et comme tu peux l'imaginer, encore une longue scène archi difficile à suivre, donc à transposer en français !

**mama :** voilà, voilà, tu sais maintenant de quel côté est Gin. Du sien ! Non, je plaisante. Je crois que l'auteur n'a pas dérogé à l'histoire de Kubo et que l'argenté déteste Aizen.

**ayu :** je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre cohérent ce lemon à trois.


	9. Lutter pour protéger les siens

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **Lutter pour protéger les siens.

* * *

C'est calme.

Les membres de l'espada sont pantelants, maintenant que la rage qui les habitait s'est estompée. Maintenant qu'ils se sont débarrassés du tyran qui avait revendiqué de les gouverner, eux et leur monde. Ceux qui ont été trahis se sont enfin vengés de celui qui les a trahis.

Soudain, on entend des applaudissements. Tout l'espada se retourne d'un seul homme vers Nnoitra.

- « PUTAIN, ON L'A ERRADIQUE ! », chantonne-t-il à tue-tête. Toujours sous sa forme de résurrection, il croise ses six paires de bras sur sa poitrine, les faux gigantesques rétractées dans la structure de ses mains.

Çà et là suivent des sourires et des éclats de rires.

- « Que ce soit une leçon pour vous, shinigami ! », continue à ricaner le Quint a. Il affiche son sourire plein de dents et lance un regard menaçant vers les intrus en-dessous d'eux.

Ichigo a toujours le regard fixé à l'endroit où se tient ce qu'il reste d'Aizen. Il sent quelque chose frotter contre sa jambe et quand il se retourne, Grimmjow est là, debout près de lui. La queue provenant de la forme libérée du Sexta remue légèrement dans l'air pesant qui les entoure. Le félin reste silencieux, les yeux scrutant sans ciller le sable noirci. Une main se pose sur l'épaule du rouquin qui pivote sur le côté opposé et découvre Szayel. Ses yeux dorés reprennent leur apparence normale, calme et calculée.

C'est difficile de savoir ce que chacun d'eux pense en ce moment, tant la mort du traitre les emporte vers des émotions extrêmes. Tout cela semble tellement surréel.

- « Bon, un connard de moins. J'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça », fait Grimmjow après quelques minutes de silence. Il a l'air très satisfait, même si ses yeux sont encore chargés de colère.

Szayel a un petit rire. Et Ichigo soupire, avant de fermer les yeux de lassitude. Bien qu'Aizen soit en effet mort de la main des espadas, le combat est loin d'être terminé.

- « Oh ! Ils n'abandonnent pas ? », murmure avec ironie Szayel. Son regard est pointé sur le Gotei 13 qui a commencé à se rassembler juste en-dessous.

Ichigo hoche de la tête.

- « Faut encore qu'on s'occupe d'eux », fait-il. Ce à quoi les deux espadas répondent d'un signe d'assentiment.

Ichigo fait demi-tour, sans se soucier que l'on voit le numéro tatoué sur son ventre. Grimmjow et Szayel se tiennent droits, prêts à attaquer à la seconde où leur en sera donné l'ordre. Les autres espadas, y compris Gin, se positionnent sur une ligne, à leur côté.

Ce qui reste du Gotei 13, à savoir Yamamoto, Kyôraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Kuchiki, Kira, Kurotsuchi, Kotestu, Komamura, Matsumoto, Unohana, Hisagi et Hitsugaya, approche avec précaution. Leurs visages laissent une impression à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la méfiance.

Le commandant vient se placer devant ses subordonnés.

- « Ichigo Kurosaki », commence-t-il d'une voix sèche mais dure.

Le concerné ne fait pas le moindre signe vers lui.

- « Voilà un retournement de situations plutôt intéressant. Tu as été jugé comme traitre par la Soul Society et tu devrais être exécuté de suite… »

Szayel et Grimmjow se tendent brusquement.

- « … mais, il serait normal que la destruction du traite Sosûke Aizen exige un réexamen de cette sentence. Cependant... »

L'atmosphère devient glaciale.

- « Tu t'es joint à l'espada », il ouvre un œil qu'il pose sur le numéro marquant la peau d'Ichigo, « … et tu as fraternisé de manière explicite avec l'ennemi. Nous ne pouvons ignorer de tels faits. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo ne dit pas un mot. Il sait que quoiqu'il dise, cela sera ignoré, tout comme la Soul Society l'a ignoré. Pourtant, la mention 'fraternisé avec l'ennemi' lui met la puce à l'oreille, et il se demande qui à la Soul Society a découvert sa relation avec Szayel et Grimmjow.

Il lève la main et ouvre en grand sa veste pour dévoiler sans aucune honte, le chiffre tatoué sur sa peau. Son geste est une réponse à Yamamoto. Une réponse qui dit clairement qu'il assume toutes ses décisions.

Le vieux ferme alors les yeux.

- « Très bien. Tuez-le », conclut-il

Des regards incertains émanent des membres du Gotei 13. Si bien que c'est le silence qui répond à l'ordre du commandant.

Ensuite, ce n'est plus que fureur et cri. Dix voix hurlant et une seule qui reste muette.

- « COMME SI ON ALLAIT VOUS LAISSER FAIRE ! VOUS LEVEZ UN DOIGT SUR ICHIGO ET JE VOUS DETRUIS ! », se met à beugler Grimmjow juste avant de bondir avec fracas sur le commandant. Malheureusement, le coup foire et il est intercepté par le capitaine Komamura, qui lance son épée en mode bankai, faisant apparaitre Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou.

Grimmjow change rapidement de direction pour éviter le coup du géant au-dessus de sa tête. Les ondes de choc de l'épée monumentale perce un trou sur le sol et envoie du sable, de la cendre et du vent fouetter les deux camps.

- « Grimmjow ! », hurle Ichigo. La peur qui envahit son être lui retourne l'estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne son calme en voyant le bleuté intact. Ce dernier a déjà repris contenance et est reparti à l'assaut de Komamura en sonido. Son corps athlétique griffe et frappe avec aisance, grâce et rapidité et le capitaine à tête de chien devient chancelant, peinant à porter des coups sur son adversaire.

Le rouquin sur le point de se précipiter, est arrêté par une main sur son bras, qui le plaque sur un torse vêtu de violet.

- « ATTENTION, ICHIGO ! », crie Szayel en enroulant ses deux bras autour de son jeune amant. Les ailes dans son dos viennent les enfermer tous les deux derrière la barrière rouge, Telon Balon, les protégeant des cinq fléchettes lancées par Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mécontent que son attaque ait été déviée, le scientifique au visage blanc et noir émet un grognement.

L'explosion provoque un léger grimacement de l'espada. La puissance même des fléchettes a visiblement atteint des nerfs dans son dos.

- « Szayel… », murmure Ichigo. Il regarde l'expression d'inconfort de son amant disparaitre progressivement au profit d'un léger sourire.

- « Ce capitaine est vraiment un connard et il m'ennuie. C'est bien ma veine de tomber sur un collègue scientifique… nous sommes considérés pour être horriblement méticuleux… », explique Szayel en riant. La barrière de son Telon Balon commence à fléchir.

Ses yeux dorés plonge dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, exprimant tout son sérieux.

- « Je vais m'occuper de lui. Allez, va. Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes avec toi », fait-il en levant définitivement la barrière de protection. Ichigo acquiesce. Son regard est de nouveau déterminé. « Oh, et si tu rencontres notre impétueuse panthère, dis-lui bien de ma part que s'il ne fait pas attention à ses fesses, il se retrouvera avec une partie essentielle de son corps en moins. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de l'autre homme, surtout que ses yeux sont allumés d'une petite lueur malicieuse.

- « Sois prudent… », chuchote l'adolescent, puis il s'éloigne de la barrière qui se retire.

Szayel offre un sourire en réponse et l'adolescent tourne les talons, son regard se posant immédiatement sur le commandant Yamamoto à quelques mètres. Les yeux ridés sont toujours fermés. Pourtant, Ichigo a la nette impression que le vieux l'observe attentivement. Il durcit son regard et le dirige dans la direction de ses deux amants, après quoi il fonce droit devant lui, son épée levée.

Szayel suit quelques secondes Ichigo. Il mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure avant de revenir sur Mayuri qui est maintenant face à lui, perdu dans ses réflexions, un doigt tapotant son menton.

- « Ce mode de résurrection que vous avez, vous autres espadas…, dis-moi en plus. Je souhaite comprendre ce qui vous rend si fort … la tienne s'appelle Fornicaras si j'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure ? »

Le regard de Szayel devient assassin. Ses mains se resserrent autour des lames issues de la vigne dans son dos.

- « Dire quoi ? », fait-il sur un ton plat. Il lève les épées en signe d'avertissement. Les bouts aiguisés clairement pointés sur le shinigami, prouve s'il en doutait encore, qu'il a l'attention de les utiliser pour tuer.

Kurotsuchi fixe les épées. Un 'hum' appréciateur sort de sa bouche tandis qu'il note que son adversaire se saisit des gardes bandées de Ashisogi Jizu. Il baisse les yeux sur son propre zanpakutô et l'analyse quelques instants. Puis, il redresse la tête pour revenir sur les vignes, détaillant la façon dont les protubérances rouges se transforment en de minuscules doigts qui font apparaitre les épées.

- « Une technique où ton système nerveux enregistre et stocke les données génétiques de tes adversaires, te permettant de créer des copies virtuelles exactes de tout ce que tu veux utiliser contre eux. Je t'ai vu le faire contre Aizen, et maintenant, comme par hasard, tu as choisi de me faire profiter de cet intéressant avantage. Je dirais que tu as absorbé les données à partir de mes disques d'enregistrement, lorsque je t'ai porté ma première attaque. J'ai eu recours à mes propres gènes pour les créer et pouvoir obtenir des données sur ton fonctionnement interne. En vérité, une sage décision de ma part. Tu possèdes vraisemblablement une capacité des plus uniques, espada… comment l'appelles-tu ? », demande l'homme peinturé en allant et venant.

Szayel ne répond pas. Ses yeux ne cillent pas, reflétant simplement la haine vis-à-vis du capitaine de la douzième division.

- « Pas de réponse ? », fait Mayuri en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il revient taper de ses doigts son menton. « Hmm… c'est très fâcheux. »

- « …Manos Títeres… », lâche calmement l'homme aux cheveux roses en inclinant la tête. Sa voix surpasse à peine le tintement de fer, provenant des combats autour d'eux.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Kurotsuchi tourne la tête vers l'espada qui, à l'opposé, offre une expression très dure. Pourtant, il poursuit d'une voix sifflante et basse.

- « Je n'aime pas cette technique. Je l'exècre. A l'instar du Cuarta et sa Segunda Etapa, c'est le seul pouvoir que je n'ai jamais aimé montrer ouvertement avant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je le réserve à ceux que j'ai l'intention de détruire. Et vous, capitaine Kurotsuchi, êtes assuré de connaître la même fin qu'Aizen. »

Les yeux de Mayuri brillent en cet instant du feu de l'amusement.

- « Et pourquoi ça, espada ? Est-ce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'un autre scientifique t'aies battu à ton propre jeu, qui reconnais-le, est moins ingénieux que le mien ? » Il marque une pause, se gargarisant de la mine enragée de son ennemi. Puis il reprend : « Ou alors… est-ce parce que j'ai délibérément attaqué ce morveux de Kurosaki pour voir comment tu allais réagir ? Tu le savais et tu ne lui as pas dit que c'est lui que je visais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un ricanement satisfait se fait entendre. Satisfait de voir les yeux de l'Octava danser de colère, ses dents grincer bruyamment et ses griffes se crisper sur les épées.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, le shinigami cesse. Les vignes enroulées sur les ailes de l'espada viennent de commercer à muter pour devenir des mains aux longs doigts, desquels émergent des sabres, tenus fermement par les multiples mains, le tout au-dessus de la chevelure rose. L'espada a vraiment l'air terrifiant, entouré de ce halo d'épées visant le visage blanc et noir du capitaine.

Mayuri ne dit rien. Puis, il fait entendre un rire joyeux car il sait que l'Octava lui a finalement laissé entrevoir une partie de ses capacités, sans qu'il ait eu à l'amadouer.

- « Excellent !... maintenant, je me demande ce que ces sortes de mains savent faire d'autres ? », réfléchit l'homme à voix haute, les yeux ronds et les dents dévoilées à la manière d'un dément.

Szayel plisse les yeux de rage, son reiatsu vacillant. L'une de ses ailes s'élève et les épées se mettent en position d'attaquer l'autre scientifique.

- « Prêt pour la démonstration ? », défie l'espada.

Mayuri se met à glousser.

* * *

Partout, du sang est versé.

Nnoitra a foncé bille en tête, impatient qu'il était de reprendre son combat contre Zaraki. Sa soif de sang n'a pas été étanchée, même après la mort d'Aizen. Il rit comme un fou, tranchant avec une fureur décuplée et partagée par le capitaine de la onzième division. Leurs épées se heurtent encore et encore, du sang s'égoutte de leurs corps et de leurs lames et un sourire carnassier ne quitte jamais leur visage.

Stark a été intercepté par Kyôraku et Ukitake. Le niveau des deux capitaines exige de lui de se battre à pleine puissance. Le Primera les considère avec attention et accepte le combat parce qu'il ne désire qu'une chose : aider à défendre l'espada Undécimo.

Ulquiorra et Yammy se sont joints à Zommari dans son duel contre Kuchiki. Voyant leur collègue surpassé en nombre, Unohana et Hisagi foncent vers les trois pour rééquilibrer le combat. Les attaques du capitaine de la sixième sont sérieusement limitées, son Senbonzakura ne parvenant pas à trouver une ouverture sur ses trois adversaires. Assoiffé de revanche, le lieutenant de la neuvième manie Kazeshini avec dextérité. La double faucille tournoie et fend l'air à la recherche de sang. Le capitaine de la quatrième combine son épée à son habileté au kidô, offrant à ses deux compagnons un peu de répit.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya est pris à partie par Hallibel. Eau et glace s'entrechoquent sur le sable et dans les cieux, dans une sorte de ballet de la mort.

Même chose du côté de Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotestu et Izuru Kira contre Aaroniero, Gin et Barragan, ce dernier ayant réussi à briser le fameux Kurohitsugi d'Aizen avec son Respira.

Les shinigamis sont en train de perdre.

Très rapidement.

Et cela permet à Ichigo de se rapprocher du commandant Yamamoto.

- « Je t'avais dit qu'ensuite, ce serait ton tour. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, vieil homme », crache-t-il. Il lève sa lame au-dessus de sa tête et rassemble son énergie spirituelle. Le métal noir chante avec fureur.

Yamamoto ne répond pas.

Dans un hurlement, Ichigo abat son épée avec toute l'énergie dont il est capable et lance son Getsuga Tenshô, libérant un rayon dévastateur qui découpe l'air en se dirigeant vers le vieux.

En grommelant, le vieux lève Ryujin Jakka et dévie facilement l'effroyable énergie. Lorsque la chaleur de l'attaque diminue, il ouvre ses yeux légèrement.

Le rouquin n'est plus là.

* * *

Ichigo sait pertinemment qu'il ne vaincra pas Genryusai Yamamoto avec un simple Getsuga Tenshô qui semble bien maigre face aux siècles d'expériences du vieux shinigami.

C'est pourquoi, il a décidé de jouer un rôle.

Après avoir relâché un coup surpuissant, il disparait en sonido pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le commandant. Il matérialise un peu de reiatsu autour de ses doigts. Ensuite, il commence un mouvement rotatif autour de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, augmentant sa vitesse en mixant le sonido et l'agilité naturelle qu'il acquière par son bankai. Très vite, il devient une image floue pour l'ancêtre.

De son côté, Yamamoto ne quitte pas Ichigo des yeux. Il le voit accélérer et créer ainsi l'illusion qu'il y a plusieurs copies du garçon courant dans tous les sens.

'_Pathétique'_, pense-t-il avec mépris.

'_Banshou issai kaijin to nase, Ryujin Jakka'_, fait-il. Sa voix est forte et se répercute sur les plaines de sables. Il lève son zanpakutô, dont la lame est déjà léchée par le feu.

Son reiatsu est immense, tout comme la chaleur intense qui accompagne les flammes. Les vagues torrides émanant de l'épée sont très vite coupées par un rayon qui semble être un cero, bombardé par l'une des copies en mouvement du rouquin.

Yamamoto observe attentivement le rayon. Il plisse les yeux vers Ichigo qui continue de réitérer ses lancers, l'empêchant de bouger sa lame et de mettre le feu aux plaines du Hueco Mundo.

- « Dankuu ! », .

Dès lors, le flux sombre et explosif vient cogner contre la barrière de verre qui s'est formée devant lui. Il dresse son sabre et pare les nouveaux flux qui le ciblent depuis l'arrière, et toutes les poussées qui filent dans tous les sens.

Les yeux comme deux fentes, Ichigo maintient son assaut avec pour objectif de s'octroyer le temps nécessaire pour sa prochaine attaque. Il a du mal à respirer à cause du reiatsu écrasant de son adversaire. Alors il augmente le sien pour le confronter à l'autre, offrant du même coup à son corps meurtri un peu de répit. Il lève sa main et recouvre de ses doigts son visage, concentrant dans sa paume l'énergie familière pour matérialiser son masque de hollow. La structure en os recouvre rapidement sa tête et il tombe dans cet état d'esprit et de corps, auquel il s'est habitué au fil du temps.

Il sait pertinemment que son coup suivant ne vaincra pas le commandant. Mais, s'il est correctement dosé, il pourrait lui causer de sérieux dommages.

Petit à petit, il s'approche.

'_D'ici, ça ne marchera pas.'_

Son visage est tordu de rage et ses pupilles contractées tandis qu'il s'envole. Le commandant est suffisamment distrait pour lui donner cette fraction de seconde dont il a besoin pour son attaque.

Ichigo se met à hurler « CERO ! »

Le pouvoir incroyable transmis en continu par sa main apparaît sous la forme d'un astre noir et pourpre, dont la force est démultipliée par son masque de hollow. Le cero déboule en vagues, incendiant un chemin direct vers l'homme en dessous. Ce dernier ouvre totalement les yeux et lève son bras pour bloquer le coup surpuissant.

Une nouvelle explosion déchire le ciel. Les combats cessent pendant plusieurs secondes, temps imparti pour ceux gravitant autour d'eux de découvrir l'effrayante vision et constater que l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo vient à nouveau de saturer l'air.

Du coin de l'œil, Szayel et Grimmjow épient pendant ce faible répit, avant qu'ils ne replongent tous deux dans leur lutte respective.

Ichigo, lui, continue de hurler, accompagnant le déferlement de pouvoir à travers ses doigts. A tel point que son bras tout entier résonne de l'énergie dévastatrice. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il voit arriver sur son cero une salve de couleur orange. Il bondit sur le côté pour éviter les flammes tourbillonnantes qui proviennent du commandant en bas, sur la terre ferme.

Reprenant sa respiration avec beaucoup de difficulté, il constate que son attaque a été repoussée. Mais lorsque la poussière disparait, il découvre un Yamamoto tout aussi à court de souffle. En plus, son uniforme et un peu de peau sont partiellement brûlées. Sûrement grâce à la détermination pure et sans faille de l'adolescent.

- « Morveux », crache sèchement le vieux, « ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre. »

- « Je sais », répond la voix distordue d'Ichigo à travers le masque, « mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te vaincre quand même. »

* * *

- « C'était quoi ça ? »

Les yeux de Grimmjow reviennent vers son adversaire.

L'homme-chien souffle fort et son corps est couvert de lacérations desquelles coule du sang. Ses yeux couleur ambre sont figés sur le cero noir et pourpre d'Ichigo s'élevant au loin en vagues meurtrières. L'air est chargé de cette énergie, et sa pression ne cesse d'agir sur l'atmosphère, pour finir par disparaitre petit à petit. Le ciel redevient alors tranquille.

Grimmjow sourit, affichant toutes ses dents pointues. Il ricane, et se faisant, ignore un instant la douleur dans sa poitrine provoquée par l'épée du shinigami qui a percé l'armure renfermant son corps.

- « Aucune importance. T'as pas à l'savoir. » Il pose sa main sur sa plaie et fait une grimace. Le toucher lui envoie une sensation de picotement et de brûlure dans le corps. Il fixe son regard sur les filets rouges le long de ses griffes.

'_Tch. Le connard m'a bien eu.'_

Il lève la tête. Son sourire se transforme en un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il voit les dommages infligés au shinigami. De larges coupures sur le torse, les bras et les jambes du capitaine de la septième division continuent de perdre du sang, salissant son uniforme. L'homme n'est pas stable et sa respiration est erratique.

Komamura renvoie son regard à l'espada, un rictus tout aussi dur sur le visage.

- « Très bien », lâche faiblement l'homme. Il serre son zanpakutô.

Grimmjow devient méfiant et éloigne sa main de sa blessure. Il contracte tous ses muscles, en alerte pour repartir au combat. Il est surpris que son ennemi n'émette qu'un léger soupir.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te battre ? », fait la voix profonde de Komamura.

Grimmjow serre la mâchoire, envahi par une rage bouillonnante.

- « Pourquoi tu demandes ça, putain ? », gronde-t-il, son reiatsu vacillant dangereusement.

Le capitaine se contente de regarder dans les yeux bleus furibonds, interloqué par la menace clairement contenue dans les mots du bleuté et par son reiatsu pulsant.

- « Vous avez vaincu Aizen. Bien que ç'ait été un choc pour nous de voir le traitre battu par son propre camp, le fait est qu'il n'existe aucune autre raison de continuer à nous affronter », répond l'homme-animal.

Les mains griffues de Grimmjow se serrent en poing et il montre les dents. Les pupilles de ses yeux se contractent en deux lignes minces.

- « Pas de raison de continuer à s'battre ? », crache sa voix vénéneuse.

La furie continue son petit bonhomme de chemin à travers tout son être. Il poursuivra la lutte tant que les plaines du Hueco Mundo ne seront pas tâchées du sang de ces connards de shinigamis. Tout ça à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à Ichigo. Non, il ne cessera que lorsqu'ils auront tous connus la même fin que lui, ses amants et le reste de ses compagnons espadas ont fait subir à Aizen.

'_Putain, j'vais leur faire payer tout c'qu'ils nous ont fait !'_

Le capitaine lâche un autre soupir.

- « Ichigo Kurosaki aurait pu avoir une chance d'échapper à sa condamnation s'il s'était retiré. D'ailleurs, l'acte d'agression sur la personne du commandant ne fait que renforcer la preuve de sa culpabilité. En revanche, toi, espada, tu n'as aucune raison de continuer à te battre. Les autres ne partagent peut-être pas ma façon de voir les choses, mais je suis enclin à considérer tes actions comme un malenten… »

Komamura est coupé par un reiatsu qui l'enveloppe, le faisant trébucher et le laissant presque sans souffle. Ses yeux sont exorbités lorsqu'il découvre que l'énergie émane de l'espada qui lui fait face. Malgré sa poitrine blessée qui lui fait mal, il grogne pour protester, levant les yeux vers la représentation de la rage à l'état pur.

- « Tu sais… tu commences vraiment à m'gonfler », crache le bleuté. Ses yeux flamboient le danger et il est à nouveau en position de combat. « Aucune raison de continuer à s'battre ? Ferme ta grande gueule ! Vous, les shinigamis, vous avez vraiment la tête dans l'cul, hein ? Je m'arrêterai pas d'combattre… toute cette merde que vous lui collez sur l'dos… j'vais t'éviscérer… » La voix n'est qu'un grondement sourd. Suivi d'un silence de mort, elle suscite de la peur chez le capitaine de la septième.

Komamura pousse un autre grognement. Ses poumons sont comme serrés dans un étau sous la pression du reiatsu bleu dégagé par le Sexta. Il a l'impression de s'étrangler, d'avoir des difficultés à respirer cet air lourd. A cause de ses jambes qui tremblent et de son corps en faiblesse, il est obligé de s'appuyer sur son zanpakutô. Il se redresse avec lenteur.

Le bleuté est blême de rage. Il disparait, laissant pour seul écho le bruit du sonido dans les airs. A court de souffle, le shinigami bouge son arme vers le haut dans un mouvement effréné, imité par Kobujou Tengen Myou.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'espada apparait au-dessus de lui, un sourire déstabilisant sur les lèvres. Il se met à gronder en signe de défi, frappant de son avant-bras blindé de hierro l'épée gigantesque, qui finit par tomber des mains de la représentation géante de son bankai. Grimmjow explose d'un rire terrifiant et continue en saisissant cette fois la lame sombre du zanpakutô, qu'il pousse très fort avant de donner un coup de pied puissant sur la surface en acier. La force de l'impact résonne jusque dans les mains du shinigami, lui arrachant un cri et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

Les dents serrées et l'œil furibond, il regagne très vite sa contenance et jette son zanpakutô en avant dans un mouvement d'arc de cercle. Grimmjow ne cesse pas pour autant de sourire. Bien au contraire, puisqu'il est comme pris dans un ricanement de fou. D'un bond, il s'écarte du bankai du capitaine en arquant le dos, et il campe ses pieds et ses mains dotés de griffes sur le sol sablonneux. Courant à quatre pattes comme un félin, il met entre lui et son adversaire, une bonne distance.

De la cendre et du sable s'envolent autour de lui et des mèches de cheveux bleus indisciplinés effleurent son visage. Il s'arrête et lève la tête vers le colosse au-dessus de lui. Un sourire qui ne laisse rien présager de bon fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il contracte tous les muscles de son corps et enfonce fermement ses pattes sur le sable du désert. De toute sa stature, il observe sa proie. Puis, utilisant la stabilité accrue de ses membres inférieurs et de sa queue, il fait un bond en avant. Prenant une vitesse époustouflante, il tend ses griffes et fait appel à _Desgarrón_.

Les yeux de Komamura s'écarquillent au moment où dix griffes acérées découpent l'air en arrondi et illuminent le ciel de leur aura chatoyante. Le Sexta se tient au milieu des épées gigantesques. Son apparence lumineuse semble être la personnification d'une volonté de destruction. En souriant, il lève un bras qu'il abaisse violemment. Et cinq des épées coupantes sont projetées vers l'avant, droit vers le capitaine de la septième.

Komamura pousse un cri et lève ses mains pour bloquer l'assaut brutal de cette puissance centrée sur sa seule personne, ses iris hurlant d'indignation. Un bruit de tonnerre transperce l'air. Le sabre de Kokujou Tengen Myou bouge au même rythme que celui de son maitre. En mode défensif, il pare et renvoie chacun des cinq projectiles. Comme du verre, ils éclatent en morceaux et tombent sur le sol dans un grand fracas, faisant trembler la terre.

- « Tch… », fait le shinigami en reprenant posture. La férocité de l'attaque et la chaleur intense ont envoyé une sensation de brûlure dans tout son corps.

- « C'est un putain de bankai que t'as là ! »

Komamura regarde l'espada, doutant de la sincérité des mots. Ce d'autant que les yeux de Grimmjow sont illuminés par la joie.

- « Peu importe », crache l'homme à la tête de chien.

Grimmjow lève un sourcil et offre un sourire éclatant de longues canines acérées.

- « Vraiment ? », lâche-t-il sur un ton très doux, à mille lieux de sa personnalité.

La méfiance est toujours de mise chez le shinigami, qui essaie de déterminer le prochain coup de son ennemi. Les mains du Sexta bougent et Komamura se remet en position.

Les griffes s'abattent, libérant les cinq derniers sabres qui, telle la foudre, déchirent l'air. Komamura lève aussitôt son zanpakutô. Il retient son souffle face à la vitesse avec laquelle se déplacent les cinq fusées aiguisées. Il entend un rire dur avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de lâcher un cri de douleur angoissant. Les cinq épées viennent de frapper le torse blindé du capitaine, zébrant sa poitrine de cinq plaies ruisselantes de sang. Sa vision devient floue et la seule chose qu'il entende encore, ce sont ses propres hurlements mêlés au fou rire de l'espada. Il tombe à genoux et son bankai titube avec lui.

Le rire effrayant de Grimmjow continue de résonner sur le champ de bataille. Avec un sourire presque sadique, il s'élance, fait tourner son corps et atterrit ses jambes de félin en avant, droit dans sa cible. Les pointes à l'extrémité de ses genoux accrochent la peau couverte de fourrure, tout comme l'a fait _Desgarrón_ juste avant, ouvrant un peu plus les coupures sur la poitrine animale. Et à nouveau, les cris du géant vibrent dans l'air.

- « Allez, allez, allez, allez, ALLEZ ! C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS SHINIGAMI ?! », rugit le Sexta. Il lève sa jambe et envoie coup de pied après coup de pied dans le corps du capitaine. Il se meut bien trop vite pour les réflexes ralentis de Komamura. Se précipitant en avant, il déploie ses longues griffes qu'il enfonce dans les bras et le visage de son adversaire.

Grimmjow bondit dans l'air à nouveau et plie ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il fait un tour avec la force d'une tornade, enroulant sa silhouette athlétique à la dernière minute. Dans un état second, Komamura cligne des yeux en direction du bleuté. La seule chose que sa vision nébuleuse appréhende, est un mouvement.

Après, c'est le noir.

C'est son propre cri d'agonie qui lui vrille les oreilles. Cri provoqué par la collision des jambes et de la queue de Grimmjow avec sa tête. Grimmjow ricane et enfonce plus durement sa jambe. Son coup s'accompagne d'un bruit de craquement écœurant au niveau du crâne du capitaine. La puissance brute de l'attaque soulève l'air autour d'eux.

Komamura est envoyé dans les airs et atterrit en glapissant sur le sol. Son bankai est projeté tout comme lui, et la terre est secouée sous le poids du colosse. L'épée chute lourdement, scintillant sous la lueur de la lune.

Grimmjow se met à gronder et à haleter, tandis qu'il se pose et enfonce ses griffes dans le sable. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et grimace en posant sa main sur la longue entaille de sa jambe, là où le capitaine est parvenu à le toucher avec son zanpakutô quelques secondes avant de tomber. La blessure déjà existante sur sa poitrine suinte des filets de liquide couleur rubis, et la plaie s'est élargie à cause du nouveau coup qu'il a reçu.

'_Merde'_, songe-t-il. Il essaie de stopper l'hémorragie et siffle à cause de la douleur qui s'infiltre dans son cœur par vagues. Essoufflé, il relève la tête et regarde d'abord dans la direction d'Ichigo et de Yamamoto, puis vers Szayel qui lutte toujours contre Kurotsuchi.

'_J'arrive vous deux… tenez bon.'_

Il retient un gémissement, et a bien du mal à tenir debout. Il force sa régénération pour être de nouveau prêt plus vite. Sa peau et son armure striée commençant à se réparer d'elles-mêmes. Ses yeux attrapent le mouvement difficile de la poitrine de Komamura et la toux ensanglantée.

La main accrochée sur sa poitrine, il avance en direction du capitaine à moitié-conscient. Celui-ci a toutes les difficultés à respirer. Son corps est meurtri et barbouillé de sang. Presque méconnaissable.

Ses poumons ont été perforés. Grimmjow remarque que la poitrine du shinigami émet des bulles rouges qui tâchent le haori et tombent en gouttelettes sur le sable tout autour de lui.

- « Pourquoi… vous… vous êtes… retournés… contre Aizen ? », lâche faiblement le capitaine. Ses yeux d'ambre sont à moitié fermés et il a bien du mal à se focaliser sur l'homme face à lui.

Une énergie rouge pulse dans la main de Grimmjow. Il est en train de charger un cero.

- « Pour la même raison que vous », répond-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous… gagnez… à aider… Ichigo… Kurosaki ? »

- « Tout. »

La réponse a été immédiate. Il a suffi que des images de son amant aux cheveux orange traversent son esprit.

Il lance son cero, brûlant le sable déjà couvert de cendre.

* * *

- « L'hollowfication… c'est certainement la découverte scientifique la plus surfaite de tous les temps. Bien sûr, son cero est puissant, mais ce morveux de Kurosaki n'a aucun respect pour ce qui l'entoure. Ça va juste me donner une peu plus de travail de déterrer tous les cadavres lorsque cette bataille sans intérêt sera belle et bien finie. »

Le sourire de Mayuri devient gigantesque lorsqu'il bloque avec fracas son zanpakutô contre les lames jumelles de Szayel, dont la colère mijote au fond de ses iris dorés.

- « Ferme-la », siffle-t-il. Il fonce à nouveau sur le capitaine shinigami et lève ses bras pour asséner dans un mouvement circulaire les deux katanas tenus par ses mains griffues.

A cet instant, le capitaine n'en mène pas large. Son équilibre est en jeu lorsqu'il bloque ce coup très énergique. C'est d'ailleurs avec méfiance qu'il fixe les jeux de lames pointues, dirigées sur sa tête. Il esquive en grognant et en sautant pour éviter l'acier que l'homme aux cheveux roses a bougé en diagonale, lui permettant d'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage bariolé de noir et de blanc.

- « Marrant… j'aurais juré que tu n'étais pas le genre à te battre », fait remarquer le shinigami. Et il rit. Il rit alors qu'il a bien du mal à respirer correctement. Il rit alors qu'il stoppe une fois de plus l'assaut de l'espada. Il rit alors que les épées s'entrechoquent, chaque coup porté avec encore plus de fureur que le précédent.

- « Je ne le suis pas », rétorque Szayel en augmentant la cadence de ses frappes, ce qui oblige le scientifique du Gotei à reculer.

- « Et pourtant… tu possèdes une force remarquable, espada. Cela valait vraiment le coup de te rencontrer », poursuit Kurotsuchi en se gaussant. Il bondit en shunpo et, de justesse, préserve son visage des lames jumelles qui se rapprochaient inéluctablement.

Il fait une pause pour reprendre une respiration normale et pour observer avec soin son adversaire. Un regard sur le zanpakutô, puis un autre sur l'Octava. Il penche la tête pour mieux le dévisager.

- « Une chose m'intrigue, espada. En tant que collègue scientifique, tu comprends que la collecte des données est de la plus haute importance. Tu fais en sorte de voir toutes les capacités de ton sujet, tout comme moi. Oui, j'ai constaté que tu retenais tes coups. Tu as à ta portée ces épées, mais tu ne les utilises pas. Franchement, je suis très déçu. Moi qui espérais obtenir des informations fiables sur toi, avant te triturer ton corps pour découvrir les autres secrets que peut révéler un spécimen arrancar comme toi », réprimande le capitaine.

Un silence s'instaure entre les deux hommes.

Szayel se contente de renforcer la prise sur ses sabres. Il se sent insulté d'être obligé de donner des explications à cet homme exaspérant. Néanmoins, il jette un œil au loin, sur les combats en cours, et remarque les chevelures bleues et orange. Et là, il comprend qu'il n'a pas le choix.

'_Je dois en finir le plus vite possible.'_

- « Alors, c'est comme ça », murmure ses lèvres alors que ses yeux plongent avec froideur dans les iris jaunes. Il s'autorise un petit rire. « Il est vrai que je préservais l'utilisation de ma pleine puissance pour découper le corps de ce traitre, et peut-être que c'est toujours le cas. Voulez-vous vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kurotsuchi ? J'ai déjà mentionné que je détestais au plus haut point ce pouvoir. Excepté le fait qu'il est particulièrement disgracieux… c'est aussi un cauchemar infernal à contrôler. Je dois me retenir, car je ne sais pas ce qui arrive lorsque je mets en mouvements toutes mes mains. Cela peut sérieusement nuire à ceux présents dans mon voisinage proche. »

Szayel fait une pause et soupire légèrement.

- « Mais… », il retrousse ses lèvres en un petit rictus dirigé vers le capitaine, « puisque nous sommes à une distance suffisante des autres, je crois que je vais récompenser votre entêtement et vous offrir le spectacle que vous attendez désespérément. Oh… et essayez de ne pas trop bouger. Cela ne ferait que les encourager. »

Le sourire de Kurotsuchi disparait, laissant place à une expression entre la curiosité et le doute.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? », demande-t-il aussitôt.

Szayel pouffe de rire.

- « Parfois, c'est comme si ces mains étaient dotés d'un esprit propre », murmure-t-il.

C'est le seul avertissement qu'il donne. Mayuri hurle lorsque les ailes recouvertes de sabres de l'Octava foncent droit devant, visant avec une précision agaçante, atteignant le capitaine et le transperçant de leur pointe aiguisée. La cible serre les dents et en toute hâte, s'éloigne de l'attaque en shunpo. Il atterrit à quelques mètres du champ d'application des mains allongées de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il arrive à peine à réfléchir correctement pour élaborer une contre-attaque, que, quelques secondes plus tard, les bras lui tombent dessus à la vitesse de la lumière.

Avec un grognement brut, le scientifique blanc et noir jette en avant son épée pour éviter la série de sabres acérés qui fondent au-dessus de sa tête. Il entend autour de lui un rire inquiétant et serre la mâchoire, agacé par l'attitude de l'Octava. Ce dernier est en mode d'observation, ne faisant aucun geste menaçant vers son adversaire.

- « Attention… il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas trop bouger », rappelle l'espada en levant un sourcil en direction du capitaine débordé.

Mayuri plisse les yeux et s'échappe une fois de plus en shunpo, s'éloignant des dix katanas libérés par les mains. Le métal scintillant a été à deux doigts de s'immiscer dans le dos du shinigami. Il siffle d'énervement avant d'augmenter sa vitesse et de mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis, il lève son épée et met la main dans la manche de son uniforme pour en ressortir ses fléchettes explosives.

Szayel a bien repéré dans son champ de vision le mouvement de son adversaire.

- « C'est inutile », prévient-il sur un ton amusé. Les mains pleines de sabres dévient de leur trajectoire avec difficulté et se lancent en avant, découpant l'air ambiant et formant une ligne dirigée contre l'ennemi, qui malgré leur progression, s'acharne à un semblant de défense. Il bloque sabre après sabre avant de siffler très fort à cause du changement de position des mains, synonyme d'une nouvelle attaque. Les doigts vermillon et l'acier argent dansent autour de lui, dans des mouvements qui paraissent impossibles et restent néanmoins gracieux, mais qui surtout l'empêchent de lancer une contre-attaque.

L'expression faciale de Kurotsuchi est enragée. Il bouge Ashisogi Jizou vers le haut pour éloigner les répliques de son zanpakutô qui font un arc de cercle au-dessus de sa tête, un peu à la manière de serpents prêts à sauter sur leur proie, d'autant que les pointes dentelées des épées ressemblent au crochet vénéneux des serpents.

Jetant sa main vers l'arrière, le shinigami lâche une fléchette et fait un bond sur le côté pour ne se prendre l'explosion en pleine face. Szayel soupire et garde un visage fermé lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que son _Manos Títeres_ a cessé de fonctionner et qu'une douleur lancinante se propage en vagues dans sa colonne vertébrale par le biais des nerfs de ses ailes.

Le sourire de Mayuri dévoile des dents larges et jaunes en regardant son attaque d'un air appréciateur. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il s'élance en avant, bien décidé à mettre fin à ce combat sans aucun sens. Il détient toutes les données dont il a besoin. Il ouvre les lèvres et lâche en caquetant et en riant : « _Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi_… »

Il est coupé par un petit rire.

Le visage du shinigami se ferme face à Szayel qui incline la tête. Ses épaules sont secouées par un rire croissant, la paume d'une main à plat sur son front. Il relève la tête pour regarder son ennemi avec des yeux emplis de ruse.

- « Qu'est-ce que… »

La question de Kurotsuchi est coupée. La dernière chose qu'il est capable de voir avant que sa vision ne se trouble de rouge, c'est d'entrevoir les lèvres de Szayel s'agrandir dans un sourire démentiel. Une vague de mains vient d'abattre ses épées sur lui par derrière.

L'espada est pris d'un rire inextinguible alors que les mains issues des vignes grossissent, que les sabres glissent des ailes et que les deux appendices enveloppent le scientifique de la Soul Society. Les épées transpercent leur cible. Des cris étouffés proviennent de l'intérieur de la barrière et après que les vignes aient bougé comme si elles mastiquaient quelque chose, elles recrachent très loin sur le sable en-dessous un capitaine désormais échevelé et ensanglanté.

Son sourire ne quitte jamais les lèvres de Szayel. Les vignes au-dessus de sa tête se retirent et s'abaissent. Les sabres se rétractent dans les doigts rouges de chaque excroissance et les deux katanas sont absorbés par les bulbes. A la place, tombe dans sa main droite une poupée à l'image du capitaine de la douzième division.

De là où il est en train de tousser en respirant difficilement, Mayuri, dont les jambes et les bras sont troués et perlent de sang, redresse légèrement la tête. Ses yeux tombent avec effarement sur l'espada face à lui, son esprit cherchant frénétiquement à reconstituer ce qui est arrivé pendant ces secondes riches en rebondissements. La force avec laquelle il a été projeté au sol, le laisse dans un état d'extrême confusion et son corps souffre à cause des blessures profondes qu'il vient de subir.

Szayel lâche un soupir. Il prend la poupée dans sa main et l'ouvre, révélant plusieurs objets de taille et de couleur différentes.

- « Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il enfonce ses doigts pourvus de griffes à l'intérieur et saisit deux petites répliques d'organes et d'os. Il plonge son regard dans celui du scientifique qui cherche à reprendre sa respiration et qui le fixe avec dégoût et suspicion.

- « Je dois vous remercier d'avoir permis à votre stupidité de prendre le pas sur votre apparente logique, shinigami. Je m'excuse, mais en toute franchise, je ne suis pas d'humeur à poursuivre plus longtemps cette mascarade de combat. »

Ses doigts prennent l'un des fragments, bleu et de forme allongée. Gravé sur le côté du morceau de plastique, on peut lire 'tendón de Aquiles.'

Le bout des doigts compressent le bout de plastique.

_Crac !_

Le corps convulsant, Kurotsuchi rejette la tête en arrière dans un cri de douleur. On entend aussi le claquement sonore, significatif des os qui se broient. Le capitaine saisit son pied en hurlant. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes tant le mal dans sa jambe est insupportable

Les yeux de Szayel se plissent.

- « Oh non… je n'en ai pas encore fini », fait-il à voix basse. Il presse sa main contre le nouvel organe, estampillée 'estomago' et le brise.

Un autre cri de Kurotsuchi. Un cri d'agonie presque brouillé à cause des fluides qui remontent dans le corps du shinigami. Il vomit, tombant sur les mains, à genoux. Son estomac explose à l'intérieur de lui et toute la souffrance submerge tous ses sens.

Le regard de Szayel est dur et ne quitte pas le capitaine qui se tord de douleur et déverse sur le sable bile, sang et autre substance de sa gorge.

Il retire alors un autre morceau de la réplique miniature. Il se concentre sur la structure interne et se met à jouer avec la colonne vertébrale.

Il pose un regard meurtrier sur le shinigami.

'_Je vais lui faire payer.'_

Ses lèvres s'incurvent en un sourire cruel. Il resserre une griffe violette sur la fragile reproduction de l'épine dorsale.

_Crac !_

Alors que sa colonne se craque dans un bruit abominable, Kurotsuchi pousse un hurlement atroce. Ses mains peintes en blanc se crispent sur le sable et ses dents jaunies grincent sous l'effet de la souffrance. Du sang ruisselle sur son menton, salissant sa peau et son haori de rouge sombre.

- « Et maintenant, le bouquet final… »

Le capitaine redresse la tête, ses yeux perdus et sa mâchoire s'efforçant de se refermer pour faire cesser les hurlements dus à la douleur qui déchire son corps en morceaux.

Szayel regarde en souriant. Il fait tournoyer son doigt au-dessus de la poupée et finit par se fixer sur une partie du corps modelé. Il vient de localiser l'organe de couleur rouge, réplique exacte de celui de son ennemi.

- « Corazón. »

Un grand sourire accompagne ses paroles. Il soulève l'objet de façon à ce que son ennemi puisse voir ce qu'il a prévu de faire, pour que ce soit la dernière vision des yeux jaunes avant de se fermer pour l'éternité. Il referme sa main autour du cœur et l'écrase. Son rire éclate et se diffuse mélodieusement alors que le corps de Kurotsuchi se crispe puis se tend sous l'effet de spasmes. Il finit par se raidir sur le sol couleur cendre.

Ses yeux sont restés ouverts, mais sans la moindre trace de vie.

Jetant un dernier regard, empreint de dégoût sur les restes immondes du capitaine, l'Octava se retourne après avoir jeté la poupée sur le sable. D'après les énergies qui se répandent sur le champ de bataille, il parvient à conclure que Grimmjow vient de terminer son combat. Il serre ses mains, frustré du temps perdu avec son adversaire, puis active le pas, prêt à rejoindre ses deux amants. Pas loin d'ici, Ichigo est toujours en train de se battre contre Yamamoto. Son reiatsu vacille face à la puissance émanant du commandant. Il a besoin d'aide.

Brusquement, un ricanement amusé résonne derrière lui.

- « Oh je ne pense pas, espada. »

Les yeux de Szayel s'écarquillent. Il sursaute et s'arrête dans son élan. De lui-même, son _Telon Balon_ se met en mouvement pour empêcher quelque chose de pointu de pénétrer dans les renflements rouges ouverts en éventail pour le protéger. Le truc pointu se retire de lui. Il reporte lentement son regard sur le visage d'un Kurotsuchi, souriant et bien vivant.

- « C-comment… ? J'ai écrasé vos organes ! Votre cœur ! Comment… _comment_ ? », s'exclame l'Octava, la voix vacillante.

'_Im…impossible ! C'est tout bonnement impossible !'_

La colère et le doute se disputent la place dans la tête de l'espada. Son corps tout entier est figé par l'incrédulité et l'absurdité de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Le shinigami ricane toujours et va jusqu'à tirer sa longue langue en guise de réponse aux questions de l'Octava, le faisant tressaillir de dégoût.

- « Surpris ? »

Szayel cligne des yeux.

'_Quoi ?'_

Marchant de long en large, Mayuri tient quelque chose dans ses mains et ne cesse de l'agiter sous les yeux de Szayel.

- « Les scientifiques, et je suis sûr que tu es au courant, étant toi-même un intellectuel, sont toujours prêts à affronter les pires situations. Je me suis contenté d'analyser tes pouvoirs et j'ai agi en conséquence, en remplaçant mes organes internes par des factices. »

- « … factices ? », demande l'espada à l'homme agaçant face à lui.

Kurotsuchi hoche la tête.

- « Mais… comment ? Je viens juste de commencer à utiliser ce pouvoir… »

- « Comme toi, j'ai observé toutes les capacités de mes ennemis avant de venir. J'avais déjà connaissance de ton _Teatro de Títere_, cette technique barbare que tu as essayée sur moi. Bien sûr, c'est fascinant en soi, mais complètement inutiles par rapport à mes recherches. Toutefois, ton _Manos Títeres_, comme tu l'appelles, je ne l'avais pas perçu. Cela m'a grandement intrigué, espada. Maintenant que tu m'as amusé, je n'ai plus besoin de t'étudier. »

Alors que Szayel est interloqué, Mayuri se place face à lui, un énorme sourire placardé sur le visage.

- « Tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre tout ça. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? », ricane le shinigami.

Les sourcils de l'Octava se froncent au-dessus de ses yeux.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il… a dit ?'_

L'autre agite la bouteille qu'il tient à la main.

- « J'espère bien que non. Car cela signifierait que mon travail est un succès. A partir de maintenant, tu vas expérimenter le délai. Tes fonctions motrices et visuelles commencent à s'altérer à des niveaux qui vont affecter tout ton système nerveux. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir des troubles pour comprendre parfaitement ma voix, pour entendre les intonations et les sons. »

Il fait une pause, offrant un autre sourire plein de dents au visage sans émotion de Szayel.

- « C'est une drogue incroyable. » Il retire la bouteille des yeux de son adversaire, et se met à l'inspecter avec tendresse. « J'en ai injecté dans les vignes de ton _Telon Balon_, dont la fonction principale est de protéger ton corps lorsque tu es menacé par un danger imminent. Cette drogue ralentit ton système nerveux et en même temps, influence la compréhension de ton cerveau. Il y a un effet surhumain, qui consiste à vivre les choses beaucoup plus lentement qu'en temps normal. Ton corps est incapable de s'adapter à ton esprit surhumain, en conséquence, tes mouvements sont restreints… »

Amusé, le shinigami lève Ashisogi Jizou face à l'Octava.

Après quasiment une minute, Szayel lève sa main, sa paume positionnée face au zanpakutô comme pour l'empêcher de transpercer sa peau. Les mouvements de son bras sont sérieusement limités. A tel point qu'il lui a fallu plus de temps pour réaliser le geste que pour enregistrer celui de son adversaire.

- « … comme ça. Cela provoque aussi une modification de la sensation de douleur. Il te faudra désormais un siècle pour chaque seconde passé à souffrir. Par conséquent, d'après mes estimations, qui sont toujours exactes, devrais-je ajouter, cela devrait te prendre… » il pousse l'arme en avant, passant à travers la peau et les os de la main de l'espada. Des petites gouttes de sang s'écoulent sur la lame du katana alors qu'elle continue de s'enfoncer dans le torse, visant droit devant, les poumons.

Le contraste est saisissant entre les yeux jaunes de Mayuri rayonnant et le visage vide de Szayel. Un visage qui semble témoigner de son incapacité la plus totale à réaliser ce qui se passe.

Quelques secondes passent.

- « … un millier d'années avant que tu ne sentes mon épée percer ton cœur. »

Szayel a toujours les yeux fixés sur l'épée de son ennemi, sorti de son fourreau et pendant le long de son corps. Il se demande quand le shinigami va frapper. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, ce sont les mouvements de ses lèvres. Et encore, la voix de l'homme lui parvient faible et déformée. Il n'entend rien correctement.

Combien de temps va-t-il jouer avec lui ?

Il ne se rend pas compte que l'épée a déjà traversé sa main.

'_Je… ne peux pas… pas le temps… maintenant. Ichi…go… Grimm…jow…'_

* * *

Le commandant Yamamoto fixe avec hargne le shinigami remplaçant qui s'est joint à l'espada d'Aizen. Il gronde à cause de la douleur due à l'attaque du garçon qui ternit sa peau. Il ne peut nier que le gamin a fait d'énormes progrès au cours des derniers mois. D'ailleurs, ses capacités sont aujourd'hui plus proches de celles d'un hollow que de celles d'un shinigami.

Il sent le reiatsu de Sajin Komamura diminuer, signe que sa vie est en train de s'en aller. Quelque part plus loin, celui de Byakuya Kuchiki a chuté à un niveau presque létal, même s'il réussit à continuer à lutter. Celui de Kenpachi Zaraki continue de monter sans gêne, engagé qu'il est dans un combat sans réserve contre son espada.

Jûshiro Ukitake et Shunsui Kyôraku ont bien du mal à continuer leur combat contre celui qui s'est présenté comme le Primera. Shûhei Hisagi, Isane Kotestu et Izuru Kira ont été laminés juste après la reprise de leur combat. Et ils ont été contraints d'abandonner.

Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana et Tôshirô Hitsugaya ne sont pas mieux.

Le Gotei 13 est en train de tomber.

Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour poursuivre la lutte.

Le commandant ferme les yeux et rengaine son zanpakutô. L'enveloppe de bois se reforme autour du sabre et le jeune homme face à lui le dévisage avec incompréhension et colère. Les yeux retournés, le masque toujours en place, il est à court de souffle.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », fait la voix déformée d'Ichigo.

Le vieux lui tourne le dos.

- « Tu as dit que tu souhaitais prendre la Soul Society », répond la voix rocailleuse.

- « C'est exact… comment oses-tu me tourner le dos, vieil homme ? »

Yamamoto avance de quelques pas.

- « OI ! PUTAIN OU EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ?! »

- « Ichigo Kurosaki », interpelle le vieux sur un ton qui fait bouillir Ichigo de colère, « viens me chercher au Seireitei. Ce n'est pas très honorable de se battre ici. »

Et sur ces mots, il commence à réciter une incantation, frappant de sa canne le sol sablonneux. Des ronds bleus argentés de reiatsu brillent à la surface du sol, s'infiltrant dans les grains de quartz. La lumière se resserre et s'agrandit.

Une minute plus tard, un passage s'ouvre.

Le bourdonnement dans l'air est aspiré par le vide de l'espace et tout à coup, c'est comme si le silence déferlait sur les plaines alentours. Les combats s'arrêtent. Les yeux, amis comme ennemis, se tournent vers le haut gradé, certains teintés d'incertitude, d'autres de confusion.

Impuissant, Ichigo ne peut que suivre des yeux le commandant qui, sans un regard en arrière, pénètre dans le passage sombre. Avalé en quelques secondes, seul demeure l'écho assourdissant du passage qui se referme et parvient à ses oreilles.

- « EH ! »

Le cri d'Ichigo tombe dans le silence. Frustré, il balance son poing dans un pilier qui a volé en éclat lors de leur bref combat.

'_Comment peut-il leur FAIRE ça ?'_

Il sent la rage inonder son esprit, puis se répandre dans tout son corps. Genryusai Yamamoto vient de déserter le champ de bataille en s'enfuyant comme un lâche. Ichigo tremble de la tête au pied, le dégoût s'insinuant çà et là. Il a conscience qu'une fureur sans aucune commune mesure prend le pas sur sa raison. Alors il s'emploie à calmer ses émotions pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de son reiatsu.

Un autre cri s'échappe de sa bouche et son poing atterrit encore une fois sur le pilier, meurtrissant ses doigts sous l'impact.

'_Je lui ferai payer…'_

- « Ichigo ! »

Le rouquin se retourne au son de la voix de Grimmjow. La version féline de l'espada court dans sa direction. Sur le torse, son amure à crêtes est entaillée d'une longue blessure tâchée de sang séché. Il ralentit son allure et vient se stopper devant l'adolescent.

- « Grimmjow, tu es… »

- « T'inquiètes pas pour moi… Ichi… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La voix de Grimmjow est pressante. Ses yeux bleus fouillent les yeux marron. Ichigo grogne de frustration et passe une main sur son masque pour le faire disparaitre. Un seul regard du plus jeune suffit à confirmer les craintes du plus vieux. La rage le gagne rapidement.

- « Le sale bâtard… j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt », fait-il de fort méchante humeur.

Ichigo fait non de la tête.

- « Non… il s'est barré à la Soul Society. Faut juste qu'on le suive. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Szayel… »

Grimmjow relève la tête, regardant les alentours à la recherche de leur amant aux cheveux roses. Et évidemment, il n'est nulle part.

- « Où est-il ? J'ai senti son énergie il y a un moment. J'aurai juré qu'il était en train de me suivre… »

Les deux paires d'yeux s'agrandissent car, comme une réponse à leur question, un reiatsu faiblard se répand dans l'air. Un reiatsu qui appartient incontestablement au scientifique aux cheveux roses.

Lentement, ils tournent leur tête.

- « Non… »

Au loin, Szayel se tient debout. Il tend la main en avant en direction d'un sabre qui s'approche inexorablement de lui. Un sabre tenu par Mayuri Kurotsuchi. L'Octava semble ne pas être capable d'empêcher le coup. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas voir.

- « Non… »

Grimmjow et Ichigo foncent à la vitesse du sonido. Une peur irraisonnée a pris le contrôle de leur sens.

- « NON… »

Alors qu'ils avancent, la lame devient plus proche.

- « NON ! »

Leurs cris interpellent l'attention de Mayuri, qui glisse ses yeux jaunes vers les deux hommes qui ne sont plus qu'à un jet de pierre. Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il glisse la lame en avant, la dernière poussée.

L'épée transperce le torse de Szayel.

- « … _SSSZZAAAYYYYEEELLLL ! _»

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes !**

**Mama :** avec ou sans la boule, je t'assure qu'Aizen est bel et bien mort. Je pense que l'auteur a voulu montrer à quel point cet homme peut être présomptueux. Briser son zanpakutô parce que son pouvoir en est restreint montre bien qu'il n'a que mépris pour autrui.

**Guest :** mais ma parole, tu tiens une liste ! Et c'est quoi la prochaine ligne à rayer si je puis me permettre ?

**Anemone 33 :** mon dieu, mais où vas-tu chercher des expressions pareilles ? Tu les inventes ou quoi ? En tout cas, elles me font bien rire, c'est déjà, dirons-nous. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, Aizen est mort, fini, rayé, atomisé Qu'on se le dise ! Par contre pour le Gotei, ils n'ont pas su prendre la bonne décision. Que veux-tu, ils ont quand un peu tendance à se croire au-dessus des autres, ces shinigamis.

**Ayu :** je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question. Tu as déjà lu comment les shinigamis ont réagi et comment ils ont misé sur le mauvais cheval.

**Maryanne :** oh mais te revoilà ! Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas lu ta prose et je suis ravie que tu suives. Alors merci pour les compliments.


	10. Ainsi tombent les puissants

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **Ainsi tombent les puissants.

* * *

Ichigo n'a jamais expérimenté une souffrance comme celle qui est en train de se diffuser dans tout son être. C'est plus intense, plus incisif que la douleur qu'il a endurée quand Aizen l'a tatoué. C'est tellement plus fort que la douleur causée par la Soul Society et par ceux qu'il a cru ses amis.

Cette douleur-là est infinie. De la pire sorte qui soit. Du genre à vous déchirer l'âme.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si tout s'était mis à bouger au ralenti, à l'instant où le bout de cette épée froide et ignoble a percé le torse de son amant aux cheveux roses.

Près de lui, il sent le malaise de Grimmjow. Lui-même est dépassé par le désespoir incommensurable qui l'envahit. L'angoisse, l'horreur et la rage se disputent dans les yeux des deux hommes.

La vision d'Ichigo devient rouge et il lui faut voir les vagues noires et pourpres face à ses yeux pour qu'il réalise que son reiatsu s'est matérialisé autour de lui, s'immisçant en lui, réclamant un passage à l'action. S'il pensait avoir été en colère jusque-là, ce n'est _rien_ comparé à ce qu'il ressent là, tout de suite. Il voit le sang et en a le goût dans sa bouche. Un sang qui l'exhorte au combat.

Grimmjow s'est figé quelques minutes, mais désormais une envie de tuer déferle dans son esprit, le transformant en ce qu'il est, l'espada de la destruction. Il rejette la tête en arrière, expulsant un cri de fureur qui devient bien vite un rugissement se répercutant sur des kilomètres à la ronde. La haine va crescendo, créant des ondes de choc qui font trembler dans leur sillage les piliers et les dunes de sables.

Deux regards blêmes tombent sur Mayuri Kurotsuchi. La dernière chose que le fou parvient à voir est le regard brûlant aux iris marron et deux billes bleues, image parfaite de la folie meurtrière.

Car après ça, il n'a plus le temps de se défendre.

* * *

Il semble à Ichigo qu'il pleure souvent dernièrement.

Lorsqu'il jette son zanpakutô couvert de sang sur le sable, il sent de nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues, comme elles ont coulées la nuit dernière. Les yeux fixés sur les traits livides de Szayel, son esprit se ferme à ce qui se passe autour de lui, l'emportant dans un monde coupé de la réalité et le plongeant dans un fossé obscur.

- « Szayel… Szayel, s'il te plait… allez… réveille-toi… »

La voix est rauque. Une main serre la paume que l'épée de Kurotsuchi a transpercée. Avec un soin d'une tendresse inouïe, ils ont enlevé Ashisogi Jizou, voulant évitant de faire plus de mal à leur amant. La blessure sur le torse est bien ouverte et laisse échapper de petits filets écarlates. Ils se sont empressés d'appuyer leurs mains sur la plaie, Ichigo allant jusqu'à déchirer un morceau de son shihakusho et le nouer sur la poitrine, dans une maigre tentative pour juguler l'écoulement de sang.

Ils n'ont aucune idée de la profondeur de la coupure, mais restent néanmoins paniqués. Ce d'autant que Szayel ne répond toujours pas. Un peu comme un coma, mais avec les yeux ouverts et vides, et sans qu'aucun de ses muscles ne bougent.

Et déjà le bandage de fortune est tâché de sang.

- « Szayel… s'il te plait… », reprend Ichigo, le regard brouillé.

Il passe une main à travers les mèches roses puis se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui gît. Elles sont froides.

Grimmjow s'est tu. Il se lève et brise l'épée qu'ils viennent de retirer de l'Octava. Les débris du zanpakutô tombent en pluie sur le sable enduit de cendre. Il s'avance et abaisse la garde, l'insérant sauvagement dans le front du capitaine de la douzième. Un crac immonde remplit l'air, probablement l'éclatement du crâne de l'homme, et du sang ainsi que des morceaux de cerveau jaillissent du trou. La tête était la seule chose qui restait intacte. Déconnectée du corps de son propriétaire, elle avait roulé à quelques pas du bleuté. Car le corps, il n'en reste rien, si ce n'est des morceaux sanguinolents d'os, de chair et d'organes.

Grimmjow rebrousse chemin, les griffes et la poitrine enduits de rouge, un mélange de son sang et celui de sa victime. Tout son être est remué par l'angoisse qu'il ressent de voir Ichigo tenter de réveiller en vain Szayel. Il a l'impression que même son cœur est en train de saigner. Un sentiment qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais expérimenter.

Il s'agenouille et tend sa main griffue avec le dos de laquelle il ferme les paupières aux iris dorés. Son visage porte une expression indéchiffrable, même si ses beaux yeux bleus trahissent chaque once de la souffrance qu'il ressent. Il enlace le corps mince de l'Octava sur le front duquel il dépose un baiser, incapable qu'il est de trouver la force d'émettre le moindre mot.

Lentement, il se remet debout, soulevant délicatement Szayel qu'il tient contre son torse. La résurrection de l'espada scintille autour de lui, avant de s'évaporer en particules blanches, pour ne laisser que sa forme humaine. Le corps redevenu normal retombe mollement entre les bras du Sexta.

- « Il faut le soigner… », murmure-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Ichigo relève des yeux embués, qu'il plonge dans ceux de Grimmjow.

- « Ichi… va à la Soul Society », continue Grimmjow, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Le rouquin reste silencieux un instant avant de réagir : « Mais, que fait-on… »

- « On s'en sortira. Je vais le conduire à l'intérieur. Une fois, qu'il ira… mieux… je te retrouverai. Il a besoin d'aide. Allez, va-y », insiste Grimmjow, le ton montant d'un cran.

Ichigo serre les poings, puis acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il réprime la colère qui coule toujours dans ses veines, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les iris bleus. Il maintient la connexion intense, après quoi il baisse les yeux sur la forme inconsciente de l'Octava. Il prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et tourne les talons avant de s'éloigner à vive allure.

Grimmjow suit la silhouette d'Ichigo et resserre la prise sur Szayel. Avec une fulgurance incroyable, le mal étreint son cœur lorsqu'il songe à ses deux hommes. Il inspire et expire avec force pour calmer les battements frénétiques. Il s'élance alors dans un sonido désespéré vers Las Noches. Il regarde droit devant lui, et grâce à sa résurrection qui accroit son agilité et sa vitesse, il parvient à distinguer le dôme du palais, malgré les dunes de sable et les débris.

Son corps bouge comme s'il était le vent d'une tempête, son allure une tornade furieuse et son expression est dure, ses mâchoires serrées. Il enlace plus fermement le corps de Szayel, pour le protéger.

'_T'as pas intérêt à nous laisser tomber. Szayel Apporo Grantz, t'avises pas de nous abandonner. Ichi et moi, on a besoin de toi.'_

* * *

Le visage d'Ichigo est vide d'expression. Il s'arrête de marcher, le regard perdu dans le ciel noir. Son esprit est ébranlé, et face à la gravité de la situation que lui et Grimmjow doivent affronter, il résiste à vider le contenu de son estomac. Mettre Kurotsuchi en charpie n'a rien fait pour apaiser sa fureur, et la seule chose qu'il a en tête, c'est Szayel.

Il se mord la lèvre, se retenant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il tend la main et se concentre sur son reiatsu pour le canaliser comme on lui a enseigné pendant son entrainement et le matérialiser devant lui. Ainsi fait, il créé un garganta. Le vide écrasant apparaît devant ses yeux, et avec lui un froid terrible.

Il ne fait aucun mouvement en avant. Non, il n'y arrive pas. Il est cloué au sol, incapable de marcher. Chaque pas l'éloignerait de ceux qu'il s'est juré de protéger.

Son nom crié le sort de ses pensées morbides.

- « Kurosaki-san ! »

- « Kurosaki ! »

- « Ichigo-kun ! »

Il ne fait aucun effort pour s'y intéresser.

Les appels se font plus forts, accompagnés du bruit de pas se rapprochant.

Il tourne lentement sa tête et face à lui, se tiennent nuls autres que les capitaines Unohana, Hitsugaya et Ukitake. Ils viennent vers lui et s'arrêtent à quelques mètres, un peu incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Ce qui reste des gradés est à une bonne distance, les yeux scrutant le garganta, les espadas et Ichigo lui-même.

- « Allez-vous en » Le ton est calme mais clairement dirigé vers les trois capitaines. Rien ne laisse deviner dans sa voix le trop plein d'émotions qui explose en lui.

- « Undécimo ! »

Il ignore les appels de Nnoitra et Yammy et se contente de poser ses yeux marron sur les huit membres de sa famille et les vestiges du Gotei 13.

Les blessures dues à la bataille marquent les deux côtés, chaque personne ayant le corps parsemé de cicatrices et de marques rouges de sang.

- « Unohana-san », interpelle Ichigo après un moment de silence. Le ton est toujours vide d'émotions. Il dévisage la capitaine de la quatrième. Elle le regarde, sans que ses yeux bleus ne véhiculent le moindre jugement sur sa personne ou ses actions. Il ne voit que compréhension et bonté.

- « Oui, Kurosaki-san ? », demande-t-elle.

Ichigo verrouille son regard sur elle, puis sur les espadas et shinigamis rassemblés autour d'eux.

- « Si cela ne vous gêne pas trop, soignez tout le monde. Et après, quittez Las Noches. Je ne veux pas voir le Gotei 13 lorsque je reviendrai. »

Elle continue à le regarder, sans ciller un instant, avec seulement un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- « Où sont vos amis blessés ? »

Il déglutit, sachant pertinemment à qui elle fait allusion. Il sait qu'elle voit au-delà du masque d'indifférence qu'il essaye de maintenir tant bien que mal. Il serre encore les poings.

- « Ils sont à l'intérieur. Unohana-san… faites ce que vous pouvez pour lui », murmure-t-il.

D'une petite inclinaison de la tête, elle signifie qu'elle comprend. Quant à lui, il n'attend pas de réponse, et se retourne vers le passage, sans regarder en arrière. Alors que le vide continue de pulser dans l'air, il y pénètre.

Le passage se referme derrière lui.

Le silence assourdissant qui se répand juste après dans les plaines mortes, semble alourdir l'atmosphère. Des regards méfiants s'échangent entre les membres de l'espada et ceux du Gotei 13. Bien que les combats aient cessé, la haine exprimée sur les visages des uns et des autres, est aussi visible et laide que les plaies et les coupures suintantes qui entachent les corps.

Retsu Unohana conserve son air impassible, ses yeux focalisés sur la nuit noire où vient de se fermer le garganta dont la gueule béante a englouti l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. Elle se retourne et avance à grandes enjambées.

- « Isane », appelle-t-elle à la recherche de sa vice-capitaine.

Tremblant par anticipation, Isane Kotestu s'approche avec lenteur.

- « O-oui, capitaine ? », fait-elle sur un ton hésitant.

La femme-capitaine s'arrête face à elle. En premier lieu, elle jette un œil à ses collègues gradés blessés, puis ensuite, aux huit espadas qui se tiennent à l'opposé, dans une posture reflétant haine et suspicion.

- « Procède à la mise en place d'une barrière. Nous allons les soigner ici », déclare-t-elle doucement.

La lieutenante peine à déglutir, ses yeux gris empreints de nervosité face à la présence de leurs ennemis.

- « O-oui, capitaine. tout de suite », marmonne la jeune femme. Elle déplace la main qui était posée autour de sa taille blessée, et lève ses deux paumes, tout en égrenant le sort de kidô.

- « OI ! Putain tu fais quoi ? T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'nous avec ta merde ! »

L'attention est tournée vers Nnoitra. Ses yeux sont allumés de fureur et dirigés vers la jeune shinigami. Son air est dangereux lorsqu'il s'approche, luttant malgré lui pour ne pas trébucher à cause de ses jambes. Deux de ses six bras ont été sectionnés jusqu'à l'os par Zaraki pendant leur combat, et sa jambe droite ne tient que grâce à des lambeaux de cartilage.

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Isane est tétanisée.

- « Nnoitra, le combat est terminé. Epargne-nous ton égo surdimensionné et permet-leur pendant quelques instants de nous apporter leur aide, peu importe à quel point ta fierté en souffrira », décrète Hallibel sur un ton énervé. Le Quinta la contourne, protestant au passage avec des gargarismes enragés.

La tercera se contente de lui envoyer un regard glacial avant de s'avancer.

- « J'apprécie votre aide », fait-elle à l'attention des deux gradés de la quatrième division.

Elle reçoit de faibles acquiescements en réponse.

- « Toutefois », poursuit-elle en plissant ses yeux bleu de mer, « ne vous méprenez pas sur le fait que j'accepte votre soudaine bonne volonté. Ni mes camarades, ni moi-même n'avons de sympathie pour vous autres, shinigamis. Vous nous soignez et vous quittez le Hueco Mundo, comme vous l'a indiqué Ichigo. Sinon, ce sera votre mort assurée, quelle que soit sa décision d'épargner vos vies. »

Ceux du Gotei 13 échangent des regards lourds de sens.

- « Bien sûr, madame », répond Unohana en inclinant la tête. Elle revient ensuite sur sa subalterne. « Isane, commence. Je serai de retour dans peu de temps. Je vais voir l'ami blessé de Kurosaki-san. »

Isane regarde sa supérieure avec nervosité, avant de s'affairer.

Unohana se retourne et s'en va en shunpo en direction de Las Noches, se fiant aux signatures des reiatsus des deux espadas qui sont désormais dans le palais. Elle ressent déjà que l'un des deux est en train de disparaitre. Elle accélère la cadence, car elle a compris qu'il y a urgence à agir.

* * *

A la seconde où le tunnel sombre s'ouvre pour révéler lumière et couleurs, Ichigo se rend compte combien c'est ironique que la Soul Society puisse être le lieu le plus éclatant et le plus beau qu'il ait jamais visité, tout en étant aussi le centre de la plus noire et la plus profonde haine.

L'air chaud aux senteurs d'un doux parfum floral, les grandes étendues vert mousse et brun couleur de terre des arbres, avec en arrière-plan une image vieux Japon impérial, se confrontent à lui à sa sortie du passage, l'obligeant à protéger ses yeux. Rapidement, il commence à cheminer à travers les rues du Seireitei.

Bien qu'il préfère ce changement de décor aux plaines stériles du Hueco Mundo, il ressent l'envie de s'en retourner à Las Noches. Au moins là-bas, les plaines baignées par la lune et le palais en forme de dôme n'ont rien à cacher, au contraire de la Soul Society qui vous accueille les bras ouverts mais avec des intentions mauvaises et cachées.

Chacun de ses pas lui fait fouler un chemin qu'il lui est familier le rendent tendu et étranger. Le poids de ses émotions le jette dans l'abysse vengeresse qu'est devenue son existence. Son corps et son esprit continuent d'être secoués par la rage et le désir de tuer. Surtout sachant que ses pensées sont torturées par l'état dans lequel se trouve Szayel et qu'à chaque instant, elles menacent de faire émerger un hurlement du fond de sa gorge. Cela exige de lui un maximum de self-control pour ne pas faire éclater son reiatsu. Ce d'autant qu'il doit l'économiser pour zigouiller le commandant, au nom de ses amants et de lui-même.

Dans la lumière dorée du soleil, une ombre imposante attire son attention au-dessus d'un érable fané, aux branches cassées. Ichigo lève la tête pour faire face à la hauteur vertigineuse de la colline du Sôkyoku, qui se dresse derrière les tours et les renforts blanchis du Seireitei.

Il a un sourire amer.

Encore une fois, quelle ironie de penser que la plus grande attraction de la Soul Society soit utilisée pour des exécutions impitoyables. Particulièrement dans un monde destiné à œuvrer pour la paix.

Le rouquin baisse les yeux et tombent sur les deux énormes portes en bois juste à côté. L'allée d'arbres qui s'étend devant lui se sépare devant de petites marches conduisant au bâtiment en forme de temple, dont la surface est recouverte par le logo peint en noir de la première division.

Hâtant le pas, Ichigo serre les poings.

- « Halte ! »

Il marque un arrêt à la moitié des marches. Ses yeux marron ne montrent aucune émotion aux deux shinigamis vêtus de blanc, postés à l'entrée et qui approchent, leurs lances en forme de trident pointées dans sa direction. Les gardes dévisagent Ichigo avec un mélange de crainte et de colère.

- « Laissez-moi passer », fait doucement le jeune homme.

Les deux hommes restent en position.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Ichigo fait un pas en avant.

- « Ecartez-vous. Je ne le redemanderai pas », prévient-il

Les shinigamis l'encerclent de leurs armes.

Ichigo plisse les yeux et libère une énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle qui fait trembler les deux soldats, au point d'être à deux doigts de les jeter parterre sous le poids du pouvoir écrasant. Restant silencieux, le rouquin continue son chemin, jusqu'à parvenir à la voûte. Il pose ses mains contre les portes et les pousse, ouvrant les abattants sans grande difficulté.

En un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la vaste salle de réunion, Ichigo analyse l'endroit où les capitaines tiennent régulièrement leur conseil, s'arrêtant sur les tapisseries japonaises en soie et le sol lambrissé.

Les portes se referment et un bruit étouffé résonne sur les structures en bois. Seul debout au centre de la pièce se tient le commandant Genryusai Yamamoto. Apparemment, il l'attendait.

- « Il te manque toujours la dignité d'un shinigami », fait le vieux, la voix fatiguée. Il porte toujours les blessures de leur bref combat, la peau brûlée et son uniforme couvert de cendres.

Dégainant son zanpakutô, Ichigo lève la lame élégante de son bankai devant lui.

- « Peut-être. Mais selon vous, je ne suis plus un shinigami », fait remarquer le jeune. Sa voix tremble d'anticipation d'en découdre avec l'homme qui lui fait face. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux apaiser sa colère. Car il veut des faits. Il veut connaitre la vérité avant de tuer.

Yamamoto fixe le ventre d'Ichigo, là où se trouve le numéro.

- « En effet », gronde le vieux.

- « Puis-je poser une question ? »

Comme le commandant se tait, Ichigo prend cela comme une autorisation pour continuer.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Me mettre de côté. Grâce à vous, je me suis senti comme une merde parce que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour aider. »

- « C'était pour être sûr que vous restiez éloigné de Sosûke Aizen », finit-il par répondre.

- « Une sacrée bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Au final, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi », rétorque le rouquin en ricanant.

- « Nous avions compris qu'Aizen projetait de t'utiliser et que tes capacités pouvaient conduire à la destruction du Gotei 13. Tout ça en vue de gagner du temps pour utiliser le hogyoku pour pénétrer dans la division du roi. Maintenant, qu'il a été vaincu, le hogyoku a disparu avec lui. Cependant, il a quand même réussi. Et au bout du compte, nos tentatives pour t'éloigner ont échoué », explique le commandant. « Et le fait que tu aies de toi-même accepté l'invitation d'Aizen au Hueco Mundo a également emporté toutes les chances que nous ayons de te récupérer. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de t'exécuter comme traitre. Il semble finalement que cela ne soit pas si éloigné de la vérité, puisque tu portes la marque de son armée personnelle. »

- « Je l'ai rejoint volontairement parce que vous m'aviez trahi. Vous avez même fait en sorte que mes amis me trahissent », réplique le jeune roux. « Je pensais qu'en allant au Hueco Mundo, je pourrais en quelques sortes gagner sa confiance. Et le tuer. Il a deviné, mais vous avez été le témoin de ce qui s'est passé. Sa destruction par l'espada. Nous avons pu apporter la preuve de ses mensonges. Cette marque est le résultat de la punition qu'Aizen m'a fait subir lorsqu'il l'a découvert. Il m'a tatoué, vieil homme. Il l'a fait sachant que vous me traqueriez pour le reste de ma vie. »

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'ouvrent légèrement.

- « Et malgré ça, tu le portes avec fierté, mon garçon. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo d'habitude marron deviennent rougeoyant sous l'effet de son reiatsu.

- « Et alors, même si c'est le cas ? Au début, je n'en étais pas fier, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, je peux ressentir une sorte d'acceptation de cette marque. C'est une partie de moi. Pendant mon séjour à Las Noches, j'en suis arrivé à apprendre que je dois à l'espada plus que ma vie. Ils ont été plus une famille pour moi que la Soul Society et le monde réel réunis. »

Yamamoto émet un autre grondement, avant de clore ses yeux.

- « Je vois », fait-il calmement.

- « J'ai une autre question », continue Ichigo. « Pourquoi bon sang avez-vous laissé le reste de vos capitaines là-bas, au moment où ils tombaient ? Votre soi-disant loyauté au Gotei 13 ne peut pas aller jusqu'à les fuir et les laisser se faire massacrer sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient au bout du rouleau. »

Encore un grondement de la part du vieux commandant.

- « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets et des regrets, Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Une fois de plus, Ichigo resserre la main sur la garde de Zangetsu et plisse les yeux.

- « Vous êtes vraiment pathétique », crache-t-il.

Yamamoto ne répond pas. Il reste planté là, à regarder le jeune humain. Ryujin Jakka est rengainé, enfermé sous sa forme de cane, qu'Ichigo fixe des yeux.

- « Sortez votre épée », invite-t-il, mais le commandant ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Et Ichigo devient impatient.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? Vous êtes soudainement devenu un lâche au point de ne pas m'affronter ? BATTEZ-VOUS !, hurle Ichigo.

L'air las, Yamamoto se contente de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

- « Je ne peux pas. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise et de la rage.

- « Quoi ? »

* * *

Il sent le bourdonnement familier de son reiatsu l'envelopper, pénétrer à travers sa peau et accompagner la sensation pulsante de sa résurrection qui se rétracte et révèle les caractéristiques humaine de son corps. Il est assis, les bras posés sur ses cuisses et les doigts joints.

Anxieux, il regarde Szayel allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, près duquel un arrancar, qui ressemble le plus à ce qu'Ichigo appelle un docteur dans le monde réel, est en train de réunir des instruments médicaux et à faire son diagnostic.

A un autre moment, le bleuté aurait trouvé la situation ironique. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Son esprit est dans un tel état de noirceur qu'il lui est impossible de considérer rire ou repenser à quelque chose d'amusant. Seule l'inquiétude pour ses deux amants caractérise l'éclat de ses yeux bleus.

Il trouve périlleux qu'Ichigo se soit rendu seul à la Soul Society, surtout sachant que le vieux bonhomme contre qu'il s'est battu, est réputé pour être le plus puissant shinigami qui ait jamais existé. Et même s'il est certain qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que son rouquin échoue contre lui, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'aller le retrouver, peu importe comment. Car Grimmjow sait mieux que quiconque qu'un animal blessé et coincé est plus dangereux, plus désespéré et donc plus rusé que s'il était libre. Et le commandant est un peu comme un animal en cage, emprisonné dans la Soul Society.

D'un autre côté, l'état critique dans lequel est plongé Szayel, est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur, cœur et âme. Il se sent déchiré, affligé, en un mot incapable de penser clairement. Il en vient même à se trouver acculé comme la bête sauvage qu'il est. Ça le rend malade de se comparer à ce connard de shinigami, mais là maintenant, il est persuadé qu'il pourrait tout détruire et mettre en lambeaux parce que les deux moitiés de son monde risquent de disparaitre de ses yeux.

Il se mord la lèvre et serre ses poings.

Il suit du regard l'arrancar chargé d'analyser les données sur l'écran. Elle reste silencieuse, sa silhouette apaisée et concentrée sur les informations relevées.

Le silence ne fait qu'agiter un peu plus le Sexta, envoyant son esprit déjà turbulent en plein désarroi.

- « Alors ? », réussit à lâcher l'espada d'une voix rauque.

Alors qu'elle tremble légèrement, la jeune femme tourne la tête vers le bleuté et déglutit péniblement.

- « Ses… fonctions motrices ont été ralenties à un stade proche de la mort. Ses fonctions cérébrales fonctionnent comme d'habitude. Il semblerait qu'on lui ait injecté quelque chose capable de stimuler son état de conscience, au point qu'il perçoive les choses visuellement et auditivement à un rythme plus lent », explique-t-elle.

- « Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille ? », demande Grimmjow en plissant les yeux. Il n'est pas d'humeur à accepter des informations non précises, et l'hésitation dont fait preuve la femme commence à sérieusement l'agacer.

La femme avale de nouveau de travers, évitant tout contact visuel en détournant la tête pour revenir sur l'Octava.

- « Ses blessures internes sont… sévères », répond-elle à voix très basse. Elle ferme les yeux, sentant la rage du Sexta se diffuser dans la pièce à cause de son reiatsu.

- « A quel point sévère ? », gronde Grimmjow.

- « Il a une hémorragie interne à cause de la blessure reçue aux poumons. Bien que la drogue qui a affecté son système nerveux ait réduit le temps de réaction de son corps par rapport aux dommages subis, je veux dire… ce qui lui a permis de tenir plus longtemps… son cœur est en train de lentement lâcher », murmure-t-elle.

Le silence qui suit est rempli d'une telle intensité qu'on pourrait entendre chaque battement de cœur entre les bips du moniteur.

Les jambes de la femme arrancar commence à trembler, menaçant à tout moment de la faire tomber. Elle s'efforce de ne pas regarder en direction du Sexta. L'air lui-même semble être saturé quand elle le respire.

- « Soigne-le. »

Le ton du Sexta est un ordre émis à voix basse et un faible cri s'échappe aussitôt des lèvres de l'arrancar. Elle s'embrouille et pose les mains à plat à proximité de plusieurs aiguilles.

- « G-Grimmjow-sama… je… je peux réaliser l'opération de base mais… mais… »

Elle lâche un autre cri lorsqu'elle distingue l'éclat dangereux dans les pupilles du Sexta.

- « Mais ? » Le ton du bleuté fait écho à ses pulsions meurtrière.

- « Quel que soit le poison utilisé pour affecter son système nerveux et moteur, ce n'est apparemment pas quelque chose que l'on peut combattre. J'ai observé les données et c'est une formule très complexe qui surpasse de loin mes compétences… », fait-elle sur un ton suppliant et effrayé.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'embrasent.

- « C'était quoi ? » La somme de reiatsu qui irradie de lui est suffisante pour étourdir la tête de la femme. Elle s'agrippe au bord de la table, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle est incapable de lever les yeux pour les poser sur le Sexta, à cause de sa fureur.

Elle en vient à tomber par terre.

- « S'il vous plait, espada-san. Je suis sûre que cela ne va pas aider votre ami blessé. »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillent lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers la porte d'où cette voix délicate et féminine est provenue.

Debout au milieu de l'encadrement, sa silhouette à moitié masquée par l'ombre du couloir, se tient une femme en tenue de shinigami. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont tressés en une longue natte plate qui descend jusqu'à son ventre. Son visage porte des coupures de la bataille. Elle a toujours cet air gracieux et un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsque son regard bleu se verrouille sur le bleuté.

'_Putain mais qu'est qu'un shinigami fait là ?'_, songe Grimmjow en serrant les dents.

Alors que la femme approche, il s'emploie à maintenir son énergie pour préserver Szayel. Pour autant qu'il soit réticent à l'admettre, il est d'accord avec elle. Perdre le contrôle ne fera que causer plus de mal à son amant. Et ça, il ne le veut pas. Sa peau le pique, ses yeux sont comme fous.

- « Foutez le camp d'ici », gronde-t-il. Ses yeux sont devenus deux étendues noires de malice et ses mains tressaillent de pourvoir atteindre et faire un joli trou dans l'estomac de cette bonne femme. La Soul Society est leur ennemi, l'ennemi d'Ichigo. C'est la Soul Society qui a fait ça à son amant, qui maintenant se bat pour la vie. Il s'en fiche que les combats aient cessés. Grimmjow pourrait continuer à massacrer ceux du Gotei 13. Et il commencerait bien avec ce capitaine qui se trouve présentement juste en face de lui.

- « C'est Kurosaki-san qui m'a envoyé ici », répond doucement la gradée, le regard empreint de sincérité.

Choc et incrédulité se disputent la place dans les yeux bleus turquoise, remplaçant du même coup la colère qui les habitait. L'esprit de Grimmjow semble au point mort.

'_Ichi… ? Pourquoi !? Ça n'a aucun sens.'_

- « Pourquoi ? », fait-il sèchement.

A court de mots pendant un instant et à court de rage, les mots de la shinigami l'ayant quelque peu émoussé, il reste dans un état de confusion. Tant que le Gotei 13 n'a pas encore été complètement vaincu, Ichigo n'a aucune raison d'accepter de l'aide ou de la sympathie de la part de l'autre camp. Et surtout pas de demander l'aide de ceux qui ont menacé de le tuer.

Les sourcils du bleuté se froncent et ses mains se crispent. Il fixe la femme avec une profonde méfiance, la suivant lorsqu'elle s'approche du lit où repose Szayel. Elle se penche et aide l'arrancar toute tremblante à se relever.

Ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens.

Il se lève en grognant et, à grandes enjambées, se dirige vers le corps frêle de la capitaine. Il exige des réponses, et il obtiendra tout ce qu'il pourra de cette femme avant de lui arracher la tête et jeter son cadavre sur le sol.

Il est stoppé par un léger rire triste et féminin. Elle tourne la tête, affichant un regard compréhensif. Grimmjow sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'a nul besoin de la sympathie de cette salope.

- « Parce que je pense que Kurosaki-san sait que je suis la seule à pouvoir guérir votre ami espada du poison du capitaine Kurotsuchi », lui répond-elle.

S'ensuit un long silence.

Intérieurement, le cœur de Grimmjow bat fiévreusement dans sa poitrine, où la colère grandissante et les vagues d'espoir se battent la première place. Il plonge ses yeux dans les prunelles bleues de la capitaine shinigami. Son expression est indéchiffrable même si du regard, il cherche à savoir s'il va laisser la femme vivre.

- « Vous pouvez le faire ? » Le murmure est rauque et se répercute sur les murs de la pièce silencieuse.

Le capitaine hoche la tête puis presse les paumes de ses mains contre l'entaille sur le torse de l'Octava. Un petit sifflement sort des dents de Grimmjow qui n'apprécie que peu le contact physique non consenti entre la shinigami et son amant espada.

Une lueur vert tendre émane du bout des doigts de la capitaine de la quatrième division. Ses sourcils sont plissés, concentrée qu'elle est à utiliser le kidô pour remodeler les muscles et les organes de l'espada. Le bourdonnement significatif de la libération de reiatsu remplit l'air, tandis que les deux autres personnes présentes observent intensément la femme réparer les dommages.

Chaque seconde passée semble durer l'espace d'une vie. Chaque bip de l'écran semble constituer le rappel morbide à la réalité.

La coupure des chairs est profonde et les secondes nécessaires pour la résorber deviennent des minutes. L'air est chargé par l'anxiété et le front de la capitaine se plisse au fur et à mesure que les marmonnements de ses sorts continuent à s'imprégner dans leurs oreilles.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment, que la première preuve de régénération de la peau vient casser l'ambiance tendue. D'ailleurs, Grimmjow ne s'aperçoit que vaguement qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il regarde la peau pâle repousser autour de la plaie. La coupure en sang est nettoyée et s'éclaire jusqu'à reformer progressivement une chair douce. Un peu comme si Szayel n'avait jamais reçu une blessure qui a failli lui couter la vie.

Pourtant, il est loin d'être tiré d'affaires.

A l'heure actuelle, la shinigami déplace ses mains, emportant avec elles la faible lueur verte due au kidô. Et Grimmjow se trouve incapable de se débarrasser de son air ahuri face à la guérison de la blessure. Il déglutit difficilement.

- « Est-il… » Il n'arrive même pas à terminer ses phrases.

La femme soupire doucement avant d'expliquer avec calme, son regard bleu foncé verrouillé sur celui de Grimmjow : « Non, pas encore. Bien que les dommages internes aient été réparés, le poison se diffuse toujours à travers ses vaisseaux sanguins. J'ai pu identifier les composants utilisés par le capitaine Kurotsuchi dans sa drogue grâce à mon kidô. Espada-san, puis-je vous demander de le restreindre ? »

Suspicieux, Grimmjow plisse les yeux.

- « Le restreindre ? Bon sang, vous voulez faire quoi ? »

Le ton est effrayant, et pourtant Grimmjow s'en fiche. Son regard passe de son amant vers la shinigami face à lui, et peu à peu deviennent emplis d'un air dangereux. Son reiatsu s'envole en guise d'avertissement.

Imperturbable à la démonstration de force, le capitaine ne fait que soupirer doucement.

- « La prochaine étape du kidô curatif va servir à équilibrer les fluctuations que son corps expérimente, afin que tout redevienne normal », commence-t-elle, le regard sans faille, « cependant, en faisant cela, cela va intervertir l'état d'hyperactivité qu'il subit. Au moment où son système nerveux et moteur va retrouver son mode de fonctionnement normal, il va commencer à ressentir la douleur de ses blessures en une seule fois. Cette douleur sera multipliée par dix à cause du fait que son organisme va travailler plus rapidement pour revenir sous contrôle. Ce serait mieux si vous le restreignez pendant que je procède », explique-t-elle.

Grimmjow continue à fixer la femme en serrant les dents. Il repousse le sentiment de rejet pour les mots annonçant que son amant va encore souffrir, et il tend le bras pour agripper les épaules de Szayel et le coller au lit. Il envoie néanmoins un regard venimeux à la femme lorsqu'elle place ses doigts contre le torse de l'Octava, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'a pas la moindre confiance en elle.

- « Vous avisez pas de le rendre plus mal… », crache-t-il.

Elle se borne à lui offrir un sourire d'excuse en réponse puis elle baisse les yeux sur le corps de son patient. Une lueur bleue pulsante émane de ses paumes et un bruit de ronflement s'intensifie dans la pièce où règne un silence de mort. Le kidô illumine la peau blanche de l'Octava, jetant une ombre noire au-dessus de son visage toujours aussi inexpressif et avec les yeux toujours fermés.

Les secondes passent dans ce doux ronronnement dû au sort. Puis le bruit d'un corps repoussé contre une surface douce se répercute contre les murs. Grimmjow serre les dents tandis qu'il bataille pour continuer à garder Szayel allongé. La difficulté qu'il ressent augmente au fur et à mesure que la forme inconsciente de Szayel se crispe violemment à cause du kidô qui combat le poison. Il voit sur les traits de son amant la souffrance. Son dos se soulève du lit, réagissant au fait que ses nerfs libère la douleur exponentielle des blessures reçues il y a une heure.

La gorge de l'espada lâche un faible son, quelque chose qui ressemble à un cri de souffrance.

Grimmjow doit prendre sur lui, baissant la tête et fermant ses yeux. Les geignements de son amant et son corps convulsant écartèlent son cœur.

'_Je suis content qu'Ichi ne soit pas là… putain… j'arriverai pas à ça plus longtemps.'_

Il serre les dents et réaffirme l'emprise sur les épaules de l'Octava lorsqu'on entend un cri de douleur plus fort. Szayel se soulève et retombe sur le lit, haletant et des mèches roses collées sur son front par la sueur.

Grimmjow se force à ouvrir les yeux qu'il pose avec inquiétude sur les traits délicats de son amant qui sont tordus et font penser à quelqu'un qui subit une torture.

'_Putain, elle lui fait quoi ?! Elle essaie d'le tuer ?!'_

Il enlève une main de son épaule, et vient la coller sur sa joue pour tenter de procurer un semblant de réconfort à l'homme en détresse.

- « La drogue a été neutralisée », déclare la capitaine.

Les mots de la shinigami restent sans effet sur le Sexta qui l'ignore, préférant contempler l'homme aux cheveux roses, comme pour le pousser à guérir plus vite, afin que tout ça soit derrière eux.

Un grognement significatif quitte les lèvres du bleuté. Il continue à serrer les dents car une fois de plus, Szayel halète et se tord sur le lit, finissant par retomber sur le matelas où il est maintenu tant bien que mal. Il ne cesse de se tortiller, rendant le travail de Grimmjow plus difficile. A bout de souffle, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de le plaquer doucement, ce qui le déchire de l'intérieur comme les cris d'agonie déchirent le silence autour d'eux.

- « A-allez… Szayel… faut que tu t'en sortes… », fait Grimmjow. Il pose ses coudes sur le torse sous lui et les appuie avec force. De chaque côté du cou du blessé, il bloque ses mains afin de maintenir sa tête sur l'oreiller et éviter que son corps ne se soulève de nouveau du lit.

- « S'il te plait… »

La supplique n'est qu'un murmure rauque et les yeux de Grimmjow sont tétanisés par la peur, surtout lorsqu'un cri faible franchit les lèvres pâles. La poitrine de Szayel se soulève et son front est recouvert de sueur. Il cesse alors ses mouvements. Ses gémissements diminuent et, après cette démonstration terrifiante, l'air devient étrangement paisible.

Le souffle de Grimmjow se fait plus fort tandis que le bourdonnement du kidô de la femme shinigami s'amenuise avec les mouvements de l'espada. La capitaine retire ses mains et s'éloigne du lit. La tête de Szayel retombe faiblement sur l'oreiller, son corps redevenant raide.

Unohana reste muette. Elle baisse la tête devant le Sexta puis glisse ses mains dans les manches de son haori.

- « Il a besoin de récupérer. Il va rester inconscient encore quelques heures. Je… suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que la Soul Society vous a fait subir à vous, et à Kurosaki-san », fait-elle remarquer avec douceur. Après seulement, elle disparait du couloir.

Ses paroles restent dans la pièce silencieuse, s'attardant dans l'air.

Grimmjow ne dit rien et ne fait aucun signe pour montrer qu'il s'est aperçu du départ de la femme. Il entoure ses doigts autour de la main de l'Octava qui lentement, retrouve sa chaleur.

Il parvient à calmer son rythme cardiaque erratique, et à faire en sorte que son esprit ne s'emballe pas au regard de ce dont il vient d'être témoin. Il respire profondément et tente de se concentrer sur son amant et sa guérison. La poitrine de l'homme monte et descend, dans la même cadence que sa respiration. Finalement, ses joues commencent à reprendre des couleurs.

Le Sexta chasse quelques mèches de cheveux roses tombées sur la joue droite de l'Octava. Son front et son cou luisent encore de sueur. Ses traits sont détendus, le faisant paraitre comme quelqu'un en train de dormir. Il constate qu'il n'arrive à rien faire d'autre qu'observer son amant, tant son esprit est envahi par des émotions contradictoires. A tel point qu'il se sent dépassé.

'_Il va bien maintenant. C'est ce qui compte le plus.'_

Le bleuté laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ferme les yeux passant une main sur son visage. Sa colère s'est enfin apaisée. Pourtant, en dépit de l'état désormais stationnaire de Szayel, ça n'éloigne pas pour autant les émotions tumultueuses de son cœur. Il a l'impression qu'il est en train de se noyer dans un trou noir déprimant, aussi vide et impitoyable que le Hueco Mundo lui-même. L'angoisse qui l'a bouffée de l'intérieur toute cette journée, l'a presque poussé au bord de la folie.

Il inspire un grand coup pour forcer son cœur à ralentir les battements fébriles. Il rouvre les yeux et fixe le corps inconscient de Szayel. Il serre sa main autour de celle du blessé.

'_Je vais aller à la Soul Society.'_

Après avoir serré la main de son amant, Grimmjow s'apprête à se retirer. Il s'arrête net lorsqu'il sent ses doigts butter contre quelque chose que l'Octava tient serré dans sa main. Il plisse les yeux et se rapproche, glissant ses doigts contre ce qui ressemble à du plastique. Interloqué, il se penche en fronçant les sourcils et dénoue les doigts de son amant. Il découvre au centre de sa paume, un petit disque. Confus, il a un mouvement de recul, avant de saisir l'objet pour l'inspecter. Il constate que le boîtier a été écrasé.

Il revient à Szayel et se met à caresser distraitement la joue pâle de l'homme.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ? », murmure-t-il.

Il détecte un mouvement derrière lui et voit la jeune femme arrancar traîner à proximité des moniteurs. S'apercevant du regard de Sexta sur elle, elle émet un petit cri et incline la tête avant de s'apprêter à partir.

- « Une minute ! »

La jeune femme se fige, ses épaules secouées par des tremblements de craintes.

- « O-Oui, Grimmjow-sama », répond-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Très lentement, elle parvient à focaliser son regard sur le bleuté, et ses yeux s'arrondissent de peur.

Grimmjow lui remet l'objet qu'elle se met aussitôt à regarder sous toutes les coutures.

- « Dis-moi ce que c'est », lui ordonne le Sexta.

Elle acquiesce avant de se diriger en toute hâte vers l'ordinateur. Elle glisse le CD sur un petit plateau et referme le lecteur, attendant que les données soient transmises au système. Une quinzaine de secondes s'écoulent et un bip sonore émane de la machine.

- « Et voilà… », annonce la femme.

Grimmjow s'approche, les yeux fixés attentivement sur les informations en cours d'enregistrement dans l'unité central. Il ignore la femme lorsque celle-ci fait une profonde révérence, avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Puis, il patiente jusqu'à ce que des messages de confirmation commencent à défiler en lettres vertes sur l'écran. Il n'en revient pas. Un autre bip résonne dans les enceintes. Les dernières données veinent d'être traitées par l'ordinateur et, après quelques secondes, les résultats finaux clignotent sur l'écran.

Il retient son souffle.

'_Quoi ?!'_

Il écarquille ses yeux bleus en lisant à nouveau les résultats et en reste abasourdi.

'_A quel moment il… ?'_

Il relit les informations, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur, et ensuite se penche pour observer le corps étendu de Szayel.

Il laisse passer un moment de silence.

Puis, malgré lui, un léger sourire vient orner le coin des lèvres de Grimmjow. Une expression d'incrédulité traverse son visage lorsqu'il regarde son amant aux cheveux roses. Se détournant de l'écran et marchant lentement vers le corps mince toujours allongé, le Sexta se permet un petit rire avant de secouer la tête. Il se penche pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de l'Octava, heureux d'effleurer la bouche douce et rose comme un pétale. Il glisse sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure, donne un dernier baiser chaste et, après un moment, s'éloigne.

- « Tu es un salaud sournois et ingénieux, Szayel Apporo Grantz. »

Dans une étreinte qui se veut rassurante, Grimmjow noue ses doigts à ceux de son amant et tend son autre main vers le visage de l'homme qu'il se met à contourner. Après un soupir, il se redresse et accourt vers la porte. Il lance un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il aime avant de quitter les lieux au pas de course à travers le couloir de marbre blanc.

Rapidement, ses pas se transforment en sonido. Son esprit est clair au moment où il sort du palais de Las Noches. Le monde des hollows s'ouvre devant lui comme une mer de sable, sans limite, surplombée d'un ciel de nuit et d'une lune millénaire.

Quand il s'arrête et lève la main pour matérialiser un garganta, il affiche un sourire sauvage. Pénétrant l'espace vide et froid qui a coupé le ciel au-dessus de lui, ainsi débute son voyage pour la Soul Society et le Seireitei.

'_Ichi, je ne pense pas que le vieux bougre va t'donner du fil à retordre encore longtemps !'_

* * *

Avec lenteur, Genryusai Yamamoto retire son zanpakutô de la cane en bois qui lui sert d'étui. Il le tient vers le bas, la pointe en métal de l'arme vers le sol, à leurs pieds, montrant à Ichigo que la lame est terne, sans vie. Même de là où il est à plusieurs mètres, le rouquin comprend qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

- « Je ne peux pas me battre », répète le commandant. Malgré son état chancelant, la voix contient toujours ce ton impérieux.

Ichigo n'en croit pas ses oreilles. La rage ne cesse d'augmenter quand il regarde le vieil homme.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites BON SANG ?! »

- « Ichigo Kurosaki », l'interrompt Yamamoto sur un ton dur, « je ne peux pas libérer mon shikai. Les flammes de Ryujin Jakka ont été annihilées. C'est le cas depuis que j'ai quitté le champ de bataille de Las Noches. Il semblerait que tu doives remercier ton amant, le scientifique, pour cela. »

Ichigo se fige.

- « Szayel… ? », chuchote-t-il tellement bas que c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre voix.

'_A quel moment est-ce qu'il… ?'_

Tout à coup, la portée complète des mots de Yamamoto parvient à son cerveau. Et là, Ichigo plisse les yeux.

'_Comment peut-il savoir que nous sommes amants ?'_

- « Tu comprends maintenant, Ichigo Kurosaki, qu'il m'est impossible d'envisager de te vaincre dans mon état actuel. Même mon kidô n'est pas suffisant pour résister à ta ténacité. Si tu souhaites me battre, je te propose de le faire maintenant, de peur que je parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de mon zanpakutô et que j'efface de ce monde ta pénible existence », conclut le commandant dont les yeux brillent dangereusement derrière ses sourcils broussailleux.

Ichigo resserre la prise sur son épée. Il est plus déterminé que jamais, le regard résolu.

- « Très bien donc. »

Un coup, et tout sera fini.

Un coup, et il trouvera enfin la réponse en représailles de toutes les blessures et tortures morales auxquelles on l'a soumis. Il pourra enfin se libérer de sa vengeance sur ceux qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer.

Un coup, et il montrera au Gotei 13 tout son mépris pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir à lui, à sa famille, et plus important, à ses amants.

Juste un coup.

Il lève son épée. Et une explosion noire et pourpre déchire la salle de réunion de la première division.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone 33 :** normal venant d'un mec qui n'est pas humain. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas même ce qu'il est le Kurotsuchi. Un truc, ouais, c'est ça. C'est un truc.

**Ayu :** voui, car c'est une fiction et que ça ne serait plus un treesome !

**Mama :** notre chouchou rose ? Non, tu crois ? Bah, on va dire qu'Ichigo est notre doudou orange et Grimmjow, notre loulou bleu.


	11. Séquelles

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **Séquelles

* * *

Malgré qu'il soit contraint de lever les mains pour protéger ses yeux de l'éclat qui les assaille, Grimmjow conserve un regard déterminé. Sûr de lui, il quitte l'enveloppe sombre du garganta, qui se retire dans un bruit tonitruant et fait répercuter un terrible écho dans l'atmosphère. Il fait un pas en avant dans la lumière vive de la Soul Society, et cligne bientôt des yeux pour s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement, constitué de paysages baignés de cette luminosité quasi aveuglante. Il avance à pas lents, les paupières plissées tant à cause de l'astre doré que du ciel tellement bleu. Bien que le plafond du palais de Las Noches ait été modifié pour en faire un dôme donnant l'illusion d'une terre bénie par un soleil, cela n'est en rien comparé avec la réalité de ce scintillement pur qui à la fois, réchauffe et éclaire.

C'est tellement intriguant que le Sexta se prend à observer les volutes des nuages qui glissent paresseusement dans le ciel azur, poussés par la brise légère qui fait bouger le vert profond des arbres, bordant l'allée pavée sur laquelle il s'est engagé. Les feuilles bruissent, répercutant en harmonie le son émis avec celui des branches qui s'agitent. Un oiseau commence à gazouiller un chant apaisant et mélodique.

Grimmjow sent la caresse douce du vent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Les petites rafales véhiculent un parfum enivrant de ce qu'il se souvient être l'été. Combiné aux senteurs des fleurs et des fruits, il y a autre chose sur lequel il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Il ferme les yeux et concentre les sensations sur trois de ses sens : l'ouïe, l'odorat et le toucher.

Les rayons du soleil percent un bref passage à travers les nuages et assombrissent un peu plus sa peau déjà bronzée. Il ouvre lentement ses yeux et se met en chemin. L'air chaud ambiant et le soleil au-dessus insinuent dans tout son corps une sensation plaisante, impossible à ressentir dans le froid mordant du Hueco Mundo.

Sa réalité s'est résumée pendant si longtemps à une nuit froide sans fin et à la vue de murs blancs immaculés, de plaines désertes de sable, à l'odeur du sang coagulé et à la vision désolante d'un monde en train de pourrir. Un monde avec seulement une lune, et même là encore, la lune ne fait que souligner avec moquerie le désespoir régnant.

Et maintenant, aussi loin que ses yeux le portent, il observe la foison de couleurs, passant le long de temples, de cabanes au toit recouvert de tuiles, de murs imposants en pierre et d'allées de briques. Il a l'impression d'être emporté à une époque révolue, si bien que des souvenirs enfouis en lui ressurgissent. Il serre les poings le long de ses flans et affiche un air résolu, tout en accélérant la cadence de ses pas. Car l'air familier de la Soul Society, les quartiers délabrés du Rukongai, la réalité de ce royaume lui reviennent en pleine face et font défiler devant ses yeux, des images de son passé d'il y a une bonne centaine d'années.

La Soul Society ne signifie plus rien pour lui. Il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, une âme perdue errant dans un monde dont personne ne voulait. Il était seul. Pourtant, alors qu'il tourne au coin d'une rue, les mains dans les poches et le visage indéchiffrable, il réalise que ce lieu a plus de sens à ses yeux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et cela, au-delà du sentiment de haine qui déchire son cœur quand il songe à ses deux compagnons.

Après tout, c'est ici, il y a une bonne centaine d'années, que Sosûke Aizen a conduit ses expériences d'hollowfication. C'est ici, il y a une bonne centaine d'années, qu'il a été capturé et transformé en ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il est devenu et tout ce dont il se souvient, a trouvé son origine en ce lieu.

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres car ses longues enjambées foulent un chemin qu'il a parcouru à cette époque-là.

'_C'est comme si je rentrais chez moi.'_

Mais le chemin est bloqué.

Sortant des cheminements de son esprit, le regard de Grimmjow se lève pour se concentrer sur les deux silhouettes qui approchent. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux se plissent.

Habillés de l'uniforme noir familier des shinigamis, un jeune homme et une jeune femme blonde se rapprochent de l'intrus qu'il est. D'un regard, ils prennent pleinement conscience de l'homme étrange aux cheveux bleu, tout vêtu de blanc. Halètements et yeux écarquillés sont de mises lorsqu'ils découvrent le masque sur la joue droite de leur vis-à-vis, puis plus bas, le trou de hollow sur son ventre.

Aussitôt, ils dégainent leur zanpakutô d'un air menaçant, bien que tout aussi craintif. Ils le dirigent vers le bleuté qui s'est arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux.

- « Arrancar ! », s'écrie le shinigami.

Le ton est vénéneux lorsqu'il crache le mot et Grimmjow se contente de lever un sourcil.

- « Presque », répond-il sur un ton amusé.

- « Qu-qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? », demande la femme dont les mains agrippées sur son katana tremblent.

Grimmjow glisse lentement son regard vers elle, remarquant que ce faisant, elle recule très rapidement. Tout comme son collègue, elle est saisie d'une peur irraisonnée.

Il soupire doucement. Ces shinigamis ne représentent rien, de simples bleus à y regarder de près. Ils n'ont jamais connu la guerre, ni rencontrer un vrai ennemi. Ils ne valent rien, et il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des faiblards qui constituent plus un obstacle que des vétérans avérés.

- « Le vieux est là ? », s'enquière-t-il en levant les yeux vers le bâtiment de la première division, juste au-dessus d'eux.

Les deux shinigamis échangent des regards de confusion, puis, revenant sur le Sexta, ils se mettent en position, serrant leur mâchoire ainsi que le poing autour de la garde de leurs épées.

Prenant ça comme une réponse affirmative, Grimmjow s'avance, ne prêtant aucune attention aux hoquets choqués de ses adversaires alors qu'il passe devant eux. Marmonnant des protestations bruyantes, ils s'élancent avec vélocité pour l'appréhender. Les yeux de Grimmjow deviennent une fente et, sans quitter l'escalier du regard, il relâche son reiatsu. Les vagues d'énergie bleue fusent autour de lui et emplissent l'air de sa colère. Face à lui, les deux autres halètent avec difficulté. L'instant d'après, des bruits métalliques se font entendre et la paire de shinigamis chutent lourdement sur le sol, leur zanpakutô tombant de leur main.

Il avance de quelques pas avant de faire de nouveau une pause et de fermer les yeux. Il entend des respirations difficiles.

- « Je n'ai pas l'temps pour ça. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Son reiatsu s'agite encore. Les tentatives du jeune homme pour obtenir de l'oxygène s'affaiblissent jusqu'à échouer.

Un autre bruit sourd.

Et l'homme gît sur les escaliers, mort, à côté de sa collègue.

Grimmjow glisse doucement son regard en direction des deux corps allongé sur le chemin, puis revient le poser droit devant lui. Les mains toujours au fond de ses poches, il reprend son chemin, en essayant de détecter l'énergie d'Ichigo.

* * *

- « Une dernière question… » Ichigo marque une pause. Il sort de son mode bankai et rengaine Zangetsu dans son dos.

Il observe la silhouette de Yamamoto au milieu de la pièce. Le visage ridé du commandant est figé dans une expression de choc et d'incompréhension, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses sourcils broussailleux. Il sent encore la chaleur du Getsuga Tenshô sur sa peau. Il grogne lorsque ses yeux lorgnent sur le grand arc de ruines brûlantes autour de lui. L'attaque de l'adolescent a porté sur les fondations mêmes de la salle de réunion et carbonisé le sol en bois, projetant des morceaux de lambris calcinés jusqu'au plafond. Des débris sont encore en train de tomber çà et là, se transformant en poussière lorsqu'ils touchent le sol.

Des rayons de soleil et un aperçu du ciel bleu traversent les nuages épais qui surplombent le toit fumant. L'air est lourd à cause de la fumée et de la suie.

- « … comment avez-vous su pour nous ? »

Ichigo fixe avec attention le commandant, en attente d'une explication. Il veut savoir qui a informé le vieux rabougri de sa relation avec Szayel et Grimmjow.

Mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Le commandant ne fait qu'incliner sa tête en signe de défaite.

Ichigo plisse les yeux et murmure : « D'accord vieil homme. Faites comme vous voulez. » Il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner.

- « … Pourquoi m'épargnes-tu ? »

Le rouquin stoppe tout mouvement à l'écoute de la voix du gradé. Une voix qui semble fissurée et aussi sèche que les restes de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Dans le silence monacal, Ichigo fixe droit devant lui les portes détruites. Il ferme les yeux.

- « Parce que vous tuer ne prouverait rien. »

Ichigo peut sentir le regard de Yamamoto sur lui. Il tourne les talons et l'observe du coin de l'œil.

- « Vous m'avez utilisé pour vous cacher derrière vos capitaines lorsque vous avez débarqué au Hueco Mundo. Vous avez déserté le Gotei 13. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un lâche, vieil homme. Il n'y aucun honneur à terrasser quelqu'un qui n'est même pas prêt à se battre. C'est ce que vous enseignez à tout le monde. Pourtant, où est votre volonté de vaincre ? Quand vous m'avez demandé de vous tuer, vous n'avez fait que me prouver que tout ce que vous dîtes n'est que mensonge. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu diriger le Seireitei pendant un millier d'années. Vous êtes pathétique. Quand je vous regarde maintenant, sans pouvoir et inutile, je trouve que la punition est suffisante pour vous. »

Il marque une pause, voyant clairement le vieux fermer les yeux et grogner en posant sa main noueuse sur son bras. Une large coupure a déchiré de part en part le biceps, et laisse couler des gouttes de sang sur le sol déjà noirci.

- « Si vous êtes capable de soigner vos blessures, je vous suggère de le faire tout de suite. Et ne me cherchez plus. Si vous leur faites du mal… », les yeux d'Ichigo s'assombrissent tandis qu'il jette un regard de pure haine au vieux commandant qui a compris à qui il faisait allusion, « … je vous tuerai. »

Il se retourne et reprend son chemin, s'éloignant avec lenteur du commandant général.

- « Ce qui reste du Gotei 13 ne devrait pas tarder. N'essayez pas de leur échapper. Je veux qu'ils voient dans quel état vous êtes. Laissez-les décider ce qu'ils vont faire de vous. »

Sa voix est forte et claire. Sans hésitation, il quitte la pièce et franchit les portes délabrées. Il enjambe les corps carbonisés des deux gardes, ceux-là même qui n'ont pas réussi à échapper au Getsuga Tenshô qui a démoli une partie de la première division.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, son esprit est tourmenté par cette sensation lancinante.

- « Comment a-t-il pu le savoir… ? », se demande-t-il à voix haute, en sortant de l'ombre projetée par le bâtiment pour entrer dans la lumière chaude du soleil.

- « C'était moi. »

Ichigo redresse la tête et écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il entend cette voix si familière. La rage l'emplit dès qu'il se retourne pour faire face à la silhouette encore à moitié cachée par le mur le long duquel il vient lui-même de passer.

- « Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester loin de moi ! »

La forme bouge vers l'avant, se découvrant dans la lumière et permettant à Ichigo de le voir entièrement.

- « Tu sais bien que je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit », répond Renji, le regard froid et la mine peu réjouie.

Ichigo reste silencieux.

- « Pourquoi ? », crache le lieutenant en posant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakutô.

Ichigo observe avec attention Renji. Il constate que celui qui fût autrefois son ami, tremble et semble dans un état grave, comme en attestent les traces de sang séché un peu partout sur son corps, ainsi que les coupures et autres plaies qui ornent le peu de peau que l'on aperçoit sous ses manches. Il n'est pas stable sur ses jambes et parait lutter pour rester conscient malgré les blessures qu'il a subies.

- « Tu ne peux pas te battre, Renji. Pas dans cet état », fait remarquer Ichigo.

Les sourcils d'Abarai se froncent de colère.

- « Je t'ai demandé pourquoi, Ichigo. » Il fait un pas en avant, trébuchant un peu. « Pourquoi as-tu rejoint nos ennemis ? Et pas seulement les rejoindre, pourquoi t'être collé à eux d'abord ? »

- « Ça n'est pas tes affaires », fait sombrement le rouquin.

Renji explose alors de colère.

- « PUTAIN QUE SI ÇA L'EST ! Où sont-ils donc ? Ces deux-là… probablement à attendre que tu reviennes, juste pour se retourner contre toi et te tuer dès que tu mettras un pied là-bas. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont des sentiments pour toi ? C'est ça ? Qu'ils sont comme des alliés parce qu'ils t'ont aidé à tuer Aizen ? Comment tu peux savoir que ce n'était pas leur plan depuis le début ? De s'associer à toi pour qu'ils puissent ensuite te massacrer et après partir à l'assaut de la Soul society et du monde réal juste ?! Ils étaient fidèles à Aizen ! Ils le sont toujours ! Ils ne possèdent pas de degré de compassion, Ichigo, parce que C'EST TOUT CE QU'ILS SONT ! ILS NE PENSENT PAS. ILS NE RESSENTENT PAS. CE SONT JUSTE DES HOLLOWS ! »

Les yeux de Renji s'agrandissent d'effroi. Il laisse échapper un cri douloureux lorsque la main d'Ichigo vient brusquement saisir sa gorge, après qu'il l'ait plaqué violemment contre le mur qui se craquèle sous la force de l'impact. Des vagues rouges de reiatsu s'envolent autour de l'adolescent et ses yeux brillent de la rage qui court dans ses veines. La peur au ventre, Renji essaie d'avaler, mais n'y parvient pas. La main d'Ichigo est bien trop serrée autour de son cou.

- « Ne… me… redis… jamais… ça », fait la voix assassine du rouquin, « ne parle plus jamais ainsi d'eux… tu ne connais rien à rien, Renji ! »

La vision du shinigami est envahie de tâches noires, preuve que l'oxygène lui manque cruellement. Il serre les dents et saisit faiblement l'étau qu'est désormais la main d'Ichigo alors qu'il étouffe et recherche de l'air. Ichigo est allé trop loin pour être encore Ichigo. Il est vraiment devenu une autre personne. Presque un hollow.

- « Tu devrais… t'entendre… Ichigo… », souffle-t-il malgré les doigts qui l'étranglent.

- « En fait, c'est toi que tu devrais écouter. As-tu la moindre idée des conneries que tu peux débiter ? »

Renji continue à batailler contre l'emprise du rouquin lorsqu'au coin de ses yeux, il repère l'espada aux cheveux bleus qu'il a rencontré lors du combat.

Ichigo tourne la tête. Son reiatsu s'apaise un tant soit peu dès qu'il voit Grimmjow approché.

Le regard du Sexta est livide. Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la première division, quand il a ressenti les fluctuations de l'énergie d'Ichigo s'évanouir à proximité de la salle de réunion, pour réapparaitre avec autant de force plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelque part à l'extérieur. Usant du sonido, il a suivi la signature de son amant et est arrivé juste à temps pour voir son rouquin appréhendé par cet homme aux cheveux rouges, avec qui il s'est battu à Las Noches.

Une sourde colère l'a pris lorsqu'il a entendu les mots à leur sujet, à lui et à Szayel. Elle rivalise de près avec celle de son jeune compagnon.

- « Grimmjow… », murmure doucement Ichigo sans qu'il desserre la prise sur la gorge de Renji.

Le bleuté se déplace et vient se positionner à ses côtés. Il fait mortellement trainer ses yeux bleus sur le shinigami.

- « Je suis là, Ichi. Désolé, ça m'a pris un peu de temps. Tu t'es occupé du vieux ? »

Ichigo ne répond pas.

Grimmjow glisse son regard vers lui. Rien qu'à voir l'expression dure sur le visage de l'adolescent, il est capable de deviner ce qui s'est finalement passé. Il fait un petit signe de tête, comprenant la décision du jeune de garder le vieux en vie.

- « … Très bien. »

Son attention se redirige vers le lieutenant qui commence à tousser ce qui ressemble à un rire forcé.

- « Grimm… jow ? Il… a… un… nom ? »

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo grimpe à un niveau dangereux, faisant hurler Renji. A l'opposé, Grimmjow plisse les yeux.

- « Ouais. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Espada numéro 6. »

Le regard bouillonnant, Renji étouffe un nouvel halètement.

Ichigo retire promptement sa main, faisant tomber sur le sol le lieutenant de la sixième division qui saisit sa gorge, la respiration sifflante.

- « Tu vois ça ? », demande Grimmjow en dominant Renji et en désignant le trou de hollow qui orne son abdomen.

L'homme tatoué tousse, à court de souffle. Il relève méchamment son regard vers l'espada qui le dépasse.

- « Ça veut rien dire », gronde le bleuté. Il jette son pied et frappe le vice-capitaine avec un puissant coup à la poitrine. La force de de la frappe envoie le rouge valdingué sur le mur en face. Des gravats et divers autres débris s'écroulent sur l'homme blessé.

Renji hurle de douleur. Sa cage thoracique lui fait l'effet d'être fracturée par ce seul coup. Piteusement, il écarquille les yeux en voyant Grimmjow avancer doucement vers lui, un sourire inquiétant en adéquation avec le masque sur sa joue.

Celui-ci s'arrête face à lui et le regarde avec dégoût.

- « Vous les shinigamis, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous avez la tête si près du cul que vous ne voyez même pas la merde qui remplit vos cerveaux. Les hollows ne pensent pas ? On ne peut pas ressentir et penser par nous-même ? Tsst ! M'raconte pas d'conneries ! Tu sais quoi ? »

Il baisse la tête jusqu'à venir gronder dans l'oreille de Renji.

- « Je suis capable de ressentir. Et là tout de suite, je sens que j'vais t'arracher la tête et te massacrer à tel point que le mur ne saura pas d'où vient le sang qui va l'teinter. Je tuerai tous ceux qui feront du mal à Ichigo. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, ou sinon, je te reverrai en enfer. »

Un grondement outré franchit les lèvres du rouge. Son visage se tord dans un rictus et ses yeux s'emplissent de défi, en réaction aux paroles du Sexta. Celui-ci plisse de nouveau les yeux et se met à ricaner en se redressant. Ichigo se rapproche lentement de l'homme à terre.

Les yeux de Renji passent de l'espada au rouquin qu'il a un jour appelé ami. Il siffle de colère quand il tombe sur le numéro tatoué sur le ventre d'Ichigo, à cause de la brise qui a soulevé sa veste.

- « Putain t'as vraiment perdu la tête », lance-t-il d'une voix rauque, les dents serrées.

L'expression sur le visage d'Ichigo est indéchiffrable. Sans prononcer un mot, il tend la main, que Renji tape pour éloigner. Il se baisse et attrape les poignets de l'homme, le tirant vers lui et le mettant debout.

La réponse de Renji est un grondement. Il s'éloigne des deux hommes en trébuchant, et passe ses mains sur ses poignets comme si les doigts qui les avaient touchés étaient empoisonnés. Ses yeux sont ivres de rage.

- « Renji, dis à Rukia qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait entendre ça. »

Les yeux du lieutenant de la sixième s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes, et interloqué, il ne peut que bredouiller : « Q-Quoi ?! »

Les yeux marrons d'Ichigo ne faillissent pas lorsqu'ils se focalisent sur ceux du rouge.

- « Et aussi… dis-lui que je ne reviendrai pas à la Soul Society. Et à propos Renji ? N'essaie pas te venir me chercher. »

Le silence s'installe. Les paroles d'Ichigo sont suspendues dans l'air comme si elles pesaient lourdement dans les oreilles de Renji. La mâchoire du shinigami se serre et un grondement sort de sa gorge. Ichigo lâche un soupir et regarde au-dessus du lieutenant.

- « Je suppose que tu as tout compris ? »

Renji est plus confus que jamais. Il fronce les sourcils et continue de grogner, tout en suivant le regard d'Ichigo qui pointe vers une silhouette derrière eux.

Il retient son souffle, sentant son estomac se retourner de découvrir une petite femme aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux indigo sont écarquillés et sa lèvre inférieure tremblote. Elle a les mains serrées en poings qu'elle tient près de sa taille. Son épée est dans son fourreau et son regard se fait suppliant.

- « Ichigo… », murmure Rukia sur un ton qui souligne son étonnement et sa peine.

Toujours en trébuchant, Renji se rapproche rapidement de la jeune femme. Il la retient dans ses bras au moment où elle se met à hurler et à batailler contre l'emprise de son ami.

- « ICHIGO ! »

Ichigo reste campé sur ses deux pieds, le regard inébranlable alors qu'il se fixe sur les iris indigo paniqués. Des pleurs commencent à couler sur les joues de la femme. Elle crie une fois de plus, donnant des coups de pied et tirant de tous côtés pour échapper à l'étreinte du rouge.

- « Lâche-moi, Renji ! »

- « Rukia ! A-arrête ! Ne… »

- « J'AI DIT LACHE-MOI ! ICHIGO ! »

Ichigo incline la tête et ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'à côté de lui, Grimmjow a commencé à avancer. De même qu'il sait que son amant est tendu, prêt à bondir au besoin. Encore une fois, il soupire. Puis il redresse la tête pour regarder Rukia se débattre. Ses cris fendent l'air et se répercutent sur l'allée de pierre.

Elle cesse néanmoins de bouger lorsqu'elle réalise que les yeux marron sont posés sur elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, manquant de s'étouffer dans ses sanglots lorsqu'elle découvre l'expression sur le visage de l'adolescent. Une expression qu'elle ne lui a jamais vue. Une expression qui ne signifie pas qu'il abandonne, ni qu'il va se résigner à un destin inéluctable. C'est au contraire l'expression de quelqu'un qui a compris et qui est déterminé. Voilà ce que dégage le jeune homme. Son regard est sûr et veut clairement dire qu'il ne regrette aucune de ses actions. Il a l'air heureux.

Rukia remarque d'ailleurs qu'Ichigo est en train de sourire.

- « Merci pour tout, Rukia. »

Et à nouveau, le silence s'instaure dans la petite allée.

L'esprit de Rukia est chamboulé. Ses larmes inondent ses joues tandis que les paroles d'Ichigo résonnent en elle. Elle cligne des yeux, tentant de reconstituer le puzzle pour mettre un sens à tout ça. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où il tourne les talons et qu'il s'éloigne d'eux, l'espada aux cheveux bleu à ses côtés lui lançant un dernier regard dégoûté, que le poids des mots de l'adolescent la frappe.

- « Ichigo… »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure éploré.

- « Oi… Ichigo… »

Renji resserre sa prise sur elle. Elle se débat violemment contre lui.

- « ESPECE D'IDIOT ! T'ES NOTRE AMI, ICHIGO ! ICHIGO ! ICHIGO ! »

Mais ses cris restent lettre morte et un garganta remplit l'horizon, ouvrant le ciel en deux.

Ichigo referme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer son monde intérieur. Les hurlements de Rukia finissent par être emportés par le vent qui souffle dans les arbres.

Etonnamment, il trouve que l'explosion de la petite shinigami l'a aidé à prendre une décision. Un rire léger lui échappe avant qu'il ne sourit tendrement. Il a fait la paix avec les deux dernières personnes qui le liaient encore à la Soul Society. Et bien que Renji et Rukia aient été furieux par rapport à ses actions, il est convaincu qu'ils finiront par lui pardonner.

Soudain, il fronce les sourcils, accentuant l'inquiétude qui le prend.

- « Est-ce… qu'il va bien ? », chuchote-t-il d'une voix tellement tendue que Grimmjow s'arrête de marcher. Lorsque le Sexta est arrivé, il a évité de lui demander des nouvelles de Szayel, et ce bien qu'il sache que leur amant aux cheveux roses avait dû récupérer, sinon Grimmjow ne serait pas venu à la Soul Society. Mais, maintenant il a besoin d'une confirmation. Il a besoin d'entendre les mots pour calmer le chambardement dans son cœur.

- « Ouais… il va bien maintenant », répond le bleuté. La voix est à peine audible, pourtant Ichigo réussit à entendre le soulagement derrière le son rauque.

Ichigo respire longuement, sentant les vagues d'apaisement se propager à travers tout son être.

- « Merci mon dieu. »

Il ouvre finalement les yeux sur le vide sombre et infini du passage face à lui.

- « Tu vas faire quelque chose pour eux ? », demande Grimmjow en dévisageant le rouquin.

Ichigo a compris l'allusion. Il penche la tête en arrière, ses yeux louchant un peu à cause des rayons du soleil derrière lui.

- « Non. Rukia et Renji connaissent maintenant ma décision. Ils me laisseront tranquille », répond sûr de lui l'adolescent. Grimmjow continue de le fixer, puis hoche la tête, acceptant la réponse.

- « Allons-y. J'en ai fini avec cet endroit », décrète le rouquin.

Il lève la tête et un petit sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres. Il verrouille son regard sur les iris bleu et reçoit un léger sourire, tandis que le garganta se referme sur eux.

* * *

Ils s'extirpent du vide obscur, accueillis par les plaines familières du Hueco Mundo et par le dôme brisé de Las Noches qui domine la vue et s'étend très haut dans le ciel. A cause de la férocité des combats, il ne reste plus de la fameuse toiture que des vestiges croulants. Une lumière argentée provenant de la lune se diffuse dans les fissures en forme de veines qui ornent la surface et provoque des ombres sur les fondations autrefois lisses. Les dunes de sable qui constitue le paysage sont envahies par les débris résultant de la bataille. Du rouge éclabousse le gris cendré de la terre et l'odeur de pourriture est forte dans la nuit dense.

Faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer l'état de désolation du pays peu propice à un bienvenu, Ichigo et Grimmjow se hâtent de s'éloigner du passage sombre et froid, qui en se refermant, laisse un silence de mort.

Aucune parole n'est prononcée entre eux et le seul échange réside dans les coups d'œil qu'ils se lancent par intermittence. Les deux hommes augmentent leur vitesse et s'élancent dans un sonido rageur. Ils s'approchent des portes imposantes du palais, avec une seule idée en tête : voir l'état dans lequel se trouve Szayel.

Ichigo balaye brièvement du regard l'entrée jonchée de débris et c'est avec bonheur qu'il constate l'absence des membres du Gotei 13. Les capitaines et les vice-capitaines étaient assemblés à cet endroit lorsqu'il est parti à la Soul Society, il y a maintenant quelques heures. Oui, il ressent de l'apaisement de constater leur départ en trainant son regard sur l'espace vide devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas garantir sa réaction s'il avait dû leur faire face si tôt après la démonstration pathétique de lâcheté de la part de Yamamoto.

'_Non'_, songe-t-il en tournant la tête pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant lui. _'Ils ne sont pas importants. Plus maintenant.'_

Il reprend de la vitesse, poussé par l'urgence. A côté de lui, Grimmjow augmente de même la cadence, et ils finissent par traverser dans un sonido parfaitement synchrone la salle du trône couverte de marbre sombre.

Très vite, la température dans l'air change, les couloirs devenant étouffant de chaleur, surtout après avoir subi le froid glacial des plaines au dehors.

Mais pour le moment, il n'y qu'une seule pensée que les deux hommes sont capables de partager. Et elle est comme inscrite sur leurs traits. La seule chose qui compte à leurs yeux, c'est Szayel.

Les minutes semblent durer des siècles pendant leur course le long des vastes couloirs blancs, sans oser ralentir avant d'arriver face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Avalant la boule au fond de sa gorge, Ichigo ouvre la porte, qui vient claquer contre le mur. L'atmosphère silencieuse de la pièce s'emplit brusquement d'un cri surpris venant du seul occupant de la pièce, à savoir la guérisseuse arrancar qui en fait tomber son bloc-notes à l'entrée des deux hommes.

- « Où est-il ? »

La voix d'Ichigo est étrangement apaisée, et ce en dépit des turbulences de son esprit. Il serre les mains, s'astreignant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

- « I-il est dans cette pièce, Kurosaki-sama », balbutie la femme, serrant son carnet contre elle tout en montrant la porte conduisant à une autre pièce. « Il est toujours inconscient, mais son état est stable et il est hors de danger », ajoute-t-elle en se dérobant à leurs regards.

Alors qu'il fixe la porte entrouverte, Ichigo soupire de soulagement. Il se tourne vers la guérisseuse pour lui offrir un léger sourire.

- « Merci », lui dit-il sur un ton apaisé. A nouveau, la jeune femme se met à cligner des yeux, confuse de recevoir autant de gentillesse dans les mots et les yeux du rouquin. Très lentement, elle fait un petit signe de la tête et concède un petit sourire du bout des lèvres. Son regard passe ensuite sur le bleuté qui suit Ichigo vers la pièce désignée. Elle s'écarte en marmonnant un « Grimmjow-sama… » et en s'inclinant, après quoi elle sort précipitamment dans le couloir.

Sans se préoccuper d'elle, les deux hommes poursuivent leur route. La lumière tamisée à l'intérieur de la pièce semble avoir un effet calmant sur eux deux. Ils s'approchent du corps allongé dans le lit. Le bip du moniteur est léger et le son doux et régulier ne fait qu'atténuer l'angoisse que pourraient ressentir Ichigo et Grimmjow.

Une chaise a été installée près de la couche. Alors qu'il s'y assoit, Ichigo est submergé par un torrent d'émotions qui le fait trembler de la tête au pied. Il entoure de ses doigts la main pâle qui repose sur le matelas. Les traits de Szayel sont pris dans un sommeil lourd et sans perturbation. Sa poitrine monte et descend à intervalles réguliers et on entend une respiration normale.

Ichigo vient balayer quelques mèches de cheveux trainant sur le front de l'alité. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son amant dormir. Il baisse la tête et fait de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration et surtout pour récupérer le bon sens qui l'avait quitté en même temps que l'inquiétude rongeait son esprit, menaçant de le faire plonger dans la déprime. Il cligne des yeux et murmure son agacement en levant sa main libre pour essuyer avec hâte ses yeux, car des larmes chaudes coulent sur ses joues.

Grimmjow qui l'a remarqué, pose une main sur son épaule. Ichigo relève ses yeux rougis vers lui.

- « Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ? »

Le bleuté baisse les yeux vers Szayel et répond : « Quelques heures. »

Ichigo prend une grande inspiration et hoche la tête. Il frotte son front de sa main et en riant, il lance : « Bien. Quand il sera réveillé, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire. »

En écho, un éclat de rire quitte la gorge de Grimmjow et, malgré lui, un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres.

- « Tout à fait d'accord. J'te jure que je vais lui botter l'cul ! », gronde l'espada. Il met la main dans sa poche et en retire la puce écrasée qu'il a arraché de la main de Szayel. Il la tend à Ichigo qui, confus, lève un sourcil en saisissant l'objet en plastique qu'il se met aussitôt à analyser.

- « Tu étais au courant pour ça ? Qu'il avait élaboré une autre drogue pour sceller le zanpakutô du vieux ? »

Ichigo ne cesse de fixer le petit objet dans la paume de sa main. Il caresse distraitement la surface lisse du bout des doigts, avant de revenir sur Szayel qui continue de dormir paisiblement.

- « Non, je ne l'étais pas », reconnait-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Ça a été un choc pour moi lorsque Yamamoto me l'a dit. Quand est-ce qu'il… ? » Il s'interrompt, incapable d'exprimer ses pensées.

- « Aucune _putain_ d'idée ! C'est aussi c'que j'me suis demandé. »

Le Sexta laisse échapper un bref grognement de contrariété. Il se déplace alors vers le mur opposé et se met à arpenter la pièce de long en large, la mine agitée.

Ichigo le suit des yeux quelques instants. La confusion se joint à ses pensées déjà bien embrouillées et plonge son esprit en plein désarroi. Il recommence à passer sa main doucement sur les doigts de Szayel, le regard assombri alors qu'il réfléchit pour remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Et se faisant, il entend la litanie de petites insultes émise par Grimmjow à l'encontre de l'Octava, qui soudain affiche un faible sourire.

- « Quelle jolie bouche que voilà ! »

Un sourire franc illumine le visage d'Ichigo.

- « Tu devrais te reposer », chuchote-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Szayel. Un petit rire échappe de la bouche du blessé, et les yeux dorés s'ouvrent avec lenteur pour se focaliser sur les iris chaleureux du rouquin.

- « Mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'amuser ? C'est drôle d'écouter le Sexta s'énerver. » Sa voix est sèche de ne pas avoir été utilisée. Pourtant l'espièglerie qu'elle véhicule l'a rend claire.

Ichigo éclate de rire et vient poser à plat la petite puce dans la paume du blessé. Lorsque le regard de ce dernier se pose sur l'objet, son sourire s'élargit.

- « Je dois supposer qu'il ne t'a donné aucun mal ? »

Amusé, Ichigo secoue la tête. Szayel rallonge sa tête sur l'oreiller et, après avoir regardé son jeune amant dans les yeux, il prend un air sérieux.

- « Tu l'as laissé partir… n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rouquin acquiesce en soupirant. Une main pâle vient se serrer sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Un silence fait de compréhension, vient s'instaurer entre eux.

- « On s'est débarrassé d'Aizen. C'est tout ce qui compte », ajoute Szayel.

- « … il est réveillé ?! »

Les deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers un regard bleu interloqué. Grimmjow vient de faire une pause dans l'un de ses allé-et-retours. Il semble à la fois outré et soulagé. Il est surtout à court de mots, les yeux ronds fixés sur l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il cligne des yeux et ouvre la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais s'en trouve incapable.

- « Quelque chose ne va, mon cher ? », fait Szayel avec un sourire béat face à la réaction du bleuté.

Ichigo recommence à ricaner en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite. Grimmjow ne dit pas un mot. Ses yeux sont deux fentes et le bleu de ses iris semble indéchiffrable tandis qu'il fixe Szayel.

- « … Quand tu sortiras d'ici, on va t'pilonner le cul encore et encore », crache-t-il sur un ton assassin.

A ça, Szayel se contente de lever un sourcil avant de débiter : « Vas-y mollo avec moi, veux-tu ? Il se trouve que je suis en convalescence. »

Follement amusé cette fois, Ichigo explose de rire. Le front de Grimmjow se crispe de gêne, avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

- « Bâtard », marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe alors que Szayel émet un petit rire et ferme les yeux.

Le silence s'installe tranquillement. L'atmosphère n'est plus tendue à cause de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient quant à l'état de santé du numéro huit. Ichigo lève ses yeux vers la fenêtre à côté de lui. La lumière de la lune éclaire la petite arcade creusée dans le mur mais le monde à l'extérieur est toujours mortellement calme. Sans ciller, ses yeux restent posés sur l'astre qui brille d'un argent impur. Il admire le noir infini du ciel. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il continue à se poser des questions et à douter de son avenir, le sien et celui de ses deux amants. De même que pour ce qui risque d'arriver à sa famille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a débuté son long combat contre Aizen, il ne parvient pas à trouver de réconfort dans les déserts arides du Hueco Mundo.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Tout en fixant le monde endormi derrière lui, sa question reste lettre morte.

* * *

Les trois derniers jours ont semblé durer une éternité. Un peu comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Le champ de bataille de dunes est toujours souillé de sang et empeste la pourriture, donnant l'impression que le combat qui s'y est déroulé il y a quelques jours, se poursuivait indéfiniment dans la nuit épaisse.

Le dôme de Las Noches est toujours aussi fissuré qu'après l'assaut brutal à coups de cero et de kidô qui ont attaqué sa structure. Aucune tentative n'a été engagée pour réparer les dommages qui ont abîmé le palais.

Ichigo observe les plaines sanglantes. Seuls de brefs extraits des conversations autour de lui font leur chemin dans son cerveau. Impossible de lire sur son visage.

- « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Il cligne des yeux et se détourne lentement du champ de bataille. Puis, il pose les yeux sur les dix espadas. Ils se sont tous réunis dans la grande salle, attablés autour de la table blanche, située au beau milieu de la pièce sombre.

L'attention est sur la tercera.

- « N'est-ce pas évident ? Ce que nous faisons à chaque fois », répond Nnoitra en déplaçant ses jambes qui étaient croisées au-dessus de la table.

- « A savoir quoi exactement ? », questionne Zommari.

Nnoitra ne répond rien. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est incapable de répondre. Son œil violet s'abaisse sur la table.

Ichigo quant à lui, vient se rassoir sur sa chaise. Il pose ses coudes sur la table et appuie sa tête sur ses mains.

Ce n'est pas la première réunion qui se tient au cours de ses trois derniers jours. Peu importe le nombre de fois où les espadas vont se réunir, cela ne change rien au fait que la seule question qui reste sans réponse est celle de leur avenir.

Certes, Aizen a été vaincu et tué à cause de sa trahison, provoquant en eux un sentiment de paix. Néanmoins, ils ne peuvent ignorer que sa mort a suscité des doutes dans l'esprit de chacun des guerriers présents. Dans un sens, ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour cet homme qui leur avait donné un but.

Maintenant qu'il a disparu, ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils nagent en plein dilemme quant au but qu'ils devraient se fixer. Ils ne voient plus Las Noches comme leur maison, un havre de paix pour eux. Désormais, le palais leur semble aussi étranger que le sentiment d'être libéré de ce leader ignoble.

- « Compte tenu de tout ce qui a transpiré, je pense que pour le moment, le mieux serait de nous concentrer sur nos interrogations », intervient Szayel.

Les yeux fixent l'espada aux cheveux roses. A ses côtés, Ichigo et Grimmjow échangent un regard avec lui et acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête.

Ce n'est qu'un jour après la mort d'Aizen et le retour d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow de la Soul society que Szayel a complètement récupéré de ses blessures reçues sur le champ de bataille. Pendant ce temps, les autres espadas ont compris qu'ils ne devaient pas interférer avec le trio, particulièrement après avoir vécu la colère du Sexta et de l'Undécimo lorsqu'ils ont fait une tentative.

Tous les participants murmurent leur accord.

- « Mais même ainsi, nous ne pouvons pas éviter le sujet éternellement », soupire Stark. Il passe une main sur son visage et étouffe un bâillement.

- « Peu importe, cela ne change rien au fait que nous n'avons pas de leader », claironne Barragan.

Le ton de sa voix est impérieux, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui.

- « Tsst ! J'suppose que tu vas t'porter volontaire pour le poste ? », grince Grimmjow en regardant d'un air ennuyé celui qui fût le leader du Hueco Mundo. Plusieurs assentiments parviennent de ceux qui sont autour du Sexta. Barragan a été autrefois un seigneur qui égalait quasiment la ruse d'Aizen. S'il y a une chose que l'espada tout entière peut reconnaitre au shinigami traitre, c'est d'avoir asservi l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo et l'avoir intégré aux dix soldats d'élite, le restreignant ainsi, lui et ses pouvoirs

Barragan glisse ses yeux sur le Sexta puis les plisse.

- « Quoique nous décidions de faire, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous tourner vers la Soul Society ou vers le monde réel pour leur demander leur aide. » La voix monotone d'Ulquiorra surpasse les murmures parmi les personnes présentes. Il fixe ses yeux émeraude sur Ichigo, qui renvoie un regard méfiant à l'homme pâle.

- « Cela dit », reprend Ulquiorra, « il semble qu'on ne puisse dire la même chose de toi, Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Pendant le moment de silence qui s'installe, les yeux d'Ichigo ne cessent de fixer le Cuarta.

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Tous les regards passent sur Szayel qui vient de bouger sur sa chaise. Ses yeux à lui ciblent avec dureté les yeux émeraude.

- « Simplement, Szayel Apporo, qu'Ichigo Kurosaki reste un humain, en dépit des tentatives d'Aizen pour l'inclure comme l'un des nôtres. D'ailleurs, il n'a plus aucune obligation de demeurer à Las Noches. Gin Ichimaru est rentré à la Soul Society, et il n'existe plus aucune justification pour que lui aussi ne retourne pas dans le monde réel, où il a plus de raison de vivre. »

Plus aucun mot n'est prononcé. De là où il est, Ichigo a remarqué la tension chez Szayel et chez Grimmjow, notamment lorsque leurs poings se sont serrés sur la table.

- « Aucune raison de rester ? », répète le bleuté sur un ton menaçant. Il envoie un regard assassin vers Ulquiorra et tape le plat de ses mains sur la table, prêt à bondir de colère de son siège.

Un léger soupir remplit l'espace silencieux de la pièce.

- « Peut-être qu'il a raison. »

Les yeux écarquillés, les dix têtes regardent Ichigo, qui après un nouveau soupir, repose son menton sur la paume de sa main. Il fixe d'un air contemplatif le mur opposé.

Incrédule, Grimmjow lève un sourcil tandis que Szayel arbore une expression choquée.

- « Oi, Ichi... », interpelle le Sexta sur un ton confus qui finit par mourir dans un nouveau silence.

Quelques instants se passent avant qu'Ichigo ne reprenne la parole en s'adressant à l'espada au visage si pâle.

- « Oui, tu as raison Ulquiorra », ce qui provoque l'ahurissement le plus complet chez son interlocuteur, « Je ne suis qu'un humain. Bien que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs de hollow, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Par conséquent, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais. »

Une fois terminé, il ferme les yeux et entend plusieurs hoquets provenant des personnes réunies autour de lui. Il sent plus qu'il ne voit les orbes bleus de Grimmjow le fixer avec intensité. Tout comme il se doute que celui-ci doit lutter pour garder le contrôle de lui-même face à ses paroles. Sans dire un mot, Szayel glisse son regard sur la table avant de le fermer.

- « Alors quoi ? Tu vas t'en prendre à nous, Undécimo ? »

Ichigo rouvre les yeux pour regarder Nnoitra, assis bien droit sur sa chaise et son unique œil plissé vers lui. Le plus jeune s'appuie sur la table et se lève. Il fait tout son possible pour ignorer les regards à son encontre, tout spécialement ceux de ses deux amants.

- « Non », murmure-t-il. Il tourne les talons et quitte la salle de réunion. Ses pas font écho dans l'air électrique. Il entend un mouvement derrière lui, et sait, sans même regarder, que Szayel et Grimmjow sont en train de le suivre. Il soupire légèrement et s'arrête dans le couloir. Il lève la tête pour regarder au plafond en marbre sombre, son esprit vagabondant.

Il a pris sa décision.

- « Ichi ! Putain qu'est-ce tu racontes ?! »

- « Ichigo, je dois reconnaitre que cette fois, je suis d'accord avec Grimmjow. »

Les yeux fermés, l'adolescent reste silencieux quelques minutes. Il se retourne pour faire face à ses deux hommes qu'il chérit tant. Si l'expression de Grimmjow est à la fois confuse et inquiète, celle de Szayel est proprement indéchiffrable. Seuls ses yeux expriment clairement de la peine, et ça lui est insupportable.

- « J'ai pris ma décision », fait à voix basse Ichigo.

L'air devient soudainement lourd, à cause de la sensation pesante des émotions des deux espadas.

Grimmjow plisse les yeux qu'il focalise sur les iris si chaleureux d'Ichigo.

- « Alors tu vas juste te barrer et retourner dans le monde réel, hein ? » La voix semble calme, mais le ton est empli de colère et de désespoir.

Ichigo lâche un soupir puis hoche la tête.

- « Exactement », répond-il.

Un énorme sourire vient orner ses lèvres. Ses amants sont saisis. Ils commencent par échanger un regard avant de revenir sur le rouquin sur le visage duquel persiste son sourire.

- « Et tous les deux, vous venez avec moi. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ayu :** eh oui, le vieux schnock s'est vu rabattre son caquet. Maintenant, il va devoir faire face à ses 'collègues' qu'il a lâchement abandonnés.

**Mama :** notre chouchou rose se porte en effet comme un charme. Il a retrouvé son ton moqueur et Grimmjow a fait une promesse à une partie de son anatomie. Tiendra, tiendra pas ?

**Anemone 33 :** bah c'est le plus intelligent et le plus mignon des deux. Ce qui fait qu'il est vivant et aimé, alors que l'autre est en charpie et honni !


	12. Existences chamboulées

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **Existences chamboulées

* * *

- « La vache, ces trucs sont sacrément serrés ! Comment tu peux marcher avec ça ? »

Ichigo éclate de rire en voyant Grimmjow, engoncé dans un jean indigo moulant, marcher avec lenteur et tenter de se faire à la sensation nouvelle générée par le vêtement. La chemise noire qu'il porte les manches relevées au-dessus des coudes et les deux derniers boutons ouverts, correspond assez bien à son aspect sauvage, surtout rehaussé par l'intensité du bleu de ses yeux et de ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Le Sexta se tourne vers le rouquin avec un léger froncement de sourcil, mais sans aucune trace d'agacement dans le regard qu'il pose sur son amant.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ces vêtements sont plutôt pas mal », regimbe Szayel juste à côté. Rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, il sort du magasin vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise violette qu'il a laissée libre par-dessus de sa ceinture, qui ensembles, accentuent les couleurs vives de ses iris et de ses cheveux.

Grimmjow reporte alors son regard plissé sur le dernier arrivé. Toujours en riant, Ichigo les prend tous les deux par le bras, les forçant à le suivre. Un sourire aux lèvres, ils se laissent tous les deux diriger par l'adolescent.

- « Vous finirez par vous y habituer », fait remarquer le jeune homme en les observant le suivre sans aucun effort. Le trio tourne au coin de la rue ombragée, pour arriver sous le soleil de ce début d'après-midi, dans une rue animée du quartier principal de Karakura.

Cela fait trois mois qu'Aizen a été vaincu et que la Soul Society s'est effondrée.

Les parties du palais de Las Noches qui avaient été détruites durant les combats, ont été progressivement restaurées et le dôme entièrement reconstruit. Pourtant, malgré cela, le Hueco Mundo est toujours aussi froid et recouvert par les ténèbres. Et aucun leader ne le dirige, comme si ce monde était irrémédiablement brisé.

Du côté de Szayel et de Grimmjow, il leur a fallu du temps pour digérer la décision d'Ichigo de revenir dans le monde réel, et particulièrement la partie où ils devaient l'accompagner. Après tout, le monde des humains n'est pas un endroit où peuvent vivre des gens comme eux. Même pour ceux qui ont dépassé les frontières habituelles des hollows pour devenir plus humain et moins malfaisant. Finalement, la conjugaison de leur curiosité et de leur détermination sans faille à ne pas quitter et à prendre soin de leur amant aux cheveux orange, a fait fi de leur incertitude.

Voilà pourquoi les trois se retrouvent aujourd'hui à marcher dans les rues de la ville de Karakura, en direction de la maison où vivait Ichigo dans ce monde. Celui-ci a décidé de rendre visite à son père et à ses sœurs, qu'il n'a pas revus depuis cinq mois.

Pendant leur préparation, Ichigo s'est rendu ici à deux reprises pour se procurer des gigaïs destinés à ses deux espadas. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le commerçant au chapeau rayé, le fameux Kisuke Urahara, a accepté de lui céder sans contrepartie. Il a rendu à Ichigo son corps lorsque les trois hommes sont arrivés au magasin il y a deux heures. Il l'avait conservé en sécurité, juste après le départ de l'adolescent pour le Hueco Mundo.

Alors qu'il sort de ses pensées, Ichigo affiche un sourire presque aussi brillant que ses cheveux, et jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil latéraux au Sexta et à l'Octava. Même sans leur masque et leur trou de hollow, cachés par le corps artificiel, ils parviennent à avoir l'air naturel. Tellement naturel que c'en est un péché.

- « Je ne sais pas comment on est censé faire ça », ronchonne Grimmjow. L'air peu amène, il analyse le corps artificiel qu'il porte, en roulant des épaules, notamment pour tenter d'évacuer la tension qu'il ressent sur ses muscles.

Ichigo se concentre sur la conversation et lance au bleuté : « Grimmjow, tu y arriveras. Szayel s'est déjà habitué au sien. » Leurs regards se tournent alors vers le troisième homme qui se met à fredonner tranquillement en regardant l'achalandage des vitrines devant lesquelles ils passent. Bien qu'avec son gigaï il ne porte plus de lunettes, ses yeux sont toujours aussi incisifs et portés sur ce qui l'entoure. A bien y regarder, ses enjambées laissent à penser qu'il est très à l'aise avec son faux corps.

- « Je me demande s'il a fait quelque chose… », suggère Grimmjow.

Ichigo le dévisage avant de demander : « Comme quoi ? »

- « J'sais pas, mais ses putains de truc sont inconfortables. C'est comme si j'avais quelque chose qui me tenait coincé contre un mur. Et je ne parle pas de coincé dans le sens agréable. Ça me fait mal, y compris aux mauvais endroits », se plaint le bleuté, provoquant un pouffement de rire d'Ichigo.

- « J'suis sérieux ! », s'exclame Grimmjow, avant de sourire de façon démente et d'ajouter : « Comment je suis censé exprimer mon amour pour vous deux, si le petit Grimm est tout écrasé ? »

Cette fois, Ichigo explose littéralement de rire, attirant l'attention des passants sur lui. Il essuie les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux et qui menacent d'inonder ses joues.

- « Ton gigaï ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, puisqu'apparemment il n'affecte pas ta libido, Grimmjow », remarque Szayel sur le ton badin de la conversation.

Ichigo se mord aussitôt la lèvre pour empêcher le rire qui menace d'exploser à nouveau et qui fait trembler sa bouche. Les passants qui, pour leur malheur, ont entendu la remarque de Grimmjow, le dévisagent horrifiés et avec une certaine appréhension.

- « Eh merde », murmure Grimmjow face à un Szayel qui arbore une expression béate.

- « Vous deux alors… », lance Ichigo en secouant la tête.

Deux énormes sourires lui répondent.

* * *

_Clinique Kurosaki._

Ça lui semble plus qu'étrange, voire d'une certaine manière gênant, de se retrouver ici.

Au moment où Ichigo lève son regard vers l'enseigne bleue et blanche de l'affaire familiale, il se demande même s'il a fait le bon choix en revenant dans le monde réel.

Mais après tout, il n'a pas dit au revoir à son père et à ses sœurs. Peut-être même qu'ils le croient mort.

- « Donc, c'est ça… »

Ichigo se retourne vers Grimmjow qui a les mains fourrées dans ses poches et qui fixe la maison de taille moyenne face à lui. Ses yeux bleus balayent les deux étages du bâtiment, son allée impeccable et bordée d'arbustes et sa façade ton pierre qui donne un air de confort pittoresque.

- « Ouais, c'est assez pathétique. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de semblable à Las Noches », énonce calmement Ichigo.

- « Eh bien, je ne dirais pas ça. C'est plus coloré », rétorque le bleuté.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo s'ourlent d'un petit sourire.

- « Ichigo, il y a quelqu'un qui te regarde à la fenêtre de l'étage », chuchote Szayel en jetant l'air de rien un coup d'œil vers l'étage.

Ichigo suit son regard, pile au moment pour voir une petite tête couverte de cheveux châtains disparaître de la fenêtre. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- « C'est Yuzu », lâche-t-il en rigolant.

Un instant après, la porte s'ouvre en grand et une petite fille qui lui arrive au coude s'élance vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- « ONII-CHAN ! », s'écrie la gamine en se jetant dans ses bras. Le visage du rouquin est rayonnant. Il la soulève et la fait tournoyer, la câlinant entre ses bras. Il passe une main à travers ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre la tient solidement au niveau de la taille. La petite renifle, et enroule ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Elle enfouit alors sa tête contre son torse, le serrant de façon presque désespérée, ne lâchant pas prise comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- « Onii-chan… tu… tu m'as manqué », sanglote-t-elle. En guise de réconfort, Ichigo frotte sa main sur sa nuque, ses yeux portant une once de culpabilité.

- « Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Yuzu… vous m'avez tous manqué. Est-ce que Karin et le vieux sont là ? » Sa voix est calme, cherchant à rassurer sa petite sœur.

Yuzu fait oui de la tête et parvient à faire un petit sourire, ce qui en arrache un aux deux espadas.

Ichigo leur a parlé de sa famille, de leur personnalité et de leur apparence. Ils ont commencé à se sentir proches d'eux, rien qu'à l'écouter. Et de voir leur amant avec sa sœur, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de reconnaitre que c'est bien qu'il ait voulu revoir sa famille.

- « Yuzu ? Qu'est-ce qui… » Une fillette aux cheveux noirs arrive et se stoppe à l'entrée de la maison. Yuzu, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Szayel portent leur regard dans la direction de la jumelle de Yuzu, dont les yeux sont écarquillés par le choc.

- « Salut, Karin… », lance en souriant Ichigo.

La petite brune cligne d'abord des yeux. Tout dans son attitude montre qu'elle est figée sur place. Son regard est vacillant et elle affiche un air surpris, à la limite de l'incompréhension. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, elle serre les poings et commence à avancer, lentement au début, jusqu'à courir droit vers son frère, les yeux emplis de rage, mais aussi de soulagement.

- « ICHI-NII ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! TU T'EN VAS COMME ÇA SANS NOUS PREVENIR !? », hurle-t-elle.

Le rouquin grimace. Encore une fois, il se sent coupable.

- « Je suis dés… », il est interrompu par Karin qui, à l'instar de sa jumelle, vient le percuter. Sa colère s'est envolée au profit d'un regard empli de bonheur et de larmes de joie qui ruissellent sur ses joues.

- « Crétin de frère », fait-elle en ricanant. Ses pleurs sont étouffés lorsqu'elle repose sa tête contre l'épaule fraternelle. Elle sourit et ferme les yeux, appréciant la caresse de son frère dans son dos. Ichigo est ravi d'enlacer ses deux sœurs.

Une minute passe pendant laquelle le silence n'est entrecoupé que par les reniflements et les mots murmurés entre le frère et les deux petites. Ichigo a incliné sa tête, laissant libre court aux pleurs qui dévalent aussi ses joues. Il est soulagé de les revoir et de les savoir sauves. Ses sœurs s'en rendent compte et toutes les deux s'amusent à essuyer l'eau salée de son visage. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, alors que Yuzu regarde par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, qu'elle remarque qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant les deux hommes si près d'eux et en train de les observer.

- « Onii-chan, qui sont-ils ? », demande-t-elle sur un ton timide. Ichigo sourit et relâche ses deux sœurs avant de se tourner vers ses deux amants.

- « Yuzu, Karin, je voudrais vous présenter Szayel et Grimmjow. »

Le bleuté fait un bref signe de tête tandis que Szayel leur sourit et un signe de la main pour les saluer.

Les deux filles les étudient avec attention. Karin lève un sourcil vers Ichigo, qui lui renvoie son regard. A l'opposé, un beau sourire du genre contagieux se forme sur les lèvres de Yuzu. Un cri aigu transperce l'air et elle s'élance vers l'homme aux cheveux roses.

- « Vos cheveux sont tellement jolis », s'extasie la fillette. Szayel est abasourdi, ses billes dorées rondes comme des soucoupes. Il réussit à serrer la petite entre ses bras alors que Grimmjow se met à le railler d'un grand sourire, juste avant que son attention ne soit attirée par la brune qui le dévisage avec un air renfrogné.

- « Quoi ? », balance-t-il les yeux plissés. Karin le fixe, puis regarde Szayel avant de revenir vers Ichigo qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre en se frottant la nuque.

- « Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que vous êtes les petits amis d'Ichi-nii. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de lui », répond-elle très lentement. Puis elle porte un regard acéré sur le Sexta, qui affiche un air incrédule.

- « Ouais, on l'fera », réplique l'homme avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse.

- « Bien. Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, soyez sûrs que je vous botterai le cul », poursuit la brune. Grimmjow ricane pour lui-même. Il sait de qui elle a hérité sa nature fougueuse.

Attendri, Ichigo les regarde interagir. Il rabaisse sa main et croise ses bras sur son torse, envahi par une sensation de paix. Il n'arrive pas encore à mettre des mots sur le soulagement qu'il ressent de savoir que ses amants sont aussi facilement acceptés. Un soupir lui échappe, et son sourire s'adoucit.

'_Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de venir.'_

Il se fige pourtant lorsqu'il sent une main forte se poser sur son épaule. Il tourne rapidement sa tête et rencontre le regard de son père.

- « Papa… » Le jeune rouquin ne peut en dire plus, tellement sa gorge est nouée.

Isshin Kurosaki regarde la scène devant ses yeux, s'arrêtant sur ses filles puis sur les deux hommes. Puis, lentement, il revient vers son fils. Rien sur son visage ne laisse deviner ce qu'il pense, si ce n'est son regard empreint d'une certaine satisfaction.

- « Il était temps que tu reviennes nous voir », finit-il par dire en souriant.

Ichigo est tellement interloqué que la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire, c'est de cligner des yeux. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction de son père au sujet de son retour à la maison, et qui plus est avec deux petits amis. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Isshin roule des yeux face au silence persistent de son fils. Pour le sortir de son état de stupeur, il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmène dans un câlin bien serré dont il a le secret. Au contact, Ichigo sort lentement de ses songes. Il offre un grand sourire et renvoie son étreinte à son père. Il avait oublié à quel point son vieux père ennuyeux lui avait manqué.

- « Je savais que ça se passerait bien pour toi, fils. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Re-bienvenu », lui dit le brun.

- « Ouais… c'est bon d'être de retour », répond-il d'une voix rauque. Isshin le libère et ébouriffe ses cheveux avant de poser son regard sur Grimmjow et Szayel.

- « Ravi de faire votre connaissance, les garçons. Nous étions sur le point d'aller en ville. Et si vous vous joigniez à nous ? Comme ça, nous pourrions parler ? », propose Isshin en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Les deux espadas échangent un regard avec Ichigo, qui se contente d'hausser les épaules.

- « Ce serait avec plaisir », le remercie Szayel.

- « Très bien », fait le brun en les invitant à le suivre. Ichigo est tout sourire. Il jette des coups d'œil vers ses deux chéris et, tous, suivent le père et les deux sœurs.

- « Il n'y a pas de doute, ils te ressemblent beaucoup », fait remarquer Szayel en balayant quelques mèches de cheveux égarées sur son visage.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose », répond le rouquin sur un ton amusé.

- « Est-ce que ta frangine-là n'aurait rien à voir avec toi ? Nan, j'crois pas », assène Grimmjow.

Les deux autres ont bien du mal à retenir leur rire.

- « Merci », parvient à répondre Ichigo après un moment.

- « Ichi, évidemment que c'est une bonne chose », reprend le bleuté, soutenu par Szayel qui donne son assentiment d'un hochement de tête.

L'adolescent soupire. Il ferme les yeux, profitant du soleil qui caressent ses joues d'une façon aussi tendre et douce que les lèvres qui viennent le toucher l'instant d'après.

* * *

- « Le vieux, on va vers les balançoires. »

- « D'accord. Les garçons, vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

- « Ok, on se verra à la maison. »

Ichigo salue de la main sa famille et se retourne, Szayel et Grimmjow sur ses talons. Ils viennent de passer la journée en ville, à Karakura, à faire les magasins, puis dans un parc d'attractions qui vient juste d'ouvrir. Ils se sont ensuite arrêtés dans un petit parc pour y manger une glace.

Le soleil est en train de décliner sur la cime des arbres, aux abords de la ville. Alors qu'ils cheminent sur le trottoir, ils apprécient l'air chaud et les derniers rayons du soleil. Les feuilles couleur bronze tombent avec grâce sur le sol, portées par les petites rafales de brise. Parents et enfants rient, tout en se prélassant au soleil, et l'atmosphère tout entière est emplie de calme et de sérénité. Une fois encore, le monde réel continue de vivre, inconscient des dangers qui ont menacé sa tranquillité.

Ichigo inhale les parfums enivrants de l'érable et ceux plus vif du musc. Il sent une fois encore une vague de soulagement emplir son être tout entier. Au cours des trois derniers mois, il est enfin parvenu à trouver une paix intérieure et mettre derrière lui tout ce qui a pu lui arriver au Hueco Mundo. La mort d'Aizen ne lui semble plus du tout irréelle et la Soul Society n'a fait aucun geste pour le réclamer.

Il est heureux que ni ce traitre de shinigami, ni le Gotei 13 n'ait réussi à venir ici, à Karakura. Mais plus que tout, il est ravi qu'on l'ait laissé libre de ses actions et de ses choix, surtout venant de ceux qu'il aime.

- « Le monde réel est sans conteste intéressant », précise Szayel. Il est en train de lécher sa glace, appréciant le parfum de vanille qui selon lui, lui sied si bien. Grimmjow et Ichigo ne peuvent que murmurer leur assentiment. D'ailleurs, ce dernier soupire de contentement, se délectant de la douceur du chocolat de sa propre glace, tandis que le bleuté a opté lui aussi pour le goût vanille.

- « Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre sur le monde réel ? », demande le jeune homme alors que cette question le taraude. Grimmjow et Szayel cessent de manger, le regard perdu loin, prouvant qu'ils sont perdus dans leurs pensées.

- « A part de mourir et d'aller à la Soul Society ? Nan », répond Grimmjow en recommençant à déguster sa glace.

- « Je ne me souviens que du Hueco Mundo après ma mort dans cet hôpital », explique doucement Szayel.

Ichigo baisse la tête en soufflant. Il craignait cela.

- « Bah au moins, la nourriture est meilleure qu'avant », annonce Grimmjow. Ce à quoi les deux autres répondent par un hochement de tête souriant.

Les trois hommes finissent par tourner le coin de la rue, entrant dans une rue adjacente. Le regard de Szayel est aussitôt attiré par l'établissement médical devant lequel il passe. Ses yeux dorés s'allument d'un vif intérêt, avant qu'il ne revienne à sa glace. Se faisant, Ichigo attrape le regard en arrière et, amusé, observe quelques minutes son amoureux aux cheveux roses, avant de se focaliser sur la langue rose qui lape gentiment la crème glacée vanille. Il s'arrête de manger pour suivre chaque mouvement lent de l'appendice.

'_Putain… ça devrait être illégal !' _

Il en vient à se demander si la glace frémit de plaisir lorsque cette langue insidieuse lèche plus rapidement, attrapant les gouttelettes crémeuses.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, clignant des yeux et revenant sur sa propre gâterie. Il tente sa chance avec Grimmjow.

Grossière erreur.

Ichigo ne sait pas si le Sexta en est conscient, mais le mâle aux cheveux bleus a présentement enfourné la glace tout entière dans sa bouche, faisant tournoyer autour et avec expertise sa langue et suçant avant de la ressortir. Le rouquin est incapable d'empêcher le rouge de monter furieusement sur ses joues. Avec hâte, il détourne le regard. Il s'active à dévorer sa crème glacée, avec un but évident, celui de se rafraichir le visage. Surtout qu'il retient avec beaucoup de mal le gémissement de se savoir dur.

'_Putain !'_

Peine perdue. Ses joues deviennent cramoisies lorsqu'il entend un bruit de succion sur sa gauche, là où se tient Grimmjow. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsque cette fois, c'est un faible mais néanmoins suggestif gémissement qui provient du côté de Szayel. Il ferme les yeux, puis tourne la tête pour oser regarder les deux hommes.

Deuxième grosse erreur.

Car ils sont tous les deux en train de le fixer, les yeux droits sur les siens pendant qu'ils continuent à glisser leur langue délibérément lentement sur la glace, simulant sans aucun doute possible, un certain acte sexuel.

'_Putain. Ils se rendus compte que je les regardais. Et ils le font exprès !'_

Ichigo retient un autre grognement car sa queue tressaute d'impatience. Il ne peut plus réfuter l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouve.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils glissent la glace dans leur bouche, profondément dans leur gorge, et bougent de haut en bas, dans un mouvement hypnotique tout en regardant paresseusement leur jeune amant. Ils émettent des grondements de plaisir à peine audible et leurs langues viennent récolter la glace fondue sur le sommet, avant de l'engloutir à nouveau en accélérant la cadence.

Cette fois, Ichigo est bien obligé de s'arrêter de marcher. Il essaye de poser son regard n'importe où ailleurs que sur les deux mâles souriant à ses côtés.

- « Eh Ichi…y'a un problème ? Tu as l'air d'avoir… chaud… », fait la voix ronronnante de Grimmjow.

Ichigo peine à déglutir.

- « Ichigo… peut-on faire quelque chose pour… t'aider ? », renchérit Szayel. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lâche un faible gémissement du fond de la gorge.

Résultat : Ichigo est pantelant.

- « Putain… », grogne l'adolescent qui voit face à lui une paire d'yeux démoniaques posés sur lui et les sourires tout en suggestion de ces deux amants.

- « Hmm ? Bien, parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, nous serons heureux d'être tes obligés », énonce lentement Szayel, tout prêt de l'oreille du rouquin. La respiration du rouquin devient hachée lorsque les lèvres de l'Octava effleurent son lobe, puis en grignote et en lèche la peau sensible.

- « Est-ce que vous savez à quel point vous me faites bander tous les deux ? », murmure Grimmjow en se léchant les lèvres. Lentement, les iris dorés et marrons emplis de luxure, se dirigent vers les iris bleus.

- « Non… à quel point, Grimm ? », rétorque Ichigo. Il se mord la lèvre alors qu'il sent des mains fines trainer sur son ventre, furetant sous la taille de son jean. Szayel fait un hum appréciateur et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il regarde Grimmjow, et que sa main continue son chemin sur le ventre d'Ichigo. Les yeux du bleuté s'obscurcissent et il avance pour clore la distance entre lui et les deux autres. Il se colle à Ichigo, l'obligeant à retenir le grognement provoqué par l'érection proéminente de l'espada contre lui. Grimmjow est content de baisser la tête pour venir murmurer à ses deux amants.

- « _Très_. »

De concert, les deux concernés lâchent un long gémissement. Grimmjow est serré contre Ichigo. Il taquine le plus jeune en frottant ses hanches contre lui, et en faisant trainer sa main plus au sud, vers une grosseur qu'on devine au-dessous de la taille de Szayel. Les trois émettent des gémissements sous le contact délicieux. Le désir est en train de surpasser tous leurs sens.

- « Pu… putain… on… on a besoin d'un chambre, d'un hôtel… ou… ou quelque chose… », marmonne Ichigo à court de souffle.

- « Est-ce que tu sais… où… où nous pourrions en trouver un ? » Szayel se mord la lèvre pour enrayer le gémissement qui menaçait d'exploser à cause de Grimmjow qui s'est saisi de lui de façon un peu _trop_ suggestive.

- « Il y a… il y en a un au coin de la rue. »

- « Bien. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Dieu aimerait pas que je vous baise tous les deux ici et maintenant », gronde Grimmjow qui est amusé de voir l'effet qu'il provoque sur ces deux amants. Ils font oui de la tête, haletant avec difficilement lorsqu'il s'éloigne.

- « V-venez », souffle Ichigo. Il les prend par les épaules et les conduit vers l'hôtel le plus proche.

* * *

Aucun d'entre eux n'a pris le temps de s'arrêter sur l'air abasourdi de la réceptionniste. Elle a quand même vu débarquer trois hommes échevelés, bien que sacrément canon, avec des couleurs de cheveux pour le moins improbable, exigeant avec empressement une chambre pour la nuit et ce, sans fournir ni nom, ni adresse. Un portefeuille rempli de yens et aussitôt la clé de la chambre fût arrachée des mains de la jeune femme, avant que les trois ne se précipitent vers l'ascenseur. Ne restait à la jeune femme plus qu'à cligner des yeux avant de les ramener sur son ordinateur, le visage rougi d'embarras.

Revenons aux trois compères : à l'instant où se referment les portes en métal de l'ascenseur, Ichigo se retrouve plaqué contre les parois glissantes sur lesquelles ses mains essayent de trouver une prise. Collé à lui, la bouche chaude de Grimmjow a commencé à s'attaquer à son cou et à le faire gémir de façon indécente. Les yeux fermés, le rouquin bouge son corps d'avant en arrière et, par le contact de leur hanche, frotte son sexe dressé sous le tissu de son pantalon, contre celui tout aussi érigé du bleuté, leur arrachant dans une synchronisation parfaite des grognements satisfaits.

Puis, Ichigo serpente l'une de ses mains libres, appréhendant chaque arête du dos musclé du Sexta en gloussant lorsqu'il entend son partenaire gronder de plaisir. Les doigts s'emmêlent dans les mèches bleues électriques et en attrapent une poignée. Il arque son dos car Grimmjow frotte plus fort contre son entrejambe. Son menton est brusquement saisi et il se retrouve face aux deux iris couleur or, emplis de passion. Sans tarder, les lèvres de Szayel prennent d'assaut sa bouche et l'Octava en profite pour introduire sa langue à l'intérieur de l'antre humide. Ichigo lâche un soupir de bien être qui est vite rejoint par un gémissement du rose. Les langues se mêlent et s'entremêlent, écoulant de la salive de leurs lèvres et les laissant à bout de souffle et toujours plus demandeurs.

Alors qu'il appuie plus fortement sur la bouche de Szayel, Ichigo sursaute. Il vient de sentir des dents accrocher son épaule, celles de Grimmjow qui par ailleurs, glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, palpant chaque parcelle du torse ciselé. Il lèche la morsure qu'il lui a faite sur le cou et que l'humain portera un certain temps. Incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente, ce dernier fait voyager ses mains jusqu'aux boutons de la chemise du bleuté, déterminé à faire tomber le foutu vêtement. Malgré son cerveau en mode pause, il tire sur celle de Szayel entre deux tentatives, dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à celui-ci ce qu'il veut faire.

Sortant sa langue de la bouche aimée, l'Octava penche la tête pour s'abreuver des gouttelettes de salive qui courent le long de la lève inférieure du rouquin. Un petit rire lui échappe quand il saisit le poignet du plus jeune, l'empêchant de continuer à déboutonner sa chemise.

- « Où est notre chambre ? », demande-t-il d'une voix séductrice pile à l'instant où l'ascenseur s'arrête au bon étage.

Ses deux amants lâchent un grognement sourd. Grimmjow glisse ses mains dans les poches du jean d'Ichigo, là où il a mis à la hâte les clés, tout en faisant en sorte de caresser au mieux les fesses fermes avant de retirer la carte pour ouvrir la porte. Tous les trois trébuchent en sortant dans le couloir en direction de leur chambre, peinant à dépêtrer leurs mains des uns des autres.

Szayel prend la clé à Grimmjow et la passe dans le support électronique fixé à la porte. Il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, à cause de sa respiration hachée due au plaquage en règle contre la porte qu'il subit de la part d'Ichigo. Celui-ci grignote avec voracité la gorge du scientifique, les mains posées autour de sa taille.

Derrière lui, Grimmjow qui s'est attaqué à son lobe d'oreille, le fait geindre bruyamment, le faisant par une réaction en chaine, lécher puis mordiller le cou de Szayel, qui lui-même frissonne et halète sous l'attouchement. Après s'être mordu la lèvre, ce dernier parvient à déverrouiller la porte.

Elle s'ouvre et les trois se précipitent à l'intérieur, pour la refermer aussitôt en la claquant.

Dans le court laps de temps où ils réussissent à s'écarter les uns des autres, ils constatent qu'ils ont réservé dans un hôtel plutôt pas mal. La pièce est spacieuse et comporte un grand lit et un canapé près de la fenêtre. Ils disposent en outre de commodités, tel qu'un frigo et une télévision. Il y a aussi un balcon avec une vue de la ville de Karakura. Quant à la salle de bain, un rapide coup d'œil suffit à voir qu'elle est propre et de bonne taille.

En fait, il semblerait qu'on leur ait attribué une sorte de suite de luxe. A moins que la réceptionniste n'ai fait ce choix à cause de l'état dans lequel ils se sont présentés. En tout cas, quel que soit l'explication, ils sont ravis que le lit soit assez grand pour les accueillir tous les trois.

La chemise de Grimmjow vole à travers la chambre, chutant quelque part sur le sol. Il vient positionner ses mains à plat contre le mur, de chaque côté des épaules d'Ichigo, qui a d'ores et déjà plaqué Szayel contre le mur en question, et s'est jeté sur sa bouche, tel un affamé. Les deux gémissent de concert au fur et à mesure que leurs langues s'entremêlent et Grimmjow s'appuie sur Ichigo pour venir, l'une après l'autre, lécher les bouches de ses deux amants.

Après un moment, les yeux brillants d'un air démoniaque, il se met à murmurer de façon rauque : « Hey, vous savez quoi ? »

- « Q-quoi ? » Ichigo et Szayel font une pause et regardent dans la direction du bleuté, fronçant les sourcils lorsque celui-ci se contente de sourire et de s'éloigner. Les deux hommes recommencent à se dévorer les lèvres, et leurs gémissements remplissent une fois encore la pièce.

- « Tous les deux… je veux vous regarder faire. Voyez ça comme une punition pour m'avoir allumé tout à l'heure », reprend le bleuté. Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'en va s'allonger sur le lit, un sourcil dans l'expectative.

- « S-sale bâtard… », parvient à lâcher Szayel, gêné par une respiration hachée et par le rire qui le secoue. Ichigo gémit très fort, comme une réponse aux deux autres, mais il continue cependant à passer sa langue dans le cou pâle, dégustant littéralement le goût de la gorge.

Si c'est possible, le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit encore plus et il leur lance un clin d'œil.

- « Allez, au boulot vous deux ! »

Deux gémissements chaud-brûlant lui font écho. Résultat, il se met à les fixer avec convoitise et sa queue gonfle d'anticipation de voir les mains d'Ichigo palper le torse chaud sous la chemise de Szayel. D'ailleurs, lorsque le rouquin frôle du bout des doigts les tétons sensibles, le rose jette ses hanches en avant, recherchant le contact que son partenaire lui octroie un sourire caché dans le cou. Les respirations deviennent laborieuses et, pris dans une sorte de félicité, Szayel ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière. Ichigo en profite pour faire trainer sa langue chaude plus bas dans son cou.

Ichigo est de plus en plus impatient, notamment à cause des vêtements qui couvrent toujours ce corps pas si délicat que ça. Il éloigne brièvement sa bouche et sa langue du cou de Szayel pour arracher sa chemise violette. Le tissu quelque peu déchiré par l'emportement de l'adolescent, est jeté sans aucun soin au sol, et Szayel halète, son corps excité au plus haut point par le geste brusque. Ichigo marque un temps d'arrêt, déglutissant et presque en transe face à la réaction de son amant.

- « Tu aimes ? », demande-t-il sur un ton suave.

Il se lèche les lèvres et ses yeux boivent avidement le rouge sur le visage de l'Octava. Les yeux dorés à moitié clos brûlent en effet de mille feux et, après avoir avalé avec difficulté, il parvient à hocher la tête.

- « Oui… », murmure-t-il en lâchant un gémissement pour le moins euphorique.

Après un grondement fort bruyant, Ichigo colle sa bouche sur l'un des mamelons de l'autre homme et sent aussitôt sa verge prendre un bon volume. Sans prendre la peine de défaire correctement la ceinture de Szayel, il finit par arracher le pantalon. Szayel se mord le dessus de la main, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant d'être exposé et dominé par leur compagnon habituellement soumis, et par cette langue si brûlante qui lui prodigue tant de bien-être.

- « Putain… t'es tellement dur… »

La crainte décelée dans ce que vient de murmurer Ichigo provoque un petit rire de Szayel, vite remplacé par des halètements plus laborieux lorsque les yeux du rouquin tombent sur le sexe turgescent et qu'il se mord la lèvre.

- « Je crois que tu ferais donc mieux… de m'aider avec ça… Ichigo… », suggère d'une voix lascive le scientifique. Il tend les mains pour détacher la ceinture qui maintient encore en place le pantalon du jeune homme. Celui-ci se met à gronder et, de lui-même, il ôte son t-shirt qu'il jette parterre. Après quoi, il presse son corps presque nu contre celui de Szayel. Comme son partenaire, il est obligé d'avaler le grognement provoqué par la friction de leurs deux sexes.

Les yeux d'Ichigo sont maintenant emplis de luxure et l'expression de Szayel n'est pas loin d'être suppliante, lorsque le plus jeune serpente avec lenteur sa main vers le bas-ventre du plus vieux. Pourtant, il s'arrête et fronce légèrement les sourcils, se contentant d'enrouler sa main autour de la taille mince de l'autre. Le regard de Szayel se charge de confusion face à l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il recherche sur le visage de ce dernier une réponse quelconque.

- « Ne t'arrête pas. »

Les deux échangent un regard avec celui qui vient de parler. La voix de Grimmjow est tendue et rauque d'envie, et ne soumet aucun refus.

Les yeux des deux actifs se focalisent sur le Sexta en train de se pourlécher les lèvres. Ses yeux à lui sont assombris par le désir et dévore chaque seconde qui passe avec intensité. Ses doigts sont crispés dans son pantalon, et sa main bouge au gré de chaque montée et descente de sa poitrine. De le voir, Ichigo et Szayel émettent un grognement rauque, leur esprit sur le point de partir en vrille. Ichigo ferme alors les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, puis jette un regard vers son amoureux aux cheveux roses.

- « Ichigo… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lance ce dernier en emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches orangées.

Ichigo secoue la tête avant de poser son front contre celui de l'homme plus mince et d'agripper ses hanches. Contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire initialement, il vient de prendre une décision. Car, là maintenant, il veut autre chose.

Il ouvre ses iris marrons et les plongent dans ceux dorés. Dans le même temps, il lève deux doigts et les tape gentiment et avec espoir contre les lèvres couleur rosée de Szayel. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillent lorsqu'il comprend la demande. Il sourit puis presse ses lèvres contre les doigts du rouquin, leur donnant un baiser.

- « C'est d'accord, Ichigo. Tout se passera bien. »

Aussitôt, un sourire séducteur vient orner les lèvres d'Ichigo.

- « Très bien, alors. »

Il éloigne ses doigts et rapproche sa bouche pour recouvrir celle de Szayel, dont les jambes s'écartent et s'enroulent autour de celles d'Ichigo, lui permettant de s'insérer entre ses cuisses. Un sourire diabolique lève le coin de la bouche du rose. Il lèche les lèvres rougies d'Ichigo, mais le sourire se transforme en un halètement et une bouche béante au moment où Ichigo se positionne et pousse lentement dans l'anneau serré de son anus. Sans aucune préparation, le bout de son sexe glisse à l'intérieur.

Szayel se mord la lèvre et retient à peine un long et fort gémissement. Il ferme les yeux, le temps que son corps s'accoutume. Ichigo vient enfouir sa tête dans le cou de l'Octava, pantelant à cause de l'étroitesse et de la chaleur qui entoure sa queue excessivement sensible.

- « Oh… bon sang… nggghh… S-Szayel… », gémit le jeune en serrant les hanches de son amant. La tête de Szayel dodeline sur le côté et sa respiration est difficile. Il tire les hanches d'Ichigo vers lui, pour lui signifier d'une part qu'il peut bouger et d'autre part, qu'il est impatient qu'il le fasse.

- « Aah… Ichi… Ichigo… s-s'il te plait…. » Szayel se fait suppliant face à l'air incertain d'Ichigo. Il avance les hanches et sa tête bascule conter le mur à cause de la douleur cuisante en lui.

Ichigo prend une grande inspiration et se faisant, il se rend compte avec angoisse qu'il probablement en train de faire du mal à son partenaire. Alors il se met en branle. Si Szayel veut qu'il bouge, qui est-il pour le lui refuser ? Il s'enfonce un peu plus, soufflant toujours plus fort, et finit par fermer les yeux sous la sensation de compression et de moiteur.

Du côté de Szayel, ses grognements se sont transformés en de petits geignements, qu'il essaye d'étouffer en mordant les jointures de ses doigts. Il secoue ses hanches, exhortant encore Ichigo, qui obtempère en s'introduisant jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur. Un cri de pur délice explose dans l'air, contraignant Szayel à s'accrocher à la fois au mur et au cou d'Ichigo. Il tente de se stabiliser à cause du raz de marée de plaisir et de douleur qui vient de le submerger au plus profond de lui.

Ichigo lâche un rire tout en continuant à maintenir son emprise sur les flancs dont il finit par marquer de ses ongles la peau claire. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres quand il sent Szayel avancer à nouveau ses hanches, les yeux roulant vers le haut et un autre gémissement lui échappant. C'est à peine s'il enregistre le grondement satisfait qui vient du lit d'où Grimmjow admire la vue.

- « Est-ce que c'est bon, Szayel ? », murmure Ichigo avec beaucoup de calme malgré un souffle court.

Il soulève une main qui vient brosser la joue de son partenaire. Szayel se contente d'acquiescer en haletant sous les poussées plus rapides et plus profondes d'Ichigo.

- « O-oui ! », hurle le rose.

Son corps commence à briller de sueur et Ichigo vient plonger dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers fiévreux, puis y gratter ses dents contre la gorge offerte. Szayel commence à perdre pied. Sa respiration est erratique et son visage est rougi par le plaisir. Surtout qu'Ichigo se rapproche pour frapper plus profondément et se complaire des réactions de son amant vis-à-vis de lui. Il est tellement serré qu'il comprend pourquoi Grimmjow et Szayel préfèrent le prendre. La sensation est comme une drogue.

D'ailleurs, il regarde fasciné le dos de Szayel s'arquer, ses jambes s'enrouler plus fermement autour des siennes, son corps maigre aller à la rencontre de ses mouvements de hanches à lui, pour finalement s'empaler plus fort sur sa verge. Un autre soupir de bien-être quitte sa bouche alors qu'il affiche un air complètement extasié. De sa queue bandée s'écoulent de petites perles nacrées, annonciatrices d'un proche dénouement ô combien plaisant. Alors, en dépit de son essoufflement, Ichigo serre les dents et accélère la cadence de ses coups.

- « P-plus fort… »

Lorsqu'il entend la supplique pratiquement gémie, Ichigo, qui était sur le point de se libérer, rencontre les yeux à moitié fermés de Szayel le fixer à travers ses cils. Il sent se propager dans son ventre une chaleur bienfaisante, et sa queue redoubler d'enthousiasme dans l'étroit passage. Obtempérant, il passe ses mains dans les cheveux roses et écrase ses lèvres sur celles déjà bien malmenées de Szayel, qui répondent néanmoins aussitôt. Un hurlement signe d'intense plaisir est étouffé dans la salive lorsque l'adolescent parvient à s'enfoncer à une cadence vertigineuse à l'intérieur du soumis.

Des mots à peine compréhensibles sont marmonnés par les deux hommes jusqu'au moment où Ichigo oriente une poussée vers le haut et que la prostate de l'Octava est frappée de plein fouet. Les yeux de ce dernier s'arrondissent comme deux soucoupes avant de se fermer quand il cambre son corps et qu'il expulse un cri de délice. Ichigo n'est pas en reste, puisque bientôt, ses cris se mélangent à ceux de Szayel, remplissant la pièce toute entière, alors qu'il pilonne cet endroit magique.

Pourtant, Ichigo sait qu'il ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Sa libération est proche, même s'il poursuit inlassablement ses vas et vient dans l'antre d'un Szayel toujours sur un petit nuage. Aussi, il agrippe la mâchoire du rose et la rapproche de lui pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et pour une dernière poussée, avant que sa vision ne soit floutée parce qu'il est en train de libérer sa semence dans le cul de son amant.

L'orgasme du jeune pousse Szayel dans ses derniers retranchements. Le corps tremblant et le bas-ventre réchauffé à l'extrême, l'homme aux cheveux roses vient en quelques secondes, en criant de façon passionnée le nom de l'autre, rejoint par Ichigo. A l'apogée de leur orgasme, leurs hanches tressautent et leurs torses se collent.

Depuis le lit, Grimmjow constate qu'il lui est difficile de ne pas se lever et d'aller brutalement baiser ces deux-là. Après tout, ils viennent de lui dévoiler une image vraiment sulfureuse. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il a joui rien qu'en regardant. Il suppose que ça dû lui arriver au moins cinq fois. S'efforçant de calmer les battements de son cœur et le tremblement de son corps, il prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux pendant une minute. Mais son sexe se rappelle à l'ordre en redressant.

'_Putain, tous les deux vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre !'_

Lentement, il rouvre les yeux et lèche ses lèvres devenues sèches. Il suit avec envie Ichigo tomber sur Szayel, les deux complètement partis. La tête du rouquin glisse contre l'épaule du rose et instinctivement Szayel enroule ses bras autour de lui, tout en apposant des baisers papillon sur son front, sa joue et sa bouche. Tous les deux recherchent encore leur souffle, ce qui n'empêche pas l'espada de bouger pour prendre avec douceur l'une des mains de son compagnon pour l'amener à sa bouche et poser ses lèvres sur le dessus. En faisant ce geste, il plonge son regard dans les iris marron et envoie un sourire doux à son amant, qui en retour lui offre le sien.

Leurs mains enveloppées soigneusement autour de leurs tailles, ils s'éloignent du mur pour se diriger vers le lit, se soutenant pour soulager leurs jambes tremblantes. Ils lèvent leurs têtes fatiguées pour jeter un œil à Grimmjow qui les accueille tout sourire. Dans ses yeux bleus, on y décèle un soupçon de ce qu'il a planifié. Et aucun des deux n'a le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agit, que le bleuté se lève et positionne Ichigo à quatre pattes sur le matelas, après quoi, il s'appuie sur lui pour plonger vers l'avant et capturer les lèvres de Szayel dans un baiser brutal.

Ichigo pousse un cri de surprise. Il tourne la tête derrière pour dévisager le bleuté dès que celui-ci s'est séparé de la bouche d'un Szayel pantelant, mais néanmoins lucide pour se joindre à Ichigo et fixer leur compagnon.

- « G-Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce… », commence Ichigo avant d'être interrompu.

- « Tu penses quand même pas que j'vais vous laisser tranquilles après la petite scène hot que vous venez de m'servir ! », glisse sensuellement le bleuté à l'oreille du rouquin. Il obtient en réponse un léger geignement du jeune homme.

- « J'crois pas que vous réalisez tous les deux à quel point vous m'avez excité », explique le Sexta en se léchant les lèvres et en dévisageant Szayel qui, les joues rougies, se mord la lèvre. Mais c'est un cri qui lui échappe lorsque Grimmjow saisit son sexe dans sa main et commence à le branler doucement au début, puis plus vivement, faisant frissonner et gémir Szayel. A nouveau à court de souffle, son corps se tend et il accote sa tête dans le cou de son agresseur, les yeux fermés et les cheveux éparpillés sur son front et ses joues. La chaleur gagne de nouveau son membre, le faisant se dresser en quelques secondes.

De délicieux chuchotements s'échappent des bouches de Szayel et Ichigo. Ce dernier frotte ses hanches contre celles de Grimmjow, surtout lorsqu'il sent l'aine tendue du Sexta contre ses fesses et qu'il comprend ce qu'il l'attend.

- « T'inquiète pas, Ichi… », reprend le bleuté en maintenant la cadence sur le sexe de Szayel et en léchant le lobe d'Ichigo, « je serai doux… enfin presque. »

Ichigo se met à miauler. Sa queue semble réagir aux mots de Grimmjow et à son rire démoniaque.

Le sexta appose ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Ichigo, puis il approche sa main libre et tapote ses doigts contre la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre son souffle, avant d'engloutir les doigts et de se mettre à les sucer pour les enduire de salive. Grimmjow gronde de satisfaction sous l'attouchement labial. Et quand il estime qu'ils sont suffisamment mouillés, il les retire et en introduit un dans l'anneau fripé d'Ichigo. L'adolescent baisse la tête en soupirant longuement, avant de geindre lorsqu'il sent le doigt faire son œuvre à l'intérieur de lui pour le préparer à ce qui va suivre.

A ses côtés, Szayel halète toujours plus fort au fur et à mesure que Grimmjow continue à flatter durement son membre dur. Il serre les dents, mais rapidement, par vague, des appels désespérés pour qu'on le laisse jouir franchissent ses lèvres rougies. Amusé, le bleuté vient effleurer de ses lèvres la joue de l'homme aux cheveux roses, et comme si de rien n'était, passe son pousse sur la fente de son sexe, lui arrachant un gémissement bruyant. Pris dans la sensation de plaisir, le rose rejette la tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le cou du bleuté. Il sort sa langue, lèche la peau bronzée de la gorge offerte et entame avec fièvre une série de baisers passionnés. Cette fois, c'est la gorge de Grimmjow qui expulse un grognement. C'est sa tête qui bouge sous la caresse et ce sont ses yeux qui s'emplissent d'un air sensuel.

De son côté, Ichigo a ouvert les yeux et observe ce qui se passe. Il humidifie ses lèvres et soupir bruyamment lorsqu'un deuxième doigt s'enfouit dans ses chairs. Le geste imitant le ciseau est initié dans son anus. Au début, il regimbe sous la sensation quelque peu désagréable. Puis, il se positionne aussi confortablement qu'il peut, avant de réagir vocalement quand Grimmjow pousse les doigts un peu plus loin. Et ce dernier respire terriblement fort à cause de la bouche de Szayel qui se traine le long de son menton, pour monter vers ses lèvres qu'il clame d'autorité. Le bleuté se jette la langue la première dans cette bouche si goûteuse, et frotte contre celle de son compagnon. Dans le même temps, il sent Ichigo réagir à ces doigts qui fouillent en lui et émettre des miaulements nécessiteux d'obtenir plus. Alors, il en ajoute un troisième tout en continuant à frotter la queue de Szayel.

- « Ahh… nnghh… G-Grimm… », s'écrie Ichigo à la même cadence que les doigts entrent et sortent de lui pour l'étirer, effleurant par là même sa prostate. Grimmjow a un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il s'éloigne de la bouche de Szayel, laissant un filet de salive s'écouler sur la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci. Il jette un œil sur le visage rougi du rouquin, parfait reflet de celui du rose.

- « Grimm… jow… », fait ce dernier en se mordant la lèvre et en fermant les yeux sous la montée du plaisir qui fait suinter son sexe.

Toujours aussi amusé, Grimmjow sent le sien tressauter d'impatience devant les réactions de ses amants. Lentement, il retire les doigts d'Ichigo et se saisit de ses hanches pour écarter un peu plus ses jambes. Se faisant, il est obligé d'abandonner le sexe bandé de Szayel.

Ichigo retient son souffle. Sa queue est douloureuse et il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est d'être pris. Aussi, lorsqu'il voit le 'problème' de Szayel, ses yeux s'emplissent d'une envie irrépressible.

Malgré ses yeux mi-clos, Szayel s'en rend compte et cela le fait gronder d'anticipation. Un petit sourire engageant, puis il passe ses doigts dans les mèches orangées qu'il empoigne pour ramener doucement la tête de son propriétaire vers sa bouche et l'emmener dans un baiser rassurant. Ichigo se met à gémir délicieusement, ouvrant ses lèvres et le passage à la langue de Szayel. Il se met à suçoter le bout de l'appendice envahisseur, arrachant à l'Octava un gémissement lascif. Tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière, celui-ci se sépare de son jeune amant, le laissant tout aussi pantelant qu'il ne l'est.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard brûlant et l'Octava finit par se mettre à genoux. Il aide Ichigo à se positionner face à son sexe, juste au moment où Grimmjow glisse son énorme queue par-delà l'anneau de chair en lâchant un grognement à cause des parois qui l'étreignent. Ichigo, c'est un hurlement de plaisir qu'il expulse. Enfin. Enfin, il se sent empli, et le fait savoir en bougeant d'avant en arrière ses hanches pour mieux apprécier l'intrus de chair, et en pleurnichant pour que son amant aux cheveux bleus l'encule plus profondément.

- « Ahhh… s-s'il te plait… Grimm… MMmm ! » La voix d'Ichigo monte dans les aigus et Grimmjow serre les dents et renforce la prise de ses mains sur les hanches toniques de l'adolescent. Un grondement accompagne le mouvement en avant de son sexe raide à travers l'entrée frémissante, puis à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde. Sa tête retombe en arrière et sa respiration est forte et rapide. Les parois veloutées et chaudes de son amant se resserrent contre son membre, l'avalant goulûment.

Désormais, ils sont trois à remplir l'air de la chambre de leurs gémissements. Le corps d'Ichigo frémit du fait de la pénétration. Le visage rougi d'extase, il baisse la tête vers la verge durcie de Szayel qu'il tente de lécher, prenant de l'assurance en penchant sa tête toujours plus. Les yeux de l'espada s'écarquillent et il rejette sa tête en arrière sous la caresse buccale. Un cri étranglé fuit entre ses lèvres et il resserre ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ichigo lorsque sa bouche talentueuse et divinement chaude l'engloutit complètement.

- « I-Ichi… go… mmnn… »

Grimmjow bouge ses hanches. Il gronde de fixer ses deux partenaires et de les entendre tous les deux, Szayel gémir le prénom d'Ichigo et Ichigo émettre des râles faibles et des bruits obscènes avec sa bouche. Tout ça est en train de faire perdre le semblant de raison du Sexta.

Pilonnant à l'intérieur de l'orangé, il prend une cadence plus rapide. Il encercle la taille de son compagnon, griffant au passage la peau et la marquant de l'empreinte de ses doigts. La réaction d'Ichigo ne se fait pas attendre : il donne un coup en arrière, exhortant Grimmjow à aller plus loin en lui. Ce que l'autre lui accorde en approfondissant ses vas et viens dans un mouvement de piston.

La seule chose qui empêche Ichigo de hurler son plaisir est le sexe de Szayel toujours dans sa bouche. Alors, il se laisse aller à gémir tout en cajolant de sa langue le membre gorgé de sang. Il lape la fente qui suinte avant de l'avaler en entier et de creuser ses joues, pour le glisser vers sa gorge. Szayel a un hoquet de plaisir. Son visage est aussi coloré que celui de l'adolescent. Lui aussi augmente le vacillement de ses hanches, et par la prise sur la tête de son suceur, il va droit vers une prochaine libération dans sa bouche.

Dans un cri, Grimmjow cambre son dos. La position facilite son avancée dans l'antre d'Ichigo, et permet de ressentir sur sa verge pression et chaleur.

- « P-putain… Ichi… oh… »

Dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, plus rien d'autre ne compte que ce désir dévorant. De ses membres qui semblent hurler de plaisir à son corps tout entier sur le point d'exploser sous la montée fulgurante de l'extase. Il lèche plus fort la queue de Szayel, et après un dernier tressaillement du membre et un cri de l'homme, il se hâte d'avaler les jets chauds lorsque le rose se libère enfin.

Grimmjow, qui n'a pas perdu une miette de l'éjaculation, émet un son guttural empreint de désir. Il se passe sa langue sur les lèvres et donne des coups plus forts entre les fesses du rouquin qui agrippe les hanches de Szayel, qui ne cessent de bouger d'avant en arrière, au gré des vagues de plaisir engendrées par son second orgasme.

Après un instant, Ichigo redresse la tête. Il se met à nettoyer avec sa langue ses lèvres, lorsque brusquement, son corps se tend et ses yeux s'arrondissent. Grimmjow vient de s'allonger sur son dos, s'enfonçant plus fort en lui. Il embrasse fiévreusement ses épaules, sa nuque et sa gorge, accompagnant sa progression de gémissements passionnés qui bien vite se transforment en grondements sauvages. D'une main, il attrape son menton, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Sitôt fait, il écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser torride et dominateur.

- « Bon sang… aah… s'il te plait… NGGH ! » Le visage d'Ichigo est crispé dans une expression de pure extase. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment que Grimmjow choisit pour le retourner et l'assoir sur ses genoux tandis qu'il surélève ses hanches. Ce nouveau placement permet au bleuté de frapper sa prostate et de les faire tous les deux hurler de plaisir. La bouche du bleuté vient se refermer sur celle du rouquin qui ne cesse de se tordre sous la sensation, allant à la rencontre des coups bestiaux sur la petite source de plaisir.

- « I-Ichi… », halète Grimmjow en léchant les lèvres rouges et gonflées d'Ichigo. Des larmes de bonheur s'écoulent sur les joues de ce dernier et c'est avec sa langue qu'il répond. Le corps tremblant, Szayel enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux oranges et se met à sucer les lèvres d'Ichigo. Lui et Grimmjow se partagent la bouche délicieuse du plus jeune dont la langue chaude vient caresser avec impatience, puis s'emmêler avec voracité aux leurs.

- « Je vais… je vais… si… p-près… », expire le rouquin alors qu'il subit encore et encore le pilonnage en règle du bleuté. Les deux hommes s'approche de leur délivrance, incapables qu'ils sont de tenir bien longtemps.

Les yeux marron de l'adolescent s'écarquillent, sa bouche se ramollit et son corps se statufie. Grimmjow vient de frapper avec une force incroyable contre sa prostate. L'espada aux cheveux roses en profite pour se glisser à l'intérieur du passage, trouvant rapidement le rythme avec lequel il bouge ses hanches pour se lover entre les parois veloutées et le membre de Grimmjow. Ichigo hurle le nom de son amant sur un ton haut perché. Les deux autres se sont accordés pour aller et revenir très profondément, expulsant des gémissements synchrones qui se répandent dans la chambre. Le plus jeune tombe en avant contre le torse musclé de Grimmjow. Celui-ci encercle de ses bras avec un mélange de force et de précaution le corps en sueur lorsqu'Ichigo atteint la jouissance, libérant sa semence sur leur ventre et le lit.

Lorsque les parois de l'anus se resserrent autour de lui, Grimmjow enfonce gentiment ses dents dans le cou d'Ichigo, étouffant le gémissement qui déchire sa poitrine. Il éjacule tout ce qu'il a dans l'étroit canal. Ichigo capte mollement les lèvres du bleuté et offre à ce dernier un baiser chaleureux et en toute innocence. Grimmjow ferme les yeux et s'efforce de faire durer le plaisir. Du côté de Szayel, il continue de gémir et de frissonner, tandis qu'il donne un dernier coup, profond et désespéré. Il clôt ses iris dorés et lâche un râle quand une chaleur bienfaisante se diffuse dans le bas de son ventre. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre la nuque d'Ichigo au moment où son orgasme atteint son pic le plus haut.

Sur le fil du rasoir, les trois voix augmentent de façon significative. Grimmjow bouge ses hanches une dernière fois. Un grognement de plaisir s'extirpe du fin fond de sa gorge. A son tour, il vient d'atteindre son point culminant. Leurs corps vacillent sous l'effet des vagues de plaisir qui courent en eux.

Les trois hommes restent collés l'un à l'autre bien longtemps après que leurs hanches aient cessé de bouger avec frénésie.

L'air n'est plus que respirations lourdes et halètements, râles gémissant et soupirs de fatigue. Lorsqu'ils se mettent à bouger, ils font attention à ne pas se faire du mal. Les draps sur lesquels ils tombent harassés, sont froissés. De la sueur est collée à leurs corps. Les battements de leur cœur sont incroyablement forts et leurs membres bien trop faibles pour ne serait-ce que se lever pour aller se laver. Quant à leur esprit, il est ébranlé et envahi dans les brumes post-coïtales.

Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un doux sourire. Il se recroqueville entre les bras de Sexta et de l'Octava qui lui rendent affectueusement son sourire. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire dans un moment comme celui-là.

Cinq minutes à peine suffisent pour qu'ils plongent dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, toujours les trois paires de bras entrelacées.

* * *

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Grimmjow a l'esprit embrumé. Il cligne des yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante et se met à grogner en pressant une main contre ses yeux, pour bloquer les rayons du soleil qui l'assaillent à travers la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il sort enfin du sommeil, et qu'il se remet des évènements de la veille, il étudie avec curiosité la chambre qu'ils ont réservée hier soir.

Il en arrive à la conclusion que ces 'hôtels' ne sont pas si mal. Du moins, les facilités sont plus à son goût et accueillantes que le palais de Las Noches. Il réalise en outre, qu'il s'est finalement habitué à ce gigaï dans lequel il est coincé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il a complètement oublié que le corps qui bouge, qui respire et qui parle n'est pas vraiment le sien. Et ce bien qu'il lui ressemble en tous points, excepté le trou de hollow, le masque et le numéro tatoué.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et aussitôt, un sourire apparait sur son visage lorsqu'il découvre ses deux amants endormis et enroulés contre lui. Le soleil rehausse l'éclat des cheveux de Szayel et illumine sa peau pâle. Ses bras sont encerclés autour d'Ichigo dont la main enserre celle de l'Octava sur son ventre. Les pointes des mèches orange du jeune homme donnent l'impression d'être enflammées par les rayons solaires qui, par ailleurs, mettent en avant le bronzage de la peau. Il est couché sur le torse de Grimmjow et sa tête est appuyée contre son épaule.

Le bleuté fait alors descendre sa main sur la joue du rouquin, traçant du bout des doigts le contour du coude, jusqu'au bras de Szayel, dont il effleure le cou pour atteindre le menton. Pendant un instant, il fixe les mains jointes des deux endormis et ramène son bras pour venir ajouter la sienne des deux autres.

Il ne sait pas s'ils en ont vraiment conscience, mais souvent, lorsqu'ils se réveillent, ils ont tous les trois leurs mains serrées au-dessus de l'abdomen tatoué d'Ichigo. Un peu comme s'ils tentaient toujours de faire disparaitre la douleur de cette maudite marque.

C'est perdu ainsi dans ses pensées, à caresser doucement les deux mains enlacées, qu'il entend un faible geignement. Il ramène son regard sur le côté et voit Szayel se réveiller.

A son tour, l'Octava papillonne des yeux, tout en murmurant une sorte de « tch… » Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour éloigner des mèches de son visage. Il constate que Grimmjow est déjà réveillé, alors il lui offre un joli sourire. En réponse, le Sexta se penche et lui donne un baiser.

- « Bonjour toi », fait le rose après qu'ils se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre. L'attention des deux est rapidement attirée par Ichigo qui marmonne un truc incompréhensible en clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière vive.

- « … est quelle heure ? », demande-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ses deux amants se mettent à ricaner ensemble et, chacun à leur tour, viennent embrasser les lèvres juvéniles. Ichigo soupire de bonheur. Avec l'aide des deux autres, il s'assoit et se frotte les yeux, avant de s'accoter aux deux autres.

- « Que j'sois baisé, si j'en ai la moindre idée ! Ça va Ichi ? »

Encore un peu dans les vapes, Ichigo fait oui de la tête. Un sourire vient orner ses lèvres et, à ce moment-là, Szayel tout comme Grimmjow pensent qu'il s'agit du plus beau sourire qu'ils aient jamais vu.

- « Tu m'en vois ravi », sourit Szayel.

Ichigo n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Là tout de suite, il pourrait même dresser la liste des choses qui rendent sa vie aussi parfaite, même s'il sait qu'il le doit en partie à ses deux amants. Il appuie sa tête contre les deux torses et ferme les yeux de bien-être.

- « Vous savez que ceux dans les pièces d'à côté ont dû entendre cette nuit ? », fait remarquer Grimmjow.

Les visages d'Ichigo et de Szayel prennent immédiatement une jolie couleur rouge.

- « Eh bien, si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'ils ont aimé », répond Szayel en haussant les épaules. Des sourires narquois viennent orner les lèvres de ses deux comparses.

Un coup soudain à la porte les fait sursauter et rapidement redresser la tête en surveillant l'entrée de la chambre. Lorsqu'une clé est insérée et que la porte s'ouvre, ils se figent. Une femme de ménage entre. A son tour, elle se fige dès que ses yeux se posent sur les trois hommes.

Le silence s'instaure.

- « Les gars, vous êtes vraiment tordus ! », fait la femme avant de tourner les talons et de refermer la porte avec fracas.

Les trois hommes restent comme deux ronds de flan, avant que Grimmjow ne réagisse à sa manière « … je le voyais pas autrement ! », faisant exploser de rire les deux autres.

- « Hum… mois non plus… et toi, Ichigo ? », reprend le rose en pressant ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

Ichigo sourit et répond aux douces lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'un instant plus tard, une autre paire de lèvres fermes se joint à la première. Ichigo l'accueille avec autant d'empressement. Après quoi, il lâche un soupir de contentement et retombe avec les deux autres contre le matelas. Les bras se serrent et s'enlacent, et à travers leurs caresses, les lèvres se disent tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir, tout ce qu'ils ressentent les uns pour les autres.

- « Moi non plus », finit par répondre Ichigo.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était l'ultime chapitre de Twisted Existence. Merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir mis cette fiction en Favorite, de vous être inscrit en Follower, mais surtout d'avoir mis des reviews. Elles sont très largement appréciées.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone 33 :** bah finalement pas d'île déserte et d'enfants aux cheveux multicolores. Cela dit, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ça laisse les possibilités ouvertes et tu peux t'imaginer ce que bon te semble. Merci d'avoir suivi et d'avoir écrit.

**Guest :** je pense que loulou a tenu sa promesse et que les postérieurs de ses amants ont été servi !

**Ayu :** ouais, un vrai feu d'artifice.


End file.
